Cocorific: Season 7
by Summers-Girl
Summary: The next season in the Cocorific world following on from Cocorific Season 6 in which after Band Candy Giles and Joyce started seeing each other. GilesJoyce. Not strictly nesacery to read CS3, CS4, CS5 or CS6 beforehand. Continued in CS8
1. Lessons

g120- Thanks for the comments and review. And yeah, some day. All of them died and everything. Harsh. Haha. But hopefully you'll like the storyline even more because in this chapter it sorta suggests where I'm heading with it. teehee.

zigpal- Thanks for claps and review and no, no Wiffy, but a nice Tillow trip that surprisingly we don't go into in this chapter. And ah yes, Wolfram and Hart will actually start to play a big part in this season, but not for a while...

rabidreject- Awesome huh? Why thank you. And while I can tell you that they won't be a fall-out with Tara, I can also say that Tara will be taking the trip of guilt some time in the season. After all, she is the most powerful of all of them now...so a lot more Tara involvement

BuffyAngel47- Thank you mucho for the review and hope you like the new season.

* * *

A/N: As seems to be a developing tradition with all the openers this is slightly episode-centric...enjoy.

* * *

"This is strange. I put Lily to bed, I go to the bathroom and when I come out...Lily's in _our_ bed..." Joyce commented in mock confusion as she walked back into the bedroom from the en suite to see Rupert sat up in bed, with Lily in front of him. He kept taking her hands and pulling her up gently, which the four month old presently found absolutely delightful as every time her head came up and she saw her Dad in front of she burst into high-pitched baby giggles. 

"She wasn't going to sleep..." Rupert half-defended himself sheepishly.

"Well, she's never going to if you keep interrupting her sleep pattern like this," Joyce pointed out but she was smiling as she did so.

"And she's so cute..." He added, "And look, she can sit up all by herself now," As if to prove the point, despite the fact Joyce already knew of this little milestone first hand, he pulled Lily up gently by her hand yet again, but when she was upright he let go and indeed Lily stayed sat up straight, grinning and peering at the two of them almost questioningly. He then spoke directly to his daughter in a voice both he and Joyce had recently adopted specifically for Lily and which both Dawn and Buffy found hilarious, despite the fact he'd heard them do it themselves when they thought neither he nor Joyce could hear them, "You can can't you? Yes" He nodded to emphasize the meaning of the word.

"She can't sleep in here with us again Rupert," Joyce said, knowing exactly where Giles was going with all this, "She hasn't slept in that cot," She gestured across at where it stood presently uselessly on the far side of their room, "once since we brought her home...and I'm starting to get afraid that we might roll over onto her" She admitted and Giles laughed slightly.

"I know you prefer it this way as much as I do," He told her and she shrugged in admittance.

"Maybe, but if we keep like this she'll get used to it and then we'll _never_ get her to go to sleep elsewhere. Besides," She said, reaching over and picking Lily up to place her upright on her lap, "I'm not listening to your arguments, or anything you have to say."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you voted against me before in letting Buffy take Dawn out on patrol," Joyce explained, "You know I want to keep Dawn as far away from all that as possible"

"Yes, but I see no harm in Buffy teaching her how to defend herself if the situation should ever arise" Giles reasoned, "Wouldn't you prefer for Dawn to be able to at least handle herself? This is Sunnydale after all"

"Yes, I know..." Joyce admitted as she watched Lily grab her little finger in her small hand. She had taken to grabbing things lately. Particularly her hair and she'd had to veto wearing of all necklaces until further notice, "but I just don't feel comfortable with her actually out there. I just feel...like we're daring something to go wrong, chancing it too much...I don't know..."

"She was fine wasn't she?" Giles pointed out, "Buffy kept her perfectly safe"

"Oh yes, perfectly safe," Joyce agreed sarcastically, "Except for the vampire bite on her neck." Subconsciously, she rubbed her hand lightly over her own scar, "I spend enough time worrying about Buffy out on patrol, I don't want to add to that the possibility that Dawn's fighting for her life"

"She wasn't. And she won't be. Not with Buffy with her." He reached across to kiss her on the lips, silently reassuring her of Dawn's safety. The kiss was warm and tender but it had to break off prematurely as Lily squealed seemingly spontaneously, attempting to clap her hands together but not quite making the noise she wished to. Joyce sighed.

"Lily, come on, you need to be asleep. In your bed," She told her, going to pick up her daughter, but the moment she did the four-month-old started to get grumpy, tears threatening at the corner of her eyes. "Oh, Lily, please. No it's okay, you're not going anywhere, come here" She picked her up in her arms comforting her.

"See, she prefers being here with us," Rupert pointed out and Joyce smiled wryly at him.

"Yes, and who's fault is that?"

"Besides" He said, choosing not to answer that question and instead resume the topic from before, "I think we have something to be a little more concerned about right now. First day of school tomorrow which means-"

"The first day of the new Sunnydale High," Joyce nodded, still holding onto Lily who, if she was hearing the increasingly steady breathing correctly, was slowly falling asleep, "I may be wrong, but I still think this re-opening is just asking for trouble"

"You're probably right," Giles agreed, "Which is why we're going to keep a close eye on things"

"The High School's on a Hellmouth, Rupert," Joyce pointed out, "I don't think 'a close eye' is going to keep everybody safe. I just wish it did..."

* * *

"She does this on purpose, I'm sure of it," Joyce said, looking at the clock and noting that Dawn still wasn't down to eat her breakfast. "Buffy could you...?" 

"Yeah, sure," Buffy nodded, slipping off her seat at the island, "I'll go shout at her" She headed off in the direction of the stairs, knowing full well that her Mom had tried to tell her not to shout, but ignoring her anyway. "DAWN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"I'm comfortable with that," Dawn shouted back down just as her Mother came into the hall and heard her.

"You won't be in a minute if you don't get down here right now" She warned her and the two heard Dawn suddenly hurry up a little getting ready, rushing out of her room.

"Hey, where's Giles this fine morning?" Buffy asked, looking around for effect, "He's usually up getting all flustered over something"

"He doesn't fluster," Joyce protested but sounding amused anyway, "And he's upstairs, trying to get Lily to actually wear clothes." At this statement, Buffy couldn't even hold back her laugh.

"Excuse me? What?" She giggled whilst trying her hardest to remain serious and Joyce sighed as she began to explain.

"She won't let us put her clothes on. She keeps kicking them away. I think she's starting to teeth..." She theorized, "Which would explain the sudden awkwardness. Dead on four months. Just like you" She told her eldest fondly, but it only made Buffy squirm in teenage like embarrassment as all reference to one as a baby had the tendency to do. Luckily, as distraction, right at that moment Dawn came bounding down the stairs. "What time do you call this?" Joyce asked and Dawn smiled winningly.

"'Just in'?"

"Kitchen. Now. You did have a choice of pancakes, but now it's going to have to be cereal. Now go" She ordered her and Dawn sighed and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

There was a knock at the front door just as Giles came down the stairs carrying a now fully clothed Lily.

"You did it?" Joyce asked, despite the visual confirmation and he nodded.

"I did it. Though the challenge was slightly akin to battling a slurgoth demon, but let's not dwell on that"

"Yeah, let's not," Joyce agreed, from the name alone deciding she didn't want to know what the hell a 'slurgoth' was.

Buffy opened the front door to find both Anya and Xander on the doorstep and she suddenly remembered that they did have plans for him to come over in the morning before Dawn had to go to school so they could compare the layouts between the new and old Sunnydale Highs. She didn't remember Anya wanting to come along for the ride though.

"I'm dropping Anya off at the Magic Box on the way," He explained as though reading Buffy's thoughts.

"Ooh! She's here!" Anya squealed, spotting Lily and immediately heading over to her. "Gimme, gimme, gimme"

Joyce and Giles both smiled in amusement as they handed her over to the eager woman. Since Lily had been born, Anya had been over almost constantly to see her and couldn't wait for the day when Giles would eventually say it would be okay to bring her to the shop. What the made the situation more amusing was Xander's worried expression every time he saw Anya get like this, as though he worried she was going to suddenly turn around to him and demand that they have one of these.

"So how is everyone?" Xander asked, looking around at the chaotic atmosphere, "Busy?"

"Well, let's see," Buffy replied, "My sister is about to go to the same school that tried to kill me for three years. She refuses to go to Private School despite Mom and me trying to convince her otherwise, we can't change districts and there is no possible way I can prepare her for what could come out of there. So, peachy with a side of keen. That would be me"

"Well, as long as you're staying positive," Xander said, playing along, "I do have something to add to your keen though"

"You got the blueprints?"

"I got blueprints, I got the snazzy suit..." He listed off heading into the dining room with everything.

"Yes, very double-oh," Buffy agreed distractedly, "Now what did you find out?"

She asked as Xander laid out the papers on the table for Buffy and Giles to see with Anya not really paying attention so much as paying attention to Lily, and Joyce too distracted by making sure Dawn was getting ready/eating fast enough for them to get out time.

"I got two crews working this diabolical yet lucrative new campus," Xander explained, "Finishing the science building here and reinforcing the gym. As of yet no pentagrams, no passageways...everything up to code and safe as houses. I've looked at all the plans, I've been on the site for hours..."

"There's been no supernatural activity whatsoever?" Giles asked him and he shook his head, but Buffy wasn't yet convinced.

"Nothing creepy? No invisible girls? Hyena people?"

"Oh, you just _had_ to throw that one in didn't ya?" Xander asked sarcastically, "And no there wasn't anything, except..."

"Except what?" Buffy asked quickly, jumping on the possibility of something weird going on at the High School.

"Well, there is one interesting detail," Xander explained, getting out the relevant information.

"This is going to be the type of interesting that horrifies us all and ensures that we're, well at least me, are going to be in constant worry, isn't it?" Joyce asked, having been listening in as she tried to get Lily to let go of Anya's hair.

"Well, it depends if you care about the Principal," Xander replied, before carrying on to explain, "Well, I managed to scare up the plans for the old High School. You remember the center of Sunnydale's very own Hellmouth-"

"It was under the library..." Buffy nodded as Xander held the old plans up on the window, and placed the new over them, the window working as a light box so they could see the outlines of both plans.

"Right, so I lined up both plans old and new and on the exact spot where the library was, we now have..."

"The Principal's office," Buffy read.

"Does this mean the Principal is like the Mayor?" Joyce asked, sounding understandably and completely confused, "Is he evil? You're not gonna have to kill Dawn's Principal on the first day are you?"

"Hopefully not," Buffy replied, "And maybe he isn't evil, maybe he's just..."

"Going to die?" Xander filled in, but Giles nodded in surprising agreement.

"Xander' right. If this Principal is completely human and normal, then having his office directly over the Hellmouth is going to put him more than average danger"

"The last two Principals were eaten..." Xander said thoughtfully, "Who would even _apply_ for that gig?"

"Someone evil," Anya supplied bluntly, "Get your home directly over your own Hellmouth and you've got the Underworld at your fingertips. Maybe he plans to take over Sunnydale bit by bit, starting with the High School, until we're completely wiped out. Or turned into mindless zombies"

"Thanks Anya," Buffy told her, "That won't have us worried about Dawn all day"

"Who's worried about me?" Dawn asked, walking back into the room having just finished her breakfast at a dangerously quick rate.

* * *

They arrived in their car only a few minutes before Xander and that was only because he had had to take a detour to drop Anya off at the Magic Box. Giles was going there later as he first wished to see the High School as did apparently everyone. 

"Mom, you take Dawn to class," Buffy said, "Me and Giles will do the daytime patrolly thing"

"What?" Dawn yelped, "No. I am not having my _Mom_ take me to class. Are you _trying _to ruin my life in High School so early or is just like a gift? I can't have _Mom_ there"

"Yes, I know," Joyce said in mock agreement, "You have no Mother, you hatched full-grown out of a giant egg"

"You know considering the whole I-was-once-a-big-ball of energy thing? That joke isn't so funny," Dawn replied smoothly.

"Dawn," Buffy said patiently, "Out of the car. Mom's taking you to class."

"But what about Lily?" Joyce asked, "Who's going to take her?"

"Well, given we're looking for the creepies, I don't think me and Giles can take her, so best choice is you" Buffy looked to Dawn, "Hey there you go. Everyone will be too distracted by Lily cuteness to even realize Mom took you to class. Perfect"

"Just great..." Dawn mumbled in non-agreement as Giles got Lily out of the car.

"Now," Buffy began to lecture while they waited for her Mom and Giles to do the Lily exchange thing which usually took around five minutes with of lots of hugging and kissing. By the end of it Lily usually looked very overwhelmed and confused. "Remember, if you see anything strange or you know, dead...stay away from hyena people, lizardy type athletes, Magicians in talent shows who like guillotines...if you see anyone invisible-" It was at this point Dawn decided to draw the line.

"Buffy, I think it's pretty safe to say I won't see anyone invisible."

"You could still drop out," Her older sister suggested as Giles and Joyce headed over to them, "You know only nerds finish school"

"Buffy," Joyce reprimanded and she shrugged.

"What? All I'm saying is this place is _evil_."

"Tough to let em go, huh?" A voice asked and the family, the only remaining people not inside the building beside Xander and his work crew, turned to see a tall, attractive African-American. "I'm Robin Wood," He introduced himself, "The new principal" He shook hands with each of them, even sparing a moment to finger shake with Lily, "Aren't you cute? So this is a erm, family event is it?" He asked, smothering a smile.

"No," Buffy instantly replied, "Well, yes, but not...no outyness. Just all heading in the same direction. Dropping Dawn off. On way to direction. O-oh, I'm Buffy Summers, this is Dawn and that's erm my Mom, Joyce and erm, she's holding Lily and then that's Giles..." She trailed off, "Okay maybe it does smell slightly of family outingness. Maybe. B-but just a little though. S-sorry, it's just...I'm a little thrown. I expected you to be more...aged"

"_Buffy,_" Joyce reprimanded her daughter for the second time in as many minutes, before apologizing to Principal Wood, "I'm sorry. It's just previous principals here have been well..."

"Not as good looking?" Robin Wood, half-joked giving Joyce a dashing smile to accompany it.

"Well, yes. Oh, I-I mean no! Not that you're not good looking..." Joyce sighed as she realized she was babbling as much as her daughter so she turned to Giles for help, "Rupert?"

"What they mean is, you're very unlike the previous principals here. Have you, ah, seen any of them? Or know of any of them?"

"I've seen a lot of dedications and pictures to Bob Flutie," Robin informed them.

"Well, think thinner and way more evil and you have Snyder," Buffy told him.

"I'll erm...try to remember that..." Wood told, looking officially confused by this family. "I have actually heard of you believe it or not, Ms Summers. Actually all of you, except for Dawn have come into play in the school records"

"We have?" Buffy asked, sounding panicked while her Mother just sounded confused.

"What? How? How can I be...I didn't go here...or work here..."

"All major meetings, such as a re-admittance of a student, with Principals are recorded on audio for future reference." Principal Wood told her, "You had quite an interesting final word in a meeting with Principal Snyder"

"I did?" Joyce racked her brain trying for the life of her to think what it was she had said.

"Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh?" Robin prompted and Joyce blushed in embarrassment. "That and I know you dated the old school librarian here...which I'm assuming moved to more than dating" He smiled.

"Again, we ask how?" Dawn asked.

"Snyder was very thorough in his recordings of anyone in association with your sister" He turned to Giles, "And you he just didn't like. At all"

"Well, that has decidedly brightened my day," Giles told him.

"Good to know," Robin Wood smiled the charming smile again before announcing his departure, "Well, I have to get to work. Got to start deadening young minds. It was nice to meet you all. And you," He spoke directly to Dawn, "Need to be getting to class."

"You know that's not a bad idea," Dawn said to her family, already retreating to the building, "I'm here. I'm safe. You can go. Love you. Bye!" And she was gone at what was precariously close to the speed of light.

"Dawn!" Buffy called after her, but her sister didn't reply, "That's it" She said to the remaining two, "I'm gonna patrol the building"

"Buffy, why?" Giles questioned, "I know we said we'd check things but from what we've seen everything's perfectly normal. You can't just walk into the school building"

"Of course I can. Besides I have to. Did you _see_ that Principal? Wicked shifty"

* * *

Anya was ecstatic and doing no work. After dropping Dawn off at school, Giles had come back to the Magic Box with Joyce in tow, who had decidedly to temporarily stop by the store also, before heading on home. Which meant Lily was at the Magic Box. Which meant Anya had finally got her wish. Which was why she was so happy and not paying the least attention to the cash register for once in life. Instead she was playing peek-a-boo with Lily (A instructed change after Joyce had caught her trying to teach her the value of money and it's great importance in the world). 

"We're going to have to think about getting a sitter soon you know," Joyce suddenly said and Giles looked over at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have to return to work in a few weeks. I mean it is my business so I have to be there some of the time. And I can't take her with me, and you can't have her here all the time. It's too dangerous"

"What? Why not?" Anya whined.

"Anya, you're stood in front of a potion that, if I've read the label correctly, can cause boils on the skin with one drop. I am not having my youngest daughter near anything like that"

"But a sitter?" Giles frowned, "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that...a stranger looking after our daughter..."

"It wouldn't be a stranger. I have friends who are in that business and they'd be delighted to do it. Besides, it wouldn't be all the time. I do a lot of work from home, and sometimes you're not here at the shop- you're at home too. So it'd only be one or two days a week..."

Before Giles could even attempt to protest against this suggestion the store phone began to ring, and since Anya was too preoccupied paying attention to Lily to do any form of work, Giles was the one who had to get up and answer the call.

"Hello? Oh, Buffy. Yes...why are you calling?"

At the mention of Buffy's name, Joyce immediately started paying acute attention to what was going on, worrying for any reference that the school Dawn was presently attending was dangerous and deadly. If it was, then she was going to pull her daughter right out of there and whether she liked it or not she was going to go to a safe private school that wasn't on a Hellmouth. Maybe somewhere far away. Boarding school perhaps. In a place furthest away from the convergence of vampires and other evil things that occurred in Sunnydale.

"Well, I need to check my books Buffy so as to know what we're dealing with..."

"Dealing with?" Joyce asked frantically, "What are we dealing with? Is Dawn okay?" Giles attempted to shush her with a wave of the hand, but this merely seemed to piss her off.

"Fine, okay Buffy. I'll be over as soon as I can. Yes, right now. Bye...and yes, yes you were right Buffy. Yes." He hung up.

"What? What is it?" Joyce asked worriedly, "What's going on? Is Dawn okay?"

"She's fine," Giles told her, "At least to Buffy's knowledge. But she's discovered a disturbing presence in the school."

"Presence?" Anya frowned but whether this was over the 'presence' or over the fact that Joyce, apparently needing some comfort in light of her worry, had taken Lily off her without thought, to hold her tightly.

"Definitely supernatural," He elaborated, "She described them as 'zombie ghosts'. I'm going over there now to see for myself, see what we're dealing with"

"I'm coming too," Joyce told him firmly, but her husband did not look particularly keen on the idea.

"Joyce, we don't know what this is. I'm not comfortable with you being there. You may get hurt"

"I can hold my own," Joyce countered, "I know we haven't even done any since I got pregnant with Lily but I _used_ to train with you...and I was okay. And I'm worried for Dawn. Really worried. I can't just sit around and wait to see if you all come back alive"

"Joyce, you mustn't think like that," He told her, "We'll be fine"

"You don't know and I do think that way. So please, just this once for closure, let me come with you" She pleaded and he sighed.

"Well, who's going to look after Lily if you're with me?"

The couple then turned to look over at an eager faced Anya wearing a broad smile.

* * *

"Giles!" Buffy yelled in relief when she saw the car pull up outside the school where she had been waiting for the Watcher. However, relief turned to concern and confusion when she saw her Mom get out of the car also, "Mom, what are you doing here?" 

"Buffy, I need to make sure Dawn is okay," Joyce explained patiently and Buffy hurried to comfort her.

"Oh she's just _fine, _she just called me two minutes ago..." Joyce just kept looking at Buffy, looking entirely unconvinced and Buffy gave in, "...to tell me she's trapped in the basement by zombies with two other students"

"Dear lord," Giles exclaimed, "Can we get down there?"

"I don't know," Buffy shrugged, "She said they fell through a hole in one of the girls bathrooms but I haven't been there yet..."

"Well let's head there now," Giles decided but when Joyce went to go with them Buffy stopped.

"Mom, you can't come," She told her simply, "You'll get hurt"

"Maybe," Joyce admitted, "But that doesn't mean I can't not come."

"Mom, please-"

"Buffy. Dawn's in trouble. She's my daughter. I _have_ to help. I've helped with things like this before"

"Yeah, like three times," Buffy nodded, "The other times you've been knocked out or kidnapped. Not exactly a great track record"

"Buffy," Joyce said in a patient tone as she tried to explain her need to help, "If Dawn was in trouble, but someone else told you they would save her, you'd still want to help wouldn't you?"

"But I'm the Slayer, it's-"

"But what if you weren't?" Joyce challenged, "What if...Anya was the Slayer and she told you to stay behind while she saved Dawn. Would you? Or would you help regardless?"

"Fine," Buffy sighed, realizing she couldn't make her Mom stay behind, "But you stay well away from dangerous things" She told her as they started heading in the direction of the bathroom Dawn had told her about. Opening the door though, Buffy did not find a floor so much as a huge crater. "Whoa" She said simply.

"'Whoa' indeed," Giles agreed, stepping past her slightly. "I'm presuming this was what Dawn was talking about. But how exactly are we supposed to get down there?"

Without the blink of an eye Buffy leapt forward, jumping into the hole and Giles and Joyce leaned forward to see her land cat-like on her feet perfectly.

"Yes, that works perfectly," Giles nodded, "For you..."

"Oh right..." Buffy said, realizing that the two forty-odd year olds didn't have the Slayer agility to be able to jump such a great height and land well. "You could like...climb down"

"Hmm..." Giles pondered the notion, peering around as to how he could achieve climbing down, "Perhaps..." He nodded, crouching down and beginning to climb down.

"Rupert," Joyce interrupted him and he looked up at her, "You're not going to leave me standing here are you?"

"I'll help you down once I get down there," He assured her, before carrying on to use what remaining of the floor and the surrounding basement wall to steadily climb his way down. "Right," He said once he was steady on his feet, "Joyce, you want to..."

"Nyuh..." Joyce grumbled worriedly as she slid down onto the floor and started to gently and carefully climb her way down into the makeshift cavern. Climbing had never been a strong point of hers. There had been a point when she'd been in her late teens where her friends had gone on a healthy athletic kick which involved rollerskating, gym, aerobics and rock climbing. For the fun of it she had tagged along for all and had only discovered that while rollerskating and aerobics had the potential to be her forte, gym was boring and rock climbing just scared the hell out of her. She'd always been worried she'd fall. And that was when she was attached to a harness. Here she had nothing but her hands and feet to stop her falling. Which was exactly what happened when she was three quarters of the way down. Luckily Rupert was already reaching up to help her down and when she stumbled, quickly progressing into a fall, he was there to catch her perfectly. "Hmm.." She smiled, "Very chivalrous"

"Okay, can you put my Mom down and get on with zombie hunt please?" Buffy requested, rolling her eyes at the cuteness.

"Oh yes," Giles nodded setting his wife upright on her feet and she brushed wall dust off her beige slacks, though it was a pointless act as no doubt, within a few minutes, new dirt and dust would attach itself.

"Now, let's see where Dawn is," Buffy told them, pulling out her phone and beginning to dial. Once the other line picked up, Buffy didn't give time for a hello but just began talking, "Dawn! We're close by-" She cut off as a voice that was definitely not Dawn's replied.

"You're too late"

"There's a strange voice on the phone," Buffy explained to the other two.

"We can all hear it," Joyce told her and Buffy clicked off her phone as she realized that was indeed true.

"But then, you're always too late aren't you?" The voice continued and the three headed in the direction they believed it to be coming from and just as they turned the corner they bumped directly into a janitor. A janitor that looked like he'd been dead for some time. "Sure as hell didn't save _me_!" He yelled at Buffy.

"Where's my sister?" Buffy demanded.

"I think she's lost..." He replied with a sinister grin.

"If I'm the one that let you die then why take it out on her?" Buffy asked, "I'm right here...what are you after? Fear? Revenge? Tasty brains?"

"Buffy, I don't recall a janitor being killed on your watch..." Giles said, sounding the thoughtful.

"What are you getting at?"

"These aren't real ghosts," He informed her, "Or zombies for that matter...more like manifestations. Controlled by a talisman...meant to torment their victim"

"Great, mind games," Buffy rolled her eyes, "Where would this talisman be?" She asked just as the Janitor back handed her, sending her stumbling backwards. "Okay, that? That just pissed me off," She told him, swinging around with a high kick but just as it was about to connect he disappeared completely. Only to reappear a second later behind Joyce and Giles.

"You never gave me the time of day," Another voice said and they turned to see a Zombie Nerd coming towards them, "Not even the time to save my life" The three turned away, walking away from the Nerd and the Janitor only to walk directly into the dead girl Buffy had seen before which had initially prompted her call to Giles.

"Were you busy making out with your dead boyfriend when I was ripped to death by a werewolf? Is that why you let me die?"

"Buffy, Oz was the only werewolf while you were in High School and he never killed anyone," Giles reminded her, "They're just playing with your mind. Don't listen to them"

"What have you done with my daughter?" Joyce demanded but the three zombies only smiled.

"You won't be able to find her," The girl grinned.

"You won't be able to call for her," The nerd added.

"She won't hear you," The janitor added, "Place is like a maze. Swallows up the sound. A person could spend months in here and never be found. Believe me I know"

"Tell me where she is!" Joyce demanded, sounding desperate and increasingly worried the more the three zombies talked.

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE" The girl yelled at Buffy, ignoring Joyce completely. "This place is ours now. It's built on our graves. We rested easy until you returned"

"Leave." The janitor told her, "Leave and never come back"

"And I so would," Buffy told them, "But not until I get my sister"

"Dawn is fine," He told her, "She's sitting in class right now, not remembering any of this. We don't care about her. All we want is for you to leave so we can rest again"

"Actually, all I think you want is to get between me and that door," Buffy argued, pointing out the door behind them and when she saw their expressions of panic and shock she knew she was right. "Who's for finding out why?"

Stupidly, before she could do anything, the nerd rushed her first and Buffy grabbed his arm single handedly, gathering enough momentum to throw him to the wall behind her, knocking him back into the janitor, creating a domino effect as they both went tumbling painfully. Buffy then rushed for the door, nothing in her way now, but the girl jumped her from behind, clambering onto her back and trying to bite her. So, Buffy jumped up and back, flying through the air in a somersault, causing the girl to fly off her. She spun around to see all three were standing between her and the door again.

"Huh, if at first you don't succeed..." She looked past them and saw that while she had been fighting the zombies her Mom had sneaked past them and was already pushing the door open with Giles' help. Buffy somersaulted over the zombies to join them, "...cheat" She finished before rushing inside the room that the door was hiding. Which was not Dawn as they had expected, but Spike.

"Oh my god..."Joyce gasped as she took in the sight of the disheveled Spike, crawled up desperately against a wall.

"Spike?" Buffy asked in disbelief, not even sure she could believe it was him. "Are you real?" She asked, at first tense as she saw him reach out towards her, but she felt herself relaxed as she felt his hand caressing her cheek. She'd missed this, she shouldn't, but she had. She'd thought he was gone forever, but here he was back. In the Sunnydale High basement.

"Buffy..." He said softly.

"Yes?"

"Duck..."

"Duck?" Buffy frowned, "What duck? Where?"

"No, Buffy, _duck_" Giles stressed pointing to behind her and Buffy ducked just in time to avoid the pipe the janitor tried to swing at her.

"No visitors today...terribly busy..." Spike mumbled and Joyce was torn between helping her daughter and her husband who were trying to fight off the zombies yet again or going to a not-quite-right Spike. She decided her strengths lay in comfort and mothering if she were perfectly honest, and not the fighting portion of the program so she went over to Spike.

"Spike?" She asked, kneeling beside him, "Do you know who I am?"

"Nobody comes in here," He told her, "Just the three of us"

"Three?" Joyce instantly picked up on that, "Spike, have you seen Dawn? Is she here?"

"DON'T YOU THINK I'M TRYING?!" Spike suddenly burst out, standing up straight, sending Joyce backwards a little in shock at the sudden change in mood and tone, "Ooh, not a fast, not a quick STUDY! I dropped my board in the water and now the chalks all run...sure to be caned..." Spike laughed a weak, undoubtedly insane laugh, "Should've seen that coming..."

Just then Buffy and Giles shoved the zombies back outside and closed the door behind them, pushing against it to hold it shut. As they did so Buffy got out her cell phone.

"Buffy, now really isn't the time to make a call," Giles told her in exasperation and she threw him a look.

"I'm calling Xander. See if he can find that talismany thing you mentioned. If he can find it and get rid of it then the dead men walking will be the dead men gone, you get me?" She started dialing. "Hi Xander. I need a huge favor"

"Can't stop by..." Spike continued to mumble, "Don't have a _pass_, always need a pass. P-proof" He turned away and his unbuttoned shirt opened slightly revealing scar after scar all created by himself as he had evidently scratched away at his chest frantically.

"Buffy," Joyce said just as her daughter finished her phone call with Xander, "Spike...he's..." She gently took hold of Spike's wrist to pull him around to face the Slayer so she could see the lacerations on his chest.

"Oh my god Spike, what did you do?" Buffy asked him in shock and horror. Before he could answer, or not answer as the case may have possibly been, Buffy's phone started ringing, caller ID identifying it as Dawn, "Dawn? Are you okay? Look, just hang tight. We'll find you. We? Me, Mom and Giles. Don't worry we'll get there soon. Now these things can hurt you, but you can hurt them too. Find something heavy" She hung up and turned to the vampire, "Spike are you gonna help us?"

"THIS IS MY HOME!" He exclaimed, "I belong here. I've always been here! Cheers for stopping by!"

"Buffy, I don't think he's in any fit state to be helping us," Giles pointed out kindly.

"What's wrong with him Giles? What happened to make him like this? He's like...Drusilla but less sense making"

"I don't know," He replied, "But we'll have time for that later. Right now we need to find Dawn"

"Well, she said she's in a room near a furnace close to where we all fell in" Buffy said, recalling the information Dawn had given her.

* * *

Dawn had been fighting them off fairly well. Sure the bag of bricks was too heavy for her to life higher than ankle height, but those zombie's ankles had been smashed to bits. But now she was on the definite down side of the fight as the one that looked like a janitor was pulling her up by the hair. 

"You can thank your dead sister for this"

At that exact perfect timing moment Buffy burst through the door, rolling forward under the nerd to knock the janitor back with both her legs, landing neatly next to Dawn.

"Thanks sis," Dawn grinned before Buffy jumped back up to carry on with the fight.

"Dawn," Her Mom said in relief, running over to her and holding her tightly, "Thank god you're okay"

"Mom..." Dawn squirmed in embarrassment, acutely aware that Kit and Carlos were still there, watching.

"Sorry," Joyce apologized, knowing what her daughter was getting at and so only half meaning the apology, "Come on, we need to get you three out of here" She told them, helping Dawn up and guiding the others out with them, out of the danger zone of the battle that was ensuing with the zombies.

Suddenly though, there was a flash of light and the zombie Buffy had been fighting disappeared as did the others.

"Are they gone...?" Carlos asked nervously,looking around, checking the creeps weren't going to jump out at them again.

"Xander must have destroyed the talisman..." Giles reasoned.

"How did you know it was a talisman?" Dawn asked.

"Well, it was simply due to a matter of looking at and considering the-" Giles began to reply, but Dawn cut him off.

"I wanted a simple answer Giles, not a magic lecture"

"Besides," Buffy said, "I think the more important question is who put it there in the first place"

"Is this your family?" Kit asked Dawn, looking around at Buffy, Joyce and Giles.

"Yep..." Dawn admitted quietly, feeling completely and utterly ashamed. Not only had she gotten trapped by zombies on her first day but she'd managed to show her first potential friends within minutes that her family were freaks.

"Cool..." Kit nodded in approval, "Way better than mine"

"Well, we try," Buffy said off-handedly, "Now let's find a way back upstairs"

* * *

"You guys are gonna be okay," Buffy told the teens as they all walked along the corridor after finally escaping the basement, "This school is intense, but you can do alright if you're careful and-"

"Principal Wood,"Giles suddenly said and Buffy frowned at him in genuine confusion.

"What?"

"Principal Wood about to head this way," He elaborated.

"Well, he can't see you two here!" Buffy said, realizing what point Giles was making, "He's already suspicious enough. Go!" Buffy shoved the two of them round a corner corridor before either of them had a chance to protest.

"Oof!" Joyce stumbled a bit, "I'm sure she didn't need to do that"

"Well, we could always take advantage of the situation." Rupert suggested, "Some unexpected alone time..." He leaned towards but she pushed him away slightly.

"Rupert, we're in a school. The kids..." She half-protested but he seemed unconvinced.

"It never used to bother you..." He reminded her and she blushed slightly.

"That was different"

"Well, we could always find the library if it'd make you more comfortable," He mock-suggested and she hit him playfully, before relenting and giving into the kiss, eventually wrapping her arms around him as he slipped his hands around her waist.

"Eww," They heard from their right and they broke their kiss to turn and look in the direction the protest had come from and saw a grossed out tenth grader.

"Oh, grow up," Joyce told him simply and the boy, disgruntled, walked off, leaving the couple to resume their lip-locking. However, barely a moment had passed when Buffy came around the corner.

"Eww," She told them, "Can we stop that now please?"

The couple sighed in resignation, breaking apart and turned to Buffy, who was grinning broadly at them.

"Guess what?" She asked them excitedly, before proceeding to tell them about her new job as school councilor.

* * *

Later on, well into the night, when Buffy was patrolling, Anya and Xander were having wild monkey sex, Dawn was fast asleep in bed and Joyce and Giles were yet again talking about where Lily was supposed to sleep, Spike crouched down in the basement as the people talked to him. 

"Everything is... I had a speech, I learned it all..." Spike mumbled, "oh God, she won't understand... she won't understand.."

"Of course she won't_ understand _Sparky," Warren told him angrily, beginning to pace, "I'm beyond her understanding. She's a _girl_! Sugar and spice and everything _useless_ unless you're baking! I'm more than that. I'm more than flesh. I'm-" As he paced, Warren morphed into Glory.

"More than blood. I'm...you know I don't think there's a human word fabulous enough for me. Oh my name will be on everyone's lips...assuming their lips haven't been torn off, that is. But not just yet, that's alright now-" She began pacing again and then it was Adam making the strides.

"I can be patient," He told Spike, "Everything is well within parameters. She's right where I want her. And so are you number 17. You're where you belong"

The Mayor knelt down beside Spike so he could speak to him face to face.

"What'd you think? You'd get your soul back and everything would be Jim dandy?" He asked, shaking his head in amusement, "A soul's slipperier than a greased weasel- why do you think I sold mine? Well, you probably thought you'd be your own man, and I respect that, but the truth is-"

"You'll never be a man will you Spike?" Dawn asked him, causing him to look up a little at her voice, "I mean, sure Buffy had a thing for you. But she's always had a thing for dead guys. Hey," She frowned in disgusted in confusion, "Does that make her a necrophiliac? Anyway, the point is, soul or no soul- sorry dude, but she's always gonna prefer Angel. We _all_ prefer Angel"

"You're a sweetie Spike, don't get me wrong," Joyce told him kindly, "I've always kinda liked you. I mean, you haven't tried to kill me so that puts you in my good books. But you're just...not right for Buffy. This soul...it doesn't make a difference. Just causes _you_ a lot of pain. And where's the sense in that, huh? You're not thinking straight..." She reached out to brush his cheek in a motherly way, but then the hand became the thin, white hand of Drusilla's.

"Because as she'll never be yours, you'll never be hers Spike. You're always mine. My little darling boy. You'll be always in the dark with me, singing our little songs. You like our little songs, don't you? You always liked them. Right from the beginning. And that's where we're going-"

"Right back to the beginning. " The Master grinned, "Not the "Bang", not the "Word", the true beginning. The next few months are going to be quite a ride, and I think we're all gonna learn something about ourselves in the process. You'll learn you're a pathetic shmuck, if it hasn't sunk in already" He towered over Spike's huddled figure, "Look at you. Tried to do what's right. Just like her, you still don't get it. It's not about right. It's not about wrong"

Buffy smiled quietly, arms folded serenely and powerfully.

"It's about power"


	2. Beneath You

I hate writing filler episodes and this, I'm afraid, is essentially what this is. The Sunnydale scenes are the filler for this episode's storyline and this episode's storyline is filler and set-up for the rest of the reason as I'm just reaffirming Tara's role in the events to come and where Spike's at and so on. But Same Time Same Place is much better, so much fun writing that one right now.

* * *

Rabidreject- Also happy to brighten up your work day, hehe. And yes, Wolfram and Hart will definitely be mucho showing with who else but Lilah. However, not coming into play for a while yet so you'll just have to wait it out, hehe. And don't worry, we get some Tara and Willow stuff in this chapte and they will be back on the Hellmouth same time, same place. 

g120-Glad you liking it so far, even if it is only the opener. hehe. And yes, Buffy still grossed out by them on a basic parents-are-asexual level but other that, I think you're right. Buffy's very happy everything turned out the way it did (plus it means Giles mithers her less about traning...)

zigpal- Yay, my claps! And well, actually in this season Joyce, or rather the concept of Joyce if that makes sense, will end up being quite a key player so watch this space...

* * *

"Buffy, honey, wake up. Honey, it's just a dream" 

Buffy slowly stirred from her nightmare, vaguely aware that she was being shook gently on the arm by her Mother and that it was still dark outside. Still the early hours of the morning.

"Hmm? What? Mom?" Buffy frowned in sleep ridden confusion. She could hear the sound of a baby crying. "What happened? I heard screaming"

"That was you," Joyce informed her, "You were having a nightmare"

"Oh...did I wake Lily up?" Buffy asked, realizing where the crying was coming from.

"Just a little," Joyce nodded, "But it's fine, Rupert's seeing to her. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...it's just..." Buffy shook her head as if it clear it, "It was bad..."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"That's just it," Buffy said, "I'm not sure it was a dream. It seemed so real"

"Dreams always do," Joyce told her knowingly, "You'll feel better about it in the morning"

"Mmm..." Buffy half-heartedly agreed, murmuring to herself the words the German girl had said to her after her grisly and untimely death, "From beneath you...it devours..."

* * *

Thousands and thousands and yet more thousands of miles away in a house in England, Tara woke up with a start in bed for the sixth night in a row. 

"Oh goddess..." She gasped, trying to shake away the horrific images but knowing she would never be able to.

"Tara?" Willow asked, waking up also and seeing her lover's face, she instantly knew what was going on, "It happened again didn't it?"

"There's so many of them Willow..." Tara said sadly, "So many young girls...and they're all going to die...goddess...and no one knows how to stop it. No one will"

* * *

"Pancakes with a _choice_ of syrups? Toast? With Jelly and Butter choices? _Also Lucky Charms_ cereal, therefore better than average? Ooh, and also non breakfast foods. Sticky buns, donuts?_" _Buffy asked, sounding utterly intrigued as she came into the kitchen and saw the breakfast choicage, "What's the occasion?" 

"You," Joyce replied simply, "This is the first day of your brand new job and I feel it should be celebrated accordingly,"

"With sticky buns?" Buffy checked, "I approve," She grinned, reaching for a bun eagerly, but stopped pulling it back towards her when she noticed Lily, only now just big enough to sit in her high chair- much to her parents' relief as, when in the kitchen they no longer needed to carry her constantly, thus freeing both their hands- watched Buffy bun-holding hand with intense curiosity. "Lily?" She asked, but her youngest sister's gaze remained fixed on the sticky bun and didn't even glance over at Buffy. Buffy, understandably unnerved by this attitude, turned to her Mom for answers, "Erm...Mom? What's the deal?"

"Oh," Joyce laughed a little as she saw what Lily was doing, "She just wants what you're having," She explained, "But she's not ready for solids yet, are you?" She reached round, kissing Lily on each side of her neck causing the baby to giggle and wriggle away, an action which only prompted Joyce to do it again, at which point Dawn, ready on time for once, came into the kitchen, her eyes lighting up as she saw the array of foods.

"Wow," She commented, "Banquet Breakfast"

"Yeah, and totally all mine," Buffy told her pointedly, but her younger sister completely ignored her, as usual, and reached for a bottle of syrup and a plate of warm pancakes.

"Let me guess," Dawn said, "New Job Breakfast?" She asked, putting down a half eaten pancake to walk around her Mom and over to Lily who had been looking in such an adorable way that she had found the attention irresistible and now went to lift her up out of her seat and pick her up.

"Totally," Buffy nodded in confirmation, eating another sticky bun. Thank god Slaying burned calories at a super quick rate otherwise Buffy, with her terrible 'eat what ever I feel like as much as I can' attitude, would be entirely screwed.

"You know," Joyce said looking at Dawn holding Lily and essentially mollycoddling her- playing with her and pulling faces to make her laugh, "You and Rupert are as bad as each other. Is it too much to ask for either of you to leave her in one place for more than sixty seconds?"

"Yep," Dawn told her simply, punctuating the statement with a sharp nod.

"So, looking forward to me joining you at school Dawnie?" Buffy teased, but her sister just smiled excitedly at the reminder.

"Yeah, I mean it's like cool," Dawn told her, "I mean you'll be like there with me, in case anything weird or bad or all of the above happens, you're like right there with me the whole time," Dawn's smile suddenly faded as she switched her tone entirely without warning and became deadly serious, "You understand you can never talk to me, look at me, or hang out anywhere near my friends, right?"

"What? You're just going to _pretend_ you don't have a sister?" Buffy scoffed in disbelief.

"Between the hours of nine and three? Yes," Dawn nodded and Buffy was too shocked in response to actually verbalize a reply.

"Welcome to my world," Joyce grinned wryly, enjoying seeing someone else on the other end of 'admit to your existence at school and my world will dissolve' lecture.

"It's just you'll be there and it'll be so embarrassing if you talk to me," Dawn explained, "Coz friends, potential friends, enemies, potential enemies will all think I'm this big baby of a freak who needs parenting all the time..."

"What?" Buffy yelped at what her younger sister was implying, "I'm not _Mom!"_

"No," Dawn admitted as she put Lily carefully back in her seat, kissing her once she was settled so she wouldn't get that now-well-known expression of 'you're abandoning me now aren't you?', "but you're like Mini-Mom. Which means equal opportunity for you to embarrass me."

"Mini Mom?" Buffy squeaked in horror, "I'm not mini-mom. I'm cool sister person. The cool older sister whom everyone wants to be related to"

"Yeah," Dawn agreed sarcastically, "So cool she says 'whom'"

"Okay, shut up," Buffy mumbled sadly, looking forlornly down at her plate and, seeing it was empty and feeling in need of some comfort food, pulled some pancakes towards her.

"I'm sorry," Dawn apologized, "I just, you know, don't want my big sister humiliating me five days a week"

"Hey this job is only part time," Buffy pointed out, "If you wanna get humiliated Tuesdays and Thursdays you're on your own"

"So, are we going now?" Dawn asked her Mom, choosing to ignore Buffy's comment.

"Well, actually I'm not taking you," Joyce told her.

"What? Why not?"

"Well, Rupert had to sort something out at the store so he's taken the car. But erm, Xander should be here to pick you two up in a minute"

"Ooh, with his grown-up car and his ties?" Dawn grinned.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, "Xander has definitely become all...adultish. He's not like Xander, guy who can build things. He's now Alexander Harris; Man with a Tie"

"Besides," Joyce said, referring back to how the two of them were going to get to Sunnydale High, "I'm sure one Mom in the car will be enough for you Dawn, without me there as well" She joked with an amused grin and Buffy just scowled at her.

"You're enjoying mocking me way too much" She told her, before whining again about what Dawn had called her, "I'm not Momish...is it the hair? Because I can change the hair"

* * *

"Tara...you look simply stunning," 

Tara looked down at her gown. It was white and gold- the exact color she remembered the magics being before they had been drained into her being, pouring through her. Other than that there was nothing special about the gown nothing at all.

She was stood outside in Giles' garden. The one at his flat in bath. Flat he had called it, but Tara really couldn't describe it as 'flat', she seriously couldn't. She looked around, searching through the shadows of the night, the stars above giving very little, as she tried to find the source of the voice. See the person who had paid her that compliment. She saw nothing.

"_Show yourself_," She commanded, waving a hand and all the bushes and trees parted in a spectacular pattern to reveal her admirer. And as he stepped into the open, revealing himself completely she gasped in shock and horror. It couldn't possibly be him. It couldn't.

"Warren..." She whispered the name. This was the man Willow had killed. The reason they were here in England at all.

"That's me, baby," Warren grinned, but there was none of the threatening undertone that he always carried with him when he was alive. This Warren was friendly, kind and that unnerved Tara more than anything else he could have done.

"You don't belong here," She told him simply.

"Everybody's gotta belong somewhere," He told her, walking forward, "And right now, I belong here. With you."

"A-are you coming on to me?" Tara asked, stuttering slightly, "Because I should tell you now that there are two things that erm, make that not work. One, I don't date murderers and two, I'm kinda gay"

"I'm not interested in you in that way," Warren laughed, "Though you're a hottie don't get me wrong. It's your power I'm into babes. It's coming off you in waves" He brushed along her arm with his hand lightly, but she shrugged away from him, disgusted by his touch.

"Get away from here," She commanded him, "You don't belong here."

"Aww," Warren pretended to pout, his menace from life coming back to him slightly now, "Why don't you like me?"

"Because you're a murderer," Tara replied, "And whatever punishment you're to get in the afterlife for that is what I think you're avoiding right now"

"I'm a murderer?" Warren seemed shocked by the title, "Me? Now there's the pot calling the kettle black. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, hello? Murderer here too," He gestured at her in annoyance, "You're just as bad as me"

"I've never killed anyone." Tara said simply, "You intended to kill Buffy, you almost killed Dawn and I know that you killed Katrina"

"Killing someone, _letting_ someone die- it's pretty much the same thing right?" Warren asked her in mock puzzlement, "Coz see," He laughed casually though it was evident it was only for pretense, "last time I checked you did _exactly_ that"

"After all I did for you Tara..." A female voice said from behind and Tara spun around from Warren to see Joyce now stood on her other side. She looked sad and hurt. She looked betrayed, "I was always there for you. I know you didn't have the best upbringing, the best family and I always felt for you so much because of that. It just wasn't fair. You were such a lovely girl, yet so withdrawn because of your past." Joyce shrugged in slight embarrassment, "I know it was probably presumptuous of me- I know you did love your Mom- but I wanted to become a Mother to you, like I had for the others. I took you under my wing, I helped you through your separation from Willow. I was always there for you. I love you like I love my own daughters. That wasn't just me being silly was it?"

"No," Tara hurried to reassure her, "I do love you too- you _are_ like a Mom to me. I trust you completely and everything-"

"Then when didn't you help me?" Joyce asked sadly, "When I needed it the most?"

"What?" Tara asked quietly with a frown.

"I was _dying_ Tara," Joyce told her, "In fact, unless the doctors and everyone else are pulling my leg, I died that night...and you...you didn't help. When you could have. That hurt so much Tara. What if they hadn't have saved me? You would have had Buffy, Dawn and Lily all without a Mother? Just because you wouldn't help me" Too upset to speak anymore, Joyce sank into a seat in one of the garden benches, looking sadly at the ground, holding back tears of betrayal that seemed to wrench Tara apart with guilt.

"See," Warren said, coming up behind her as they both looked on at Joyce, "You and me- we're just alike"

Tara sat up straight in bed, having shocked herself awake. She wondered what a loud sound was for a moment, until she realized it was her own heavy breathing. Beside her, Willow stirred.

"Baby, did you have another dream about those girls?" She asked.

"No," Tara replied, "This was something else"

* * *

The first free, not-being-watched-by-Robin-Wood moment she had, Buffy had slipped out of her office, or rather, that is, her little cubicle and headed along the corridor swiftly until she reached the basement door. She knew Spike was down there, remembered the awful state he had been in when her Mom had found him and she made a decision there and then. She pulled open the door and slipped inside before any teachers or students could see her. 

"Spike?" She called out gently, as she walked along the dark basement corridors. The place was a little wiggy admittedly, and not just because it was a dark and dank Hellmouth basement where she had fought fake zombies just last week. No, she could feel something here, something strong, powerful, brewing. Something evil. She shivered, pushing away the instinct to run and braved on, calling out Spike's name. Yet, no matter how far she looked, no matter how much she called, she couldn't find him. Realizing she had been gone almost twenty minutes, she knew she could no longer keep on looking and had to return to work.

* * *

"Tara? Tara?" Tara dimly heard her name being called, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was sat on the grass, exactly where she had been stood in her first dream, looking out on the fantastic view beyond. "Tara?" The person called again and she eventually turned to see Willow stood next to her. "Are you still thinking about those dreams?" She asked, taking a seat beside her. Ever since a few nights ago when Tara had first had that dream in which Warren had spoken to her, every time Tara fell asleep anywhere- even if she just drifted off on the bus into town- she fell back into the dream. But it was never the exact same dream, rather it was a continuation. But it always involved Warren, it always involved Joyce, mostly involved Dawn, sometimes Buffy and very rarely she would see Spike. It was the Spike ones that freaked her out the most; they were so unnerving. Those were the ones where power was the focal topic of the dream. Warren would speak of her own grand power, how it was borrowed and had no chance to stand against a greater thing that was coming, coming for them all. 

"Something's coming for us Willow," Tara replied in answer to her question.

"Whatever it is we'll deal," Willow replied supportively, leaning her head lovingly on Tara's shoulder, "We always do. And the coven have been helping us...well you anyway. Me, they're just afraid of."

"They're not afraid of you," Tara instantly reassured her, but Willow was far from convinced.

"No, they just look at me that way because they're not sure how to ask me for a game of Life" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Tara gave Willow a look that was a mixture between lovingly amused and well-practiced patience. A moment later she became somber again.

"Willow, you rely a lot on those women don't you?" She asked, continuing to look out on the view and not at her girlfriend. Willow looked on in the same direction as though attempting to see the same view that Tara was experiencing would grant her access into her mind and her thoughts.

"I rely on you more," She finally answered honestly, but it evidently wasn't the answer Tara wished to hear as she shook her head in the negative.

"No, I mean...they've helped you a lot haven't they? Really helped you cope...to develop your powers"

"Well, yeah," Willow admitted with a nod, "Well they are the best in the biz," She grinned cheesily, but Tara didn't smile back but merely looked at her seriously, searching her face with more than just her eyes, her entire soul seemed to be looking for an answer in Willow.

"You still need their guidance, you're not finished here," She finally stated firmly.

"Then why are you going to tell me to get ready to leave?" Willow asked warmly, reading Tara like an well-read open book.

"Willow...whether I believe what they say about me in these dreams or not isn't really the point...because either way it says something's coming. You've felt it too, the seer told me"

"I haven't felt much...just an occasional hellmouthy grumble," Willow explained but she could tell Tara's mind was made up. She may appear shy and reserved most of the time to everyone else back in Sunnydale, but Willow knew the woman to be a lot more stubborn than any of them realized.

"Willow, if something is coming...and it's as bad as we all feel it is, then here's not where we need to be," Tara pointed, "We need to be back in Sunnydale, where we can really help"

"B-but..." Willow found it hard to make eye contact with Tara as she admitted to what her real fears were, and they were nothing to do with the big brewing evil, "what if I'm not ready to go back? What if I go within a mile radius of that place with the big gnashing evil teeth and I just go back to how I was? With the black hair, pale skin, veiny look- I mean you _can't_ say that turns you on."

"Willow"

"Yes?" Will replied weakly at the simple statement of her name

"You're ready to go back"

* * *

It was moments like this that made the being woken up in the middle of the night barely an issue, the constant worry over going through it all again disappear and any other problems they were concerned about facing ceasing to exist. When things were very much simple and easy and your youngest child found the most amusing thing in the world to be chewing on her Father's glasses, or rather since Lily had only just begun teeth and had yet to show any little white teeth, she was sucking on the glasses which she had taken off Rupert while he had been holding before he had even the chance to do anything. 

While she sat on his knee on the sofa doing this for over the past ten minutes, Joyce sat beside them dealing with some papers from the gallery that had been sent her way. However, she wasn't getting very much done as she kept getting distracted by the adorably domestic scene beside her. She eventually realized she had to get at least a _little_ something done of the work so she pushed her glasses a little further up her nose so she could no longer look over them at her daughter, and resumed looking through the various invoices Carole had asked her to check over.

"You know it's almost like you're mocking me," Giles commented, and when Joyce looked up questioningly, he nodded at her glasses, "I've had mine confiscated while you are wearing yours as you wish"

"Yes, well, mine are designer and a gift from Arlene last time she was here and she caught sight of my old ones and so Lily, no matter how much I love her, is not getting her gums on them"

"Hmm, so mine is the sacrifice?" Rupert asked with a smile and Joyce merely nodded in confirmation. At that exact moment, breaking this so very rare moment of Sunnydale tranquility, Buffy burst through the front causing all three to jump, Lily dropping the glasses.

"Spike's gone" Buffy said simply as though that explained anything and everything.

"W-what do you mean Spike's gone?" Giles stuttered, whilst quickly handing Lily the glasses back as she looked close to a crying moment as in loud heartbreaking sobs. Given the item though the threatening tears disappeared and she smiled.

"As in I went to basement during my not-a-break and he's not there. In the basement. Which is where he should be"

"But where would he have gone?" Joyce asked, "His...crypt maybe? Did you try there?"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, "But I only found Clem and a bag of cheesy chips"

"Buffy, you have to find him, he's not stable," Joyce insisted and Buffy nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know but where the hell is he gonna go? I mean even if he was sane I'd have no idea..." She trailed off as an idea suddenly came to her, "The Bronze," She said to them, "They've recently put that onion flower thingy back on the menu."

"Uh, how exactly is that relevant?" Giles questioned, not sure why Buffy was telling them this information

"He's practically obsessed with them when he's sanity guy- add in a dose of craziness and I'd say he's bound to go straight there. I'd better go find him," She went to leave but was called back by her Mother.

"Buffy...where's Dawn?"

"Coming home from school," Buffy instantly replied before realizing what her Mother was getting at, "Walking home alone because I'm not taking her home like I said I would...damn. I can go get her right now"

"No, it's fine," Joyce sighed, "You go. I'll call Dawn and tell her I'm coming to pick her up," She turned to Rupert as she stood up, grabbing her car keys and discarding her glasses, "Are you alright here?" Judging from how content he looked with Lily sat on his knee Joyce viewed the question a pointless one.

* * *

"Raining again," Willow commented, looking outside the window, "That's one thing Giles never thought to tell us about. How much it rains in England. He made it sound like we'd be riding ponies in sunshine valley..." 

"Yeah," Tara agreed, "Maybe he was afraid we wouldn't come if he told us that"

"Maybe," Willow agreed half-heartedly, continuing to look out the window, "The taxi's here..."

"We should probably get in it then," Tara suggested calmly and kindly, but Willow didn't seem so sure and when Willow turned to look at her, her trusting expression made her look like a lost and helpless child.

"Am I really ready Tara?" She asked, almost pleadingly, "What if they don't want me back there now? No thanks, we've got enough evil ticking time bombs without adding another to the mix...you know?"

"Won't know till you try," Tara replied and Willow knew it was the truth. There were no guarantees either way, but there was only one singular way they could find out and that was to get in the cab to the airport, get on the plane, and go back to Sunnydale, to face whatever awaited them.

* * *

"Spike. In a bar. Drinking. What a surprise," Buffy commented, as she walked over to the vampire who was slouched over at the bar in the Bronze, a plate of demolished onion flower beside him. He just looked at her without saying a word but she saw he was stable now, or at least relatively so and his clothes and hair looked a little less insane, "You look better," She told him, "Not so much with the crazy. I like it" 

"You'd think," He commented and Buffy frowned in genuine confusion as she took a seat beside him.

"What do you mean?"

"I figured it out you know," He told her, "What the problem with all this is" Buffy wasn't even given an opening to ask what 'this' he was referring to as he carried on talking, "You see, I used to be a really nice guy"

"You can be...at times..." Buffy agreed but he shook his head.

"No before all that. When my heart still beating it was a good heart...you know what?"

"What?" She asked, wondering if he was as stable as she had originally thought a minute ago.

"He should have warned me. Angel. If he'd warned me maybe I wouldn't have gone and done it in the first place," He laughed at his own private joke, "I can drink as much as I like help as many people, but the pain doesn't go away. Ever. It keeps humming, telling you things you did. It's only a little thing, a little spark, but dear god it burns. It burns right through me." He looked at Buffy with a crooked smile, "I did it for you pet. All for you" He finished his drink in one gulp while Buffy looked on in shock mingled with twisted horror as she realized what exactly had happened to Spike.

"You got your soul..."

"Hmm," Spike nodded, "That I do...and from beneath you it devours...and it devours me whole, Buffy, it devours me whole..." He told her sadly and Buffy realized she was quietly crying.


	3. Same Time Same Place

Rabidreject- Thank you very much for the review. And yes, Tara will be playing a big part in this season, or at least a particular arc of it, just like Joyce will have a big part in a different arc. Ooh, there's all these arcs. Hehe. And well, they'll will be a few surprises for CwDP, but you'll just have to wait and see. As for Wolfram and Hart? Not that long a wait for them actually...surprisingly short in fact

Zigpal- Thanks very much for reviewage and claps. And I rock? Ooh, yay, go me- I try. And yeah we have bot Joyce _and_ Tara now. and ooh they are going to be having the fun involvement this season. And as for the spin of same time same place. Well it spun and spun and then went in a completely different direction from the original! haha.Enjoy

* * *

A/N: Herein Arc Hintage Begins

* * *

Usually flights were boring, long, out-drawn events that all passengers on board willed to be over as soon as possible unless of course they were flying First Class. And also unless you happened to be, on this particular flight, Willow Rosenberg. 

"What if they don't want me back?" She asked nervously, turning to Tara who was in the seat next to her attempting to open a packet of peanuts and failing.

"Of course they want you back Willow," She carried on trying to open the packet, "They're your friends. More than that," She looked at Willow lovingly, "They're your family. And family always forgives. I'm not saying there won't be weirdness, but they'll always love you and they will always forgive you" She kissed Willow sweetly on the lips, brief and light and perfectly appropriate for in a seat on a plane from New York to Sunnydale. That said, Tara returned to trying to open the packet of peanuts which was slowly going from 'trying' to all out war. Eventually, Willow couldn't watch the struggle anymore and having sympathy for Tara she yanked the foil packet out of her hands to open them herself.

"I know all that," Willow agreed with Tara's words as she effortlessly pulled open the snack, "It's just so much has changed...everything's different. I don't even think I'm me anymore, the person I was anyway. And I miss that person- peppy Willow who got geeker joy over a computer upgrade." After taking one for herself, Willow handed the peanuts back to Tara which she took gratefully; she was starving. "I just sometimes miss those simpler times, you know? Like really miss"

* * *

"Shouldn't she be here by now? Where's the plane? Arrival was nine twenty-five, it's now nine twenty-six, where the hell is it?" Xander was clearly nervous as was evident to everyone waiting with him for Willow in the airport. That everyone being the entire group save for Willow and Tara. 

"Xander, calm down," Joyce told him, "She'll get here when she gets here. Don't worry"

"But I do worry. I can't help but worry. And you can't all pretend you're not worried too. I can see it in your little faces" He accused them all.

"I'm not worried," Dawn protested, "Just filled with fear. But I have reason to; she tried to kill me"

"She did _not _try to kill you," Joyce argued patiently but Dawn was unconvinced.

"Oh yeah, so what was your whole 'get away from my daughter' bit from, huh?"

"I was...that was just...she's not..." Joyce sighed, "Rupert" She prompted for him to finish the explanation while she resumed trying to get Lily to settle. She didn't like the airport, it was clearly too noisy for her, and even though she wasn't crying, her face was not a happy expression, not even when Joyce tried the ever-successful rock and walk.

"Tara has assured me of Willow's recovery, and her return should give you nothing to be worried about Dawn" He assured her and Buffy nodded in agreement.

"No, Willow's still Willow. She went through a very bad time last year, but she's okay now. England was like...rehab."

"Don't people out of rehab regress all the time?" Anya asked nervously causing everyone to throw her a look, while Dawn just looked even more nervous.

"Ooh-ooh!" Buffy exclaimed, "Here comes their flight now...or really like the people who were on their flight" At this announcement the entire group seemed to stand to attention as they watched all the passengers file out, waiting for Tara and Willow appear.

Everyone was nearly gone and they seemed to be the only family left in this area of the airport when finally two familiar faces came from the incoming flights corridor; Willow and Tara. Tara was smiling, but Willow's expression was one akin to someone about to have a root canal. That is, not happy, not good and most decidedly nervous.

"Willow!" Buffy called out, so the two would notice them in the crowd that wasn't, "Tara! Over here!"

Nodding in recognition, the couple headed over to the group which, much to Tara's relief, welcomed Willow with open arms. Willow however, still felt the awkwardness she knew was going to be there and yet again longed for the time when she was sweet, innocent Willow who they all depended on. Why did she even complain the day Buffy called her 'Old Reliable' in High School? She wanted to be Old Reliable again. She sighed. She couldn't think like that; she was sure all of them there at some point in each year thought to themselves I wish was back at such and such a time- things were so much easier and simpler then. But the world just didn't work that way. Unfortunately.

* * *

Joyce felt that something wasn't quite right when she woke up the following morning. She was exhausted, yes, but that was to be expected given two things. After Willow and Tara's return from England it had been apparently taken as a given that everyone would come back to Revello Drive for 'celebrations' that would unfortunately last well into the wee hours of the morning. The second thing was that everything that had gone on had caused Lily to become very excited, which led to tiredness, which eventually led to crying which meant that Joyce and Rupert had been up half the remainder of the night (or rather the early hours of the morning) trying to get her to go to sleep, eventually succeeding at exactly 4.32am. 

But the thing that made everything feel so odd when Joyce woke up was that she had the weird sensation that she was alone in the room. Yes, sometimes Rupert woke up before her- though most of the time they tended to wake the exact same time, seemingly having synchronized sleeping patterns since the arrival of Lily. However, her bed didn't only feel empty it felt not slept in as though Rupert hadn't been there at all all night. And the other reasons for the feeling of loneliness was that Joyce couldn't sense Lily's presence in the room, which she always unquestionably could; it was like a sixth sense. But this morning it was as though she were completely gone. Sitting up in bed, Joyce looked around for answers or reassurances- whichever came first- but found herself only facing panic and more questions. She saw Rupert's side of the bed had indeed not been slept in and, more worryingly, Lily wasn't in the room. In fact her bassinet was not even there either. It was as though she had simply never been.

She hurriedly got up, determined to find Buffy or Rupert or anyone who could answer these questions, or at least solve the problem. As she shoved the bed covers aside she realized that they were not the same bed sheets that had been adorning her bed when she and Rupert had finally got to go to sleep. This little fact only added to the confusion.

"Rupert?" She called out, wondering whether he was perhaps just up early- maybe with Lily. "Buffy? Dawn?" She reeled off names as she reached her bedroom door, but then stopped as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror pinned to the door of her wardrobe.

Okay, so there wasn't much of a difference. Her hair was a little longer, cut a different style admittedly and if she looked _really_ close she could see, well not so much see as sense, she was slightly younger. Not a lot like dear-god-i'm-back-at-home-with-my-parents younger but about five years or so. Either way it was enough to freak her out and enough to make her realize that the impossible may have just become, as was the tendency in Sunnydale, possible. It was then that she put together the changed haircut, the empty room save for herself, the different bedsheets, everything. She was herself...nearly five years ago.

* * *

Buffy was in that blissful moment of sleep, where you're awake enough to be aware you are asleep so as to enjoy the break, but too asleep to be concerned about the fact you will soon have to get up. This happy feeling lasted all of 60 seconds before her alarm clock went off, sounding slightly more gargled than usual as though the electronic device had a sore throat. It was insisting it was time to get up,time to go to work, but no, right now she just could not accept it. She hit the snooze button. 

"Buffy! It's time to get up! Otherwise you won't be ready in time for school!"

That wake-up call was enough to make her shoot up in bed. Not only was it telling her she had to go to school, not work, but the voice calling her was not her Mom, nor was it Dawn in an attempt to annoy her. No, the voice calling her was her Dad.

"DAD?!" Buffy yelped back down in surprise.

"Yes!" The voice belonging to Hank Summers called back up, "Your Mother's too busy to yell the morning call!" She heard him chuckle as though he found that joke excessively funny. But Buffy didn't see anything to be amused about. The main reason being that when she looked across the room the full length mirror did not reflect a mature, good-looking-if-she-did-say-so-herself twenty one year old blond in her bedroom in Sunnydale. No- looking back at her was a childish fifteen year old with hair that was ridiculously long in Buffy's opinion, in pajamas that went out years ago sat in a bed that was placed in the bedroom she had had back in L.A over seven years ago. Unable to say much else, Buffy Summers could only scream.

* * *

Okay, there was no need to panic. So she was back in 1997- but that was no reason to panic, for after all if she was back here it was more than likely everyone else was too. It was one of those weird demon things that Buffy or Rupert or Tara or Willow or someone could easily sort out. She just had to find them. Hey, maybe they were still in the house...it was possible. Determined to find at least one of them, and knowing that Buffy would be in the house no matter what, Joyce walked out of her bedroom and started calling out their names again hoping to god that someone would answer. Finding someone else in the same situation right now would ground her- rather than leaving her with this floaty panic feeling. 

"Buffy? Rupert? Dawn-" She stopped at Dawn's name. This was 1997 so that meant...Dawn wasn't even here. That was unnerving, disturbing and upsetting all at once. No Dawn or Lily in this time. She'd gone to bed last night and in the time from falling asleep to waking up she had lost two of her daughters. That was not a comforting thought.

"Mom?" Buffy finally answered back sleepily, stumbling out of her bedroom with the eyes half-closed look of person who could really do with being in bed a couple of more hours, "What's the matter? Who's Rupert? You mean like, Giles, at school?"Buffy sounding incredulous and skeptical through her tiredness and Joyce felt slightly sick. Buffy was clearly clueless and from this time, this was sixteen year old Buffy; so much for her everyone's in the same situation theory.

* * *

Giles' Watcher-like panic had begun the moment he woke up and realized he was not at home, but in fact was back at his old flat. Alone. His first thought had been why he was there followed quickly by where were Lily and Joyce followed eventually by 'what's the date'. He had expected some sort of time flux, but so many years back had shocked even him. There was only one thing for it; research. He didn't even know if Joyce and the others had come back with him and he didn't want to risk calling them up and having 'Mrs Summers' answering the phone. So, the only thing he could turn to were his books. Which, he realized, the majority of them weren't at house, but were in fact back at the Sunnydale High Library. Thank God it was still there and he hadn't been sent back to a time _before_ he arrived in Sunnydale. If the same thing had happened to everyone else they were sure to be waiting for him at the library.

* * *

After looking at the dates on the calendar that was hanging on her bedroom wall, Buffy finally figured out where she was, or rather when she was. She was barely fifteen which would explain the hair she felt the desperate need to layer and chop off and the lack of in the chest area of all things girly. She just looked like such a little kid; urgh, she hated it. She was going to be twenty-two this year and when she looked at her mid-teen self, that just made her feel so old. She did not like it. What she liked even less was that the date on her calendar not only revealed her to be fifteen but at a time before she had become the Slayer. So not only was there no Giles in this time, there was no Watcher at all, and worst of the worst? She was just an ordinary girl who could only jump to spell letters in the air. Yes, she was back in the days of being Buffy the Cheerleader. 

Breakfast had been the weirdest thing for her so far. Sat in her old kitchen munching on cereal with _both_ her parents. She knew it used to be like this, but she had spent so much time with it just being her, her Mom and Dawn that this extra presence of 'Dad' was a little wiggy. Wiggier? No Dawn here. As much as the teenager could annoy the hell out of Buffy, now she was in a time where she didn't exist Buffy felt as though she had lost her right arm. She'd never truly understood that expression till now.

"You're awfully quiet this morning," Her Mom commented

"Oh..just had a couple of weird dreams I guess," Buffy excused herself, whilst silently racking her brain of how she could escape and get back to her own time without any Watchers or Willows to help her out. Oh god, Willow and Xander weren't even here. At Hemery High she had the type of friends she now wouldn't be seen dead with and she was expected to make nice? Completely and utterly depressed and deflated Buffy slumped her head on the table.

"Buffy?" Her Dad prompted but she didn't reply, so Hank turned to Joyce for answers, "What's the matter with her?"

"She's just tired I guess," Joyce reasoned.

"Tired? She had ten hours sleep"

"She's a teenager Hank," Joyce explained patiently, "Don't expect everyone to be as rise and shine as you. We can't all be irritated whirlwinds at 7am"

Great, Buffy thought as she heard her Dad reply of how it was better than the morning all-over-the-place ditziness Joyce seemed to adopt earlier on. She was not only back in L.A, at fifteen before she became Slayer. But she was in time to see one of the very first of her parents 'disagreements'.

* * *

Driving Buffy to school had been an odd experience for Joyce. For one she was actually driving Buffy to school, which while admittedly it had happened only three weeks ago, that had been to the new Sunnydale High and it had been work for Buffy, not school. The other weird thing was no Dawn in the back seat pestering her sister. Then there was the fact she was dropping Buffy off at a school that had been blown up years ago. Also, something that hadn't occurred to her before but she was only just fully realizing now was how much Buffy had changed over the years. Oh of course she had sadly noted how much more serious Buffy had become about Slaying, after seeing so much darkness in her life it was upsetting, but hardly surprising. No, the thing that was so different about her was the way she spoke, the way she talked to her. With this being a time when she didn't know about the Slaying, Buffy seemed more sulky and reserved, not talking as much to her Mom as she now did. No wonder she had thought her depressed sometimes in High School- she had worried it was over the move or the divorce or even something bullying related in school, but Buffy never came to her about it so in typical denial mode she had put it down to typical teenage stuff, reasoning that if it became serious she would come to her Mother. But no, the only time she ever confessed anything to her Mom was when she absolutely had to. When Joyce had seen Spike and Buffy dust a vampire right on her front doorstep. 

"Feel like telling me wants on your mind?" Joyce asked Buffy, playing along as they got closer to the school. She had debated confessing to Buffy all that happened and that in fact she was her Mom from the future and not the present, but then she had worried over whether this would have had long lasting consequences wherein she would return to a much darker future. This thought alone proved the kids were right and maybe she did spend too much time with Rupert, husband or no. But it was that very man that she had to go see now. Whether he was from the future or not he would have the answers, and hopefully directions as to how to fix it all.

"Thanks Mom," Buffy smiled as they pulled up outside the school and she immediately took off her seatbelt to slide out of her seat. However her peppy attitude faded when she saw her Mom was doing the same thing. That is, getting out of the car, "Mom, what are you doing?" She asked, slight panic creeping into her voice, "This is school. As in for students of. The non-students tend to inhabit the non-schoolgrounds"

"I just need to speak with..." Joyce trailed off as she realized how strange it would seem to Buffy if she said she needed to speak the school librarian. After all, why on earth would she need to do that? "Some members of staff"

"Members of staff?" The color drained from Buffy's dace, "As in Snyder? No, no, no Mom, you don't need to talk to him, why would you need to talk to him? I thought we agreed after Parent-Teacher night there'd be no more Snyder talk. That way leads to badness and sweaty palms. Not to mention groundings"

"Buffy, calm down," Joyce laughed, "Don't worry- this has nothing to do with you"

"Oh good," Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, but the relief was soon overtook by suspicion, "Then why _do _you need to go in?"

"Grown-up stuff," was all she replied, "Which I'm sure is much too boring for a busy teenager such as yourself," She joked and Buffy smiled in patient amusement.

"Bye," She said, kissing her Mom on the cheek, before getting out of the car.

"Have a great day," Joyce automatically replied with a smile, "And before you say anything- don't worry, I'll wait a suitable amount of time before going into the building after you"

"Good" Buffy nodded with a smile before walking off. Joyce watched her go with a feeling of nostalgia. This was a much more freer Buffy. Maybe not as free as she had been in L.A back before she became the Slayer at all, but certainly free enough. She had so much pain and heartbreak to go through and Joyce really wished she could prevent it all.

Once she saw Buffy was now in the building, Joyce opened the car door and got out, making sure to lock the car before heading up the Sunnydale High front steps and in the direction of the area of the building where she knew the library to be.

Students were piling reluctantly and disgruntedly into class after the sound of the bell as Joyce walked down the corridor towards the library and the halls were slowly and conveniently emptying. She took a moment to consider that the majority of the students here now complaining about school were, in her time, for the most part adults with responsible jobs. It was a surreal thing to consider as it was impossible to consider the contrast when put into practice.

She arrived at the library doors just in time to see a much younger Willow racing down from the opposite corridor, apparently with the same destination in mind as Joyce. She skidded to a comical halt just before she ran directly into the woman.

"Willow,slow down," Joyce smiled, catching the girls shoulders in her hands to steady her, "What's the rush?"

"N-no no rush," Willow panted heavily from the recent burst of speed she had put on, "None at all. Just, heh heh, just want books. I like, heh heh books."

"Uh-huh," Joyce nodded, but then Willow frowned through her heavy breaths that showed she was crying out for oxygen.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" She asked and Joyce stuttered in panic, wondering how on earth she was going to explain her presence there without arousing suspicion, "Wait- you're coming to see Giles aren't you?" Willow smiled and Joyce became even more confused.

"Well, actually, y-yes I am coming to see Rupert, but how-"

"Yes!" Willow squealed, embracing Joyce in an excited hug that caused the woman to yelp slightly in surprise.

"What was that for?" She laughed.

"You're from the future aren't you?" She asked, "Wake up in your bed like _five years from the past?"_

"Oh my god, Willow?" Joyce was flooded with relief; someone else was in the same predicament as her- she wasn't alone. That feeling was wonderful. Things were so less frightening when you knew you weren't going through the experience entirely alone. "Hold on- how did you know _I_ was from, oh I can't believe I'm saying this, from the future? You could have given yourself away to past me then"

"Nuh-uh," Willow shook her head with a grin,the fact that someone else was stuck in the past also and she wasn't alone apparently making her a little giddy. She'd spoken to both Buffy and Xander briefly but enough to realize they weren't their future selves and she had begun to believe she was the only one sent to the past, "I figured you from five years ago, considering how little you saw Giles, wouldn't call him 'Rupert'."

"Oh..."

"Now, let's just hope Giles is in the same predicament as us," Willow said, starting to push open the library doors, "That way he can set off the research party without us having to explain everything"

"Yes, that would be definitely an upside," Joyce admitted, stepping into the library as Willow let her in first. What she saw in the center of the library made her stop cold.

"What? What is it?"Willow asked, wondering what had caused Joyce to stop so suddenly, and then she saw, "Oh..." She really hoped this was Giles from the past for Joyce's sake. Because in front of them Willow could see Giles having some serious lip-locking with a woman that wasn't his wife. Jenny Calendar.

* * *

When Giles arrived at the library, expecting to see at least some of the Scooby Gang waiting for answers from him, he instead found the entire place to be abandoned. Even fresh air seemed to have been left it to its own devices also as Giles saw how the shafts of sun pouring through revealing the millions and millions of flecks of dust floating in the air. He was clearly alone in his predicament. 

"Marvelous," he mumbled to himself, before heading in the direction of his office where he knew he had kept some of the more useful occult books. Hopefully, they would give him some insight into what was going on and how exactly he could resolve it.

Just as he was settling down for some good reading, or at least some very intensive research, Giles heard someone speaking from the center of the library.

"Hello?" The voice sang out. The voice was female and Giles instantly recognized it. So the others were in the same situation as him;well that made things decidedly less daunting. He got up out of his seat and rushed out into the main part of the library to see Buffy stood there at the library counter, her back to him, "Anybody here?"

He walked toward her and tapped her on the shoulder lightly to alert her to his presence and smiled with relief when she turned around, expecting her to do the same, but instead Buffy only looked jumpy from the shoulder tapping.

"Anybody's here," She smiled. "I was looking for some, well, books actually"

"Buffy?" He checked, seeing if it really was the Slayer from the future.

"Good call," Was all Buffy said in reply, seemingly surprised that he knew her name already, "Guess I'm the only new kid, huh?"

Giles sagged; this was not Buffy from the future. This was Buffy Summers from early 1997; she was barely sixteen and had only just arrived in Sunnydale. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't confess anything to her- for one she would probably think him insane and for another she was presently hostile to all things Slayer and Watcher. So did he have to play things out as they occurred? So as to not to disturb past order of events? He supposed so. That is until he found out more.

"Right," He nodded without the initial enthusiasm he remembered having the first time round, "I know what you're looking for" He headed behind the counter.

"Cool," Buffy half-smiled as she waited for her 'Prospectives on 20th Century History', but the smile immediately faded as Giles placed the Vampyr book in front of her. Once again he saw her back away slowly as she had done the first time, but now he understood and knew her so much more and he now got why she was backing away, why she wanted to leave it behind so much. Unfortunately that wasn't an option.

"That's not what I'm looking for," She told him firmly, before backing her way towards the library doors and running out of the exit. Giles sighed in resignation as he went to return to his research.

"You know if that's how you greet a new student- giving them an old musty book that doesn't know how to spell vampire- then no wonder she ran away screaming the silent scream," A voice said and Giles looked up to see a much younger Xander walking casually into the library. He hadn't realized how much older the children had all gotten in the years, until he saw them now- still with innocence and that remaining look of childhood in their faces.

"Xander?"

"G-man," Xander nodded in reply, not being able to help smiling when he saw Giles visibly sigh in relief at the sound of the name, despite how many times he had instructed Xander never to call him that. "So done a little time-traveling too huh?" He asked, "Well..." He gestured down at his baggy high-school-Xander clothes that were so unlike the mature man-with-a-tie-and-a-job him, "we have to fix it"

"Thank you Xander," Giles told him with a slightly sarcastic tone, "I had gotten that far myself. I was just about to start research when Buffy came in. She isn't from the future though, unfortunately."

"Neither's Will," Xander told him, "I don't think anyone's back but us. Have you checked with Buffy's Mom?"

"Well, uh, no," He replied, "Well, I can't exactly explain the phone call if it's Joyce from this time can I? I think she would consider it slightly odd if the school librarian called on her daughter's first day. Besides if she were in the same, ah, predicament as us, I do believe she would be here already"

"Good point," Xander agreed, realizing what Giles was saying, "So...research huh?"

* * *

They were still in the library but things had now been explained in a complicated roundabout I'll-have-to-explain-it-two-more-times kind of way and now in the far corner of the library near the back office Giles and Jenny were talking in quiet, frantic voices over what should be done, while Willow and Joyce sat patiently at the center table. 

Willow felt like she was radiating sympathy as she saw the woman wasn't taking her eyes off Jenny and Giles, she was watching them closely with an almost sad reflection. They had only admitted to the barest of information about the future- how far they were from and how, obviously, Joyce now knew of Buffy's identity, but beyond that they had understandably revealed nothing. Which meant Giles had no clue in heaven or hell that he was doing the touchy-feely girlfriend/boyfriend thing in front of his future wife and the mother of his only child. And Willow, whilst feeling truly sympathetic towards Joyce, didn't know who she felt more sorry for out of the three of them. Jenny, for the fact that while Giles loved her now, she would be taken away from him before the relationship had chance to blossom and in fact he would come to love another. Or Giles for being stuck in the middle of it all, completely oblivious to everything that was to come; the loss of Jenny followed shortly by the seemingly-too-soon gain of Joyce. Willow had never considered it till now, but knowing how deeply Giles had loved Jenny and would have given everything he had in this world to have kept her alive, there was a silent conflict between Joyce and Jenny. Neither were wrong in their standing, and neither were wronged by the other in return, but still the conflict was always there and only now, visually, could it come to the fore. And then there was Joyce. Willow felt sorry for her for the most obvious of reasons. She was stuck in the past, unable to admit to anything of the future, so forced to see the man she loved freely love another in a way that seemed to brook the question of could he ever love another to the same extent.

It was all very tragically romantic and depressing. Willow wished to go home now desperately.

"Are you okay?" She asked Joyce quietly and the woman started, Willow's words having obviously broken into her reverie.

"Hmm? What? Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine, really, I am..." She smiled.

"Yes," Willow agreed in a tone of voice that revealed she hadn't fell for it one bit, "You're repetition of the word fine just so proves that"

Joyce sighed in admitted resignation.

"He really loves her doesn't he?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Willow nodded, "He did"

"Still does," Joyce amended Willow's answer, "He has too. Love like that doesn't go away...especially when you lose that person in such terrible circumstances. It just stays with you, it just does"

"He loves you," Willow told her kindly, feeling slightly strange comforting an adult in the same way she would comfort someone like Buffy after a break-up, though this wasn't a break-up and it wasn't Buffy.

"I know" Joyce agreed with a small smile, returning her gaze to Jenny and Giles, "But still.." She looked to Willow, "I haven't felt this small since Buffy grounded me"

"I kn- wait, what?" Willow was slightly thrown, "Buffy _grounded_ you? When?" Joyce just gave her a look and Willow realized she shouldn't have even bothered asking, "Oh- band candy, right." She frowned at the woman, "She seriously grounded you?"

"Right," Giles said, eventually walking back to the table with Jenny, "Erm,well,this is...well, I-I'm quite flummoxed, both of us are actually. I don't think I've ever come across anything like this before in theory or practice"

"But there is a way to fix it,right?" Joyce asked, sounding slightly desperate, "I mean we're not _stuck_ here?"

"No, n-no, not at all," Giles reassured her, "We'll er, get you back, once we ah discover how you got here in the first place. You say none of the others have, uh, that is are in the same predicament as you two?"

"No, Buffy was sixteen-year-old Buffy," Joyce replied, "She didn't re- erm, she didn't say anything or know anything about the future"

"Oh," was all Giles said but that word alone seemed to convey a cornucopia of worries.

"What? What is it Giles?" Willow asked him, but it was Jenny who replied.

"Well, it's kinda odd that it's just the two of you that you know have come back to the past. So it sorta follows through that the others would have done the same...only we don't know when exactly they've gone to..." Jenny winced in apology.

"What?!" Joyce exclaimed, "You mean Buffy and Dawn and Rupert could be anywhere? In time? And the others as well?" She turned to Willow, "Oh god, what about Lily?" Willow didn't reply though, only gave her a pointed shut-up-now look at the fact Joyce had for one, called Giles Rupert and two, she had mentioned both Dawn and Lily, both of which didn't exist yet.

"Mrs Summers, I understand and appreciate your concern," Giles said to her, seeming slightly confused over her concern for his well-being "But I'm sure Buffy, myself and the others are perfectly fine"

* * *

Buffy was so very far from okay. She couldn't go back to High School, she'd left high school. But then again she'd left puberty but nobody seemed to have taken that into consideration when she was shoved back into the body of her fifteen year old self. 

"Mom? If I tell you I feel ill what would you say?" She asked her Mother as they came closer and closer to Hemery High.

"I would say that you're trying to avoid your History test," Joyce immediately replied smoothly, causing Buffy to sigh.

"So...you wouldn't like take me home? With chicken and stars?" She asked hopefully, but her Mom merely spared a moment to throw her a look and Buffy sighed, "Thought not..." She couldn't go back to school, not this school anyway. This was a school that held no comforting Xander, no all-knowing Giles, no magic-solver Willow, no- wait, hang on. Something clicked in Buffy's mind as she thought on Willow. The girl, although no longer evil, wasn't exactly riding the full self-control train was she? Didn't this seem like a magical slip-up, and given Tara's recent promotion to all powerful light Wicca, it wasn't likely to be her magic mishap causing this. Which left Willow. Great, so she had figured out why she was here, but that wasn't exactly going to get her back was it? She literally had no one to turn to. She'd never felt so alone.

* * *

"You know I want to go look around, see what things used to be like; a little skip down memory lane," Willow said to Joyce as the four of them were delved deep in research as to why the two women were doing a little Quantum Leap meets Back to the Future, "But I'm kind of afraid that I'll bump into Oz or something and that would be mucho weirdness"

"As opposed to this which is perfectly comfortable and normal," Joyce replied sarcastically, looking across the table at Jenny and Giles. The two were subconsciously holding hands while they researched. Frustrated, but unable to do anything about it, Joyce slammed the book she was reading closed and stood up abruptly to walk over to the shelves for another book; anything to keep her attention away from Rupert and Jenny.

"Mrs Summers?" Jenny asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, erm," Joyce forced a small smile, "Everything's fine. Just...getting another text" Giles watched as she took a subject-related book off the shelf and walked back to them.

"What?" She asked, frowning a little in puzzled amusement at his scrutiny.

"You research a lot in the future, do you?" He asked.

"I thought I wasn't to reveal anything of what's to come?" Joyce replied smoothly, "Future consequences and all that?"

"It's just a small question," He answered just as smoothly.

"In a way, yes," She replied with a sigh, "It's hard not to when it's your family in danger isn't it?"

Giles seemed to fully consider this answer completely before he nodded with a small, almost bemused smile.

"Yes, I suppose so"

"You know," Willow said to Joyce, quietly enough so that Giles and Jenny would not quite hear her, "I was just thinking last night how much simpler these times were and now here we are and it's all complicated. Or maybe it was like complicated originally, and I'd just blanked out how much. I mean sure, the Angelus things was a big bowl of complicated cereal but-" Willow saw Joyce was looking at her with wide eyes, "What?"

"Willow, did you say you were thinking about this last night?" Joyce asked.

"Well, no not exactly," She replied, "More I 'I bet we all wished we were sometimes back to when we thought things were simp...oh..." Willow trailed off as she realized what Joyce was getting at, "You don't think I- no, I couldn't do that, could I?"

"Willow, I don't mean this to be offensive in the slightest," Joyce whispered intensely, "But you drained every dark magick resource in the Magic Box; I think you can manage a little time travel"

"Oh," Willow said, sounding very small, before turning to Giles and Jenny, "Erm...guys? We think we may have found the answer to our little problem," She smiled weakly.

* * *

"Okay, I'm thinking you've got like five minutes, before Buffy comes bursting in demanding to know about the vamps at school," Xander said to Giles, looking at the clock, "Hey you don't think it's gonna cause some weird time ripple backlash thing do ya? Me not being all there with the stake returning and the amusing ramble at break?" 

"Hmm? What?" Giles was slightly confused by Xander's present ramble, "No, I don't believe so. I believe that once we return to our own time the time line will revert to it's original ah, layout"

"And how exactly are we gonna get back? Coz in case you haven't noticed we're getting a boat load of nothing here on the answer front"

"Yes, believe it or not I had noticed," Giles replied, temper rising. "We just have to first compile a list of creatures that have this potential ability and then maybe we could-" Giles blinked, "Well, that was decidedly sudden," He spoke into the empty living room at Revello Drive. Anti-climatic didn't quite cover it; he was back exactly where he had been stood when he had blinked his way into the past. Maybe that had been the trick; blinking. Or maybe he just shouldn't have got up as early as he did. Anti-climatic or no though, he didn't really care just as long as he was back and everyone else was back in their rightful place to.

"Joyce?" He called out, heading up the stairs, "Joyce? Are you here?"

"In here," Her voice called back from their bedroom and he walked in to see her holding onto Lily tightly. The kind of tightly that a mother would only do after being unwillingly away from her child for an amount of time which could only mean that while Joyce hadn't been in the same time as him, she'd obviously been on her own time-travel excursion.

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking over to the two of them, "Nothing happened?"

"Except for waking up five years in the past, no, everything was okay. I'm guessing you went through the same thing?" She asked and he nodded.

"Except actually it was seven years. To Buffy's first day at Sunnydale High actually. Which is rather odd. I wonder why we weren't sent to the same time" He pondered as he was handed Lily for his own much-needed hug despite the fact Joyce seemed reluctant as she did so.

"I think Willow will be the one to answer all your questions," Joyce told him.

"Why would Will-" It then all sunk in and he sighed in realization, "Willow was behind all this..."

"Accidentally," Joyce pointed out, "But yeah. I think she feels really bad about it though..."

* * *

"I can't say how sorry I am guys," Willow repeated for the umpteenth time as everyone was gathered in the small apartment Tara had temporarily rented. It was small but livable and the price didn't stretch Tara and Willow's small funds too much. Though it made them both decide that they needed jobs fast. 

"Willow's fine," Buffy assured her, "These things happen. And you didn't send us all to like Hell Dimensions which is all a good in my opinion. Though I could have done without the Hemery Regression"

"Yeah, see that's the part I don't get," Xander said, "How we went to like different times, I mean Anya went three hundred years back-"

"Just when I was cursing a man for cheating on his wife with four men," Anya said with a nostalgic smile, "Those were good times"

"-_and_" Xander continued pointedly, wishing his wife would stop talking about her demon days in such a happy way, "like Dawn and Tara they didn't go anywhere. I don't get it"

"Well, I kinda do," Willow admitted, "When I was getting all nostalgic about you know days gone by I wasn't really specific. I just thought how we all from time to time wanna go back to when things seemed simpler"

"So, we we returned to what we subconsciously viewed our simplest time," Giles completed the train of thought with a research-i-have-the-answer-now smile. "That makes perfect sense"

"Well, yeah..." Buffy agreed, thinking on it herself, "I went back to before I became the Slayer, Mom went back to before she _knew_ I was the Slayer, Anya thought things were simpler as a demon, Giles went back to...hey, wait, he went back before he knew any of us"

There was a general chorus of 'hey' from the entire group at this revelation.

"Wh- I, well I don't mean it in that sense," Giles protested, clapping Lily's hands together playfully as she sat on his knee. Buffy still thought these sort of scenes surreal and she figured it would take at least a year for her to get used to it, "But I'm afraid you can't deny that things became much more complicated for me the moment I moved to Sunnydale and came across you all"

"He has a point," Dawn nodded with a grin, apparently proud of her complication-causing life.

"Hey, what about you?" Buffy said to her, "You and Tara didn't go anywhere- you like, think _this_ is the simplest time. That's just insane"

"Or maybe we're just entirely happy with ourselves," Dawn replied smoothly with a grin, "Unlike all of you harboring inferiority complexes"

At this, the group fell silent, contemplating the surprising truth in Dawn's words and the teenager began to feel uncomfortable.

"Jeez...I was only kidding guys. No need to get offended," She joked weakly, hoping they'd all snap out of it which seemingly they all seemed to pretty easily.

"Nope, no offense," Buffy told her, "Completely offense-free. Now worries or concerns here, right guys?" She looked around at everyone for confirmation and they all nodded and smiled in agreement murmuring of-course-nots, but there was an undertone of something that wasn't quite convincing as they all thought back on the time they had just come from, but they all seemed to unanimously agree that these unresolved issues- Buffy's Slay-free life, Willow's Innocence, Joyce's hidden worry and feeling of inferiority and conflict with Rupert's past love, Giles' thoughts on pre-Sunnydale life, Anya's remaining nostalgia over her demon days- were to be kept firmly to themselves. That was for the best.

Wasn't it?


	4. Help

Zigpal- Thanks you very much for my claps and the review and I'm really glad you liked the chapter. I had to condense it though to fit reasonably in one chapter...so I may up doing a stand alone fanfic seperately that will just be that chapter, hehe. As for a Buffy love interest; I'm not saying a thing

g120- Thanks for review, and yep the previous one was just kind of a 'keep it going' thing as this one actuall, sadly. But really happy you liked same time same place and I also wished it could have been longer but as I said above I'm hopefully going to get to write the unabridged version as a seperate fiction. So here's hopin' hehe.

Rabidreject- I love it when you're in awe of me haha. Thanks very much for the review

* * *

A/N: Another not-much-happens-just-keeps-it-going-chapter but I've finally figured out why! and also why the previou chapters had been really hard to adapt to the Cocorific world. Tis because after this chapter I'm going off into my own storyline (that will intergrate with the original eventually of course) and I think I'm impatient to start writing it. haha. 

Anyway, I'm sorry about the whole late updateage but I've just been on a shor holiday to York in England. It was really fun, but really cold! The people in that city should hibernate!

Also, apologies if the grammar or spelling mistakes are a plenty here. I edited it in an uber rush.

* * *

The residents at Sixteen-twenty-eight Revello Drive had been wishing to have a conservatory for years. Janice Greenman had always wanted a sunroom and finally she and her husband, with their son now out of college and with a paying job and his own house, could afford to have one. However, they did want it as soon as possible which meant they were paying the builders to work everyday except Sunday and to start as early as was legal until as late as possible. 

Which meant at seven o clock on Monday morning the loud bangs of construction reached the sleeping residents of the house next door. Being in the back room Joyce and Rupert, and Lily in her cot, received the brunt of the noise. However, strangely enough Rupert was the only one to be awoken by the loud noise as Lily had recently adopted a sleep until woken sleep pattern temporarily, and well, Joyce had been known to sleep through anything if she wished it so.

"For god's sake," He muttered as he awoke, getting out of bed, "You know in England it's illegal to start construction until _after_ nine a.m." He complained to Joyce, though being barely awake, she hardly heard him.

"Mm-hmm..."

"They should really take into consideration the fact that there are people still asleep," He half shouted the last few words as his frustration rose as he looked in between the curtains, out the window onto the view of the builders.

"Ah, the more they work the sooner it's done," Joyce yawned, turning over in bed and pulling the covers closer to her, "Just think of that..."

"It's the principle of the matter," Rupert replied, sitting on the bed and Joyce reached out an arm pulling him back down.

"Come on we've got ten more minutes before either of us have to get up," She reasoned, still in a state of sleep as she wrapped her arms around him effectively trapping him back on the bed beside her, "Just give the guys a break" The hammering from outside continued persistently and seemed to increase in volume.

"I'll have Buffy break their legs in a moment," He murmured in annoyance.

"Rupert..." She reprimanded, but still successfully remaining, for the most part, asleep. He however, could not fall into the same state and with a frustrated sigh he slipped out of her arms and stalked out of the room. Aware that he was in 'one of those moods' and that usually led to confrontation, Joyce's subconscious alerted her to the fact that he was probably going to go complain directly to the construction workers and she woke immediately. "Honey!" She called, rushing out the room after him.

She was hurrying down the stairs after him just as Dawn and Buffy drifted out of their rooms in synchronization. They looked across the hall at one another.

"I called it," Buffy smiled to her sister, "Three days before he snapped. That five bucks is mine sis"

"What's the bet Mom'll stop him before he does anything?" Dawn countered, completely unwilling to pay the measly five dollars to the sister with a paying job.

* * *

"You can't get rid of her for two weeks" Anya protested. 

"We're not 'getting rid of her'," Joyce protested incredulously, "She's staying with family for a while"

"But _we're_ family" Anya countered from where she stood behind the counter at the Magic Box. She turned to Xander for confirmation, "Aren't we?"

"In all but blood yes," He nodded, "But I think Grandparents have this funny thing where they believe they have a right to see their Grandchildren"

"And since Mrs Taylor adamantly refuses to ever set back in Sunnydale after the events of her previous visit," Giles added in explanation, "Joyce's Father is going to pick Lily up and have her stay with them for a short while"

"Well I don't like it" Anya grumbled and Joyce smirked as she held the smiling said child in her arms.

"Well since she's _our _daughter and not yours, I'm afraid it isn't your decision to make"

"I knew you were gonna throw that back in my face,"

"Look," Joyce said as Lily reached out her small, chubby hands to her Father, trying to form words, that unfortunately for her only came out as nonsensical gurgles. Both understanding immediately what Lily wished Joyce instinctively and instantly handed her over to Rupert, who took her with a smile, "Look," Joyce repeated, returning her attention to Anya while still, almost subconsciously, holding onto one of Lily's hands, "If it makes you feel any better you and Xander can have her overnight or even a couple of days if you wish" Anya smiled with an eager nod at Joyce so neither women saw Xander shaking his head in the background mouthing the word 'no'. Giles did though, but he did nothing; only laughed quietly to himself.

* * *

"Hey! Tara!" Buffy called, spotting the woman across the street as she came out of Sunnydale High, her work over for the day an hour before the students were to finish. Tara, at the sound of the name paused and as her eyes fell on Buffy and recognition flooded her expression she smiled. 

"Buffy, hi" She greeted her as the blond reached her after putting on a short burst of speed to cross the road.

"Hey, where's Will?"

"Oh, she's at home," Tara told her as they started to walk together, "She's not much for getting out a lot lately. She's all-"

"Stay iny?"

"Exactly," Tara nodded, "Which, which I understand but if she doesn't get back into her normal routine soon, things will be harder to get back to how they were"

"I know," Buffy agreed, "You've just gotta give her time I guess. I think she's still getting over the whole power suckage thing and then she gets back and accidentally Quantum Leaps us...it's gotta be hard"

Tara didn't answer, but merely nodded silently, looking deep in thought as the two continued to walk together at a casual Summer pace.

"I have a question for you," Buffy suddenly said and she stopped walking, causing Tara to come to a halt too as she looked at her.

"What is it?" Tara asked and in reply, Buffy pulled open her coat to reveal what looked to be a coffee stain on her shirt.

"I spilled coffee on myself," Buffy said, apparently feeling she was getting into an explanation but if Tara was completely honest with herself she would have to admit that she had no clue what point Buffy was trying to make.

"W-well, I'm sure stain removal can get it out" She suggested, sounding understandably puzzled.

"No," Buffy shook her head, "That's not what I'm saying," She cocked her head in thought, "Though thanks for the tip. The point is, a girl told me this would happen." Tara did not even raise her eyebrows in response so Buffy elaborated, "_Before_ it happened"

"Oh..." Tara nodded, still not quite sure what Buffy was getting at, "Are you saying she called you clumsy?"

"What? No." Buffy shook her head as the two started walking together again, "She was one of the students that came to me today. And she told me," Buffy paused again and spoke in a low, quiet voice to Tara, "She told me she was gonna die this Friday"

"What?" Tara gasped in shock, "Did you tell Principle Wood? I mean if she's thinking of hurting herself then-"

"See, that's what I thought at first as well," Buffy said, interrupting her, "But she _told_ me she wasn't going to harm herself and then the coffee thing happened. Which she told me about before...you see where I'm going with this?"

"She knew you were gonna spill coffee...?" Tara filled in the 'blanks' slowly and Buffy nodded.

"Exactly. When she said she knew she was gonna die on Friday, I thought she was just being extreme but after this," She tapped the part of her coat that hid the stain on her top, "I don't know...I think there's more to it. I mean, what if she does really _know_ that she's going to die on Friday?"

"Like through precognition?" Tara frowned, finally understanding what Buffy was getting at.

"Yeah...maybe..I don't know, but I have to help her," Buffy insisted, "I mean that's my job right? Times two and _one_ I get paid for"

"Hmm..." Tara contemplated seriously what Buffy had told her, "I think she could speak to Giles. See what he thinks"

"That's my brilliant plan," Buffy smiled.

* * *

"So what do I do? What do we do?" Buffy asked as she sat in the kitchen, having retold the entire events about Cassie to her Mom and Giles, "I mean Dawn's already being spy friend person...but beyond that what I'm supposed to do? I mean what if she _really _did see her own death? We have to help her- but she won't tell me anything. She just rushed away. God!" Buffy let out a sigh of frustration, dropping her head into her hands.

"Well, I have to admit, given what you've told us, it's not entirely positive that she did indeed have a premonition of her own demise, but ah, I suppose we can't rule anything out. But what to do about it when she clearly isn't asking for our help, I truly don't know" Giles told her.

"What if she does want to hurt herself though?" Joyce asked worriedly, "I mean teenagers, they cover up all the time for feelings like this don't they? Maybe that's what she is doing and she is in fact planning on inflicting self harm and she just pretended everything was okay and the coffee spill was just entirely coincidence and then Dawn is just going to come in one day and find that Cassie's no longer there and we didn't do anything and this poor girl was going through so much and-" Rupert put both his hands on Joyce's shoulders calmingly, stopping her mid-babble and she looked up at him gratefully, before resting in his arms in relief, "I just...it's so awful. That poor girl. We _have_ to help"

"I know," Buffy agreed, "But how? I mean beyond Dawn hanging around and me pulling up her medical files what else are we supposed to do?"

* * *

"Hey," Dawn smiled as she walked up to Cassie in the corridor the next day, "You like pasta right?"

"It's okay, yeah" Cassie laughed in puzzlement as she put some of her books in her locker, "why?"

"Because my Mom likes cooking it and my Stepdad does this weird British twist thing where he seems to know a way to make it taste like actually Italian and they're kinda making it tonight," Dawn explained, well not so much explained as added more to the confusion, "I wondered if you wanted to come eat it?" Cassie could only frown in confusion, "Okay," Dawn laughed, "That came out a lot weirder than it sounded in my head. What I meant was, do you wanna come round for dinner, tonight? It could be fun in a quirky sorta way. I mean my Mom can be a total ditz sometimes when she's cooking and there're guests over which should be amusing, and Giles is like all British so he has this funny stand offish attitude to new people in my house and then my sister- well she's...just weird and is amusing in herself. You game?"

Cassie looked unsure for a moment and Dawn wondered whether the girl would think it was too weird to have dinner at the house of 'Miss Summers',the school councilor but eventually she broke out into a genuinely warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm game," She nodded, "Sounds like it could be fun. And like I said- pasta's good, right?"

* * *

"So you're in Dawn's classes at school?" Joyce asked curiously as she place Cassie's dinner down on the table in front of her.

"Erm, just a few like English and Trig. Oh and this art pottery class thing-" As she said the third class, Cassie looked past Joyce to see Dawn shaking her head and waving her arms while crazily mouthing 'no'.

"You're taking an art class this year, Dawn?" Joyce turned to her daughter, "You didn't tell me"

"Well you know me-" Dawn began with a smile but decided to continue with the truth rather than a white lie, though she kept the same upbeat tone, "I just get really bored when you talk art"

"Dawn," Giles reprimanded as he set his and Buffy's plates down- Cassie, Joyce and Dawn having already been served- but Dawn just threw him a look.

"Oh come on" She said, "You only don't mind it because you're in love with her and you have your own crazy books and culture obsession. Your two freak obsessions go together like-"

"Chicken and another chicken?" Buffy filled in with a smile, though Dawn only frowned at her as though to say 'you're freakier than I originally believed'.

"You like art, Mrs Giles?" Cassie asked, sounding, in contrast to Dawn, interested in what Joyce had to say.

"Erm yes," Joyce smiled as she took a seat, "I actually own the art gallery in Sunnydale"

"Really?" Cassie asked, "I've been there a couple of times. There's some pretty cool things. I like the modern stuff the best though," She admitted, "S'more abstract"

"Mm-hmm," Joyce nodded with keen interest, "Was there any in particular you liked? A favorite perhaps?"

"Not really," Cassie shrugged, "I just like the whole thing y'know? I like how you do the displays though. They look really well thought out. It's cool"

"That's lovely of you to say so," Joyce smiled, "Maybe you'd like to go into something like that when you're older, perhaps?" She suggested, but Cassie just looked down at her plate twirling the pasta around her fork.

"I'm not really bothered about stuff like that," She admitted quietly.

"Why not?" Joyce asked, deliberately yet subtlety prodding. Oh the advantages of being a Mother; the tricks you learned over the years, "I'm sure you must have thought about your future at some point"

"Well yeah of course," Cassie smiled a little but it soon faded way as she shrugged again, "But it doesn't really matter anymore"

"Why not?"

"You know, Mr Giles, Dawn said you could make this taste like really Italian and it does" Cassie looked across the table at Giles, "It tastes really g-"

"Cassie, please don't change the subject," Joyce unknowingly paraphrased her daughter from the day before, "Why don't you think your future matters?"

"No reason" Cassie mumbled, looking uncomfortable but she tried to put on a smile as she looked at them all, "You know erm, Dawn told me about Lily. I would have liked to meet her"

"Well, she's at Anya and Xander's..." Dawn explained, "They're friends of ours"

"Cassie?" Joyce asked again in a kind voice that wasn't at all demanding or intrusive, "Please answer my question"

"I'm sorry Mrs Giles, Mr Giles- the meal was lovely but I have to go," Cassie stood up, "Thanks for inviting me Dawn and it was nice seeing you Miss Summers"

"Cassie, please don't go," Buffy pleaded, getting up out of her seat and rushing around to the table to intercept Cassie, "Stay please"

"You're trying to help aren't you?" Cassie asked her with a quiet sadness, "But you can't. I'm sorry but you just can't"

"Cassie, please" Joyce added, walking over to Cassie, Dawn and Buffy. Rupert was not far behind, though he seemed to be, for the moment anyway, keeping a silent presence. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on"

"You all know about this?" Cassie asked, looking around at everyone, "You all know what I told Miss Summers?"

"Please don't be mad," Dawn pleaded, "You're my friend and I...we just don't want you to get hurt...or to hurt yourself."

"I'm not going to hurt myself," Cassie insisted, "But you still...you still can't help me"

"See, you say you're not going to hurt yourself," Buffy pointed out, "But that doesn't sound like someone who wants to live"

"I do though!" Cassie countered, "Believe me I really do. I want to do things," She looked at them all and for a moment it seemed as though she may cry, but the tears were held firmly back, "I want to graduate from High School. I wanna go to the stupid Winter Formal. I have this friend- you know him Dawn, right?"

"Yeah," Dawn said quietly with a nod, her sadness at Cassie's words rendering her unable to say much else.

"Well, I think it would be fun to go with him," Cassie admitted, her eyes shining with tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks, "Just to dance. Hear lame music. To wear a silly dress and laugh and stuff. I'd like to go. There's a lot I'd like to do"

"Then you have to fight," Buffy insisted, "We can help you if you let us. Otherwise you're just giving up and nothing in this world should allow you to make that an option. Isn't there so much more you wanna do? Then fight for it"

"Of course there's more I wanna do!" Cassie almost shouted, but not quite as her emotions threatened to take over. She was crying a little now. "I'd love to ice skate at Rockefeller Center. And I'd love to watch my cousins grow up , see who they become- cause they're really mean and I think they're gonna be fat. And I've never been to the Louvre. I'd love to see the Mona Lisa. Or meet Peter Falk. Or backpack across the country. Or I don't know...fall in love. But I won't I just never will. No matter how hard I fight it doesn't matter. There's no point" Cassie was sadly resigned to her supposed fate and not one person stood before her could even reply. Before they could even attempt to, Cassie turned and left before they could try and convince her they could help again.

"Oh god..." Joyce whispered, falling into a chair.

"We can't just let this go," Buffy said as though fearful that that was everyone else had decided.

"No, of course not," Giles shook his head, "But _what_ to do exactly is another matter entirely. If we only had some clue as to what might cause her death, we could prevent it"

"I know," Buffy sighed, "But we don't even have a place to start. I don't know...maybe we should look through her records again?"

"I think I might have an idea," Dawn said, turning to look at them, having been watching the door ever since Cassie walked out of it up until now, "There's this guy at school- Mike. You know the one who asked her to the dance?" The adults nodded, showing her they were following, "Well he's been asking to the Winter Formal like non stop. So I'm thinking-"

"The boy doesn't take take rejection very well?" Giles suggested, before looking at Buffy, "That is a possibility Buffy"

"Yeah..." Buffy nodded, an idea forming her mind as her eyes seem to flicker with life; the sign that Buffy had a focus now and that always made her feel better when it came to beating the bad guy. She hated waiting out things cluelessly, "Right. I'll check him tomorrow- see what his deal is"

* * *

While Buffy and Dawn were at school both Joyce and Giles were at home, waiting out the worry about Cassie. When Giles came out of the kitchen he saw that Joyce had a laptop on her knee where she was sat on the sofa. It was one Willow had left behind from the other night when they had all been researching Cassie. He took a seat beside and peered over to see what she was doing. She was on Cassie's website.

"I sit alone at my windowsill, trees crackle, sunshine blares, and children laugh like death..." Joyce sighed, unable to read any further though she didn't exit the window. Only rested her head against Rupert's chest for comfort as she continued to look on the site as though looking at it long enough would give them all a sure fire to save Cassie, "This poor girl Rupert...I just...I can't...it's too horrible. I wish we could help her"

"We are," Rupert assured her, kissing her temple softly, "Buffy will save her from whatever awful thing it is that is threatening her life...I promise. We'll help"

Joyce smiled a small smile, taking a tiny comfort in Rupert's words.

* * *

That night the living room was silent despite how many people were sat there. None of them could talk, only look down at the floor in broken shock and upset.

Joyce and Rupert were sat on the sofa, in each other's arms, while Dawn and Buffy each had an arm chair. Dawn's eyes were as tear stained as everyone else and she just looked wide-eyed at the floor, clearly going over all her small amount of memories of Cassie. Buffy was sat with her legs tucked under her, her expression full of self-loathing.

"She was going to die no matter what wasn't she?" Joyce suddenly asked everyone quietly and sadly.

"Yeah," Buffy's voice was toneless, "Her family had a history of heart problems...She'd never been told, but, but she just knew. She was special and I failed her"

"Buffy-" Giles went to give comforting words, but Dawn replied first as she shook her head.

"No, nuh-uh you didn't. You didn't because you tried; you listened and you tried," Dawn's voice was breaking as she started to cry, "She died cause of her heart not because of you. She was my friend because of you. I guess sometimes you can't help..." Dawn tried to put on a brave expression as she said this, but failed almost immediately after her attempt.

"So then what?" Buffy asked in the same toneless voice as though she had lost all purpose for being, "What do you do when you know that? When you know that maybe you can't help?"

Not one of them had the answer.

* * *

Across cities and towns that covered the state of California, over in L.A, Lilah Morgan was at her own loss for answers as she look at the petite twenty-odd year blond, green-eyed girl that had suddenly appeared in front of her desk. The girl look around, evidently also confused, before her eyes settled on the nameplate at Lilah's desk. She then took note of the 'Wolfram&Hart' sign on the wall behind the brunette.

"Bugger" The girl cursed.


	5. Selfless

zigpal- thank you very much for the review (and claps of course. Where would I be without those?). And as for the Buffy romance- alls I say is, I'm not sure whether it will be long term or short term (i.e happens towards the end of the season), but I will say that you know the character. Also as for all things Bennedy- that thought frightened me. Truly. haha.

rabidreject- Yes, I was in much need of vacation.Much stress lately. It was strange though that for Thanksgiving we were in a county that didn't celebrate it. haha. (Not that we do much anyway. Or sure we have the family meal usually with everyone over just for the niceness of it all but we kinda have a Willow look on all things Thanksgiving hehe. Oh yes, we're a conflicted bunch). Thanks very much for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

g120- glad you liked how I stayed with the tone of the episode and yes, Lily is back (I had to write her in somehow. She's too great not too) and is actually going to be hanging around for a while.

* * *

A/N: Okay, here we go with the brand new storyline. 

Side Note: How do you change factoids on your profile? It says I'm living in the UK on here, which you know, I'm not. But this was my friend's account before this and she is of the UK residency...so how do I change it? Anyone know?

* * *

The small apartment shared by Willow and Tara seemed even smaller due to the numerous books, papers and other student-related things that were scattered all over the living room. The two of them were sorting out their things for going back to college. They were starting a couple of weeks later than normal, but they had talked with the university and the lateness had not been a problem, as long as they could catch up with their classes easily which they promised they would. 

"I just wish you were going back to college Buffy," Joyce sighed, as she looked over all the study books. Despite how easy a task packing for college was, everyone had come along to help though Tara suspected this was more due to the fact they were glad Willow was breaking out into the real world once more than anything else.

"I've got a job haven't I?" Buffy countered as she got a bag down for Willow. "What more do you want from me?"

"I know, and I think that's great honey," Joyce assured her, "But still...your education's important..."

"Well maybe I'll go back next year," Buffy suggested if only to pacify her Mother, "You never know"

"And in the meanwhile I'll take offense at the 'education is important' dig," Xander added, reminding Joyce that he had never been to college. Joyce missed the point entirely as she didn't even react to what he said. She'd been doing that quite a lot since they'd arrived at the apartment and Giles hadn't exactly been Mr Attention Span.

"Missing Lily huh?" Tara asked kindly, guessing correctly what was up with the two of them.

"What?" Giles jumped slightly at the mention of his daughter's name.

"Lily," Tara repeated, "You miss her not being here"

"She'll enjoy her time with her grandparents," He replied, but Tara just smiled at him understandingly.

"That's not what I asked," She told him kindly and he sighed.

"It's understandable that you miss your child after getting rid of her and abandoning her on your in-laws," Anya stated matter-of-factly.

"We did _not_ abandon her!" Joyce protested, "But you're right about this messing us up. The first time apart is always the hardest. It's just two weeks is such a long time"

"Well, this'll give you some time to yourselves," Buffy pointed out and her sister nodded in agreement.

"And it'll give us a break from being woken up in the early hours of the morning," Dawn was smiling broadly, but no one denied she was deadly serious about her point.

"So," Joyce said, deciding to change the subject as she turned to Willow, "Looking forward to going back to college Willow?"

"Yeah," Willow eventually replied after thinking for a while, "Yeah I am. Just a little nervous I guess"

"Well," Dawn said, "Just remember; do what everyone else does, wear what everyone else wears, say what everyone else says. You don't wanna look wicked out of place"

* * *

Lilah Morgan hated doing any paper work that would be directly sent to the Senior Partners. Oh, she knew that working so close to them was undoubtedly a way to power for her, but it also meant there was more risks to her life if she slipped up even slightly. Plus, she really hated paper work. There were much more interesting things to be doing. Such as Wesley... No, she couldn't go there right now. She needed to remained focused and thinking too much on the ex-avenger allowed her thoughts to wander far, far away from work and off to what little kink games they'd get to play later on that night. 

She squinted her eyes together as she felt the strain from having looked too closely at small print papers for too long. She looked up, as something in front of her desk caught her eye and she saw before her a girl with semi-curly blond hair and green eyes. She couldn't have been older than twenty-two and she had obviously appeared there by magical means as Lilah hadn't heard the door. The girl looked around in slight confusion as she took in her surroundings. When her eyes landed on Lilah's nameplate on the wooden desk and then the wolfram&hart tag behind her the young blond winced a little as she looked at Lilah.

"Bugger,"

"Do you have an appointment?" Lilah asked casually, more out of habit than anything since the girl's cursing had pointed out that obviously she hadn't an appointment, hadn't even planned on being there at all apparently.

"Not exactly," The woman replied, "Just really, really, _really_ bad geography" She smiled, "I'll just be going now" She went to leave but when she tugged at the door that would lead out onto the corridor it wouldn't move.

"Automatic lock button," Lilah explained lightly, pointing at a black push button behind her desk, "Stops people I don't want to leave from leaving. You know- little things like that"

"Oh," The twenty-odd year old nodded as though seriously considering Lilah's words, before she tugged harshly on the door knob and the lock shattered effortlessly allowing the door to swing open. Lilah could only look on in mild yet well covered shock.

"That's not my only defense," She finally replied and with another button press a demon appeared in the door way and several others behind the newcomer. "This law firm is so efficient," Lilah smiled, "There's a button for everything. Now," She began stepping out from behind her desk in the direction of the girl, "Why don't we start with you telling me who and what you are?"

"Strangely enough I'm thinking 'no'" The girl then roundhouse kicked one demon into a wall, before grabbing the one in the doorway with both hands and swinging it into the others. Before she could walk out the door though one of the demons that remained standing grabbed her, his claws slicing into her shoulders, and swung her round, smashing her into Lilah's desk.

"Okay," She grumbled from where she landed on the floor, putting her fingertips briefly to the cuts on her shoulder, "That hurt"

She leapt up to her feet in a graceful and athletic movement and Lilah watched in interested amusement and shock as the girl fought fantastically and effortlessly, reminding Lilah of the one Slayer she had come across in her life, effectively slaying every single demon within no more than five minutes.

"As I said," The girl repeated, "I'll just be going now" She stepped over the demons' carcasses carefully so as not to actually step on any and ruin her shoes. The girl left, but popped her head back in a second later, "You don't happen to know the number of a good taxi firm do ya?" She asked casually as though none of the previous events had ever happened. Lilah could only look at her in disdainful disbelief, "Never mind," The blond told her, "Guess I'll take a bus"

Lilah only let her go because she had more important things to do. Such as finding out who the girl actually was. She fought like a Slayer yet she evidently wasn't one as Lilah knew the identity of both current Slayers and that girl hadn't been either. She headed around to the front of her desk where the girl had landed and saw the cuts the demons had caused on her shoulders had left a fair amount of blood staining the wood. Lilah picked up the phone on her desk.

"Lilah Morgan," She automatically said her identity into the phone, "I need the techs to get here and work on a blood sample in my office. Someone very interesting just came to my attention"

* * *

When Giles came home from the Magic Box he arrived to find the entire living room in disarray. There were glossy photos everywhere, some in color, some in black and white and they covered the coffee table, side tables and the entire couch save for the one space where his wife was sat with her legs tucked underneath her. She had two of the photos in her hands and a notepad and pen on her lap. She was clearly working on something gallery related. 

"Joyce?" He greeted her but she didn't look up or even respond to the sound of her own name she was so engrossed in her work. "Hello Joyce" He repeated but again received no reply, "And here I am invisible to the eye...'hello Rupert, it is nice to see you this fine afternoon" Rupert did feel slightly elated that while she did not look up at the sound of her own name she did glance at him when she heard his.

"Oh," She smiled at him in pleasant surprise, clearly only having just realized he was stood there, "Rupert, hi. When did you come in?"

"Just a few moments ago," He told her and she smiled in apology.

"Sorry, it's just- this display. I have a lot to go through here," She told him, "But the more I look at the pieces and research them- find out their purpose and history, the easier it seems to be you know? I can really see how it's all gonna be laid out. I guess that's why I didn't hear you come in. I just got so lost in it"

Rupert nodded with a smile in understanding. He had seen first hand how stressed Joyce could become with her work- she was a perfectionist by nature but the only time she fully gave into that was when she was involved in her work- and it did take up quite a lot of her time, but she unquestionably loved every minute of it. As at home Rupert felt when he was researching demons and magic, Joyce was in her element as regards to all things regarding art and culture and it's respective history. Maybe Buffy hadn't been far off a few weeks ago when she had called them, good naturedly of course, a couple of research geeks. He loved watching her when she was in this 'mode'.

"What?" She asked with a slight laugh as she saw him watching her.

"Nothing in particular," He replied, "I just find you adorable when you get so lost in your work"

She smiled with patient amusement.

"That's not the look I'm going for right now," She told him, "I want to look like a business woman who knows what she's talking about"

"And you do," He assured her, walking over and being careful not to stand on any of the photos, "But you also look adorable while you do so"

"Rupert..." She whined, only half-meaning it as he took her hand in his and carefully and slowly pulled her up off the sofa, forcing her to toss the notebook aside.

"Come on..." He murmured into her hair, "Just a little break..."

"Rupert, I really..." Her complaints trailed off as he started to kiss her softly along her jawline, tracing along lightly until he reached her lips, capturing them with his own. "Maybe...just a little break..." She murmured. Okay, so it didn't take much to convince her, but since having Lily the two of them had so very rarely had any time alone together and had only once or twice been able to erm...comshuck. So when the opportunity arose to make with the comshucking who was Joyce to argue? In fact, she decided there and then it was her right to say yes and just to enjoy and enjoy she would...several times. Still kissing, the two headed towards the stairs, but had just reached to the point of the front door when there was a knock. Someone was on the front step. Joyce sighed.

"Leave it," Rupert told her, kissing along her shoulder line whilst lifting up her top with his hands, his warm palms caressing her skin making her want so much to just ignore the person at the door, "It's probably just a salesman..."

"Probably...just..." Joyce repeated in a murmur, kissing him back, her arms wrapped around him. The knocking persisted. She broke the kiss, "But what if it's not? What if it's important?"

"Rule of thumb around here tends to be that if it's important they will just walk right in," Rupert pointed out, before carrying on where he left off. Joyce gave in and the two set off again in the direction of the stairs. However, the knocking persisted even more, the door knob even rattling but for once the front door was actually locked and the person, whoever it was, could not get in.

"Rupert...we have to answer it," Joyce sighed, heading back to the door, but Rupert held onto her hand as though a constant reminder that they had better things to be doing, "We'll just see who it is and then..." He kissed her again, "Stop that." She told him, "It's very distracting"

"Well if _you_ would start distracting _me_ I wouldn't have to try so hard," He replied softly and she kissed him on the lips feverishly and passionately.

"It'll only be a minute. Promise" She told him, opening the door as she continued to kiss him. He kept his arm around her as she broke the kiss to see who it was at the door- which was a girl looking very grossed out to see her parents obviously heading to some serious smoochies.

"Okay, ew?" Lily told them.

"Oh my god..." Joyce gasped, stepping out of Rupert's embrace as she went towards the twenty two year old, "Lily?"

"Hi," She waved meekly.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't come up with anything?" Lilah demanded down in the science lab at Wolfram&Hart. "I thought we had everyone who ever existed on record. How hard is it to match a freakin blood type?" 

"I-I-I don't know," The man stuttered in fright (perhaps something to do with Lilah's threat on his family if he didn't solve this fast), "B-b-but the blood type- it's not matching up to anyone. Or anything. It's as though the girl doesn't exist"

"Doesn't exist?" Lilah repeated slowly and the man nodded.

"Yes, but-"

"But what?" She leaned in close as the man shook his head vehemently.

"I-I'm not positive...but you see all blood types have a link coding to the parents...it's how paternity tests are performed"

"Yeah skip me the biology class," Lilah told him impatiently, "Just get to the point"

"Well, she does have similarities to...to a family recorded on here. Two families actually. But even checking their files we still come up non-existent on her"

Lilah seemed to think for a moment.

"What are the family names?"

"Erm...a..." The man brought up the appropriate windows on the screen, "uh 'Summers' and erm, 'Giles'..."

"Hm," Both names were familiar to Lilah but that told her nothing, "Look more closely into these families Alan. I want their history, whether they have any properties magical or otherwise- do they play a part in the apocalypse or any for that matter. And for the girl?"

"Yes?"

"Check the FC Files"

"Future Case?" Alan frowned, "But why? You don't think-"

"I think any girl that appears out of nowhere, fights like a Slayer and doesn't show on the data bases isn't exactly vintage. Just cross reference her blood there. If you don't find it there..." Lilah thought for a moment before finishing with, "you won't be going home to your family. Ever again"

* * *

"Lily, oh my goodness it's so good to see you again," Joyce said ecstatically, hugging her daughter-from-the-future tightly. She broke the hug only so that Rupert could have his turn. 

"Not that I don't entirely agree," Rupert told her after a warm, tight hug, "But I'm afraid I have to ask how exactly is it that you're here?"

"Well, that's the thing," Lily replied, "I can't tell ya,"

"What? Why?" asked Joyce at the same time Giles asked, "Why? What?"

"Hey don't look at me in that shoot-the-messengery way," Lily told them, holding her hands up in mock retreat, "Dad was the one who said that under no circumstance was I to tell you until at least one week from now"

"I don't get it," Joyce admitted and Lily sighed.

"Apparently it's this whole big time-travel-has-consequences thing and I have to tell you at a certain time so we don't end up...I don't know on the wrong side of _It's a Wonderful Life."_

"Wait a moment," Giles said, something occurring to him, "You said you can't tell us until a week from now, correct?"

"Mm-hmm," Lily nodded.

"You're going to be staying with us until then?"

"And past," She added, "I've gotta help you until well you no longer need my help I guess"

"Again...what?" Joyce asked, her confusion becoming greater by the second.

"It's part of the spell Tara did," She explained, "The wording went something like 'until the one who is sent is no longer required' or needed or something like that. So I figure once I do my part off I go a poofing back to my time. _Hopefully_ in the right place this time round" When, at this comment, her parents looked at her inquiringly she shook her head, "Don't ask," She told them, before turning to head for a seat in the living room to find there was none due to her Mom's excessive gallery research.

"Hey cool," She exclaimed, spotting a photo of one of the pieces, "The Patternam Collection. This is just a wicked display." She turned to her Mom, "Or so you told me...tell me...will tell me..." Lily frowned in confusion as she tried to work out the grammar. Joyce was too busy being happy over the fact that at least one of her daughters recognized certain work to be bothered about Lily's tenses.

"I was never really into the art scene," Lily said, almost reading her Mom's thoughts, "You know except for like aesthetics but you used to talk to me about it _all_ the time when I was little. I loved listening to you. And you know- listen enough and some stuff's gotta sink in" She cleared a space on the couch and sat down, "So- where is everybody?" She asked, brightening as an intriguing thought occurred to her. "Hey where's baby me? I'm around here somewhere right?"

"Actually, no you're not," Joyce told her, taking a seat also on the coffee table opposite Lily; Rupert sat next to her.

"What do you mean?" Lily frowned.

"Well, at the moment you're ah, staying with your grandparents for a couple of weeks," Giles explained.

"Oh, I see," Lily nodded and then there was silence as her parents looked at her but tried not to seem like they were looking. Lily could read them like a very open book, "Guys, I'm not telling you why I'm here. Future you two would kill me. I have to tell you at the right time to make sure erm 'certain things are set in motion'" She smiled, evidently pleased she had remembered that quote.

"Right," Joyce sighed, trying to understand and not complain about the argument, "Well, I guess if you're gonna be staying for a time we'd best find you somewhere to stay"

"Oh yeah...I'd forgot about that bit," Lily admitted.

"Well, I'm afraid we only have one spare room," Her Dad told her, "And that's fairly small. It's possibly illegal to have people sleeping in there in fact"

"S'cool," She assured him, "As long as there's a bed, a window and no weird Cornish pixies living under the pillows I'm perfectly happy"

"Cornish pixies?" Joyce asked, faintly confused by this, but Lily shook the concern aside.

"Small infestation last week. No biggie. It was just you know...pesky" She smiled, but suddenly it disappeared from her face, "Oh bugger" She muttered as something occurred to her.

"What is it?" Giles asked.

"I also didn't think about something else..." She admitted, "I don't have any spare clothes..." When the two looked at her in exasperated disbelief, she went on the defense, "Hey you didn't think of it either. Maybe you two should think more about these things before you send me on time trips huh?"

"It's okay," Joyce assured her quickly, worried that the girl was bordering on hysterical; she was definitely the most hyper of her daughters and Dawn could be very hyperactive when she wished, "I'm sure we'll figure something out. Maybe you can borrow Buffy's clothes..." Lily just looked at her, "Or perhaps buy you some of your own"

"Much better," Lily smiled, "Now how about showing me the Unlivable Room?"

* * *

"I don't see why Mom couldn't pick me up," Dawn complained as she and Buffy walked down the street. 

"Because she's busy doing the working thing." Buffy pointed out, "As was I until you came in complaining about faulty pants"  
"Oh yeah," Dawn said sarcastically, "Like this was an embarrassing situation for _you__" _

Buffy couldn't deny that the situation had been way more humiliating for her sister. In an art class the side seam in Dawn's pants had caught onto a craft knife that had been left unsheathed,most likely by a careless student, on the side. The seam had been completely sliced and as the cotton unraveled the whole side of one leg of Dawn's trousers had been effectively ripped in two, baring her leg all the way up to he underwear. She could have just had someone bring in spare jeans, but even the teaching staff and Principal Wood had acknowledged the humiliation on a sixteen year old girl in a situation such as that and had permitted for her to go home for the rest of the day. But since Joyce was working and so had unplugged the phone to allow to focus and Giles was stuck at the Magic Box as was Anya and Xander was on the building sight it had been left to Buffy to walk her home. Which had been particularly awkward for Dawn had she had a long pieced of material pinned to her trouser material to cover the huge split.

"I can't believe you made me walk home," Dawn continued to complain and Buffy sighed as they turned onto their street.

"What? You wanted me to steal a car and drive it?"

"Well...I wouldn't let _you_ drive it," Dawn countered, "Your driving skills suck"

"As opposed to..." Buffy argued,silently pointing out the fact that Dawn could not drive either.

"Well, I could not drive better than you could not drive," Dawn argued, but then frowned as she realized she had made no sense.

"Just get inside," Buffy sighed with a small smile opening the front door and letting Dawn in.

"Mom? Dad?" A female voice called from the kitchen, "Can either of you tell me where the bottle opener is?" The woman came out of the kitchen holding a bottle of juice which indeed need to be opened by a opener of bottles. The two sisters instantly recognized the girl, but were a little too stunned to say anything about and as neither Joyce nor Giles replied to Lily's question there was only silence in the living room, "They'd better not be up to what I think they're up to..." Lily grumbled in response to the silence, turning away which is when her eyes fell on her older sisters (who were both presently younger if only by a few months in Buffy's case) "Buffy! Dawn!" She exclaimed happily, running over to hug them both.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked with a frown, "Wait- how are you doing here?"

"She can't tell us apparently," Giles informed them, coming down the stairs with Joyce, "Not until the appropriate time"

"Oh faboo; more cryptic," Buffy complained, "For once I'd just like a step-by-step account of what's going to happen. Would be make things so much simpler"

"And better Feng Shui," Dawn added and Buffy nodded in mock agreement.

"Lily is also going to be staying with us a little while longer than last time," Joyce added causing her older daughters to frown in puzzlement.

"You mean like she's staying?" Buffy asked.

"Until like, I'm not needed anymore then off I should automatically pop back to my time"

"This sucks," Dawn grumbled and Lily just looked at her.

"Thank you; that's really touching," She said sarcastically.

"No, it's just..i'm suddenly no longer the baby of the family and then...I am again" Dawn complained, "S'not fair. I'm the baby of the family to _my_ baby sister"

"If it helps you feel any older, before I left you were panicking over what you believed to be potentially your first wrinkle," Lily told her peppily but Dawn only looked at her disbelief.

"_No_," She stressed the word, "That doesn't help. God" She stalked off up the stairs. "If anyone wants me I'll be in my room starting on night cream fifteen years early!"

"Whoops..." Lily winced, biting her lip in slight whoopsy-do embarrassment, "How come I always come out with the wrong thing? That always ends in some kind of awkwardness or babble fest? It's like a disease."

"I believe you get that from your Mother," Giles told her before heading into the dining room. Joyce was hot on his heels though with a 'what? What's that supposed to mean?'.

"Wow, you can really clear a room," Buffy commented with a mix of approval and amazement. "So, up for any Slaying tonight? Patrol was planned to be pretty dull. Few vamps and even fewer friends; they all claim to be too busy with a life"

* * *

The results were in. Well,semi anyway but no matter how little there was to reveal Lilah was there for the first hand updates.

"So what have we got?"

"Well, I finally placed what the- see these patterns here," He pointed them out on the microscope image of Lily's blood, projected on the computer screen. He then pointed out to an image of another blood sample that was next to it, "See how they aren't here. It's what I can only call an anomaly. You know the blood disease Hemophilia? The people who suffer from it have a deformity where their blood does not clot as normal so their body does not heal at the rate it should. This blood sample, from the woman who appeared in your office, seems to have the opposite of that- as though she heals exceptionally fast"

"Like a Slayer," Lilah suggested and Alan nodded.

"That was my first thought so I cross referenced with the FC files like you said and narrowed it down to potential Slayers and..." He clicked and typed bringing up a second window on the screen, "And bingo we found a match."

"And? Who is she?" Lilah asked.

"One Lilian Giles. Born May 22nd this year. She shouldn't be more than five months old"

"Well, she looked a lot older than that when she took down the guard demons," Lilah muttered.

"Well, that makes sense- I'd guess she got activated as a Slayer some time in the future. That's not all there is to her though"

"It's not...?" Lilah asked slowly, feeling intrigued. Now she was finally getting somewhere.

"She's not just a Slayer- she's also a Watcher. Giles line; they've been in that business generations"

"A Slayer _and_ a Watcher?That's an new mix. Twice the power too..."

"There's more"

"Really?" Lilah didn't bother to hide her interest anymore; this girl had a lot of potential...if she could get her to switch sides.

"She happens to be the sister of one of the reigning Slayers; Buffy Summers. They share the same Mother- Joyce Summers- but Lilian's Father is one Rupert Giles- Buffy Summers' Watcher."

"Get a load of Family Affairs," Lilah commented with a smirk, "So...this Joyce? She's the Mother of two Slayers?"

"Uh-huh," Alan nodded, "And the Key"

"The Key?" Lilah couldn't hide her confusion. The title rang a bell but she wasn't sure why.

"Great mystical ball of energy? Senior Partners were highly into it until they realized only certain entities such as hell gods could harness it's power to open dimensions. Well, two years ago it came to our attention that the key had been condensed into human form"

"Human form? How is that possible?" Lilah asked, "It's too much energy. More than a week as a human and the form'd explode. Back to green energy"

"You'd think," Alan agreed, "But I did more research and the Key kid- Dawn Summers- is live and kicking and getting good grades in High School if these files are correct which, I assure you, they always are"

"So how has she survived in that form for so long?"

"I don't know," Alan shrugged, "But given the fact her sisters are Slayers and she's doing fine as the Key turned human I'd say it's something to do with their blood. This woman's specifically," He tapped on the screen at the tab labeled 'Summers, Joyce'.

"Wolfram&Hart have always tried to figure out how Potential Slayers are found by the Watcher's Council. I mean if we knew that we could get rid of them before they became pesky Powerpuff Girls," Lilah said to Alan, "But what if it's passed down the line of women- maybe with one active generation. We've never seen this before because Slayers have never had sisters or siblings at all. It's just the way it's played out."

"Yeah..." Alan said slowly, not sure what the point was that Lilah was getting to.

"Well, what if this is the active generation?" She suggested, "Then any kid that comes a poppin' out of their Mother is gonna be a Slayer. You said their blood is extra strong- guess it's why The Key is actually surviving and isn't just brain matter splattered over her bedroom wall"

"So...any kids this woman has is gonna be a Slayer? Or at least a Potential?" Alan checked and Lilah nodded.

"It makes sense. Think about it; her blood gives us the chance to have an entire army of Slayers at our side. The Senior Partners wouldn't have to worry about muscle power in the firm ever again," Lilah grinned as her own plan formed in her mind. It was perfect and it would definitely get her on the very good side of the Senior Partners. Promotion was inevitable. And plus- Angel would never get past the door never mind into he office ever again. Not with Slayers guarding every entrance. Much better than Vampire Detectors, "Welcome to _Brave New World_"


	6. Him

g120- Yep, the good ole L.A Lawyers are up to no good yet again, but 'fraid not giving you more on that this chapter (oh yes, I'm all about keep you on your toes). And thanks, I'm glad you thought that Dawn scene was written in character, makes me happy when people tell me that, haha; means I must be doing something right! Thanks for the review

Rabidreject- Happy you like the storyline, but trust me it gets better (at least I think so) and more complicated with crossovery goodness and more clues to the final battle and basically much more...erm...plotlineyness. And there may be interest for Lily somewhere...she is a Summers girl after and they tend to end up with someone gazing at them in adoration, haha.

zigpal- yay, my hand claps. And well, yeah Wolfram and Hart gang are going to be getting more than they bargained for, but so are Angel Investigations. And we all know Lilah is gonna be a player in it all. But as for this chapter, doesn't go any further with that arc I'm afraid- you'll just have to wait for the next one. (mwa hahahas)

* * *

A/N: Yay! A lighthearted chapter! And also anyone reading From Beneath You, my other ongoing fanfic, it should be updated in the next day or so and sorry for the long wait

* * *

"Buffy, I know I am most likely going to regret asking this question but why on earth is Spike with you?" Giles asked as he saw both Buffy and Spike stood on the front step. 

"He needs a place to stay," Buffy told him, stepping aside and leading in the vampire, "That basement at the school is making him crazy"

"Well, perhaps you haven't noticed but we don't have a place for him to stay here," Giles pointed out, "Lily took up the remaining spare room"

"It's not a problem," Buffy assured him, "Mom had the basement sorted out for him" At this Giles turned to his wife who was stood beside him.

"You knew about all this?" He asked in disbelief, "And you didn't think to tell me anything?"

"Well, we knew you wouldn't agree," Joyce explained with a slight shrug.

"Damn right I wouldn't," Giles agreed angrily and Spike turned to Buffy with a sigh.

"Look; I'll go," He told her quietly, "This...it isn't good. It can't work"

"Yes it will," Buffy told him emphatically, touching his arm kindly and he softened at her touch. "And it's already working isn't it?" She smiled, "Only been out of that basement half an hour and you've already stopped talking to invisible people"

"He talks to invisible people?" Giles asked Joyce in a whisper and shrugged.

"Apparently," She whispered back, "According to Buffy anyway"

"Marvelous," Giles said sarcastically with a sigh. Not only was a vampire staying in their house, but it was an insane recently soul-having vampire who talked to invisible people. Well,this day just kept getting better and better didn't it?

"Bollocks"Spike said to Buffy in response to her reassurances and she quickly amended her words.  
"Okay,so there was not one little episode on the way here but-"

"No," Spike shook his head, telling her she had got the wrong idea, "bollocks to this; I don't need you molly-" He trailed off as another person came into the room. He didn't recognize her and so instantly became shy and reserved.

"Spike," Lily sounded distinctly less than thrilled to see him. The vampire looked at the blond curiously at the sound of his name, but did no more than that.

"Oh erm...Spike's going to be staying with us a bit," Buffy explained, but apparently that wasn't enough as Lily bluntly asked why, "Because he's not well. The basement- where he was staying- was making him crazy. We're gonna help him get better here"

"Oh," Again Lily sounded less than impressed.

"Who...?" Spike asked quietly, still not understanding who the woman was and Buffy hurried to explain.

"Oh erm...Spike this is, this is Lily. Mom and Giles' daughter, that is..eh, my sister." Spike's expression sharpened as he quickly looked from the two parents to Lily, not comprehending how this could be possible, "I know it's a lot to take in, but she's here from the future," Buffy told him as Spike looked at Joyce.

"You had her then?" He asked and she nodded, "Sorry I wasn't here to...you know, congratulations and all that"

"It's fine, really," Joyce told him kindly, not entirely sure how to react to his thoughtful and soft spoken words. She had always considered Spike a nice person generally- vampire or no vampire, soul or no soul- but this was entirely different and she still wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

"Right," was all Lily said before going upstairs, presumably to her room.

"For a girl in her twenties she sure can sulk like a teenager," Buffy commented.

"So can you," Joyce pointed out smoothly, while looking in the direction Lily had headed in, "I wonder what the matter is though"

"I'll go see," Rupert told her, thought it was as just as much about not having to help Spike move in as it was caring about Lily.

"Okay," Joyce nodded, "We'll just help Spike," She turned to the vampire, "Come on, the basement's this way.."

Spike already knew that though; he'd been down there often enough a couple of years ago to steal items belonging to Buffy and photos of her.

* * *

"Lily?" Rupert asked, knocking lightly on the bedroom door before walking in. She was sat on her bed, knees bent in front of her, and was flicking through the latest issue of _Cosmo _which probably seemed very old fashioned to her. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, it's fine," She assured him, before putting the magazine down, "It's just...why is he staying here? Doesn't he have like, I don't know, a crypt he can go to?"

"Apparently not," He sighed with a slight smile, taking a seat on the bed, "Is there any particular reason you're not entirely keen on the idea of having him stay here?" He asked, "Something that happens in the future maybe?"

"Nice try Dad," She smirked, "But you're not getting any info outta me until I say so. But no, it's nothing that happens in the future, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I just don't like him," She admitted, "He like really annoys me"

Giles couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"What?" She asked, "It's not like I have anything against him- I mean he's good, he has a soul, he fights evil- but he just sorta...pisses me off. I don't know why. Maybe it's genetic," She suggested with a smile, showing she knew that Giles wasn't exactly Spike's number one fan.

"Maybe," He smiled, enjoying this moment with a daughter despite the fact that Spike had wheedled his way in to being the topic of conversation, "So, for him to annoy you, you must see him often in the future I suppose"

"_Again_ with the not-sharing," She said in exasperation but she was smiling, "Come on," She said, swinging her legs around and getting off the bed, "We've got a vampire to avoid and some food to get"

"You're hungry again?" Giles asked in disbelief, following her out of the extremely small room. She had only eaten less than half an hour ago.

"What? My stomach's a fast worker," She replied.

* * *

"The Harrises reporting for video watch," Xander announced the next night when Buffy opened the door to him and Anya. A couple of days ago the two of them- that is him and Buffy- had planned to have a video fest at her house, claiming they needed some much desired down time. Anya had eagerly added that she would like to join them, particularly if the videos included a film about a chimp playing hockey, but Willow and Tara had both announced themselves unavailable that night. No prizes for guessing what their preferred activity was. So it was just going to be him, Anya and the Buffster. However, that very Buffster's face was trouble. 

"What's up?" He asked.

"Dawn." She replied, letting them in, "She's crying in the bathroom. About some boy at school" After shutting the front door after them, Buffy returned upstairs and the couple followed on. They saw that Joyce was listening in at the bathroom door with Lily hovering nearby. Giles was there too, but he seemed to be keeping minimum safe distance.

"Honey," Joyce was saying, "It can't be that bad, I'm sure it was fine"

The bathroom door was yanked open and a tear stained Dawnie stood there glaring at her.

"How can you even say that? R.J is never gonna notice me now!"

"From what you said he probably already noticed you," Buffy said to her, walking over.

"Yeah," Lily agreed with a small wince, "What with the tripping and the falling and the-"

The bathroom door was slammed in their faces and both Lily and Buffy realized they had unwittingly said the wrong thing.

"Erm..spirit," Joyce said, struggling for something to say that would make Dawn feel better, "They erm, they said you had spirit right?"

"Spirited," Lily whispered the correction.

"Spirited," Joyce corrected aloud for Dawn to hear.

"Go away!" Dawn's muffled yell told them and all three women on the other side of the door sighed.

"I don't think tonight's gonna be good for video watching Xand," Buffy decided sadly, but Anya was not happy with that decision.

"Why? Just tell her to get over it"

"If only," Joyce muttered.

"How about pizza?" Xander suggested, "Shall I order pizza? Don't teens in a snit like pizza"

The bathroom door was flung open again by Dawn as she came to yell at Xander.

"It is not a snit. I finally met him; the guy of my dreams, okay? And I blew it! R.J hates me now!"

Past Dawn, Buffy caught sight of something maroon, yellow and oddly familiar.

"Dawn, what's that?" She asked, but Dawn merely shoved past her in reply.

"Just the end of my life!" She cried, running to her room. Once she was gone, Buffy stepped forward and knelt down to see what it was.

"It's my old cheerleading uniform from Sunnydale High..." Buffy told them, holding up the tattered outfit; Dawn had ripped it to shreds.

"Remember when she had a crush on me?" Xander asked, "I miss the much cuter me crush"

"We all do, honey," Joyce told him, giving him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before following Buffy into Dawn's room.

* * *

"It all just happened so fast," Dawn said the next day in the Principal's office. She was in there with Principal Wood, Buffy and her Mother who had been called over the moment the incident of O'Donnell falling down the stairs had happened and he had begun claiming that it was Dawn's fault; that she had pushed him, "I mean one minute he was walking and then he stumbled," She shrugged as though she were asking the three of them 'what else can I say?', "And next he fell" 

"Honey did you-" Joyce sighed helplessly as she clutched at a rational way to explain why the 17 year old boy was blaming his daughter on why he fell, "did you accidentally brush by him in anyway?"

"No," Dawn shook her head, "I wasn't anywhere near him"

"Why would he say you pushed him down the stairs?" Wood asked, but he seemed to be asking the question to himself more than Dawn.

"I don't know," Dawn shrugged, seeming to think for a possible explanation, "Maybe he was embarrassed; it's hard being clumsy. Specially when you're popular and athletic," Dawn realized she was neither of things things and so couldn't possibly empathize despite the fact she knew all the strain of being popular and athletic as her love for R.J caused her to share his every emotion; she felt his pain, his love, his fear, his joy, everything. "I'll bet" She added for good measure.

"Well, to be perfectly candid Buffy, Mrs Giles, it wouldn't be the first time I've caught O'Donnell in a lie"

"Be nice if his lies didn't involve my sister though," Buffy said meaningfully.

"We can deal with that after he gets out of the hospital," Wood told her.

"Well, thank you Principal Wood," Joyce told him, "I appreciate your effort to resolve this- and letting me know"

"Not a problem" He assured her, "Well I'm gonna have to go break the news to Coach Wheeler. Not a conversation I wanna have"

"You mean cause O'Donnell was gonna start on Saturday?" Dawn guessed correctly.

"Exactly," Wood nodded, "Coach'll have to go back to the drawing board"

"Least he's still got R.J to take over," Dawn said and at these words something clicked in Buffy's mind and she looked at Dawn suspiciously. She glanced over at her Mom but noted that unfortunately Joyce had remained oblivious to the reference.

"Well, I think we have everything we need for now," Wood concluded, "Sorry you had to be involved in this Dawn"

"That's okay," Dawn told him, standing up, "I'm just sorry it happened" She left the room to return to her classes.

"Well, I'd best be going too," Joyce said, standing up also, "Again thank you Mr Wood for your efforts"

"Dawn's a good kid," He told her, "I wasn't going to let her get in trouble for no reason"

"Actually Mom," Buffy said, "Before you go I kinda need to talk to you"

"What is it?" Joyce asked, once Principal Wood had left earshot.

"It's Dawn," Buffy told her, "You know the guy she said could replace O'Donnell or whatever?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Well that's the guy she's been obsessing about. You know he of the 'hottest deepest smartest funniest and having-the-thickest-boy-lashes' description; RJ. And O'Donnell- I think he was set to replace him as QB. And then suddenly he falls down the stairs?"

"You're not saying-" Joyce shocked by what Buffy was suggesting.

"I'm just saying it's a bit of a coincidink- and Dawn has been acting a little overly about him"

"Buffy, she's sixteen," Joyce explained simply, "Sixteen year old girls act overly about _everything_"

"Yeah, I guess..." Buffy agreed reluctantly, "I don't...it's just all got me wigged I guess. I mean Dawn has never been this obsessed about a boy"

"She's never had a proper crush before," Joyce reasoned, "I mean beyond a 'Kiddie Crush' on Xander and Spike when she was fourteen there hasn't been much else"

"Yeah...maybe you right," Buffy finally relented, "I bet this whole R.J thing will blow over soon"

* * *

"Dawn, I thought you were in your room" 

"She was at the Bronze," Buffy told Joyce, pushing Dawn through the front door into the hall. Her face was heavily made up, her hair tightly and neatly curled and she had apparently sewn herself into the dark tight fit jeans and silk, low rise top.

"Wearing _that_?" Lily asked, having come over to see what the fuss was about and when she saw Dawn's outfit her eyes widened, "What's that top made of? Paint?"

"That was exactly my question," Buffy contributed.

"Dawn- I can't believe you sneaked out of your room. What on earth possessed you to do that?"

"That would be RJ," Buffy told her Mom, "She was pressed up against him in the Bronze"

"I was _dancing_ with him!" Dawn protested.

"Dancing with, mated with; it's a fine line," Buffy snipped, "Dawn go to your room."

"What? So you're Mom now?"

"No, but _I _am; Dawn, go to your room," Joyce repeated and the teenager sighed dramatically before storming upstairs making sure her foot banged down on each step loudly, before she reached her room and slammed the door behind her.

"So much for your 'it'll blow over' theory," Buffy sighed.

All that the group heard in answer was Giles' voice from the kitchen;

"Would you stop bleedin' hovering about. There isn't any. Just get out of my way. Spike; for god's sake go back to your basement"

"I just don't know what's wrong with her," Joyce shook her head with a sigh, not even paying attention to the events going on in the kitchen.

"This guy has got her pretty flipping," Buffy agreed, "I think I'm gonna talk to RJ tomorrow. See if he thinks making the girls crazy is so funny then"

* * *

"Can someone please explain this to me?" Giles requested the following night, "Because I'm afraid I don't quite understand" 

"Dawn has a love spell on her," Buffy explained, "Causing her to lust after my lover, RJ"

"The football player Dawn has a crush on?" He checked, and Buffy nodded, "He...your lover?!"

"We're thinking no," Willow told him quietly, "They're both under the same love spell"

"I am not under a love spell!" Buffy protested to the group around her, which was in fact the Scooby Gang in it's entirety; Tara, Willow, Xander, Anya, Giles, Joyce and now Lily.

"You have to be Buff," Xander told her, "Real love wouldn't make you act so irrational," He paused, "So quickly anyway"

"We're working on it though" Willow assured everyone.

"Yeah," Tara agreed, "We'll come up with an anti-love spell soon"

"See, there you go," Anya said to Buffy and Dawn, "Soon neither of you will be in love with this boy"

Everyone soon saw that this was entirely the wrong thing to say as the two sisters turned on Anya with matching looks-could-kill glares.

"He's not a boy!" Buffy practically yelled.

"What do you know about our love?!" Dawn demanded of Anya, "It's true and real. This isn't magic it's my heart!"

The group slowly backed away in unison.

"Okay..." Anya said while Xander added

"We'll be working"

The group then hurried away to the safety of the dining room.

"I can't believe what those two are acting like," Joyce shook her head in disbelief, "They're just obsessed with that boy"

As if to prove her point the sounds of Buffy and Dawn arguing in the other room escalated.

"Why?" Buffy was asking, "Because I'm older than him? I'm extremely youthful! And peppy!"

Dawn said something quietly in reply that none of the group heard, before she rushed upstairs, clearly upset.

"Dawn wait!" Buffy pleaded, running up the stairs after her.

"What's going on with the Olsens?" Spike asked, wandering into the room, looking not entirely comfortable amongst the entire group, but standing there anyway.

"Love spell" Willow answered simply, "The two of them are like entranced by this football player RJ"

"Oh," He nodded, "Spell turned the two of them into crazy little lust puppies huh?"

"Spike," Giles sighed, "Sometimes I wish you just wouldn't say words"

"Love spells," Willow stated with a shake of the head, "Everyone forgets how dangerous they are."

"Hey," Xander pointed out, "Been there" He told her as he reminded them all of the debacle in his junior year at high school. At the mention of this both Willow and Joyce turned bright red, thus causing Xander to turn bright red in reply as he remembered Willow being in his bed, wearing nothing but a shirt- _his_ shirt- and nibbling his earlobe, and then later on at Buffy's house when Joyce had sent Cordelia away and then began massaging him and kissing his neck. Feeling incredibly embarrassed by the memory he found a way to excuse himself, "You know I'm going to see how Buffy and Dawn are doing"" He exited the room and headed up the stairs at an impressive pace.

"What was that all about?" Anya asked, puzzled and it was Lily that supplied the answer as neither Willow nor Joyce were willing to.

"Oh Xander cast a love spell on Cordelia like in his junior year at high school and it went like horribly wrong."

"Wrong how?" Anya was intrigued.

"Well it made every woman in Sunnydale _except_ Cordelia fall in love with him," Lily explained, "Dawn told me about- she was like the only one not affected. I think coz she was like a kid then- like eleven or something"

"_Every_ woman?" Anya asked, before looking suspiciously from Joyce to Willow and both women avoided her gaze. That was when it first occurred to Rupert in five years.

"I hadn't realized," He admitted, "Joyce...you didn't happen to come across Xander that particular night did you?" He asked, desperately wanting her to say no. Thankfully she shook her head.

"No, I didn't come across him," He seemed relieved until she added, "He kinda came to the house with Cordelia" She left the room immediately after that, but Giles immediately followed after her.

"What? You didn't do anything though did you Joyce? Joyce?"

"I seduced him in the kitchen okay?!" She confessed in a rush, before running off into the back of that same room, trying to find some form of escape.

"Joyce!"

"And we think Dawn and Buffy have problems..." Lily said semi-sarcastically, trying not to think too much on her Mom coming on to Xander. If she did it would probably end with her in a sanitarian,

"And what did you do?" Tara asked Willow softly, who immediately decided to play the innocent card.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The spell; you must have been effected too right? So what'd you do?"

"Oh...you know...climbed in his bed and waited for him to come home now what about this spell Buffy and Dawn are under I'm thinking some kind of siren-esque spell yeah?"

At that point Xander and Buffy came back down the stairs minus a Dawn.

"How's the bit?" Spike asked kindly.

"She's locked her door," Buffy replied, "That spell has got her good and loopy. Where's Mom?"

"Defending her Xander seduction to Giles in the kitchen," Anya explained straight-forwardly before looking at her red-faced husband, "Oh yeah; I heard it _all"_

"So," Xander said changing the subject, "RJ Brooks- whatcha got there Will?" He asked, referring to the laptop and Buffy immediately hurried over.

"Ooh! Lemme see! Is there a picture?"

"Family stuff..." Xander murmured, reading the screen, "Hey I knew his brother. He was a big jock at Sunnydale High too. Couple years ahead of us. Used to stick chewing gum in my hair. Huh"

"What are you thinking?" Willow asked.

"I think my relationship with RJ's brother was complex at best but maybe he's a way in"

"Take Spike with you," Lily quickly suggested. Not only did the vampire piss her off a little but he had been staring solidly at her for the past few minutes as though trying to see the similarities to her parents and it was making her nervous.

"Right, now find a picture," Buffy eagerly suggested

* * *

"Damn love spells," Willow cursed a little while later when still none of the gang had found anything, "Tara and I have tried every anti-love spell we can find. Nothing works" 

"It's like something's grounding it," Tara reasoned, "Keeping a strong force behind it so nothing is able to penetrate the spell"

"Even if it did work," Anya added, "The guy'd probably do an anti-anti-love-spell-spell spell,"

"Anya that sounded like absolutely gibberish," Giles told her as he shut the book he had been reading from.

"Well,it kinda does make sense," Lily reasoned, taking off her purple thin-framed glasses (she had switched her contacts for them an hour ago, when so much straining and researching had caused them to itch not painfully, but well, annoyingly) "it's an anti spell for the anti spell to the original love spell"

"Yeah, whatever," Anya said, "Can we just de lust them already? The two of them are no longer entertaining; just annoying. How great can this RJ be anyway?"

The doorbell rang.

"I don't know," Joyce said, getting up to answer the door, "But if I ever get a hold of him he's gonna have some things to answer for" She pulled open the front door, "RJ" She stated, seeing the young boy on her front door step and recognizing him from Buffy pointing him out when she had been called to the school. At the sound of his name Willow and Anya rushed out of their seats to have a look and see if this RJ was as great as claimed, or the descriptions were just exaggerations by the spell. Lily and Tara remained seated as did Giles.

"Hey, erm, I was looking for Buffy- Ms Summers-"

"She's not here, sorry," Joyce quickly apologized, going to close the door before either of her eldest daughters had a chance to realize the 'boy of their dreams' was here.

"You sure?" RJ asked, not giving up easily.

"Positive," Willow confirmed urgently, "Now go away"

"No Buffy for you," Anya added, "Leave quickly now."

"Uh okay..." RJ seemed slightly confused by the way the three women were acting, but he accepted it as he went to walk away, "Tell her to call me okay?"

"Good thing Buffy and Dawn are upstairs," Willow said as the three of them watched the boy leave.

"Yeah..." Joyce agreed, but it was a half-hearted agreement as she paid more attention to the retreating man.

Almost in sync all three women cocked their heads to the side as they, in keen interest, watched RJ walk down the path.

* * *

"I'm sorry Rupert," Joyce apologized genuinely, "But I'm afraid what we have does not compare to the love I have for RJ" 

"Oh for God's sake Joyce," Giles said in frustration and exasperation, "See reason! You're forty-four years old! He's seventeen!"

"What we have transcends any age difference," Joyce defended herself.

"Any love for RJ transcends everything," Willow added, "It can't be helped. Just like it can't be helped that RJ does not love her back because of his love for me"

"Oh please," Anya scoffed, "Like you two have anything. What we have is real"

"You don't even know him!" Joyce argued.

"Yes I do!" Anya protested, "I looked into him and I saw his soul"

"He was walking away!" Willow yelled, "So unless his soul was in his ass..."

"Okay, I think everyone needs to calm down" Tara suggested.

"I ditto that," Lily agreed, a concerned looked flitting from her Mother to Anya and Willow.

"Clearly, you've all been effected by the same spell as Buffy and Dawn," Giles told them, but he might as well have been saying that doing the hokey pokey would allow them to the win the lottery the way they looked at him in response to the mere suggestion of their love for RJ not being real.

"We are not under a spell!" Anya and Willow protested in synchronization.

"Yes you are," Joyce told them sadly and Giles was allowed to dare hope that the spell had not fully effected his wife, "No one can love three people at once- or even two. And I'm afraid that what RJ and I have is the reality" His hopes were shattered. He grabbed hold of Joyce's shoulders and turned her to look at him, away from the other two women.

"Joyce, look at me. You. Are. Under. A. Spell" She didn't look at all convinced by his words.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked, her and Buffy coming down the stairs after hearing the argument in the hall.

"Willow thinks she's in love with my boyfriend RJ," Anya said simply and both Willow and Joyce looked at her in shocked outrage.

"What?" Dawn exclaimed, "No- you guys can't do this!"

"Willow, you're a gay woman," Buffy pointed out but Will just looked back at her as though saying 'yeah...so?'

"And you're not!" Lily elaborated in exasperation.

"This isn't about his physical presence," Willow argued, "This is about his heart"

"But his physical presence has a penis!" Anya exclaimed in frustration.

"I can work around it..." Willow mumbled

"Yeah right," Joyce scoffed, "Face it Willow- you don't love RJ; you can't. You have simply been touched by the loving bond that he and I share"

"I think I just threw up" Giles groaned, "Joyce, for the sake of my sanity please stop talking"

"Wait. Everyone wait. Calm down, I know what this is" Buffy suddenly said and everyone fell quiet as they looked at her, waiting for an answer, "Clearly the three of you have been effected by the same spell that got Dawn"

This suggestion was met with 'pffts' and grunts of disagreement.

"Willow please," Tara pleaded, facing her lover, "Joyce is...in her own insane love spell way...she's right. You can't love RJ? You love me, remember? Don't you?" Tara seemed to be searching for more than just a way to snap Willow out of the spell. Willow smiled softly at Tara, putting a kind hand to her cheek.

"Of course I love you baby...but when the one comes along you have to answer his call. My strongest love is for RJ"

"Okay, if you all don't stop going about freaking RJ for just a minute I am not going be able to stop the gag reflex!" Lily shouted above the arguments, "So just bloody shut up!" The group fell silent, blinking at her, "Thank you" She sighed. "Now enough with the crazy footballer lust talk or whatever, whether you think you're under a spell or not there will be no more talk of RJ Brooks" Her Mother went to argue the point but Lily cut her off, "Nuh-uh, no talk _at all._ Now," She said quietly, "All of you...into the living room." The love spelled women walked into the living room, their heads held low in a sulk, "Now sit" Lily told them; they sat. "Right, now stay" She then turned back to her Dad and Tara. "Okay, now what?"

"Now what?" Tara repeated nervously, "I thought you had a plan. Y-you..uh...you sounded like you had a plan"

"No, just a quick temper and I'm thinking it's effects are gonna be even shorter," She added looking back in concern at the bewitched women. "It's just so creepy. So what do we do about reversing the spell?"

"Well, let's hope Xander and Spike shall come up with something from their visit to RJ's brother" He replied, " Beyond that I truly don't know. We've gone over everything we know about love spells and reversing them but we've ah, come up with nothing"

"I guess we just keep an eye on them lot until Xander comes back with answers then?" Lily asked and Giles and Tara nodded, knowing they had no other choice. The three turned around to find the living room empty. "What?"

The three immediately bolted through the ground floor of the house searching for where they could have gone. There was almost no one around, but Giles was just quick enough to grab Joyce by the arm as she was walking across the back garden around to the front of the house, presumably to find RJ.

"Urgh!" She whined childishly as he dragged her back in the house, slamming the kitchen door behind them.

"I found one," He informed Lily and Tara as the two joined them in the room.

"Just Mom?" Lily asked, "That's it?" She couldn't help smiling a little at her Mom tugging helplessly at her Dad's hold on her. Considering the vice-like grip he had on her arm Lily could see it was a pointless battle on her Mom's part. Joyce seemed to eventually come to the same conclusion as she sighed in frustration and ceased trying to tug away.

"Joyce, where are the others?" Tara asked, "Willow, Anya and Dawn and Buffy? Where did they go?"

"They went to prove they love RJ the most," Joyce admitted with a sigh, but Rupert turned her to face him so he could speak to her directly.

"How? How are they going to prove it?" He demanded an answer and she began to make a list

"Well, erm, I believe Willow thought she could find a spell to turn him into a woman. She was going back to her-"

"Let's start there," Tara said urgently and the four rushed out of the house to drive to Tara and Willow's place. Just as they were getting in the car Spike and Xander came rushing over to them, knocking on the car window to be let in. Once Giles clicked the button to unlock the doors they slid in the back seat along side Tara and Lily. It was a tight squeeze but they dealt.

"Hey, guess what we found out about our dear boy RJ?" Xander said and Joyce immediately turned around from her seat in the front of the car.

"Have you got a picture of him?" She asked with a bright smile, "Or like...just a shirt of his or something? Anything will do"

Xander and Spike raised an eyebrow at one another, before raising those same eyebrows in the mirror that would reflect their image back to Giles.

"She got hit by the spell," He explained, "As did Anya and Willow"

"Wait, Anya's been effected?" Xander asked, a lot more concerned than he had been a moment ago and Giles immediately picked up on that.

"Oh when it's my wife it's just 'one of those things' but when it's Anya you are concerned? Hmm," He sniffed, "Forgive me if I find that discriminative. In a rather insulting way"

"So where are we headed?" Xander asked, deciding to ignore Giles' comment.

"To Tara and Willow's place," Lily told him, "To stop Willow casting a spell to turn RJ into a woman."

"Of course..." Spike said in a tone that said 'why didn't we realize that' but his expression clearly read 'huh??'.

"You said you found something out about RJ" Giles reminded Xander and Spike.

"Oh yeah, turns out it _is_ the jacket," Xander explained, "RJ doesn't even realize it has the mojo on it, but his brother had it before him and his dad before that- met their Mom that way apparently. Either way we figure, get the jacket, get rid of the love spell gone wild"

"I just hope we're on time,"Tara murmured worriedly

* * *

"That my friends is the sweet smell of victory." Xander said later on that night as they all gathered around the open fire at Buffy's house to watch the jacket burn.

"Also, burning cotton-poly blend," Anya added.

"Hopefully it'll bring my dignity back as well," Joyce said and Willow smiled in agreement.

"I clone that"

"You didn't lose your dignity," Rupert laughed, giving Joyce a small hug, "It's impossible to over a spell. Well, factually it is but technically it is never the person's fault so I don't think it's possible to count the dignity as lost"

"If you say so," Joyce sighed, a slight smile playing at her lips, "I just feel so stupid"

"Love spells can do that," Buffy pointed out, "As can the real thing. Just be glad you didn't make out with him on a school desk" They all looked at her, "Not that I did..."

"Or suggest a hot night in the kitchen," Giles murmured to Joyce, a laugh in his voice and she hit him in reply.

"I thought you said my dignity wasn't to be lost over a spell but you're just taking it from me...using an older spell!"

"I'm just glad this particular spell is over," Buffy said, "Now be honest Xander"

"About what?"

"When you and Spike took the jacket, you didn't think about slipping it on for just a second?" She asked teasingly.

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that it wouldn't fit"

"I-" Anya began to say but Lily talked over them.

"Guys, I know this will probably seem like a randomly specific time," She told them, "And you'll probably look at me like I'm in a bunny suit once I say it"

"What?" Rupert asked, "What is it?"

"It's time I told you. I mean I need to tell you...the reason why I'm here"


	7. Conversations with Dead People

zigpal- thanks for claps and review. And well, you find out a bit of why Lily was here, but as Joyce correctly thinks, it's not the full deal.And as for the seventeen thing- I'd never considered that relation before. Seventeen year old Xander, seventeen year old Ripper, now RJ...You're on to something there, haha.

Rabidreject- Thank you very much!

* * *

A/N: Now I've tried to keep this chapter in keeping with the style of the original episode which is why we still have all the canon Andrew/Jonathon clips and the Spike scenes. I've just replaced the Willow, Dawn and Buffy scenes with Tara, Joyce and Giles.Enjoy.

* * *

Conversations with Dead People

November 12, 2002

8.01pm

Tara was alone in the flat she and Willow shared. Her girlfriend was at the library studying for one of her courses that Tara knew she was clever enough to pass anyway without extensive studying but Willow was undoubtedly an academic and nothing would deter her from her literary research. Tara smiled to herself as she thought of Willow like that- bent over a book at a desk, reading close enough that her nose almost touched the text and then she'd smile at some random academic funny-only-to-her joke. Tara loved her and when she wasn't with her she literally felt her absence as she did right now, but Tara moved past it and carried on with her mundane household chores by herself.

Spike was sat by himself at a bar in the Bronze as the band set up on stage, getting ready for their first. Spike paid no attention to them as he downed his drink sadly.

Joyce was in a very empty house which was strange feeling considering how packed her home normally was. Live-in residents being herself, Rupert, their daughter Lily, their daughter Lily from the future, her daughters Buffy and Dawn, and then there was a vampire in the basement. Add to that the non live-in residents that seemed to permanently inhabit the place and her home was very rarely quiet but tonight it was just her and baby Lily and in the intense quiet she missed the usually overbearing bustle.

The rooms in a small hotel in England were cheap and dank but it suited Rupert and Lily's needs. It meant they could afford to pay for as many rooms as were required and the rooms were actually available to select. Each Potential they found got their own small, dank room along with a personal alarm they could press should anything try to break in or attack them and then both Rupert and Lily had their own separate rooms on top of that. In a more expensive and pleasant hotel it would simply not be affordable. And comfort wasn't a priority right now- the priority was saving all the Potential Slayers that were in danger. Well, their initial priority had been to break into the Watcher's Council to steal their records on locations of Potentials and information on what Lily had said was 'The First'. Giles had known basic information about the entity but beyond that nothing so he had readily agreed to taking the required information from the Council. The only slightly disconcerting thing was how easily his daughter had broken into the place without damaging a single lock or setting off one alarm mystical or otherwise. He was proud that she took after him in a lot of respects, but there were some thing he'd rather she didn't; breaking and entering for instance. Alone with his thoughts, as 5.01am clicked on the digital clock on the table beside the bed, he wondered why on Earth he couldn't get back to sleep. Resigned, he switched on a light, picked up a book and intended to read himself into a slumber.

* * *

Jonathon and Andrew hadn't been to Sunnydale since Willow had gone wicked evil on them and tried to kill them. It wasn't like it had even been their fault- Warren had done the shooting, not them. They'd been stuck behind bars. Sure it had seemed like Tara had won Willow and was going to save the day but the two boys weren't going to stick around to find out so they had ran and ran until they could no longer keep running. Which was when they had jumped from public transport to public transport and had eventually through some unexplainable force of direction ended up in every runaway's destination; Mexico. 

But now here they were, driving back towards the Hellmouth in an El Camino on a road that was as empty and lonely as the two boys felt.

"You keep circling around," Andrew pointed out to the driving Jonathon in a whine, "Just drive straight in"

"Will you shut up? We gotta keep it lo-pro"

"Our pro couldn't be any more low," Andrew argued, "I'm not even sure this is a road"

"The freeway is a nesting symbol for John Q Law," Jonathon told the blond boy.

"That heat's passed man," He retorted and Jonathon held back a scowl as he explained.

"I'm laying odds our mugs are splashed across every wire from here to Appalachia and you want to drive on the _freeway_?" Jonathon shook his head in disbelief, "_That's what they want us to do"_

"You're just scared..."

"Of course I'm scared!" Jonathon yelled in reply, "The last time we were here thirty three point three barred percent of us got flayed alive! And now we're driving right back into the belly of the beast"

"Calm down," Andrew told him, "No one's gonna get flayed alive. We've got a plan. We're gonna fix all that" He tried to sound confident.

"We should have stayed in Mexico," Jonathon grumbled.

"Oh, I didn't like it there," Andrew whined, "Everyone spoke Mexico-an"

"You could have learned it," Jonathon pointed out as he continued to drive down the road, "You learned the entire Klingon dictionary in like two and a half weeks"

"That had a much cleaner transitive and intransitive rules" This comment was only met by silence, "Besides...I can't keep having those nightmares"

"Right," Jonathon said, his face draining of color as thought back the horrific images that had been plaguing his sleep, "Me neither" He paused as he remembered the phrase, "_Desde abajo te devora"_

"It eats you starting with your bottom," Andrew translated somberly.

"We're gonna make it right," Jonathon said quietly,more to himself than anything.

"We're fugitives," Andrew stated, "With hearts of gold"

* * *

Tara was just folding towels, a task that she hugely tempted to complete using magic a la Sabrina, when she heard a noise. It sounded like a small thump, like a door being closed but she was the only one in the apartment right? Setting towel duties aside, Tara walked into the hall of the small place towards the front door but saw it was closed and no one was standing there looking culprit worthy of opening and closing said door. For double-measure, Tara wandered around the apartment checking any other doors- maybe a cat had gotten in or something- they had a tendency to push open doors after all. Ah, but the sound had been of one being pushed closed hadn't it? Finding nothing, Tara shook her head at herself, and put down the noises to usual creaks and to her own home alone paranoia.

* * *

"Okay, I think if you put that any further into your mouth we're never going to get it out," Joyce laughed, gently tugging away a small toy Lily had been playing with. It had amused the young child for a long while due to it's many mirrors as the girl had been entranced by her own reflection. However, eventually vanity had taken a back seat and Lily had tried to learn more about the toy by exploring it with her mouth. Joyce had let her be for a moment, before now deciding to take it away. 

She was trying to keep her permanently entertained as since her Dad had been gone, even though it had so far only been a few days, she had been showing signs of anxiety, crying at certain intervals now there was only one parent with her. She was calm and happy as long as Joyce was there, but the moment she was handed to her sisters or anyone else, the fact that someone was missing seemed to kick in and she'd begin to cry. Rupert had only been able to see his daughter for mere hours, before he had to leave with the older version of the same girl.

They were in England presently, according to his latest phone call and the fact he was so far away made his absence so much more harder. She knew they had to do what they had to but that didn't make it any easier. Such as it wasn't easy finding out why Lily was back in the first place. Apparently, it was to do with a big battle that was coming, no surprises there; when wasn't there a battle in Sunnydale? But this one was beginning with the killing of the Potential Slayers and it was this explanation that made greater sense of the disturbing dreams both Tara and Buffy had been constantly having. It was The First according to Lily, or that was what she had been told before she was sent here. They had apparently dealt with The First before, that is according to Buffy and Giles, but only briefly and Joyce didn't even have any recollection of that so she had assumed it was from before she had known Buffy was the Slayer or it had been such a small encounter that it had never been mentioned. Either way, they had to save what Potentials they could before The First got any further with it's plan. And that apparently meant traveling. For Rupert and Lily only. Buffy had wanted to go along but Lily had firmly told her no- that a Slayer did need to stay behind in Sunnydale and besides that's why she was back from the future- to help. So, for they didn't know how long- yes that was the other thing that added to the distress- they didn't know when the two would be returning and how long this search for Potentials was going to take. So Joyce spent most of her time waiting by the phone, at home or at work, for updates on whether her daughter and her husband were going to be coming back to their safe home anytime soon. Another factor that added to her worry was Lily's uneasiness when telling them her reasons. It had seemed as though there was more to say, but she wasn't telling them anytime soon. She was hiding something from them that was for sure. Call it Mother's Intuition but while 'finding and saving the Potentials' was most definitely the official reason, Joyce couldn't help but think that Lily had a hidden agenda.

But for now, especially with Buffy and Dawn both out, it was just her and baby Lily. Lily was sat up in the center of the living room floor, the coffee table pushed aside for a touch and feel playmat that had been Lily's most recent form of fun in the past week and Joyce was sat on the floor with her. Although for her the seat was a lot more painful and she was beginning to lose feeling in one of her legs. Shifting on the floor she moved her legs out from underneath her and when she returned her attention back to Lily she saw the child yet again had something in her mouth- this time the edge of the playmat-and she was munching the material with her gums and only-just-growing teeth.

"Come on," Joyce said with a smile, standing up and leaning over to scoop the child up in her arms, leaving the chewed material behind, "I think someone's hungry" Understanding the general gist of what Joyce was saying the child nodded and smiled eagerly, leaning into her and seemingly going to munch her hair but previous practice with Buffy and Dawn as children allowed her to flick her hair out of the way before Lily got her hands on it.

* * *

Tara heard the noise again- there was definitely something in the house. Turning around, prepared for any amount of beasties facing her, Tara came face to face with- 

"Dawn," She sighed with obvious relief. It was some evil hell-beast; just Dawn.

"Hey" The teenager smiled.

"Dawn, I uh, I thought you were staying at a friend's tonight?"

"Oh I was, but she bailed," Dawn told her, "Well, not so much bailed as her little sister had to go to hospital. Whole big family crisis thing. So here I am with no place to go"

"Erm...last time I checked you had a home Dawnie," Tara laughed and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah, but I was totally planning on having a Mom-free night and now I have to go back where it'll just me and her. And Lily- which puts her in extra Mom mode," Dawn sighed dramatically, "I just can't take the pressure. So I was wondering...is it okay if I hang here for a while?" She smiled winningly.

* * *

Lily was grasping the bottle herself with both of her tiny hands but Joyce knew better than to leave it all up to her, so she kept hold of it as well with one hand while the other held Lily comfortably on her lap as she fed. Lily's eyes were drooping as she drank the milk, getting full clearly making her tired and just watching her was making Joyce sleepy.

"You know, she really is gorgeous," A voice said suddenly making Joyce jump out of her skin, the bottle would have dropped away from Lily's mouth if Lily hadn't carried on clamping on to it reminding Joyce that she was doing something other than being scared out of her wits. She looked up to see who was the source of the voice and gasped when saw someone sat on the coffee table in front of her, just smiling at the domestic tableau before. The woman was in her late twenties to early thirties, petite and lovely-faced with large dark brown eyes and even darker hair that was cut in a bob framing her smiling expression. Joyce would recognize that face anywhere- she had seen it herself not too long ago when Willow had accidentally had a spell gone awry.

"Jenny Calendar..." She whispered in disbelief.

* * *

Giles still wasn't tired, but his eyes were beginning to ache from staring at the tiny print in the book for too long. He was going to have to opt for her just lying in bed, eyes wide open as he attempted something as crass as counting sheep. Maybe it work, because for certain the reading wasn't. Putting the book aside he gasped as he saw he was not alone in the room, but who was stood there in front of the closed door could not possibly be there. He had been dead thirty years. He should know- they had all contributed to his death, but Giles had been the one to kill him. Randall.

* * *

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?" Tara asked Dawn for the fifth time as the two of them sat on separate armchairs in the living room.

"No I'm fine, really," Dawn assured her.

"I can whip something up in a jiffy"

"Thanks Samantha, but I'll pass," Dawn joked, but the smile faded suddenly as she frowned at Tara in puzzlement, "You can really whip?"

Tara wore a puzzled smile.

"Can I whip? Is that some slang I'm not familiar with or is this a sex question you're not comfortable talking about with your Mom?"

"No," Dawn shook her head, "You said you could 'whip something up in a jiffy'"

"Well, I was just gonna put popcorn in the microwave or something..." Tara admitted guiltily.

"Oh.." Dawn said quietly, "I thought you meant..."

"Thought I meant what?" Tara asked, but soon understood what she was getting at, "You thought I was going to use magic? Honey, I'm not Sabrina," She told her with a kind laugh, despite the fact that had been her exact wish earlier on, "I don't use magic for things like that"

"But you could right?" Dawn asked, "I mean what you took when Willow was...well, you know, you took in all that magic- I saw it. And...and you never got rid of it. Did you?"

"No," Tara shook her head, "No it's there. There for when I need it, not when I want it"

"Yeah, but...it still means you could," Dawn said quietly, "I mean just because you won't doesn't mean you can't"

"I guess not..." Tara half-agreed.

"So if you wanted to you could just like have all that washing like fold itself?" Dawn asked energetically with an eager, child-like grin and Tara had to laugh.

"Well, I guess...I mean technically," She admitted, "B-But that's...that's not what it's for- I would never use it that way"

"It doesn't frighten you?" Dawn asked curiously, "Knowing there's all that power bubbling inside of you?"

Dawn's open and curious expression threw Tara as she found herself almost forced to seriously think about her answer.

"I think all power can be frightening Dawn, no matter how little," she finally replied, "And sometimes, yeah, I guess it does scare me but it...but it came from a good place and I'm a good person- a-and I find strength in that."

"But what if you don't?" Dawn asked, sounding so child-like that Tara was reminded the teenager was technically only two years old; it was no wonder she had all these questions.

"Don't what?"

"Find that strength?" Dawn elaborated, "Or what if the magic ends up being stronger than you are? And you no longer have a choice in what you do with it? I mean that could happen, right? Like it did with Willow?"

* * *

"Jen..h-how...how are you...how is this possible?" Joyce could barely form words as she looked upon a woman she knew to be dead, but right now looked very much alive.

"I wouldn't think too much about that," Jenny advised with a small understanding smile, "It'll make your head hurt. Trust me"

"O-okay..." Joyce forced herself to accept this explanation, "So then...why are you here?"

"Oh you know- the usual message from the Powers That Be" Jenny said casually but Joyce was thrown.

"The _usual_ message...?" She repeating, prompting an explanation from the woman and Jenny hurriedly obliged apologetically.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you'd- never mind. What the message is, is that bad things are coming. Really bad. And you guys have gotta be prepared. And you've gotta be together on this."

"We always are," Joyce frowned, bristling a little at the insinuation that the group didn't work together.

"I know, but I mean really together this time," Jenny said, putting emphasis on the really, "No more secrets, lies, cover-ups, whatever. You've gotta be totally open with one another if you're gonna get though this"

Joyce fell into quiet and worried reflection as she wondered over who on earth could be hiding something when of course the answer came to her; Lily. Isn't that exactly what Joyce had gotten from her when she had explained about the danger the Potentials were in? She knew there was more to it- things that Lily wasn't sharing and now she knew for certain. Well, she was just going to ask when she and Rupert came- oh god, Rupert. How was she supposed to tell him who had come to see her? How would he react? Joyce wasn't even sure how _she_ was reacting. This woman was not only a ghost but was someone who her husband had been in love with and as pathetic and selfish as it may seem, that hurt Joyce and she felt uncomfortable looking at the woman. It was as though she felt Rupert had betrayed her with Jenny when that was no where near the truth.

"I always used to think that would be me you know," Jenny suddenly said, bringing Joyce out of her reverie.

"Pardon?" Joyce questioned, not understanding what she was talking about and Jenny nodded at Lily whom Joyce was just finishing feeding.

"I was always kind of a traditionalist in that sense- wanted the whole big family scene. You know eventually die in bed happy and surrounded by fat grandchildren. I always saw Rupert as the main man in the scene." Her laugh was soft and nostalgic as she contemplated what could have been but never was, "Guess you never can guess how things will turn out can you?"

"No...guess not..." Joyce agreed, feeling uncomfortable discussing this woman's relationship with Rupert. To distract herself from the awkwardness, she turned away from Jenny and returned her full attention to Lily, placing the now empty bottle on the side table and using a towel, making sure she was clean, before making sure she was comfortable- she didn't look like she felt as though she had eaten too much but she couldn't be too sure, so Joyce kept the towel on her knee. She fussed with Lily's thin head of dark blond hair, attempting to smooth down the shorter pieces that were curling up, she kissed her, played with her hands, anything that allowed her to avoid eye contact with Jenny and prevented her from having to face up to what Jenny was saying. The words hurt too much.

* * *

The newly built Sunnydale High was dark, empty and quiet. That is, until a buzzsaw starting cutting a large hole in one of the school windows that were placed in the ceiling, intended to give it a school-of-the-future look. Once the glass pane was removed, two black backpacks were wired down followed by Jonathon, dressed all in black,sliding down a rope, landing gracefully on the linoleum floor. A moment later, Andrew, missing the rope entirely, crashed to the floor painfully in a heap.

"Oh get up you wuss," Jonathon told him as Andrew whined in pain.

"I have shin splints"

Ignoring this reply Jonathon grabbed a backpack, putting on before flicking on a flashlight and heading down one of the darkened corridors. Andrew followed suit.

"Wow, they really rebuilt it," Jonathon commented as he used his flashlight to take a good look at the new school.

"It still smells new. I think," Andrew added, breathing in the air with intense concentration etched across his face. Jonathon thought he had never looked more like a moron.

"It weird...it's a different building and all..." Jonathon looked around, "I mean on the one hand it's totally different...but it sorta feels exactly the same"

"And so big. And empty" Andrew added and at these words Jonathon felt fear creep over him as he looked around the empty building nervously.

"Maybe we should switch a light on or something,"

"Someone will see it from the outside," Andrew pointed out, making actual sense for once.

"Right..." Jonathon nodded, but his voice wavered and when the smallest of creaks was heard he nearly jumped out of his skin, "Maybe we should just go get Buffy"

"No," Andrew argued firmly, "No way"

"But we'll just tell her what we know about the seal of Danzalthar-"

"Think McFly!" Andrew snapped, interrupting Jonathon's reasonings, "Why would she believe us without any proof? We go to her empty handed and we're cooling our heels in the clink inside a Bell's microsecond"

At the mere mention of prison, Jonathon seemed to develop a resolve as he put back his shoulder and stood up straight.

"I ain't goin' back to the big house," He stated, "That place changes a man"

"That's why we need proof. Think of it as a trial by fire- a quest"

"Una Questa," Jonathon said, caught up the romance of the entire thing. It was all so very Indiana Jones.

"_We _find it, _we_ alert the Slayer, _we_ help he destroy it, _we_ save Sunnydale," Andrew said emphatically, a deadly serious expression on his face that soon broke out into a geeky smile, "Then we join her gang and possibly hang at her house"

"Right," Jonathon nodded, developing his resolve again, "Okay. What do we do?"

"I think we should find the Principal's Office and work our way down from there," Andrew suggested, holding up a map of the building and Jonathon studied the paper for a moment.

"You go look down that hallway," He told Andrew, "I'll go check over there"

"Check communications," Andrew replied and the two boys spent the next few minutes saying 'check' over and over again into their walkie-talkies before eventually Jonathon stopped and began to walk off down the hall. He stopped a couple of paces forward and spoke into his walkie-talkie despite the fact he was close enough to Andrew to speak to them ordinarily.

"Echo Two to Echo One"

"This is Echo One, go ahead," Andrew replied into his own walkie.

"Do you really think they'll let us join their gang?"

Andrew could only shrug in response and Jonathon nodded sadly in reply before walking off slowly down the side corridor leaving Andrew alone. Or seemingly so.

"Nice job," At the sound of Warren's voice Andrew jumped out of his skin, so frightened that his double take became a more comical triple-take.

"Where have you been?"

"Take it easy, take it easy..." Warren calmed him down.

"I'm scared out of my friggin' gourd here!" Andrew retorted, "Do you have any idea how hard it's been to act this cool?"

"Calm down," Warren told him, "You're doing great. All specs are within parameters"

"I hate when you leave me," Andrew told him before adding softly, "One time you left me and I ended up a Mexican"

"We've been over this," Warren said with the exasperation of someone who had had to repeat themselves more than a dozen times, "That dying thing was all part of the Master Plan"

"I know," Andrew nodded, "But sometimes I don't understand the Master Plan"

"You of all people should understand the Master Plan," Warren told him, "C'mon, "If you strike me down-""

"'I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine'" Andrew automatically finished the quote, his face brightening with realization, "Of course!" He turned to Warren, "Hey do you think Willow could kill me too?"

"Hey don't worry," Warren assured him, "Short Rounds holds up his end of the bargain, we'll both become Gods"

"That boy is our last hope," Andrew quoted somberly as he looked in the direction Jonathon had gone.

"No, there is another," Warren added, immediately going with it but this seemed to only confused Andrew.

"Wait, really?" He frowned, "Who's our other hope?"

"No- I was just going with it," Warren sighed as he realized the moment was completely ruined, "It was a thing. No, he's our last hope, yep."

* * *

"Randall...it can't be you..." Giles spoke into what should be an empty room but wasn't, "It's not possible"

"Maybe," Randall admitted, "But we made a lot of impossible things possible didn't we? Our little group"

Giles could not reply, he was too shocked, too thrown by it all. Randall hadn't aged a day- of course he hadn't, how could he after...after dying. He was dressed in the same clothes he had died in...the same clothes he had been worn when the demon killed him. No, the demon hadn't killed him. Giles had killed him.

"Can't get to sleep huh?" He asked casually and Giles could only shake his head silently in reply. "I hate that. Or at least I did, when I was you know- alive"

"Randall..." Giles shook his head in distaste at how casually the boy was being about his death. Yes, that was one of the strangest thing about his presence here. While Rupert Giles had grown up, aged just like the other members of their group, Randall was still the young boy he had been back then. So, very, very young.

"You're so old," Randall stated bluntly, as though he had read Giles' train of thought.

"I most certainly am not!" Giles immediately retorted in offense, forgetting for one brief moment that he was arguing with a ghost. "I'm only forty-six"

"Seven," Randall corrected, immediately picking up on the one digit change.

"Fine, forty seven," Giles amended with a sigh, "But it's still not old," He added pointedly.

"You're not twenty though," Randall countered, "Like me"

Giles felt sick as he realized Randall shouldn't be twenty. He should be in his forties also. He should have lived, matured, grown-up, had a family, done whatever it was that he was meant to do in his later years. He shouldn't have died so young. God, they had all been fools and Randall had been the one to pay the price.

"No, no, I'm not," Giles agreed quietly, "Not anymore"

"That your daughter next door?" Randall asked, choosing a lighter topic as the heaviness threatened to fall on them both and Giles nodded.

"Yes, er, her name's Lily"

"She's a looker," Randall commented and when Giles scowled at him, instantly protective of his daughter, Randall held his hands up in defense, "What just because I'm dead doesn't mean I lost my common sense and I'm just saying. S'not like I can make a move on her- being dead and all. Guess she gets her looks from her Mum then? Coz you for sure never had hair that color"

"Yes," Giles smiled slightly, "She does uh, she does look a lot like her Mother"

"Hm," Randall gave a small nod of approval, "So how old is she?"

"She's..." Giles' face fell as he realized what the answer was, "She's twenty"

"Huh. Same age as me. Same age we were when...well you know the story"

"Randall, I'm so sorry," He apologized suddenly, saying what he had wanted to say to him for years and years, "I'm sorry for what happened, I'm sorry for what it did to you and I'm sorry for what _I _had to do to you"

"You were just doing what you had to," Randall told him kindly with a small shrug, "That was you, no matter what Ripper. Always the one ready to make the final call. To make the decision no one else wants to so no one else has to. Guess it makes sense it'd be you that did the deed"

"I-I didn't want to," Giles told him earnestly, "But it was the only way"

"Was it?" Randall didn't seem so sure, "You do know there's gonna be a lot of those decisions to come"

"What do you mean?"

"It's why I'm here," Randall told him, "They sent me. To tell you. To tell you that bad things are coming and you're not gonna be able to stop them unless you're prepared"

"We are," Giles immediately replied, "That is, uh, we will be. It's why-"

"Why you're here, I know," Randall nodded, "But that's not really what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the final call, the big picture, the hard decisions. Can you do that again?"

"What do you mean 'again'?" Giles immediately picked up on Randall's choice of words and in response, the boy's expression became saddened and he sighed as though he truly did not want to say what he had to. He finally made eye contact.

"If it's Lily or Joyce. Or Buffy or Dawn? Would you be able to?" He asked, "Would you be able to make the same decision you did with me? For the greater good"

"I-"

"Ripper, you're _not_ going to be able to save them"

* * *

Spike still sat at the bar drinking and smoking alone, paying absolutely no attention whatsoever to those around him as he sat on the bar stool and moped. An attractive twenty-something year old girl slid into the seat next to him, a warm smile on her face as she asked to borrow a cigarette. Spike shrugged and handed her the packet and she took one, before lighting it. She smiled at him again.

* * *

"What happened...what happened to Willow wasn't her fault," Tara said to Dawn, but the teenager seemed unconvinced by this argument.

"Then whose it?" She challenged, obviously asking questions that had been preying on her mind for a decent amount of time, "I mean if it wasn't Willow then who is to blame?"

"Sometimes Dawn, th-there aren't people to blame," Tara told her, "Sometimes things just happen. Because, because of events, not because of people"

"Kay...but isn't that worse? I mean isn't that like the big scary?" She asked Tara, "That all still happened. Willow tried to _kill_ us because of what was inside of her...all that power. Doesn't that scare me? It sure as hell scares me"

"Of course it scares me," Tara admitted, "It was a dark place Willow went to and it was horrible, for all of us including Wilow...that power it corrupted her. And of course it was scary but she-"

"Then why do you still do it?" Dawn asked, her tone desperate, almost in tears.

"W-what?"

"The magic." Dawn elaborated, "Why do you still do it if you know what it can do to you?"

"Dawn, I told you, it doesn't work that way. It's...it's complicated okay, but honey you do not have to worry. I will always keep you safe from any dangers of it, I promise"

"But you didn't use it to help Mom," Dawn said, her tone suddenly shifting to that of someone emotionally hurt.

"Dawn?"

"Mom was _dying_ and you didn't help he!" Dawn cried, tears threatening in the corners of her eyes, "You said no, that you couldn't. Couldn't Tara or wouldn't? Tara, how could you leave her to die like that?" Dawn started to cry.

"Dawn, sweetie," Tara said softly and sympathetically, standing up to walk over to her but Dawn jumped out of her seat away from her.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped.

"Dawn," Tara tried to not show how much that reaction had hurt, "I'm sorry-"

"You almost killed her not using magic and now, using it is going to kill us all," Dawn told her sadly, "Magic's dangerous Tara. I just wish you'd leave it alone...otherwise we're all gonna end up..." Dawn trailed off as she looked at Tara's expression. She was frowning with deep concern and confusion, "What?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Tara asked straight-forwardly and Dawn laughed with unsurity.

"What do you mean? Wait this isn't some kind of, 'oh you're the key' magic misfire is it? Coz, just so you know- I rarely see the chuckles in this kinda sitch"

"I mean," Tara said, deadly serious as she took a step forward and in response Dawn took a step away from her, "Who are you? And why do you look like Dawn?"

"What do you mean, who am I? I _am_ Dawn," Dawn protested with a completely confused expression. But before she could even take a step toward the door Tara reached for her arm to stop her escaping but her grip passed through her as though Dawn were merely a hologram.

"Whoops," 'Dawn' smiled insincerely.

* * *

"I know this must be kinda hard for you," Jenny said sympathetically to Joyce after the woman had lapsed into a silence that had lasted longer than could be classed as a conversational pause.

"What?" Joyce asked, though she was pretty sure she knew what the answer was.

"Seeing me here, having me here," Jenny elaborated, "I mean, I was the love of Rupert's life...it's gotta be hard for you and I'm..I'm sorry for that. It's just I was the one They sent down here to pass on the message and when They tell you to do something..." She smiled a little with a small shrug, "You kinda can't say no. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you"

"No it's fine, really," Joyce automatically assured her while her mind focused on the phrase Jenny had just used 'love of Rupert's life'. Was she? They never talked about Jenny- it seemed too upsetting a topic for Rupert to discuss or deal with. But didn't that in itself prove that it was true? But having the thought there in your mind was different from someone saying it outright as was happening now. What if Jenny _was _the love of his life? Yes, he loved Joyce but...what if she were second best? Or second choice? It wasn't like they had sought one another out- drugged candy had sort of thrown them together and then things had worked from there. But was that true love? Or just convenience? Maybe the person she was looking at in front of her had been Rupert's one chance at true love...the real deal. How could Joyce even expect him to get over her after she was taken from him so tragically. Even if she accepted how much he loved her, she could never ask that of him. She could never ask him to get over Jenny- he had been such a part of his life and his heart- and it was this fact, that she could never expect this of him, that hurt Joyce.

"Oh god, I've said the wrong thing haven't I?" Jenny worried, reading Joyce's silence correctly, "Look...I don't. Rupert and I we were...we were in love, but things happen and we have to move on, no matter how sad our past is. Some never get past that, but Rupert's been lucky. You both have. I'm part of his past but you are part of his future. I mean, sure he remembers me- at least I hope he does," She laughed a little, "But...it's not like he carries my rose quartz around with him anymore or anything"

Joyce's heart almost stopped as she thought to upstairs and to Rupert's bedside table. A top drawer in it contained spare glasses, bits and bobs he didn't seem to wish to remove from their new home and one rose quartz. A rose quartz he checked for it's presence every night.

* * *

"You know you could help me here," Andrew said, map and compass in hand, as he and Jonathon tried to make their way around the basement of Sunnydale High. "Orienteering is best suited for two adults- one to calibrate the compass, the other to survey the-"

"The basement's enormous," Jonathon commented, cutting Andrew off as he looked around in awe, "Is the high school really this big?"

"I hate it down here," Andrew grumbled, "It's all dank and barren" He looked back to the map, "This doesn't make any sense..." He looked up to find Jonathon gone and he began to panic, "Where did you go?"

"Dude, I'm right here. Pull yourself togeth-" A loud boom from somewhere else in the basement cut Jonathon off and the two boys grabbed one another in fright.

"What was that?" Andrew panicked.

"I don't know"

"Maybe we should go upstairs," Andrew suggested, "For a bit..."

"Yeah..." Jonathon agreed as the sound of creaking started and Andrew became even more scared.

"Or maybe you're right. Maybe we should get Buffy" He suggested with pure fear in his voice, "Maybe she could...help"

Jonathon thought about this for a moment before letting go of Andrew.

"No," He said firmly, "Esto es la questa. La questa para redempcion. C'mon," He walked on but his friend didn't follow, "_C'mon_" He urged and Andrew eventually relented, following on and while he became increasingly nervous, Jonathon seemed to become increasingly calm.

"I wonder what the new cafeteria is like..." He wondered aloud.

"Why do you care?" Andrew replied bluntly while looking at the map, "These walls aren't supposed to be here...this is wrong..."

"I don't know," Jonathon shrugged, "Seeing the high school again...part of me wishes I could go back" Andrew wasn't even paying attention.

"Everything's shifting around. I feel like we're in Hellraiser," He suddenly looked around, terrified, "I hate pinhead"

"Let me see that," Jonathon snapped, snatching the map out of his hands. "Have we circled all the way round? Maybe we should start over, go back to-"

Andrew tuned out to what shorty was rambling about and instead glanced around at their surroundings and his eyes fell on Warren stood outside a door to another area of the basement.

"There it is..." Andrew said

"What?" Jonathon looked up and saw the door Andrew was talking about, "Are you sure?"

Andrew continued to look and Warren nodded at him, his face serious.

"Yeah," He gulped.

Once the two of them walked into the antechamber Jonathon took in his surroundings and realized that, for once, Andrew had been actually right about something.

"You know I think you may be right," He told him.

Andrew tossed his pack on the floor in silent reply and took up a pick-axe.

"If this lines up," Jonathon continued, "What we'd be looking for should be right...under there"

The two boys looks at each other silently before Andrew broke the moment, slamming his pick-axe into the soil and began to dig.

* * *

"So what gave me away?" 'Dawn' asked with a sigh.

"Besides the incorporeal arm?" Tara asked back, "Dawn would never say what you did. We talked through what happened that night and...she would never say that"

"Can you be sure?" Dawn countered, "I mean can you really be sure that she doesn't think that?" She took a few slow steps towards the witch but Tara did not back down, "I mean if I was her...which technically I am right now, I would be pretty pissed off that you were gonna just let my Mother bleed to death"

"Stop looking like her," Tara ordered, "You're not Dawn. Stop using her this way"

"Why?" Dawn asked, "Would you prefer seeing the man your lover killed?" Warren smiled back at her. "God, this must _really_ kill you. Like really, really kill you. Knowing what she did, what she can do. If she decides to go off the deep end she could kill you in an instant. Or worse- what if you go off the deep end and kill _her_ instead? Wow," Warren laughed, "That would be pretty sweet"

"Who are you?" The question was demanding as though Tara were demanding the creature's identity to be revealed.

"I'm everyone sweetie," Joyce replied, "Well anyone who's dead anyway...died, dead..." Joyce frowned in confusion, "Either is or has been clinically dead. Yes, that's it I think. See, you did kill Joyce...if you hadn't how could I be her?"

"I-I didn't kill her,"

"No," Joyce agreed, "But you did let me die. Same difference,"

"N-no...it's, it's not..."

Joyce smiled sadly at her.

"You don't sound so sure there honey"

* * *

"Save them from what?" Giles asked, his tone urgent. He needed to know exactly what was going to put them in danger. Then he could hope to stop it.

"Besides yourself you mean?" Randall replied and when Giles frowned he elaborated for him, "Oh come on, bad things seem to follow you no matter where you go. I mean Joyce hasn't exactly escaped from your past unscathed has she? I mean, I may be wrong here so feel free to just tell me, but a few years ago- didn't Ethan rape her? Magically that is"

Giles didn't reply, he just felt sick to the stomach at the reminder of the painful memory.

"And then, again I may be wrong here so, but last year she was sporting a sprained wrist wasn't she? And a bruised face for weeks at _your_ hand. Like literally you" Randall shook his head, "God that was some bad times there. And I hate to tell you this- but up there we get little glimpses of the future and you're not gonna keep your past away from Lily either. Ever occur to you why she takes after you in a lot of ways?" Randall smiled sadly, "She almost ended up on the same path as you. Course she's got her Mother's common sense I'm betting because she got out of it long before you would have. My point is Ripper...they're not safe from _you_ so how can you think to keep them safe from what's coming?"

* * *

Joyce didn't know whether Jenny was still in the house, whether she was still even in this, this dimension or whatever it was for ghosts, Joyce, after Jenny had mentioned the rose quartz had merely excused herself, saying that she needed to put the now sleeping Lily to bed. She tucked her child in safely and warmly, wrapping the small covers around her before kissing her forehead gently. She then crossed the room, almost as though she had no will of her own, and stopped next to Rupert's bedside table. She stood there for what seemed to her like forever but could not have been more than a few minutes as she debated what to do next.

Her hand eventually took the decision from her as it seemed to reach for the drawer handle of it's own accord, pulling it open. Joyce didn't have to look very far- there, placed neatly on top was the semi precious stone tied to a black string. She reached for it, picking it up in her hands, staring at it lying in her palm.

"Oh..." Jenny's voice said from behind her softly. She sounded touched, "He still has it..." Jenny's expression changed however when she saw how upset Joyce looked, even though she was clearly trying to hide it, "Oh, I don't mean that...you know he doesn't-"

"I know," Joyce said softly, "It's just..." She dropped onto a seat on the double bed, "I guess I don't know, huh?" She smiled sadly, before looking at the rose quartz, "You gave this to him?" She asked, "When you were dating?"

"Not exactly," Jenny replied, "Willow found it and gave it to him...after I, well, after I died"

"Oh," The noise was so quiet it was almost inaudible to Jenny.

"It doesn't mean anything you know," Jenny assured her, "Him keeping it I mean"

"Yes it does," Joyce argued, knowing that it meant quite a bit, "I just wish I knew what"

* * *

"We've almost got this thing uncovered," Jonathon said as he and Andrew dug away to reveal the seal at the bottom of Sunnydale High's basement. The seal that led directly to the Hellmouth.

"Yep," Andrew nodded.

"I hope Buffy'll have some idea about how to destroy-" Jonathon paused as something occurred to him, "Thirty-six-nineteen-twenty-seven! That's it! That was my locker combination! That's been bugging me all night..."

"Dude, we've spent the last few years trying to forget high school- why are you trying so hard to remember it?"

"I don't know," Jonathon answered nostalgically, "I guess I miss it. Don't you?"  
"Yeah, I really miss it," Andrew agreed sarcastically, "You know, I don't think they even knew my name back then"

Jonathon stopped his digging and leant on his shovel giving him the appearance of an old-timer relating 'exciting' stories of his youth to a young whipper-snapper.

"I'm serious," He insisted, "I really miss it. Time goes by. Everything drops away. All the cruelty, all the pain, all the humiliation...it all washes away. I miss my friends. I miss my enemies. I miss the people I talked to everyday. And I miss the people who never knew I existed. I miss 'em all. I want to talk to them. You know, find out what they're doing. I want to know what's going on in their lives"

"Yeah, well you know what?" Andrew snapped, "They don't want to talk to you. All those people you just mentioned- not one of them's sitting around going 'I wonder what Jonathon's up to right now'. Not one of them cares about you"

Jonathon seemed to calmly consider these words, but not a single one of them made in angry. Instead, he seemed to develop a moment of clarity and knowledge that allowed him to be at peace with it all, with everything that was high school.

"Well I still care about them," He eventually said, meaning every word, "That's why I'm here"

* * *

Spike walked the woman from the bar home. The two of them got along and as they walked down the quiet streets together, they talked, enjoying one another's company and laughed softly at each other's anecdotes and sorry attempts at humor.

* * *

"Get out," Tara said with quiet menace, her eyes glinting with gold and Joyce smirked.

"Ooh, little bit of that power coming out there huh?" She laughed, "One day it'll be too powerful and you'll lose control and god will that be a bloody day. And I'll be there watching every minute."

"Leave now or-"

"Or what?" Joyce challenged, "You'll hurt me? You don't know what hurt is. Last year? You're gonna wish you had killed Joyce and the rest of them and laid them to rest permanently after you've all gone through what I'm going to put you through. I'm not a big fan of easy death, fact is, the whole 'good and evil, balancing the scales' thing? I'm over it. I'm done with the mortal coil. But believe me" Now it was Buffy that grinned sinisterly at Tara, "I'm going for a big finish"

"From beneath you it devours..." Tara whispered in realization as she remembered her dreams from the Summer.

"Not it," Buffy told her, "Me" She smiled at her, her mouth becoming wider and wider until it stretched to horror movie proportions swallowing itself whole until no one was stood in front of Tara and she was alone in the flat again. Alone and fearful.

* * *

After Randall left, Giles' instinct had been to check on Lily, but he couldn't bear to look at her. He felt ashamed. Randall was right about his past always hurting the ones he loved. How could he ever hope to keep them safe when the most danger they were in was from him. And Lily...what was going to happen to Lily in the future? He only knew that it was his fault. And that's why he could not go check on her. He was far too ashamed and so he stayed in his room alone with his thoughts.

Jonathon, a gaping wound in his side from where Andrew had stabbed him, collapsed upon the now cleared seal, his wide open and unblinking dead eyes staring blindly up as his blood pooled around him, filling up the intricate design that made the seal.

Spike pulled his head back in full vamp mode, giving into complete animal instant as he bit into the young woman's neck and drained her completely.

Joyce, now alone as Jenny had left saying it was time for her to return...to return to whereever it was she came from, sat on the bed, fingering the rose quartz, rolling it between her palms, going over all the thoughts in her head that had been prompted by Jenny's very unexpected visit. She didn't hear anyone else in the house so when a hand clamped over her mouth from behind, a tissue covering her nose and mouth and seemingly soaked in chloroform she truly had not been expected it and did not even have time to fight back.


	8. Habeas Corpses

zigpal- Thank you for claps and review and yes, Joyce does seem to be getting a hard time of it doesn't she? haha. But actually this time round it's not actually Joyce in danger...and thanks on the CwDP comment.

rabidreject- You've been waiting for this all week? I'm touched. Really! And I'm of the glad you found it so totally awesome. And as for the Joyce sitch...you'll find you're right on the money. ;-). Enjoy.

* * *

Three Days Ago

Wolfram and Hart, L.A Branch

Lilah Morgan had been spending more time in the Wolfram&Hart Science Department in the last two weeks than she cared to. But she wished to oversee everything. It wasn't that these guys could make a mistake- they were the best after all- but they couldn't be trusted not to relay the information to the Senior Partners directly, taking the credit for her research and ideas themselves.

The girl that had appeared in her office and taken down several guard demons within a minute, the one that Alan had found to be from the future and was called 'Lilian Giles', hadn't left a lot of her blood smeared on Lilah's desk, but it was enough to keep running tests on it. Plus, once they'd gathered enough the scientists had been able to duplicate it to allow more tests. However, this hadn't gotten them any further.

No matter how many times they copied or developed the blood, even creating test tube baby prototypes using the blood from Lilian combined with the frozen eggs and sperm they had kept in the lab, the results had shown that the 'children' were not Slayers at all and the qualities of the blood had not passed onto the next generation. That at least confirmed her 'active generation' theory, but it unfortunately meant that the blood they had was useless. If she were one of the active generation then anything that came after her, or came from her would be dormant; there would be no Slayer or even Potential qualities. Just an average human, which, to say the least, did not suit Lilah's interests.

So, Lilah, not being one to be deterred so easily, devised another plan. They needed more blood, but more importantly not Lilian's blood. Her parents on the other hand, her Mother specifically, had the blood that held the key to the Wolfram&Hart-raised Slayers Lilah planned. All she had to do was send some of the wetworks guys- reminding them that for once there _were_ no wetworks, but wetwork-like sneakiness was required- to the home of the Slayer, Buffy Summers and make sure Wesley didn't hear a word of it. He was really rather tolerant about her work at Wolfram&Hart- even if did believe that light shone out of, well, everywhere in the Southern twig- but even Lilah knew he would draw the line at involving Slayers. Not only had he once been a Watcher but if her research was correct- and it was never wrong- then he also knew the Slayer and her family personally and an action such as this could piss off a really great lover. Not something Lilah had planned on her agenda...unless it had benefits of course.

Now

Sunnydale.

Both Giles and Lily had a headache. Ones that were slowly developing into migraines. Which might have something to do with the five increasingly annoying and chatty Potentials crammed in the car with them. Lily had not been happy about the number they were bringing home. It was less than she had intended, but so many were already on their way to Sunnydale- sent by their Watchers to a place they believed they could be kept safe- and the others...well, the others they hadn't been in time to save. However, if she were to look on the bleak yet bright side, five was more than her Mom had told her had arrived in the original time line. When they had only found out about the murdering of Slayers from a bleeding Potential collapsed on their doorstep from a mortal wound. They had only brought back two then. That is Giles had only brought back two as he had traveled alone. Lily just wished her Mom had told her more about the events instead of sticking to this whole 'some things just have to play out' angle. But they had five this time. Five annoyingly chatty potentials called Molly, Annabelle, Kennedy, Natasha and Rachel. Molly and Annabelle were from England, whereas Kennedy and Rachel were American. Natasha was from France, though fortunately she spoke well enough English to understand them and have them understand her in return. She wasn't the problem and neither was Rachel or Annabelle- though Annabelle seemed to be missing the humor gene entirely. No, it was Molly and Kennedy rabbiting on constantly. Kennedy took everything mystical about the Slayer with a pinch of salt and at nineteen thought she had seen everything, whereas Molly, barely 15 and loyal to the Watcher's Council teachings was adamant on the mythical side of the Slayer. The two arguing constantly was enough to drive both father and daughter insane.

"_Oh mon dieu!"_ Natasha exclaimed, "_Fermez la bouche la deux! S'il vous plait!_"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Lily added from the front seat, "Except, you know, I would have said it in English"

"Whatever," Kennedy said which Lily took to be agreement as the nineteen year old leaned forward in her seat so her head was between Lily and Giles.

"So you're the Slayer?" Kennedy asked, looking at Lily as though inspecting her.

"_A _Slayer, not _The_ Slayer," Lily replied, "I'm not from this time remember?"

"Yeah...forgot about that..." Kennedy said in a voice that revealed she wasn't too impressed with the information but _was_ slightly confused, "But you _are_ a Watcher right?" She asked Giles, "I mean from this time?"

"Yes," Giles nodded, "And Lily is one also"

"Yeah," Kennedy nodded, "Because she's ya daughter right? But really she's only five months old?"  
"Yes," Lily nodded, "Which, okay, wiggy I know"

"And your sister is Buffy Summers, the present Slayer?" Kennedy checked, "Because you," She looked at Giles, "Shacked up with her Mom"

"I did not-" Giles sighed in exasperation and wisely chose to just return his attention to the road.

"Sorry," Kennedy meant anything but as she sat back in he seat, "But I'm just saying- your family is seriously wacked out"

"Kennedy," Annabelle reprimanded, "Mr Giles does not need you commenting on his family so" Lily smothered a laugh and Annabelle looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry it's just...erm, nothing..." Lily finally decided to tell her, figuring that explaining hearing someone put a 'Mr' before Giles was surreal to her would only lead to a conversation that she really wasn't in the mood to have. She'd always called him Dad obviously, her Mom always called him Rupert and everyone else that were around now, just called him Giles. Speaking of, she turned to her Dad, "You're awfully quiet. Getting The Headache too?"

"No, well, yes absolutely," He amended his initial answer, "But it's not just that, it's-"

"Randall?" Lily guessed correctly, "Dad it was The First. You know it was," She reminded him. The morning after that event Lily had noticed a quietness about him and had bluntly asked him what was the matter. She hadn't let go of it until he'd confessed to her the events that had occurred in the early hours of the morning. Combine that with the information they had stolen from the Council and it was easy to deduct that Randall hadn't been a ghost at all but merely a image The First had taken on.

"It was just...the things he said. I can't help-"

"Lies," Lily cut him off, "That and twisted truth. Just because it wore a familiar face does not mean you listen to what it said." He looked unconvinced, "Trust me," She told him, "Everything's fine. And even when it's not it isn't your fault. It was just preying on your fears. You're better than that," She smiled at him and he found himself smiling back, if in a slightly reserved way.  
"Are we done with the family scene here?" Kennedy asked impatiently and Lily turned around with a glare.

"Shouldn't you be doing that annoying arguing thing with Molly you've gotten down in the past oh I don't know...forever!"

* * *

It was daylight when Buffy finally made her way back to her house. Since her patrol and coming across a newly risen Holden, someone she had apparently gone to High School with, and being psychoanalyzed by him ending with his confession that Spike had been the one to sire him, Buffy had been at Xander's. She had spent the entire night there going over everything. The facts and the speculation. The conclusion being that Xander thought he was capable and a killer because he was a vampire and didn't get the nickname 'Spike' for nothing, whereas Buffy was firmly on the side of non-killer as Spike not only had a soul but a chip that sent paralyzing shock waves through his brain if even so much as thought about biting someone.

She was just reaching to open the front door when she heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway and she saw that Giles and her sister were back. Finally.

"Giles," She smiled, "Lily, hey!" She went toward them to hug them but stopped when she saw five other unknown girls pouring out of the car. "Potentials?" She guessed.

"Potentials," Lily and Giles replied in sync in a tone that told Buffy it hadn't been the most joyous trip for them.

"I thought there'd be more," She commented as she let them all in and Giles nodded in agreement.

"So did we, but...I'm afraid it's already begun and we were too late."

"Too late for what? What's already begun?" Buffy asked. All Lily said was Potentials were in danger. She never said why exactly- just that the dreams she and Tara had been having were connected with it and that it involved the thing that had tried to destroy Angel four Christmases ago.

"We'll explain more once we're inside," Giles told her, "But I'm afraid The First's plan is more insidious than we initially believed,"

Buffy raised her eyebrows questioningly as they stepped inside the hall and she closed the front door behind her.

"Dawn!" She called out, but there was no reply and she shrugged, "She must still be at her friend's. Mom!" She called out next. There was no answer.

"Joyce?" Giles added for good measure, heading up the stairs in case she was somewhere she couldn't quite hear them. He didn't want her coming down the stairs to find, without warning, five strangers stood in her living room.

"Why don't you guys erm...take a seat?" Buffy offered, gesturing to the living room and each of the five potentials warily took seats "And...I'll erm, start taking names"

"Kennedy," The oldest of the group automatically told her in a city-devil-may-care accent. She was sat casually on the arm of the sofa.

"Okay...and you?" Buffy turned to a petite red head with large blue eyes and pouting lips painted peach. She was dressed head to toe in different shades of blue, even down to her sandals. She looked to be about Dawn's age, maybe a year older- like seventeen going on eighteen.

"_Je m'appelle Natashe_" She replied and then smiled, "Er, that eez, er, my name eez Naatashaa"

"My name is Annabelle," A dark-haired girl who looked to be sixteen added next and the first word that came to Buffy's mind when she looked at her was 'snob'.

"That's great Annabelle," Buffy smiled before turning to the next who Buffy was sad to see, was no older than she herself had been when she first became the Slayer. A fourteen year old shouldn't be in danger like this, away from her home and her parents.

"Molly," She told her in a cockney accent, holding onto her lunchbox nervously, "Nice place you got"

"I'm Rachel," The girl was Texan and blond. Two words that when put together screamed stereotype. She looked more likely to be presenting Good Morning America rather than fighting demons, but Buffy had to remind herself that she had been of the cheerleading variety when she had been called and even now looked more of a valley girl than a Slayer.

"Buffy! Lily!" Giles called out, coming rushing down the stairs with baby Lily in his arms.

"Is that you then?" Molly asked Lilian with a bemused frown, pointing at the baby in Giles' arms, but she wasn't paying attention and neither was Buffy as they looked at Giles' worried expression.

"Your Mother's gone," He told them.

* * *

Joyce's head was banging and she winced as she tried to turn her neck, her equilibrium far from gained as the room around her spun. She vaguely remembered being in her bedroom and then..not being. She looked around and saw she was in an unfamiliar place and outside was light. It was early day time and it had been night time when she had been in her room. So maybe not that much time had passed. She sat up on what she discovered to be a leather sofa in an extravagant office.

"Ah you're awake," A man's voice said pleasantly, but Joyce got a less than pleasant vibe from him. She forced herself to look over at him, ignoring the dizziness that overcame her at the action. He was Korean, dressed in a gray business suit and had a distinct evil thing going on. Though that might have something to do with the file and briefcase in his hands that just screamed 'lawyer'.

"This 'being kidnapped' is getting very, very old," Joyce could only grumble in response, "You don't happen to have Willow with you do you?"

"Pardon?" The man frowned, genuinely confused and Joyce shook her head- but immediately regretted the movement.

"Never mind"

"You don't seem too concerned with your predicament," He acknowledged.

"There's been worse" She said simply, finally getting her senses back as the room around her stopping swaying and spinning. Then she started getting her memories back slowly, bit by bit. Chloroform. That bit she remembered very well, "None of them were crude enough to use something like Chloroform though" She added.

"Really?" The man grinned, clearly intrigued, "Enlighten me and then maybe I can tell you why we here at Wolfram and Hart should strike more fear in you than all of the above"

"Enlighten you?" Joyce eyed him, not believing he was challenging her but figuring keeping him talking was the most probable way to keep one alive she bit, "Okay, there was an insane, drug-dependent vampire with Mother issues, a soulless Mayor who wanted ascension or something to that affect, a psychotic Slayer, The Watcher's Council," The Lawyer nearly choked with the laughter of disbelief at that she saw, but he managed to keep his cool, "A Hell God, three murdering magic-obsessed, well, nerds for want of a better word, a dark empowered Witch and now you whatever you are"

"Gavin Park," The man introduced himself offering a hand which Joyce didn't take. At which point a brunette who's clothes and power walk said she was a business woman who actually meant business came into the room. "Lilah you've gotten yourself an expert here," Gavin smirked at the woman who had just entered the room, "Seems this isn't her first kidnap"

"Well, then things should go along a lot smoother," Lilah smiled.

* * *

"You knew this was going to happen?" Buffy asked Lily in disbelief, "You knew Wolfram and Hart or whatever were going to take her and you didn't _say _anything?!"

"I didn't know when exactly it would happen!" Lily defended herself, panic evidently mounting equally, "I thought we'd get back here, stop it in time before it happens. And then none of you would have to know...or worry about it.."

"But now it's just-!" Buffy retorted, but before she lay into her youngest sister even further, her anger depleted and she sighed. "Whatever. Look it's done now. You made a wrong choice and it's not we haven't all done that at some point, right? We'll just go to this Wolverine thing and we'll get her back. Where is it?"

"It's a law firm in L.A," Lily replied, eyes downcast, "It was actually where I sorta turned up when I arrived here. I landed in Lilah Morgan's office"

"That's one of the lawyers?" Giles asked and his daughter nodded.

"But eviler," She told him.

"And she saw you?" Buffy asked slowly, "Like when you arrived?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded, "She tried to get these demon thingies to keep me there, why?"

"Call it a long jump to conclusion but I don't think it's coincidence that you come across Lilah and a week or so later Mom's gone," Buffy said to the both of them.

"You think there might be a correlation?" Giles asked and Buffy shrugged.

"No such thing as a coincidence," She frowned, "That is what you mean by correlation right?"

"Well, I suppose we ah, should get going," Giles suggested, "Except-"

"Except what?" Buffy forced him to get straight to point.

"Who's going to look after Lily?" He asked, nodding down at the six month old, who presently looked half way between asleep and awake as she clung to her Dad's collar with her hands but her eyes kept closing and her head kept tipping to the side against his chest as though she were falling asleep but fighting it.

"You are," Lilian replied, frowning a little, "Gonna look after little me god this so weird. And you're gonna stay here and watch the Potentials. And _we_ are gonna go to L.A"

"Lily, I am not staying here while your Mother's trapped by some evil, uh, law firm," Giles replied adamantly.

"But what if-" Lilian seemed slightly worried bordering on panicky at the though of her Dad going to L.A with them, but Giles was having none of it.

"I'm going and that's final," He told her.

"Does leave one problem though," Buffy said, "Well three really. One- who's gonna stay and look after Lily. Two- who's gonna stay and make sure the Potentials don't break anything-"

"Hey-" Rachel protested, but Buffy ignored her.

"and three- Dawn isn't home yet. Someone needs to be here to tell her"

"Oh, what a shame," Lily said, meaning anything but as she patted her Dad on the shoulder, "Looks like you _will_ have to stay. Right, now that's settled-"

"No, it bloody isn't," He protested, "I'll get hold of Tara and Willow"

"Anya won't be pleased that you didn't choose her for babysitting duties," Buffy pointed out with a wry smile.

"I'm sure she'll be grateful when she finds out the ah, 'duties', include five teenage girls"

"Good point"

* * *

"I hope our guys weren't too, well, rough getting you here," Lilah smiled, perching on the edge of her desk as she talked to Joyce.

"Who are you?" Joyce replied.

"Oh sorry," Lilah apologized, acting as though this were merely a meeting between two business women, "Lilah Morgan, Head of Special Projects here at Wolfram and Hart" She held out a hand that Joyce didn't take.

"And what? I'm one of these 'special projects'?" Joyce guessed.

"Well, yeah," Lilah laughed a little, "See- a week or so ago we got a visit from your daughter" Joyce's eyes widened, "The one that's meant to be only five months old? Lily something? Escaped from an attack that left enough blood for us to find out not only is she a _Slayer _and a Watcher, from the future no less!" Lilah added with a laugh of disbelief, "but she has another sister who is a Slayer, in fact The Slayer, and another who is, well is what used to be The Key. Pretty powerful sisterhood don't you think?"

Joyce had never thought about it that way in all honesty. They were her daughters and that's as far she saw them. Being Slayers or mystical Keys didn't actually ever come into it.

"Now the one connecting factor here," Lilah continued, "Is well you. Your blood to be specific. See, I figured out what Wolfram and Hart have been trying to for centuries; how exactly is a Slayer, well a Potential anyway, discovered by the Watcher's Council. The answer is unbelievably simple- inheritance. Slayer gene passed down through the women generation to generation until it actually becomes active. Whether that active one will ever _be a _Slayer is something we don't know, but we know enough now to know how to get a whole lot of em on our side. And it all comes down to your blood," Lilah smiled and Joyce, instead of replying or continuing to look at her which she knew had the danger of actually revealing the fear she was feeling, turned away from the lawyer and looked out the window. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. When she had first woken up she had just seen daytime, but now that she was fully awake and her eyesight had cleared she saw fires burning everywhere, destruction and craters where it looked like bombs had fallen.

"Oh yeah," Lilah said, walking over to her as she followed Joyce's gaze, "Little hitch. Rain of fire last night. Just a little apocalypse, nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Joyce asked sceptically. From her experiences Apocalypse always meant 'bad'.

"Well, not exactly," Lilah admitted, "It doesn't fit in with our schedule which is a bit of a problem, but hopefully we'll be able to cut a deal with The Beast or whatever the hell the Senior Partners know it is. What I meant was," Lilah smiled, "Is that you have things a little closer to home to worry about. Gavin- could you please collect the files from lower office for me?" She asked the man just as Joyce, having been looking at Gavin felt a prick in her mid-arm and wondered what the hell had just happened. "And even so much as read the title and I'll be sending you home in boxes" Lilah warned him and Gavin gulped and nodded before leaving the room. A moment later he came back in though, followed by an eighteen year old boy who pushed Gavin out of the way to talk directly to Lilah. Joyce tried to focus on his face, but her vision was becoming fuzzy again and she got a sickening feeling she now knew what that pin prick in her arm had been.

"I have questions," The boy said firmly, glaring at Lilah. Joyce was conscious enough to hear Lilah say the boy's name 'Connor' before she blacked out.

* * *

"You just know when the power goes out that that can't be good," Buffy said as they walked along the second floor corridor of Wolfram and Hart. The three of them had successfully got into the law firm without being detected by any of the employees unbelievably walking through the front door. They had checked all the first floor rooms they could and found no Joyce and so had now moved onto the second storey. However once they reached the top stair all the power had gone out as each light had blinked off leaving them in darkness saved for a low, low green back-up light.

"Come on," Lily said, "We have to do this faster"

The other two agreed but didn't voice their agreement, merely started looking in each room at a much quicker pace. They all came to a halt though as they heard dying screams reverberate from downstairs.

"Oh god, what's happening?" Buffy asked, turning around but Lily grabbed her arm.

"No, you can't go down there. It will kill you" She told her firmly and Buffy became suspicious.

"How much about this do you exactly know?"

"Just what I was told," Lily replied, "But enough to know that if you go down there you won't come back up. We need to find Mom and get out of here as quick as possible"

"She's right Buffy." Giles added, "We can't risk it"

Buffy nodded in reluctant agreement and they all resumed searching, which was made all the harder by the hundreds of Wolfram and Hart employees bursting out of the offices and fleeing in the opposite direction to which the three of them were walking. It was like literally walking against a tide.

At the end of the corridor was an open door labeled 'Head of Department'. It was the last office on the corridor and Buffy really hoped this was it or they were going to have to head up another flight of stairs putting themselves all in more danger of whatever it was that was attacking everyone downstairs. She was lucky.

"Mom!" She exclaimed before turning back to her sister and Giles, "She's in here" The two came running in and saw what Buffy saw- Joyce laid out on the leather sofa in the office and clearly unconscious and therefore oblivious to the danger going on around her.

"Joyce," Giles said, gently shaking her but she didn't even move in reflex, "Joyce"

"Forget it," Buffy ordered, "We just need to get her and us out of here. We'll worry about waking her up later"

"Right," Giles nodded before slipping his arms under Joyce's legs and around her back and picking her up. Not even this amount of movement brought her back to consciousness and her eyes remained closed. Giles forced himself to push the why worries aside and focus on the task at hand. Which was getting them all out of here safely. "Which way?"

The sound of metal clanging down sounded all around them as each of the windows was blocked out by a thick metal bullet-proof and most likely Slayer-proof shield.

"I vote for the exits not covered in steel," Lily said, looking around.

"Guess that leaves us with the corridor," Buffy sighed before leading the way, the others following on. Once she reached the corridor though she glanced both ways in confusion, "I don't know where to go from here though"

"Opposite direction to everyone else," Lily suggested, "The demon will go where the crowds are"

Buffy nodded but looked uneasy, clearly thinking of all the people who were being slaughtered that she wasn't saving them or even trying to.

"You can't help them Buffy," Giles told her, reading her thoughts, "The only thing we can do now is get out of here"

"Which is how?" Buffy asked, "Every where's blocked with steel."

"There must be a door somewhere. All we have to do is find it" He reasoned just as a shadow of a distinctly non human shape loomed at the end of the corridor near the fire escape stairs.

"Okay, not good" Lily stated the obvious, "Erm, what now?"

"We could try and fight it I guess..." Buffy shrugged in suggestion but as the demon started to come into full view she gulped, "Okay I don't wanna fight that. Run"

The decision wasn't even argued against, they all just wanted to be as far away from the demon as they could.

"I don't think there is a way out," Buffy panicked as they reached nothing but dead ends, locked doors and blocked windows. There was the sound of wood splintering as Lily kicked open one of the office doors, it's lock smashing away and the door swung open.

"Dad, get in there with Mom," She told Giles, "Buffy and I'll...I don't know find a way out and keep the demon away or something..."

"Lily if-"

"No, just get inside," She told him, cutting him off but he went to argue again and this time she didn't even let him speak, "No," She said to him, "Go inside there. I'm not asking" and with that she and Buffy set off down the hall leaving him with no choice but to let them go and to head into the office with an unconscious Joyce.

"Nice with the In Control Factor there but do you have any idea how to beat this thing?" Buffy asked her sister as they walked.

"Nope. All talk"

"Thought so"

The two sisters came to a halt as they saw the massed of dead bodies before them. Hundreds upon hundreds of people slaughtered, their eyes wide and unseeing.

"Oh god..." Buffy gasped and Lily tugged on her hand, pulling her away from the carnage.

"We can't do anything here. We need to f- argh!" She yelled, jumping on the spot in fright as they walked into three people. The clue that they weren't in danger was the fact the other three people screamed also.

"Buffy?" One of the guys asked in disbelief and Buffy smiled in shocked yet pleasant surprise.

"Gunn!" She exclaimed, reaching out to give him a hug which he immediately returned. A thin brunette beside him frowned at the two of them.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, Fred, this is uh, Buffy, we met a couple of years ago. She's like Angel on the fighting front only a girl, nicer and well,not dead"

"A Vampire Slayer," The man beside him said, "As much as this chat is pleasant I do think we should be moving on"

Lily and Buffy's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Wesley?" Buffy asked, "Look at you. You're no longer erm...geeky. It's like you got a dictionary and looked up 'butch'."

Gunn laughed a little.

"Wes, are you guys okay?" Lily asked, "The demon thingy or whatever hasn't found you? Well, of course it hasn't. If it had you'd probably be eviscerated or dead or most likely both and we wouldn't be here having this conversation which we are because here we are h-" Buffy put a hand over Lily's mouth, quietening her.

"She does that sometimes," She said to the others in explanation.

"Who is she?" Gunn asked, before turning to Lily, "Who are you?"

"Long story," was all Buffy said in reply, "Do you guys know a way out? We've been trying to find one. Mom and Giles are in an office down the hall"

"There's only two exits I know of," Wesley said, "The lobby and one on the third floor."

"Well let's get Mom and Dad and then go to the third floor," Lily said.

"There's a slight issue with that," Wes informed her.

"What?"

"Zombies," Gunn explained, "In the army sense of the word"

The two sisters looked past the three members of Angel Investigations and indeed saw hordes of zombies heading towards them. They turned back in the direction they had seen the bloody tableau moments before and those bodies there were beginning to rise also.

"Again with the running?" Lily asked Buffy and she nodded in confirmation.

"Again with the running."

They all began to race towards the office Giles and Joyce were currently in.

"Did you just refer to Joyce and Giles as your parents?" Wesley asked Lily as they rushed along the corridor.

"Buffy said it was a long story," Lily told him just as they reached the office, mere minutes ahead of the zombies and they slammed the door closed behind them, shoving an accoutrement of items against it to keep it from being knocked open easily.

"How's Mom?" Buffy asked, going over to Giles.

"She still won't wake up," He replied, the worry evident in his voice as he knelt beside her trying to shake or wake her.

The other door to the office burst open and the gang all looked in preparation of facing the zombies but instead saw Angel and Connor come into the room.

"Connor," Fred said in relief.

"We've got we came for," Angel said, and then spotted who else was in the room, "And then some. Buffy..." He whispered and the two ex-lovers looked across the room at one another, holding the intense gaze for a moment almost in silent greeting before they both moved into battle mode. "Let's go. Wes, where's the exit?"

"Third floor," He replied.

"But that's too far from here," Fred said.

"We can make it," Buffy said confidently, in perfect sync with Connor and Angel looked slightly taken aback by this.

"Not all of us Buffy," Angel said, "Not everyone here has the same abilities as us and well, it looks like your Mother is unconscious"

"Well then how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Lily asked, "We can't just stay here"

"Well there's-Erm who are you?" Angel asked, seeing her to be the only person in the room he didn't recognize.

"She's 'Long Story'," Wesley told him wearily, "You were saying Angel?"

"Yeah, there is one other way out." He said to them all, "The White Room. It's an inter-dimensional space here at Wolfram and Hart"

"Sounds kinda portaly," Gunn said, not sounding too keen on the idea.

"Not exactly," Angel told him, "More like a gateway. And there's a little girl there. Or something old and evil that likes to pretend it's a little girl"

"And we're going to trust Evil Matilda to get us out of here?" Buffy asked sceptically, "Angel, L.A has messed you up in a wicked way"

"She might be able to help us" He reasoned, but both Gunn and Buffy shook their heads.

"No, no way Angel,I'm not trusting anything evil" She told him.

"Yeah- seven flights of zombies or sweet talk a nasty little girl. You know where my heart's at," Gunn hefted the weapon he was carrying, clearly preparing for battle.

"I gotta disagree," Fred told him before turning to Angel, "I vote for the White Room. How do we get there?"

* * *

Reaching the White Room (eventually) the entire group had found The Beast, as Angel and the rest had called it, had gotten there before them and had overcome the 'little girl'. However, with her last ounce of power, after giving the Angel Investigations the cryptic message of 'the answer is among you', she had sent all of them away from Wolfram and Hart in a flash, and they all found themselves suddenly in the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. Rupert instantly checked on Joyce who he was still carrying in his arms and noted in extreme worry that she had remained unconscious. Surely she should have woken up by now.

"Well hail the conquering heroes," Lorne exclaimed after a moment of contemplating whether his drink had caused him to see things, "And my word, you seem to have multiplied." He then caught sight of the fact that one of the newcomers, who wasn't entirely new as he had met her before, wasn't walking amongst the conscious. "Oh god, what happened?"

"We don't know," Rupert replied, "Wolfram and Hart took her from Sunnydale. We found her like this and she...she hasn't woken up once"

"Come on, get her on the sofa," Fred said, clearly a space for Giles to place his wife.

"They took her from Sunnydale?" Angel asked, "Why?"

"I don't know," Buffy shrugged, "But these might hold some answers," She took out some folded pieces of paper out of her jacket pocket and held them out to whoever wished to take them which turned out to be Wesley, "I found them in a file beside her. Decided to take them"

"I think I might know why she hasn't woken up," Lorne said, after checking over Joyce and he extended her right arm so all of them could see the inner of it. There was a mark on the upper part of her lower arm which showed the evidence of an injection, "I think our favorite Lawyer Scum injected her with something that certainly wasn't Joy Juice"

"More than likely a normal sedative," Wesley said as he read the files Buffy had stolen, "Just an especially strong dose if what is being said here is correct. They wouldn't want to contaminate her blood with anything else- it's what they were after"

"Her blood?" Buffy asked.

"Something to do with generating a Slayer...well, army actually," Wesley said, raising his eyebrows in surprise, "They somehow figured about the 'Active Generation' theory due to two of her daughters being Slayers and another being strong enough to contain the form a Key. They theorized that using Joyce's blood would allow them to create Slayers from eggs they were scientifically fertilizing. It's also linked strongly to a girl called 'Lilian Giles'." He looked over at Giles. "Relative of yours?"

"You could say that," He smirked a little, feel a little less panicked now that he knew there was nothing drastically wrong with Joyce beyond being dosed with a strong sedative causing her to sleep the sleep of the knocked unconscious "Wesley, this," He gestured over at Lily who was stood in silence near the registry desk, "is mine and Joyce's daughter Lily"

"But she...you, Joyce was only just pregnant with her last year"

"Can't anyone's kids age normally around here?" Angel grumbled to himself as he thought on the Connor situation and then tried not to as it led to thoughts of Connor and Cordelia together. And then with Buffy here as well...it definitely added for complications.

"She's, ah, she's from the future," Giles explained, "Temporarily. Younger her is back home being looked after by Willow and Tara. _She's_ six months old"

"Ah," Wesley nodded in understanding, turning to Lily who he saw, upon looking at her, didn't seem too fine as she slid to the floor, crying slightly though it seemed to be more from relief than anything.

"I just...oh god, I thought it was going to happen all over again..." She cried softly, "I thought I wasn't going to be able..." She brushed away tears harshly before standing up, "God I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculous," She told them before turning to Wesley, "Where's the, uh, where's the bathroom?" She asked, and when Wesley told her she thanked him and headed in that direction.

"Behold the weirdness," Cordy said, watching her go.

"W-w-what weirdness?" Joyce asked sleepily and Giles turned sharply to see that she was blinking her eyes open and was slowly wakening.

"Joyce?" He asked quietly, not wanting to speak too loud while she was still, technically under sedation and she lifted a hand up drowsily, placing it on his cheek.

"You're here..." She said to him, before frowning, "Where's everybody else? Shouldn't everybody else be here?"

"They are," Lorne told her with a smile, having been stood opposite to her, directly in her line of vision, "Just not in your line of vision" He

"Am not...I'm not singing for you," She grumbled, "Not like...did it one time. And felt like...a...a..a..." She tried to think of an appropriate term, but Lorne was already walking away, "'bloody fool'" She smiled at Rupert, "There...used your word"

"Okay, evidently she's still...well, not quite with us," Wesley deducted.

"Really?" Gunn asked sarcastically, "Coz I thought Buffy's Mom was always a rambling idiot"

"I do not...r-r-ramble," Joyce slurred to Gunn slightly, "I merely" She looked to Giles, "What'ssss that word you use that you you you say I do?"

"Babble?" He filled in with a smile and she nodded emphatically.

"Yes, babble. Th-that's exactly it." She looked over at Gunn, "Babble not ramble"

"Okay," Rupert said to her, "I'm going to advise you stop talking until you're completely yourself again as I'm afraid you'll say something you'll regret and then later on, well, blame me for it"

"Don't be silly," She told him with a smile, trying to sit up, using her hands to push her self into a seating position as her legs felt quite numb and she told Rupert so, "They aren't working properly"

"They will in a moment," He assured her.

"Anyway," She continued, "I wouldn't bl-aame you. Coz...coz I love you" She started to drift off into sleep again but she continued to look at him, "and you love me don't you?"

"Of course I do," He smiled at her pushing her hair off her face and she smiled, happy with this answer as she drifted into sleep again though this seemed to be a natural one.

"Thought...so...more than...thought. What does she know anyway?" She asked him softly.

"Who? The person who took you?" He asked, but Joyce was definitely going to sleep now but she somehow continued to answer. Sleep-mumbling as Xander called it.

"Jenny...she said. Rose quartz doesn't mean...you don't..."

Giles was stunned into silence. Her mention of 'Jenny' and a rose quartz could only possibly mean one thing...couldn't it? Maybe while he had been seeing Randall, she had been visited by-

"Joyce, Joyce," He tried to awaken her again, "Who- did Jenny come to see...did you see her last night? Joyce? Joyce?"

"'m awake.." She mumbled with her eyes closed, "Just tired"

"Did you see her?" He asked.

"See who?" Joyce opened her eyes slightly, still very sleepy.

"Jenny" He elaborated and she nodded.  
"Once...once upon a dream..." She laughed to herself, while holding Rupert's hand with her own, "She said things...some things I can't remember. Things though and...don't leave me"

"I'm not going anywhere," He assured her seriously and she shook her head with a smile.  
"No, I mean now," She explained, "Don't tug away...to stand up. You're the only person I can focus on"

"Oh"

"Why can't I focus?" She asked, a frown across her face, "I don't remember. Why are my legs numb? What happened? "

"A lot of things," Rupert told her, lifting her legs so he could have a seat on the couch and he gently dropped her legs across him since they still seemed to be numb to her and so she had no control over their movements. If Wesley was right about the strong dose of sedative- and who knows what type of sedatives they had at that law firm- then it was most likely have temporary paralyzing effects and Giles was thankful for Joyce that it was only from the waist down and so she wasn't fully aware of it and he hoped the effects wouldn't last very long. "But it's okay now. You're at Angel's hotel."

"Oh..." Joyce nodded slowly, "Angel...right...wait..why are we here? Aren't we in Sunnydale? Where's Lily?"

"No love, we're not," He laughed slightly, "You were taken to L.A by a law firm which is why we're at Angel's now. And Lily One is at home with Willow and Tara. Lily two is in the bathroom"

* * *

"Lily?" Lorne called, tapping gently on the bathroom door where he knew the twenty year old had locked herself away.

"Who is it?" She asked, sounding sniffly.

"Lorne," He replied, but received no response and he sighed, "The green guy"

"Oh," She sniffled, opening the door to him, "What do you want? Do you want to use the bathroom?"

"No, not really," Lorne told her, leaning against the door frame, "I actually came to look for you"

"Me?"

"I don't even need you to sing for me, baby cakes, the confusion and grief is a comin' off you in _waves_. Course," He added, "The crying gave you away also"

"Oh you know," She said, "I'm just glad everyone's safe" She told him but Lorne was unconvinced.

"Nuh-uh, it's more than that. You're from the future right?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Had something happened here before there before the when and then?"

"Okay...sense that was not" Lily told him, frowning in confusion as she tried to decipher what he had just said.

"What I mean is, in the future, did you know something bad was going to happen? Maybe someone died who didn't this time round?"

Lily didn't say anything, but merely looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Lorne.

"Look, honey," He told her, guiding her to a seat along the corridor, "You look the image of your Mother-"

"It's the hair," Lily sniffled in explanation.

"_and," _He continued, "if you are anything like her in any other way then you'll be spilling your guts in no time. C'mon; share. It's what I'm here for"

"Look, last time I came to the past- because of some weird demon spell thing- I came from a future that was pretty much rosy and bright," Lily told him, "I mean sure thing's could be bad, but everything was fine really. All alive and safe and...alive and safe. But then when I went back..."

"Some things had changed?" Lorne guessed and Lily nodded sadly.

"I went back and...god it was all my fault," She cried, "I messed up the time line. Originally it never happened-"

"What never happened?"

"When I went back...to my time...Dad wasn't there. Buffy said that he'd died when I was a baby. Trying to get Mom out of Wolfram and Hart. Buffy got Mom out but...but Dad didn't make it...it was all my fault! If I hadn't messed up the stupid time line and you don't know how hard it's been pretending he's alive in my time and seeing him right there and acting like he sent me here when really it was just Mom and Willow and..." She moved into full-blown sobs.

"But everything's fine now chicken little," Lorne comforted her, "The sky ain't falling"

"Is it?" Lily sounded so unsure, "What if I go back to my time and then...saving Dad has made someone...what if someone else is dead when I go back? Or what if too much has changed?"

"Hate to break it to ya sweetcheeks, but the future isn't set in stone even if you're from it," Lorne told her, "Things are changing constantly, effected your time constantly- you're just not aware of it. You've been given a second chance here and you took it and you did your best with it- and that's a pretty darn good best if you've saved your Dad's life. 'Fraid you can't do more than that"


	9. Sleeper

zigpal- Thank you for review (and claps of course). Houseguests wise, Joyce does do the take charge Mom thing...but there's going to be plenty more unexpected guests arriving next chapter...

g120- Glad you loved the chapter. And hey, you're right- that is similar to Back to the Future (Number two if I'm not mistaken). I didn't intentionally do it, but I do love those films so perhaps I was subconsciously playing homage. Yes, let's say that. Haha. Thanks very much for the review.

Rabidreject- Q&A central here! .haha. There is some Angel crossover here, but not much I'm afraid but there will be more later in the season. And well, Buffy does find out a lot of things and she is not happy about any of it. As for the future flashbacks from season 5 (Ooh, I'm so pleased you remembered) I have to say that that future has almost changed entirely. Remember- change on factor and you alter the entire equation.

* * *

When Giles awoke the first thing he became vaguely aware of was the weight on his legs. That and the fact he seemed to have fallen asleep sat up rather than lay down. 

Opening his eyes fully and taking stock of his surroundings he found himself to be sat on the sofa in the lobby of The Hyperion Hotel and the weight on him was in fact Joyce's legs. She was asleep also and he saw that the two of them had drifted off where they had been sat after their encounter at Wolfram and Hart. They hadn't meant to stay the night. He, Buffy and Lily had planned to leave the moment they had retrieved Joyce. But having been injected with an extremely heavy sedative she had been barely able to move- her legs not resuming movement for some time after she awoke- and she had been exhausted and barely coherent and had soon fallen back to sleep on the sofa. He had obviously dozed off with her.

Looking around he saw that Fred and Wesley were on the floor in front of him, scattered papers, sketches and texts all around them while Gunn had a seat on a chair next to them and was looking through the same things. There was no sign of Angel or Lorne and Giles wondered where Lily and Buffy had stayed since they had ended up remaining at the hotel for the night.

As if in answer, at that moment Angel and Buffy came walking out of one of the rooms. Having lost their silent star-crossed-lovers expressions from last night, the two were now clearly in mid argument.

"How the hell did you expect me to react Angel?" Buffy was demanding, "It's _CORDELIA_ you were having wrong lusty feelings for! Cordelia! And now she's with _your son! _Which, by the way, have I mentioned that _you never mentioned_!"

"Look can we just stay on topic here?" Angel asked with tired patience, "I'm having some serious issues and all you can do is yell at me"

"Not yelling," Buffy protested, "Just talking loudly. For God's sakes Angel. I actually don't know which shocks me more. Your Darla-Son or the fact you...you...you have been checking out Cordelia"

"Not checking out," Angel defended himself as the two of them walked towards his office, "I'm-"

"If you say love I will stake you right here and now," Buffy interrupted him firmly, not even letting him finish his sentence and he sighed.

"Look, I just want you to be a soundboard for the fact my son may be connected to this lawyer killing beast"

"'A soundboard'? That's all I am? What happened to 'love of my life' Angel? Or has that title gone to Cordelia now huh?"

"Buffy you know that-"

"No, I don't know" Buffy slammed the office door behind them and Giles heard no more of their conversation.

"It's like an old married couple," He murmured to himself.

"You'd best not be talking about us," Joyce told him, waking up.

"You're awake," He stated simply.

"I am," She agreed with a nod, "And this time not seeing two or three of everything. I've got a terrible headache though"

"That's to be expected," He told her softly, "How are your legs?"

"My legs?" She frowned in puzzlement before memory dawned on her, "Oh! My legs. Well, they feel okay. Working fine," She moved them a little for confirmation.

"That's good," He said, "Do you remember anything at all from yesterday?"

"Just...I was at home with Lily...and then I was at...I think it was a law firm? There were lots of people in suits, brief cases and I think a sign behind one of them said 'Wolfram and Hart'. And then I was here...waking up and telling you this story"

"You don't remember anything else?" He asked, "Of when you woke up the first time?"

"First time?" Joyce frowned.

"Here. You woke up." He told her, "You, ah, started saying some things"

"Yeah, told Lorne you weren't going to sing for him," Gunn chimed in, having overheard the conversation, "Even though he like never asked you. Like ever"

"Oh, I didn't shout at him did I?" Joyce worried but Rupert shook his head.

"I don't think you had enough energy to shout," He informed her, "But you did mention something." He prompted, "You ah, you, you mentioned, er, Jenny actually"

He felt Joyce tense ever so slightly and she sat up straight, swinging her legs around off of him so her feet were now on the floor.

"And you want to know what I was saying about her" It wasn't a question.

"I suppose so, yes" He agreed

"And is this because you're genuinely interested as to why I would be talking about her or are you clinging to any mere mention of her?"

"Joyce, I-"

"Rupert, I'm not saying...I'm not jealous of her. Far from it. That would be...ridiculous and selfish but I can't help...I can't help wondering whether I always take second place to her. And that may seem self-absorbed and awful, but I can't help that that's the way I feel," Rupert went to talk, but Joyce carried on, "I saw- when Willow caused us to time travel or whatever it was- I saw you two together and the way you looked at one another. In love. And I heard what the kids said about you two- before and after she...and I can't help thinking that maybe if it came to a choice between us that you'd find that you would choose Jenny. That maybe you feel that she was the one you were initially 'meant' to be with and I'm...the choice that's still around. I'm just convenient," She shut her eyes tightly, turning away from him, "I can't believe I just said that," She whispered, before turning back to look at him though not quite making eye contact, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
"You're right to think those things," Rupert told her, cutting off her apology, "She was the first woman I ever truly loved. There was a time when I believed it wasn't ever going to end. I don't believe it would have had Angel not-" He forced himself to say the words, "killed her. Then again, I don't know that for a fact. Perhaps if she had lived we would have grown apart anyway, but I have a strong feeling we wouldn't have. But it doesn't really matter does it? It didn't turn out that way. She died- she was murdered and..and less than a year later, by pure chance I might add, I began seeing you which has led to a lot more than I believe either of us ever planned. I loved Jenny and I will always love her, but that- that doesn't lessen my love for you or the value of it at all. If Jenny had never died I would never have dated you, but that...that isn't how it happened; this is. And while I admit I still love Jenny, I _do l_ove you. And I'm afraid I can't offer you anything more than that"

"Oh," Joyce felt her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. She felt like a selfish child demanding more love from a parent than they had for the sibling. But this was a longtime issue for her though wasn't it? Loyalty, love and faithfulness. Hank failed on all three fronts and maybe Rupert was right last year when he said she seemed to be constantly testing him for the same fault. But the things Jenny had said to her- and the rose quartz in his drawer. It had made her all so uncertain and to be honest she still was. Yes, Rupert loved her, but he still hadn't clearly said 'yes, she was who I loved in the past but if it came down to it now I would choose you'. He hadn't said that. Maybe he didn't even know the answer himself and neither of them ever would.

"And," Rupert added, a slightly joking tone to his voice as though he were trying to lighten her heavy thoughts he could sense she was having, "As for choosing, being the Mother of my only child gives you a slight advantage"

She smiled slightly as she saw how he was trying to cheer her up and reassure her without lying or giving empty assurances. That was Rupert all over- true, honest reassurances or you just didn't get them. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Don't you two kinda need to kiss now?" Fred asked with a smile, having heard the entire romantic exchange and so couldn't help grinning from ear to ear from where she sat on the floor amongst the piles of research. She loved these two. They had that warm stability and reliability that came with parents, but seemed to face more supernatural and relationship issues than any of them at A.I and yet still always managed to come to a romantic conclusion. It gave Fred hope for her own present relationship status. Her issues with Gunn, her growing affection for Wesley as she began to forgive him of his past mistakes and started seeing him in an entirely new light. Add to that the obvious fact that while Buffy and Angel were clearly still in love with each other whether they could be together or not, Buffy and Gunn were clearly interested in one another, Fred thought it made for a very complicated soap opera like set of relationships.

"What exactly is it you three are looking at?" Joyce asked, breaking into Fred thoughts as she walked over to have a closer look.

"Rain of fire, hell beasts, symbols, Tet Ra assassinations..." Wesley listed off.

"Just your usual everyday apocalypse signs apparently," Gunn added.

"Tet Ra?" Giles repeated in shock, getting up himself just as Joyce's legs gave underneath her- apparently not as back to normal as she original thought- and he rushed to catch her around the shoulder, preventing her from falling completely.

"Okay, maybe they aren't quite working properly yet," She smiled in embarrassment as Rupert helped her stand up straight, though she couldn't stand properly on her own so she lent on him for support as if she had sprained an ankle.

"Hmm..." He said, looking at her in concern.

"What?" She asked worriedly, scanning his expression, "What are you thinking?"

"About that sedative they gave you," He said, "I know that strong doses can cause lasting effects. But the lower half of your body was paralyzed by the effects for a long time and now these, these er, relapses are slight cause for concern. I can't help worrying whether the particular injection had something supernaturally specific to their firm"

"What?" Joyce sounded slightly panicked, "You're saying I could just, erm, _fall_ at any given moment?"

"No," Wesley shook his head, "Well, yes, within reason. But Giles, these are all natural effects of a too strong a dose. They wouldn't have given her anything Wolfram and Hart had supernaturally modified. They wanted her blood to be as pure as it could be. No use having a Slayer Army that wasn't quite-"

"Slayer Army," Giles repeated, the concept ringing a bell for him and his eyes widening in realization, "The Potentials! I'd forgotten all about them! We left them in Sunnydale with Dawn and Lily! We've got to get back!"

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set on Sunnydale when the family finally arrived back at Revello Drive (With Giles driving due to the fact neither Lily or Buffy could and well, right now, Joyce couldn't either which he found was more than frustrating for her. She was a person who liked to be in control of any given situation and the aftereffects of the injection Wolfram and Hart had given her, had taken that control away from her however temporarily). 

"Well wonder how Will and Tara did with the Potentials?" Buffy mused as she and the others got out of the car.

"Potentials," Joyce repeated the word, "I'm still a little fuzzy on who these girls are. I mean how many are we talking? How old are they?"

"Well the youngest is fourteen and the oldest is nineteen," Giles told her and Joyce looked at him in shock.

"Fourteen? She's younger than Dawn! She's a child, she should be with her family, not here with-"

"I'm afraid it's safer for her to be here with us right now,"

"See, that's another thing I'm not clear on," Joyce admitted, "Neither you or Lily are giving me any details about any of this"

"Well," Lily said opening the front door to reveal Willow and Tara in the hall with younger Lily, Dawn in the living room looked frustrated with five unfamiliar teenagers, "There's five of them so far"

"So far?" Joyce asked, eyes wide.

"Well, we have reason to believe more are heading this way," Giles told her.

"Heading here?" Joyce asked slowly as they all stepped into the hall, "Rupert, where the hell are they all going to stay? There isn't the room here. There's barely room for all of _us_ never mind-"

"Mr Giles you're back!" A young girl, the one Joyce presumed to be the fourteen year old, said in a cockney accent hurrying over, "Did everything go alright? You didn't get followed by the fellas with the alphabet eyes did ya?"

"No, uh, no Molly. Everything went fine," Giles told her but when he felt Joyce glare at him for the use of the word 'fine', he quickly added, "As fine as it could possibly go considering the uh situation of course"

"Oh," Molly nodded before turning to look at Joyce, "You must be Mrs Giles. Sorry you were took an'all. By whoever it was."

"Thank you, but erm..." Joyce wasn't quite sure how to reply. This girl's babbling put her own to shame and made it seem like laconic silence in comparison.

"Molly," Another English girl reprimanded, but in a much more upper class accent, "Please, give them all some air. They do not need you hovering around them when they return home"

"It's fine really," Joyce assured them all, "So you're...you're all Potentials?"

"Yep," The oldest of the lot nodded, "I'm Kennedy, that's Molly and Annabelle, this is Rachel and the girl over there is Natasha. She's French"

"Okay..." Joyce said, looking at each girl and committing face and corresponding name to memory, "It's nice that you're all here but-" She looked at Giles and Lily, "Now I'd like to know why"

* * *

An explanation had warranted an entire collection of Scoobies and so Lily and Giles only begun to explain once- along with the potentials and the Giles-Summers Family- Anya, Xander, Willow and Tara were gathered in the living room also.

"They're all Slayers?" Xander asked, feeling in all honesty overwhelmed by that fact, "Like really all of them"

"Potential Slayers," Giles corrected him, "It's not quite the same."

"Kinda like Slayers-in-Waiting," Lily explained, "They hang around until they're called and get the Chosen gig"

"There were many more like them, all over the world," Giles said, "But even though we've saved many and brought back a few whilst others are heading this way, it still isn't anywhere near as many as there used to be. There's now only a handful.

"The others...were murdered," Buffy stated, her tone somber.

"My dreams..." Tara whispered, "Those were the girls in my...oh god..."

"We think they are after their Watchers also as numerous ones have been killed," Giles said, "We tried to warn the Watcher's Council, but they wouldn't hear anything we had to say. 'Over-dramatizing things'." Giles laughed in disbelief at the concept, "We all feared this day would come though. When Lily said about all this, I had hoped that it wasn't the same thing. That it was only striking similarities, but..."

"Striking similarities to what?" Buffy asked.

"An attack." Giles replied simply, "Not just to an individual Slayer, but against the whole line. The First wants to erase all Slayers in Training and their Watchers, along with their methods"

"And then Faith. And then me." Buffy finished, "And with all the Potentials gone and no way of making another...it's the end. No more Slayer. Ever"

There was a silence as a collective chill spread throughout the room. That is until Joyce broke it.

"It wants to kill all Potentials?" She asked and Giles nodded.

"Yes, that's it's primary plan, yes"

"Doesn't that include Lily?" Joyce asked referring to six and half month year old Lily asleep upstairs, her voice shaking a little in fear and worry as she did so.

"She is a potential..." Willow reasoned.

"But she's just a baby!" Anya protested, "They wouldn't...It wouldn't. She's not a threat"

"She does one day, for sure, become the Slayer," Giles said looking over at twenty-year old Lily, "That confirmation makes her more of a threat to

The First than the others" Giles' tone was understandably somber as he said this and the mood of the room darkened even further.

"I've got to go check on her," Joyce said, getting up, and walking up the stairs with a slightly hurried pace.

"Giles, this First- it's the same thing that attacked Angel right?" Buffy asked.

"I presume so yes"

"But how are we supposed to stop it or get to it? I mean we barely got any information on it last...time..." Buffy trailed off as Lily dropped a thick file of papers onto the coffee table with a resounding 'thunk!'.

"We swiped them from the Council," She admitted. "Everything about The First they had"

"Well we couldn't very well just ask them could we?" Giles said in his and Lily's defense when the Scoobies all looked at him in shock, "There wasn't time for bureaucracy or debate but the Council know no other way"

"So what does all that say about The First then?" Buffy asked just as her Mom came back down the stairs carrying Lily.

"Very little," Giles admitted, "It can change form but can only appear in the guise of people who have passed away"

"Like...ghosts?" Joyce asked slowly as it all fell into place as to why she had seen Jenny.

"We all saw something that night," Tara said, "So I guess it can be in as many places at once as it likes...right?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Giles agreed, "Also, it's not corporeal. It can't touch or fight on it's own. It works though the people it manipulates and it's followers, The Bringers-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Spike asked, walking into the room, "Having a Slumber Party are we?"

"Spike" Buffy said simply as she remembered her concerns over the fact he might be feeding again. In all the panic over her Mom being taken by Wolfram and Hart and all of them heading to L.A she had completely forgotten about how Holden Webster had told her that Spike was his sire. She couldn't let him go out tonight just in case. And she needed to tell Giles and the others. Only she and Xander- Anya had been asleep at the time she had rushed over- knew about it presently. But she couldn't talk about it with all the Potentials in the room.

"You know what- Spike's right," Buffy said, "About the slumber thing. We kinda need you guys to have a place to sleep that isn't the living room floor..." Buffy looked around helplessly, "Mom? Any ideas?"

"Well, Dawn's room has a lot of space..." She semi-suggested.

"What?!" Dawn yelped, "You can't seriously be thinking about putting them in my room? No way"

"Well, I supposed one or two could fit in Buffy's," Joyce reasoned, "But they certainly can't fit in our room, what with Lily- erm, baby Lily- in there as well. And Lily's room barely fits _her _in there..."

* * *

"But Spike doing the biting thing isn't possible is it?" Willow asked after Buffy had explained to everyone (once the Potentials were upstairs trying to get everything sorted sleeping quarters wise) what Holden had told her about Spike, "I mean he's all chipped out. I don't think even Spike could get over electric shocks"

"I know...but why would Holden say that?"

"We all heard things that...weren't what they appeared that night Buffy," Giles said, choosing his words carefully, "Now I don't trust Spike as far as I could throw him soul or not- but as Willow said, he _is_ physically incapable of biting anyone"

"Or maybe he's just the world's best actor," Xander countered, but Buffy, thoroughly unconvinced, shook her head.

"No. The chip works. I've seen it." She insisted, "I just...but he wouldn't anyway. He has a soul now"

"Is there anyway to know?" Joyce asked, "I mean, I agree with you entirely honey- I don't think Spike could but...this, this erm- First is it? The one behind the attacks- maybe that has something to do with it. But I don't know how you could find out for sure"

"Follow him," Lily said, "Spike I mean, not the First"

"Finally." Anya nodded, "A sensible plan," She smiled at the others, "Someone that's not me should follow him as personally, I don't want to be the one with my throat ripped out" Buffy glared at her and Anya laughed nervously, "Not that he's guilty..."

"Follow him?" Buffy asked Lily, "Spike may not be himself lately but I don't think he's gonna fall for the dark glasses and trench coat deal"

"Got a better plan?" Lily challenged softly and Buffy relented. No, she didn't.

* * *

The potentials were temporarily set up on the floors of Buffy's and Dawn's rooms with sleeping bags as beds. Joyce had suggested that Xander perhaps throw something of the bed variety together and Xander, claiming to be the all-purpose carpenter had agreed and had begun work on smallish, space conserving bunk beds the previous night. But it would be a while before they were all complete, so for now the Potentials were covering the floor of the bedrooms upstairs. Dawn was upstairs with them to both get them to stop chatting so much and to also make sure they didn't touch or knock over any of the things in her room.

Buffy was out following Spike and she had taken Giles with her. Or rather he had selected himself to go along on the grounds that he was not as biased as Buffy in the view of Spike and was able to offer an objective opinion on the matter. Buffy had complained that just as he presumed she would easily redeem him, he would as quickly condemn him, but she had not said no, so now the two of them were following Spike around the streets of Sunnydale to see if he had in fact taken up old habits once again.

Baby Lily was upstairs, fast asleep, oblivious to the Potentials in the next room while the older Lily was downstairs in the dining room, wandering around, wondering what to do with herself. Her first instinct was to patrol but with her Dad and Buffy following Spike she didn't want to inadvertently cross paths and ruin the whole plan. But there was nothing else she could really do.

"Honey," Her Mom's voice drifted out from the living room, "If you keep on pacing like that you're going to wear out the rug"

Lily smiled nervously in embarrassment at having been caught in the act of pacing as she walked into the living room where her Mom was sat on the sofa, leaning over at the coffee table at some work that was splayed out there. Joyce set aside the papers and smiled at her youngest daughter knowingly.

"Feel like telling me what's on your mind?" She asked and Lily shrugged.

"I just...I don't know why I'm still here," She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Joyce frowned and Lily took a seat beside her.

"That spell...the one that brought me here. It just allowed me to be here to fix things that needed to be fixed. And I've done that. I've helped get the Potentials, I've told you all I'm allowed about what's going on, I s- I..other stuff. But I'm still here...and I don't know why"

"Maybe there's something else for you to do," Joyce suggested softly and Lily just looked helplessly confused.

"Like what? You guys have got The First gig sorted...I'm pretty much just the spare part right now"

"No you're not," Joyce laughed slightly, "But has it ever occurred to you that maybe the thing you still have to do here isn't supernatural related? Maybe it's something perfectly ordinary."

"Like what?" Lily asked, intrigued by theory, but still not sure what it could mean.

"That, I'm afraid, I do not know," Joyce admitted with a supportive smile, "But I'm sure you'll figure it out"

"I just..." Lily sighed, as she thought on how she had left a time Dad-less but had since saved him, "I just wanna see how things are going in my time now"

"Your time..." Joyce nodded, looking down at her hands in her lap, clearly going over any number of thoughts in her head, before she looked at Lily, "I have a question about that. It's actually been preying on my mind a good long while," She admitted with a self-conscious laugh.

"What?"

"You told me...well, maybe not so much told as you let it slip last time you were here...that, in the future- in your time- I was...I'm a erm..."

"Watcher?"Lily filled in with a smile and Joyce nodded.

"I know I probably shouldn't think about it or ask about it...but," She sighed in exasperation, "But everything Watcher-and-Slayer it's always been Rupert and Buffy's thing. And their friends. Of course, I know a lot more of what's going on now but still- it's...it's not me. I c-can't be someone who, who guides Potentials or trains them. I can't look at them in that way. They're too young. I'd just want to keep protecting them. And and then there's the research," Joyce added, clearly getting to the heart of her worry now as her speech picked up pace, "I only know two languages. And that's English and French. And most of the languages on those texts aren't even human. Or they're Latin. Possibly Sumerian," She added as an afterthought, "And I don't know any of those. Or where to look. Or-" Lily started laughing at her and Joyce frowned with a helpless sigh, "What?"

"Sorry, it's just...don't worry about it okay?" Lily told her, "The research thing? C'mon you do it like regularly."

"I do not," Joyce immediately protested firmly but her daughter was insistent.

"Yes you do. You may not be knowledge girl when it comes to all the demon mumbo-jumbo but you do help with it. And you do it like all the time for art stuff. So trust me, it is _not_ to worry. And as for Slayers- uh, Potentials," Lily quickly amended, careful to not reveal too much about the future. "You don't really do the same thing as Dad or the others"

"I don't?"

"No," Lily shook her head, "It's hard to explain without giving too much away. But while the others are like training the older-like sixteen onwards or whatever- Slayers- Potentials- who want to be part of,well any battle I guess, you kinda work with the lot younger ones"

"Younger?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded, "I mean Potentials and Slayers aren't limited to like teenagers. They're like kids out there as young as five who have this power inside of them- yours truly included- and it can be pretty freaky for both them and their parents. Can kinda make school difficult too. So it's _those _that you work with. The kids. It's just you all over; trust me. You're Watcher person while still being the Mom- which, between you and me, is something you're really good at," She added with a smile, "That way it's a lot easier- and less scary- for the kids and you get to work your Mom magic on the parents. We sort of have a school there too which is not as X-men as you'd think but-" She broke off, "Look, I can't tell you much more than that, but trust me and just don't worry about it"

* * *

The following day Buffy was in full 'just do as I say and don't question me' mode. A confrontation with Spike the previous night when she and Giles had followed him had put her in a very bad, yet determined mood.

"Guys, find me some evidence that he did this okay?"

"Really?" Anya asked, almost challenging her. But maybe being forced to leave the Magic Box so as to help had put her in a bad mood too, "Is that what you want?"

"Or find me some proof that he didn't, I don't know"

"You only think Spike is turning people because that vampire told you right?" Dawn asked and Buffy nodded, "But that night...you were all told stuff that wasn't true"

"Maybe..." Willow acknowledged half-heartedly as she looked sidewards at Tara who she knew was not exactly convinced by the whole 'it's all a lie' theory.

"He's a vampire. He could be biting people. I say you just stake him," Kennedy said, popping a potato chip into her mouth.

"How about no?" Buffy countered, glaring at the Potential who had wandered away from the rest of the group who were presently gathered in the living room together. Kennedy rolled her eyes at Buffy's response, shrugged, and headed back to the others. "I swear," Buffy shook her head, "She is worse than Faith ever was. Now back to the fact-finding"

"Well, if Spike's biting people...shouldn't we be able to find more victims?" Joyce asked, "With neck trauma"

"Yes," Giles agreed, "If Spike is truly killing again I doubt it would go unnoticed. Willow, could you find that out for us?"

"No."

"No?" Anya asked, "We can't find that? But that's easy. That computer's a moron"

"I mean no, there isn't any increase in neck injuries," Willow explained, "But..."

"But what?" Buffy immediately jumped on that, "Will, what is it?"

"Missing people. Maybe eight. Oh, ten of them. No bodies, they're just missing."

"M-missing?" Tara asked and Willow nodded.

"Young girls mostly. Lotsa girls..."

"But this still doesn't prove it's Spike," Buffy pointed out.

"Yeah, but if you're gonna look at it like that then it's only Spike that knows for sure," Lily said and Buffy had to admit she was right.

"I know..." She agreed, "I'll...I'll do some hands-on research tonight. See what I can find. Lily; joiny?"

"Erm..yeah, sure," Lily agreed, slightly thrown by the offer.

"You guys make sure Spike doesn't head out," Buffy ordered the others, but since only Joyce, Giles and Dawn lived at the house, the order was mainly aimed at them, "For tonight he's grounded"

* * *

She'd only gone to the shop at the bottom of the street. They had been out of milk. But coming back she found the front door wide open and an unconscious Rupert on the hall floor. Things had not gone well with Spike. She dropped the bag carrying the carton of milk on the floor and hurried to his side to see if he was okay, lifting his head up onto her lap as she knelt on the floor.

"Rupert?" She said softly, trying to wake him gently but it didn't look like it was happening any time soon. She sighed in frustration. What was it with him and being knocked out? He was unconscious more often than her.

At that moment Dawn came down the stairs followed by a few of the Potentials, who admittedly, seemed to be following the teenager around as though she were their grounding point and compass in a strange land.

"What happened?" She asked, "I just heard a noise"

"Spike," Joyce said in answer, correctly assuming what had gone on. Rupert had attempted to prevent the vampire from leaving which had obviously not worked out well. How could Spike knock him out with the chip in his brain though? Did that mean the chip wasn't working? Joyce looked over at Dawn, "You say this just happened?" Dawn nodded, "Call Buffy on her cell. Tell her Spike's gone" Dawn nodded and headed off to the phone while Joyce reverted her attention back to Rupert who she predicted was going to have a huge bump on his head later.

* * *

"And you believe him?" Giles asked quietly as he, Buffy, Lily, Dawn and Joyce were gathered in the dining room after Buffy and Lily had brought Spike home. The same Spike who right now was curled up in one of the living room armchair, wrapped in a blanket by Joyce much to Giles' chagrin- not feeling particularly generous towards the vampire given he'd been knocked out by him, and staring into a grate that had no fire burning in it.

"You didn't see him down there," Buffy told him, "He really didn't know what he'd done. It was like he wasn't in control."

"Oh marvelous," Giles said sarcastically, "A mentally unstable vampire. Wonderful" His intensely spoken sarcasm caused him too much expression and he winced as it could him pain where a bruise and bump had formed on his forehead. Joyce was presently stood beside where he was seated, dabbing the bruise with a cloth soaked with Witch Hazel to attempt to bring down the bruising but so far it wasn't doing much. Perhaps because every time she touched it he flinched away.

"Stop flinching like a child," She told him impatiently, "You really do have to stop being knocked out Rupert..."

"I could say the same thing about you and being kidnapped," He retorted with a slight smirk and she pressed the bruise firmly with the cloth and he cried out a little with a mixture of shock and pain.

"Oh, sorry," Joyce apologized, not sounding entirely sincere, "Did that hurt?"

"Are we sure we wanna keep Spike here?" Dawn asked warily, "I mean if he is killing again...is it really safe? For us?"

"Look I don't have all the answers Dawn," Buffy admitted, "And I'm not taking him on like some kind of project. I don't just wanna help him; I think there was something there in the basement. Talking to him. Making him do things"

"We think it might be like what came to everyone that night," Lily said, "I mean The First's messed with Angel's head so why not Spike's?"

"I've done the best I can," Joyce said to Giles, tossing the cloth aside, "With you acting like a five year old. I could soak a band-aid?" She suggested but he shook his vehemently.

"No, I'm not having a plaster on my forehead." He protested, "Particularly since I know for a fact the only ones we have in are the ones for Lily and I am not having _The Little Mermaid _on my head"

"Point taken," She said, smothering a laugh, before kissing him on the lips.

"Now, that could be an effective remedy," He commented with a smile when she drew away, but she merely smirked at him in reply, before returning her attention to the conversation at hand.

"Look, something seriously evil is working us," Buffy was saying, "If we're going to have a chance against it, we're gonna have to learn everything we can about it. And those Council files are pretty minimal on the info about The First and this thing has been closer to Spike than any of us"

"So if you want to understand The First..." Dawn said, understanding what Buffy was getting at.

"I'm gonna have to get close to Spike," Buffy finished.

"Are you sure honey?" Joyce asked worriedly, "I mean with the way Spike is right now are you it's safe to-"

"I don't have a choice," Buffy told her, "The First, this 'From beneath you' line; it's bad. And it's only gonna get worse"


	10. Never Leave Me

Rabidreject- Thanks for the review and kind words and well, things build up even more in this chapter. And as for never ending, I know what you mean. I feel so attached to this story now, but I do in fact have an entire Post Chosen thing planned that will help lead the gang into where Season 8 should begin in the comics. And who knows? Maybe I'll end up going into that. Haha. And you really inflated my ego with the award comment, but wow, thank you so very much

Zigpal- Thank for hand clappage and review. And yes, there is a reason Lily is still around, but Joyce is onto something with what she said last chapter. And I'm glad you think the Kennedy/Buffy stuff is on the money.

* * *

A/N: One last chapter before Christmas. Suitably dark I think for Christmas considering this is originally a Joss creation, hehe. Enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas (Or whatever the heck you celebrate)

* * *

"So the basement was filled with bodies?" Tara asked the next day at the Summers-Giles residence. The Potentials were out in the garden being trained basic exercises by Giles, so there was no worry over them over hearing the Spike centric conversation and adding their, for the most part unwanted, opinion. 

"Apparently," Joyce replied as she tidied the living room up. Her house ended up a mess often enough as it was what with the demons attacking and the entire group seeming to have adopted it as their second home and three daughters in the house (four technically if you counted Lily twice). But since the Potentials had moved in the house had been packed, and therefore more messy, than ever before and she felt she was coming to breaking point over the amount of people living in her home.

"And Spike could have sired god knows how many others around town?" Xander asked, "Well," He said, looking around at the others, "That's a comfort"

"I mean what exactly are we waiting for him to do?" Anya asked nervously, "For him to go crazy and kill us all? Would that be enough evidence for her?"  
"Anya..." Tara said softly, "Buffy knows what she's doing. We just have to trust her"  
"Xander," Anya turned to her husband, "You've always been in the 'Spike is Evil' faction, you know what I'm talking about"

"Hey, I'm staying out of this for my own safety," He said, holding his hands up, "It's a Summers thing. It's all very violent"

"Fine," Anya said, rolling her eyes, "You guys keep your heads in the sand. But I think we should all prepare ourselves for the possibility that William the Bloody is back"

"Well, as long as he doesn't require a single bedroom for himself, I'm not too concerned right now," Joyce muttered, tossing some rubbish into the corner bin just as there was a knock at the door. "I doubt I'll be able to retain my sanity once more uh... Potentials arrive" She told them as she headed to the door and pulled it open. "I just-" She cut off as she saw the familiar faces on the doorstep. Dan Wright, the Mancunian Watcher she had met a few years ago was stood there along side Rupert's sister Jacqueline and her son, Ted. Beside them was another woman Joyce recognized to be one of the Watchers she had seen when Quentin Travers had arrived at the Magic Box nearly two years ago to test Buffy. Joyce believed her name was Cassandra.

"'Ello," Dan grinned goodnaturedly, breaking the stunned silence.

"Dan..." Joyce barely voice aloud, "Jacqueline...what...what are you..." She suddenly became suspicious, "What's going on?"

"I believe you have a slight apocalypse?" Jac replied with a small smile.

* * *

"I don't see we have to do this stupid breathing exercise anyway," Kennedy complained in the garden.

"Parce que," Natasha told her, "Eet is part of ze trainin' and zo you aff to do eet"

"Just saying; pummeling much better way to train"

"I ain't so good with the pummeling" Molly admitted nervously, "I kinda prefer this"

"Erm...Rupert?" Joyce called out from the kitchen doorway, interrupting the session, "I think you should- " She broke off when she caught sight of seven month old Lily sat on the garden table, in the shade next to the wall of the house. She was sat up on a blanket watching the tableau before her, "Why is Lily out here?"

"Oh, I uh," Rupert stuttered in reply, "She was rather restless, so rather than have her upstairs I brought her out here. She seems to enjoy watching it all"

"Well," Joyce said, picking the little girl up in her arms, "You're going to have to put this on hold. We have some guests."

"Who?" He frowned, walking over.

"Oh, I think you're going to want to see for yourself," Joyce replied, heading back into the house with Lily and he followed on curiously.

"Joyce,what is going on? Nothing's happened has it?" He asked frantically, worried that The First had done something as he followed her, practically on her heels to find out what she was talking about. Reaching the living room however,Giles saw not more Slayers, but more Watchers.

"Jac, Ted, Dan, Cass..." Giles said the names, a little too stunned to say much else, "What on earth are you all doing here?"

"We'll tell you that in a moment," His sister informed him, walking over to Joyce and Lily, "But first, who is little darling?"

"Oh erm.." Joyce faltered. She and Rupert had never told any of the Watcher's Council about Lily, which included Giles' family. It was the only way they could secure no involvement from the Council or Giles' Father who would undoubtedly enforce the recruitment of Lily to the Council. So what was she supposed to say?

"Jacqueline, this is...is Lily..." Giles managed to say, "She's..." He sighed, "She's mine and Joyce's daughter"

This statement was only met by silence from the Watchers. The first to speak, was obviously, in typical fashion, Daniel.

"You? With a kid?" He asked sceptically, "Nah. No way"

"I'll choose not to interpret that comment Daniel," Giles told him smoothly.

"A daughter Rupert?" Jac asked in disbelief, "But...but when Dad spoke about children when you two were getting married, you both said you were firmly against it."

"N-no," Joyce argued, stuttering slightly, "What I said was that we weren't _planning_ any children. And we uh didn't. Plan"

"Lily...just sort of came upon us," Rupert explained, "Not exactly planned"  
"Are you trying to say I was a mistake?" Older Lily asked, coming down the stairs from helping Buffy with Spike and having heard the end of the conversation. She then caught sight of the newcomers. "Hey, Aunty Jac," She smiled, heading over to give the woman a small hug, "And Ted...and...Dan...and you-" She looked at Cassandra, "I'm afraid I _so_ don't know you"

"The same could be said about you," Jacqueline said, looking at the twenty year old suspiciously, "Who are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm Lily," Lily held out her hand and once Jac shook it, she revealed the rest of who she was, "Your niece. From the future"

"This is Lily in twenty years time," Giles explained with a sigh in response to Jac's startled and confused look, "She's here to ah, help us with a few things"

"Man, when we thought things were bad we didn't think they were confusin' an'all" Dan commented with a laugh as went over to shake Lily's hand in hello.

"So your this one's kid eh?" He asked and she nodded.

"Erm...yes," She laughed, "What are you doing here? All of you I mean?"

"That's what we've been trying to find out," Giles told her, "But we have as of yet to be informed"

"Well, we're here because of you actually," Cassandra said, "I believe you appealed to the Council some few weeks ago," She reminded him, "Claiming about an attack?"

"Yes," Giles nodded, "We did come and...but they- you- wouldn't have any of it"

"That's not strictly true," Jacqueline told him and in anticipation of an explanation all three sat down. Lilian sitting on one of the armchairs while Rupert and Joyce sat on the couch together with baby Lily. Jac noted that while last time she had seen the two of them, the couple had been slightly awkward around one another in front of the family- as though constantly conscious and worried about impressions- but now they were a lot more confident in it and less worried about how they appeared to the family. Comfortable in their roles as husband and wife, instead of being initially new to it, Jac noted. "You see, Quentin and the rest- they know exactly what is going on"

"They do?" Giles asked, outraged, "Then why the bloody hell didn't they-"

"Because he doesn't want you involved," She told him, cutting him off, "You're the most lax Watcher on the Council, Rupert and to be honest they truly don't trust your methods. They believe they had a better way of going about it. We were the meager few who disagreed"

"They didn't fire you did they?" Joyce asked with a wince, remembering that was how they had dealt with Rupert's lack of co-operation.

"No," Jac smiled, "Nothing like that. We just decided to take matters into our hands and head to the Hellmouth situated in Sunnydale. To help in anyway we can"

"Isn't Ted a little young to be helping?" Joyce asked, "He's only sixteen"

"Well, I believe it's more safe to be here with us"  
"Why?" Lily asked, "What's going on?"

"The First." Jacqueline replied, "I know you said there was attacks on Potentials. But there's also been other attacks- by the Bringers- on Watchers. All of them dying gruesomely and horrendously. Robson- you remember him don't you Rupert- was the most recent"

Giles felt sick to the stomach. Yes, he remembered him. He had been good friends with him and his wife. And now he was dead. Killed by agents of The First. He looked over at Lily and from her pale expression, correctly assumed that she had not been informed about the Watcher attacks before arriving here. She was as shocked as the rest of them.

"It seems we made the right decision in coming here," Cassandra added, breaking into the mournful silence, "Just before we left England we heard news of something extremely tragic. I truly don't know how..."

"What? What happened?" Giles asked.

"The Watcher's Council. The entire building and everyone in it. It was blown up."

"What?" Joyce whispered, not sure she had understood Cassandra's words correctly.

"A bomb, presumably set by The First's Harbingers. It destroyed the entire Watcher's Council and everyone in it," Cassandra said sadly, taking a seat.

"And we mean everyone Rupert," Jac added, putting an arm around Ted supportively, "Harvey's dead, Rupert. And so is our Father. We and the Wyndham-Pryces are all that's left of the Watcher's Council"

* * *

"How are you?" Joyce asked Rupert in the kitchen a little while on after details of everything Watcher and England related had been told. Baby Lily was still in the living room being fussed by Jacqueline- not only did she evidently and immediately the love the child, but Joyce suspected that the infant was a welcome distraction from the pain of losing her husband and Ted's Father.

"Pardon?" He asked, watching the Potentials be led by Kennedy in the garden in basic training.

"How are you holding up?" Joyce rephrased the question, but he remained silent "You've lost friends and family, Rupert. I think it's alright to break the British resolve"

"I'm not sure I can," He admitted honestly.

"Of course you can," She insisted, "It's just me here. No one else"

"They were people I was friends with, grew up with...and yet..." He sighed, "Perhaps it hasn't quite sunk in yet"

"Perhaps," Joyce agreed gently, as he put his arms around her, taking silent strength in her embrace.

At that exact moment, breaking the quietly emotional moment, the sound of the front door being slammed open carried into the kitchen and the couple broke apart, looked at one another questioningly, before heading back into the hall and living room to see what the hell was going on.

"Look what I found" Willow announced dragging in what appeared to be Andrew. Tara, Xander and Anya wore scowls that matched the ones being worn by Joyce and Giles as they all looked at Andrew but the others- Jac, Cass, Dan and even Lily since she apparently didn't recognize him- just looked utterly confused wondering who the blond boy was and what was the significance of his presence.

"What the hell are you doing back in town?" Xander demanded, "Last time we saw you, you and Jonathon were doing the Run of the Cowardly Wimp"

"Guess who was buying mass amounts of pig's blood at the butcher's shop?" Willow told them all, not letting go of Andrew's collar so he was unable to bail and run out of the house.

"I doubt it's for homely purposes," Giles commented and Andrew glared at him- or at least tried to.

"You'll get nothing out of me, Watcher"

"Man, you're like outnumbered ten tuh one," Dan pointed out.

"I shall not speak one word to you," Andrew protested dramatically and Xander rolled his eyes.

"Well, we'll see about that"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Andrew was tied up in a chair in Joyce and Giles' room since Dawn's was too packed with remnants of Potentials and Buffy was 'questioning' Spike in her own room.

"He can't stay here," Joyce said to her husband outside the room while Anya and Xander were in her room interrogating the boy. "There isn't the room" As something suddenly occurred to her, she turned to the other Watcher, "You all have somewhere to stay right? Somewhere else I mean?"

"Yes," Cassandra assured her, "There's an inn not too far from here. It's reasonably empty. We've taken rooms there"

"Oh good," Joyce nodded, then another thought occurred to her, "The girls couldn't join you could they? The Potentials I mean? We _really _don't have the room you see"

"Oh well, uh, I'm sure we could work something out..." Cassandra told her, taking the concept into consideration.

"I just, I can't take them being all over my house anymore," Joyce told her, sounding precariously close to breakdown, "And do you realize how much it costs to _feed_ them? Not to mention that there just isn't the room! And-"

At that moment, cutting Joyce off, Anya and Xander came out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them. They were wearing deadly serious expressions until the door clicked shut and they burst out into broad grins.

"Did you see that?" Anya asked, practically giddy, "I actually made him cry!"

"Anya..." Joyce reprimanded tiredly, "You're not meant to make the boy cry..."

"Why not?" Anya was genuinely puzzled.

"She was perfect," Xander assured Joyce.

"Yes," Giles nodded, "But let's not overdo it, hmm?"

"Well, I thought I over did it with the whole easy way/ hard way thing-"

"No, that was great," Anya assured him, "I wasn't sure if I should slap him-"

"You slapped him?" Cassandra asked, aghast.

"Well, he made me wanna slap him," Anya explained, "So I thought 'slap him'"

Buffy, at this point, walked out of her own room though she seemed much more subdued about her interrogation than Anya and Xander were and Joyce sympathized with her.

"Are you okay honey?"

Buffy just nodded, a small, sad smile on her lips.

"It's fine," She told her, "He hasn't started talking yet. But we'll get there. Eventually. How's Andrew?"

"The weasel wants to sing," Anya said, sounding tough and NYPD-Blue like, "He just needs a tune"

"He's primed," Xander added in agreement, "He'll be ready to pump in no time"

At this comment, everyone stared at him silently and questioningly. He looked down at the ground in shame, "He will give us information soon," He said quietly, almost to the floor.

* * *

It was much later on and night had fallen and Anya and Xander were still upstairs interrogating Andrew while Buffy was still attempting to get information about The First out of Spike. The Potentials, much to Joyce's happiness, were gone, having left for the Sunnydale Inn with Cassandra and Dan. Jac had remained, preferring to stay with family right now due to the recent loss of her husband, her Father, her colleagues, and her friends, and obviously Ted remained with her. Baby Lily was asleep in a portable cot in the living room due to the fact Joyce and Giles' room was being used for interrogation purposes while older Lily- she of the greater appetite than Xander- was in the kitchen making herself something to eat with Joyce, Giles, Jac and Ted remaining in the living room with her younger self.

It had been blissfully quiet up until a little a moment ago when Spike had gone completely insane, vamping out and breaking free of his bonds before attempting to attack Andrew. Buffy had claimed the vampire had shown no interest in her, only in Andrew and moments before he had changed, she had overheard him talking to someone who she strongly suspected was an element of the first. This knowledge wasn't exactly a comfort. It was also suspected a First promoted trigger in Spike was the cause of the change. Which again, was not a comfort.

"Are you sure you should have ah Spike here?" Jac asked the others nervously, "His behavior is terrifyingly unpredictable right now and we have no idea when he'll change his demeanor at any given point"

"It's better here than anywhere else," Joyce reasoned and Giles nodded in agreement.  
"Buffy has control- as much as any Slayer can that is," He told his older sister, "Trust me, it does not get any safer than that"

Suddenly all the lights went out, the electricity completely gone.

"You were saying?" Jac asked, suspecting that this wasn't a regular power-cut. Her fears were confirmed when the living room window was smashed through, the shards of glass shattering painfully upon them from where they were sat on the couch. Next, several black hooded figures leapt through the new empty window pane.

"The Bringers," Giles gasped, moments before one cracked him around the head with a staff. It didn't knock him out, but it sent him sprawling to the floor. He didn't even feel the pain though as his first thoughts and concerns went to the vulnerable baby Lily in the middle of the room. A Potential Slayer the Bringers undoubtedly wanted dead. But he got up to see, in a moment of time-freezing surreality, Lily grabbing her younger self for protection, fighting of the Bringers with several expertly delivered kicks as she began to exit the room once again.

He barely had time to see if his sister, wife and nephew were okay, before the front door was smashed open and several more of the hooded figures barged in.

"Oof!" Jac exclaimed in painful surprise as she landed painfully on the coffee table, twisting aside just in time to avoid the deadly dagger being wielded by The Bringer after her. Ted, her son, was fighting off his own, but was only just keeping him at bay.

"Rupert, where's Lily gone?" Joyce asked, running over to him, having not seen daughter run off with self.

"Lily's got her," Giles explained, "The other Lily- Joyce!" He exclaimed, seeing the axe before she did and not knowing what was coming at her she did an all-safety maneuver- and ducked. It was surprisingly effective. He was about to help her, but while still crouched low she swung one of her legs round taking the Bringer's own legs out from under his feet and he collapsed on the ground. Rupert was slightly surprised by this quick move on Joyce's part, but was pleased she had remembered at least some of the training he had given her a few years back. Perhaps, he realized, in light of recent situations, the two should start that up again. Joyce got back up in time to see Rupert's surprised face.

"What?" She asked, "You don't think I have a survival instinct?" before dodging another staff swung their way and Rupert pushed all thoughts aside as he focused on that very same instinct and will to survive.

"Dawn!" Joyce cried out, ducking and rushing through the chaos in the living to find her other daughter who she knew to have been in her room. That very daughter, at that moment came tumbling down the stairs. Joyce went to run to her, but was prevented by two things. The fact that Dawn got up almost immediately and was very much prepared to fight the Bringer coming for her as she aggressively wielding one of Buffy's throwing axes. The second thing was the Bringer blocking her path. He was swiveling a small dagger in one hand and held a long staff that ended in a scythe in the other. The odds weren't good.

He swung around with the scythe first.

Rupert was, if he admitted it to himself,losing himself in the moment. He was doing extremely well in the fight against the Bringers and it was exhilarating for him. The fourth to come against him favored a sword and Rupert grinned. Alongside the crossbow, the sword was the weapon he was best with. If he got it off the Bringer, it would be clear sailing from then on. The Bringer swung and Giles ducked and swerved, before eventually reaching up with both hands and grabbing the wrist of the Bringer that wielded the sword. He twisted, so the sword's point was down, before kicking the Bringer in the lower abdomen. It was enough to loosen the grip on the sword slightly and with one mighty tug, Rupert pulled it free of the grip, got a firm handle on it himself before he sliced through the Bringer's arm and then directly through the stomach. The 'man' fell down dead. He turned to see who was next, but in fact saw Joyce facing up against her own opponent, who, given his two choices of weapons had a firm advantage over Joyce.

The Bringer swung the Scythe at Joyce and in pure defense she reached up with both hands, grasping hold of the staff. As surprised as the Bringer at this action the two stood there motionless for a moment, before she twisted it round in the opposite direction, allowing the bottom end to knock him upside the head. He fell back but he did not let go of either weapon. Joyce twisted again on the staff just as he lashed out with the dagger. She was vaguely aware of the feeling of metal delving into her, but her will to survive overrode it and a scythe posed more of a threat to her right now than a dagger. She allowed some self defense she remembered taking in the 80s to come into it as she stepped on his instep before kneeing him in where she presumed the man/potential demon had balls. As he fell down to his knees in pain that revealed he was man and not demon (although that could be debatable) she was left with the weapon in her own hands. And she stood there, doing nothing else. She knew everyone else around her was killing the Bringers. Out of the corner of her eye she had seen Dawn finish off the one that had thrown her down the stairs, but looking at the eyeless thing before her, she didn't think she could do it. He was evil, doubtless, but still technically human and she could not take a human life. Unless, he was threatening her family.

Rupert knew what was going through his wife's mind and understood and empathized. In all honesty, he didn't want her to take that life. The Bringer deserved to be killed, yes, but Joyce was a Mother not a fighter and that was the way it should be. He went over to help, well to finish the job, but was distracted by the two Lilies coming into sight of the doorway to the kitchen, obviously haven gotten rid of more Bringers there herself. The Bringer before Joyce, although it could not see, did sense the presence of the two same girls and grasped a firmer hold of the dagger he had used to stab or graze Joyce- Giles was not yet sure which- in an action as though to throw directly at them. The aim would pierce the baby through the middle; that much was clear.

The Bringer didn't even get a chance to begin the throw.

It was the last Bringer, or seemingly the last, and as an almost-silence fell, so did the weapon and Joyce, as she collapsed to the floor. Rupert rushed over to her, kneeling beside her and saw she was in an almost catatonic state of horror. She was also bleeding on her left arm where the now decapitated Bringer had cut her. She paid no attention to the injury or Rupert.

He held her in a tight embrace not just to comfort her but to stop her sudden violent, horrified shaking.

* * *

The Bringers had taken Spike. That was what they had come for all along. Everything else had been a distraction. Rupert was leaving it to the others to sort all that out as right now, his main concern was Joyce. Both Buffy and Dawn viewed her as a main concern also, but were unable to deal with any of it and so had opted for now, to stay away.

They were in their bedroom- from which Andrew had been moved and there was now a huge hole in one of the walls where Spike had burst through- and Joyce was still almost catatonic. Barely paying attention to Rupert's presence if any. And she was still shaking. Her arm was now bandaged and had ceased bleeding, but she clearly didn't care about that. She was replaying over and over again in her mind what she had done.

"Joyce..." Rupert said gently, "Joyce..."

She did not reply. Did not respond. So he just held her, keeping her hands in his to stop them shaking as much as the rest of her was. She just stared blankly at the ground, the expression of horror frozen on her face.


	11. Bring on the Night

Rabidreject- Thanks for the review. And yes, it was a very big step for Joyce, huge in fact, and you do see the very, very bad side effects of it all in this chapter. And I'm glad you think I portrayed the characters correctly. And ah yes, moe Watchers. Still wondering whether they are to be a hinderence or a help. Haha. And as for all things Post-Chosen, you'll just have to wait and see. And your end comments were really touching, thank you so much. It means a lot.

zigpal- Ah yes, but you should know me by now. Whenever Joyce gets a dose of the badness it's usually for a very good reason. And you may wish to note that she decapitated the Bringer just like Giles decapitated Randall and she did it with a sycthe, which just happened to be Buffy's final weapon of choice. All important intwined joinyness I promise. Hehe. Thanks for claps and review.

* * *

A/N: This may be badly edited as I'm just all over the place today so sorry in advance.

* * *

Looking around in the morning, Lily could barely believe the utter chaos that was Revello Drive. Almost every window in the entire house had been smashed to pieces by the Bringers and was presently being boarded up by the ever-working Xander. Pieces of furniture was also broken, and discarded- viewed as less important to fix when compared to windows and doors- another thing they didn't have right now. They had a thick piece of wood covering the doorway. 

The dining room table could no longer be seen by the naked eye as it was covered by Willow's laptop and the many surrounding texts and papers regarding The First and any reference to the Evil. Sat at the table was Willow, typing away on her laptop, Tara helping her and Daniel, Cassandra, Jacqueline, Ted and Dawn were helping with the paper-oriented research. All of them trying desperately to find some weakness in The First.

Andrew was still unconscious from the previous night and was bound to a wooden chair by rope in the middle of the living room. Anya was hovering around him, occasionally taking a seat in the armchair next to him, waiting impatiently for him to wake up so she could begin hitting him again.

All the Potentials were in the basement- since it was now empty due to Spike's absence- doing what they could training wise. Lily didn't have the heart to tell them that when they were overjoyed at what a precise roundhouse they made that she and Buffy could make the target without a moment's thought and knock the punching bag off it's hinges completely in the process.

Buffy was in the kitchen- the stress from the previous night's events and the constant battle they were now fighting more than ever- causing her to have a serious case of the munchies. She had already worked her way through two boxes of cookies.

Lily's younger self was upstairs, asleep. She worried over how much her seven month year old self slept; she must practically snored away her first year apparently. And her parents were up there with her. Joyce had yet to come down the stairs or even out of her room yet, she was still traumatized by what she had done when the Bringers had attacked, and Giles wasn't, under any circumstances, going to leave her alone. Lily had checked on them a quarter of an hour ago to find that while her Mom was still in a state of shock she did register other people's presences and was able to hold a conversation, if only a minimal one.

In conclusion, not only was the house a wreck, but everyone within it was also.

"Oh, that was something," Anya suddenly said, breaking into Lily's reverie and she turned to see Andrew's face now wet and Anya holding an empty cup.

"What?"

"He twitched," Anya explained, "But then nothing"

Lily thought about that.

"Maybe you should try hot water," She suggested and Anya looked truly happy about the idea as she went to head back into the kitchen, but at that moment Buffy, after having finished her cookie dosage, came back into the room and the ex-demon promptly fell back into her seat.

"Nothing" She said, even though Buffy hadn't asked her any question.

"What?"

"Oh, well I-" Anya was saved having to give an explanation as Andrew awoke, spluttering and choking on the water that had been poured all over his face. "Look who's awake!" She began lightly brushing the water off his face as he choked, "Silly Andrew, you've drooled all over yourself"

"I- I was about to be dead..." He stuttered, looking at Buffy, "You saved me"

"For the time being," She replied, before becoming uber menacing as she spoke to him, "But if you don't tell us what we need to know- I'm going to offer you to The First on a platter and let him chop you into tiny little pieces"

Andrew drew back, gulping in terror before suddenly the fear diminished as a puzzled frown crossed his expression.

"The First what?"

"It's the name of the evil thing that pretended to be Warren and got you to kill Jonathon," Anya explained chattily, completely destroying the menacing atmosphere Buffy had created.

"Ah," He nodded in understanding, "Not very ominous sounding"

"It is if you understand the context-" Lily told him, but he wasn't to be convinced.

"No an evil name should be like Lex or Voldemort or-"

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes, before deciding to leave the interrogating to her oldest sister and Anya. She decided she'd finish off any cookies Buffy hadn't gotten her hands on and so headed into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her Mom and Dad there. Her Mom was sat down and seemed in just as bad shape as she had been upstairs, but she was out of her room now which Lily chose to take as a good sign.

"Hey," She said quietly, and her Mom started a little at the greeting, but found herself able to smile slightly when she saw it was Lily.

"Hi"

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked kindly and her Mom put on a brave face. It wavered slightly.

"Okay...a little hungry," She added, but then she fell silent again, looking down at the kitchen counter. Giles stopped making breakfast for the two of them to look over at Joyce and then at Lily, concern evident in his eyes.

"Buffy and Anya are trying to get answers out of Andrew in the living room," Lily said to both of them, breaking the silence lightly, "He's been unconscious for a solid eight hours, but Anya kept throwing things on him until he woke up. He woke up before we could scold him with boiling water." Her Mom didn't laugh. Didn't even smile. Just looked at her briefly as though trying to detect whether Lily was joking or not. "Anya was kinda disappointed about that" She added. Nothing again. "Andrew thinks The First should be called Lex Luthor," She added as a last attempt and her Mother looked at her with wide-eyed disbelief, "Seriously," Lily insisted, "That or Voldemort"

Her Mom laughed. Actually laughed.

"Sorry," Joyce apologized, "It just...gave me a visual of Rupert and Buffy having a serious conversation over how to defeat Darth Vader"

Lily smiled at Joyce, before grinning over at her Dad, proud that she had been the one to cheer her Mom up.

"So this breakfast you're making..." Lily said to Giles, taking a seat opposite to Joyce, "Couldn't be made for three could it?"

* * *

"You're coming to school," Buffy said abruptly causing Lily to jump slightly as she had been completely lost in her thoughts. She had been looking at her Mom sat in the living room. She was still what could be described as a nervous wreck, but she was getting a bit better. Giles had just left the room for a moment to get her a drink- water, though Lily suspected her Mom wanted something stronger right now- and now Joyce seemed visibly uncomfortable sat on her own and she edged further along her seat on the sofa, finding the secure corner to lean against. Pulling her eyes away, Lily turned to look at her sister from where they were both stood in the hall.

"What?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Andrew spilled about some seal. Said it's in the school basement." Buffy explained, "Giles can't come coz he's too busy with Mom and Mom's busy with...well, everything. I mean not that I'd ask anyway but...anyway, Xander's tagging, but I wouldn't say no to a second Slayer. You know, just in case the no eyes brigade show up again. You game?"

Lily looked back at her Mom for a moment and then looked back at Buffy, shrugging slightly.

"I'm game"

* * *

"It's around that corner I think," Andrew said as the four walked through the basement corridors.

"You know 'I think' is what led us to the dead end that smelt like the dead," Lily pointed out, a slight threat in her tone of voice.

"I said I wasn't sure..." Andrew quietly defended himself and Xander shoved the boy forward a few steps.

"Well, be sure this time" He told him, "Because-" He cut off and came to stand still as before them all, they saw the unearthed seal before them.

"Is it just me or does that thing seem to be oozing badness?" Lily asked everyone, raising a hand slightly as though she was in class.

"Yep," Xander nodded in agreement as they all slowly began to walk forward, "Just check out the goat-heady badness"

"What does it do?" Buffy asked as they all stood around. Lily walked closer, slowly stepping onto the seal itself, kneeling down for a better look.

"I don't know," Andrew shrugged, "Something not good. It didn't work cause..." He faltered, "There wasn't enough blood"

"There's blood here," Lily said from where she knelt, brushing her fingers over the bloodened engravings, "Lots of it" She looked around at everything else and saw a wooden contraption that looked very much like a torture device, "Looks like The First made another sacrifice"

"The seal could have been activated," Buffy said, panic building as Lily suddenly rushed off of the seal, shaking a little and moving her shoulders as though to shake something off, "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing really..." Lily answered as she tried to shake off the intense feeling of ultimate badness that had come off the seal. She had felt it pouring out and leaking, coming off in invisible waves, trying to contaminate her, corrupt her. That was when she had leaped off of it. She'd never gone as far or been as bad as her Dad, but she admitted, mainly only to herself, that she had that same weakness for magicks- particularly of the dark variety- as he did. It was a rebellious streak, admittedly, but with the environment they were constantly in, it came out in a slightly more dangerous way than other teenage rebellions. Either way, she did not want to risk the evil being contained by the seal reaching out to that part of her so she had got away from it as quickly as she could. She was not comfortable sharing this information with Buffy or Xander though and especially not Andrew whom she barely knew, "Just general evil coming off of it. Probably not a good idea to stay near it for too long"

"Good point," Buffy agreed, "But if The First has made another sacrifice then who..." It suddenly dawned on her, "Spike." She said with a sigh, "That's what they needed Spike for"

"I had nothing to do with that!" Andrew immediately exclaimed.

"Oh thanks for that," Xander told him sarcastically, "Cause otherwise we might have thought you were up to no good here at the satanic manhole cover" Xander looked at the boy in disgust, "You killed your best friend"

"He's in a place of joy and peace," Andrew recited, "He told me"

"No," Lily told him harshly, "No one told you. Something evil tricked you and you let it. Again"

"Guys," Buffy interrupted the three of them, handing each a shovel, "Can we save the encounter session? We need to cover this thing up. Whatever it does, we can't leave it exposed like this"

* * *

"So what next?" Lily asked, after they had covered the seal and they were all heading back through the basement. Buffy was still holding her a shovel as though it were a weapon when she should have left it behind with the others, "I mean we find a seal, but we didn't find a Spike"

"I'm surprised you're bothered," Buffy replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry," Buffy half-apologized, "But since you've been here you basically joined the Hate Spike club of which your Dad and Xander are like the founders. I'm just...I guess I'm just surprised it's a concern for you. I mean I didn't even mention him for this er- trip"

"Buffy, I don't like him," Lily told her, "He annoys me in just he annoys me kinda way. Like..." She searched around for an example and her eyes lit up when she realized she had one, "Like Andrew annoys me. Doesn't mean I don't care about what's happening to him. And I don't just mean that in a 'The First is using him so we're in deep shit' kinda way. He annoys me but I don't want him tortured"

Buffy stopped.

"You think he's being tortured?"

"Well, I doubt The First plays by Houseguest rules," Lily replied softly, "And so I doubt Spike's being offered tea and biscuits"

"Buffy,"

The two sisters turned to see a very confused Principal Wood stood before them.

"Robin," Lily said in surprise and both Wood and Buffy looked at her like 'huh' so she hurried to cover her tracks, "Wood. Robin Wood is..is your name. You're the Principal of this school."

"Yes..." Robin agreed slowly, looking at Lily in pure confusion, "I am. And you are?"

"Oh I'm-"

"This is Victoria," Buffy cut into Lily's reply and Lily looked at her with wide eyes, "She's...she's...a cousin. From outta town. Victoria the outta town cousin"

"Oh," Wood nodded, looking from Buffy to Lily and back again, "On your Mom's side?" He guessed and Buffy smiled.

"Can't you just tell?"

"Yeah...I thought you were sick Buffy. That's what Dawn told me this morning"

"Oh she is," Lily insisted and Wood looked at with a raised eyebrow, "But she's got better now. Must have been a twenty four thing"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, "And I'm all better now"

"What's with the shovel?" Lily asked bluntly, noting that Robin, like Buffy was carrying a shovel.

"Oh yeah," Wood said as though only just realizing it was in his hand, "Somebody left it in the courtyard. I was returning it"

"That's some full service Principaling ya got there," Buffy commented, "Wow"

"I try," Wood smiled, before looking questioningly at the shovel in Buffy's own hands.

"Oh erm..."

"There's just shovels left all over the place in this school," Lily smiled, "Buffy just came here to tell you th-that she'll be back in. Tomorrow. Saw the shovel lying around which is such an _obvious_ safety hazard and so decided to return it. Great minds think alike eh?"

"Right..." Wood nodded slowly.

"Okay," Buffy smiled, brightly, handing him the other shovel, "We have to go now. I will see you bright and early tomorrow" She grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her off.

"It was erm, nice to meet you," Lily called back to Wood.

"Likewise," She heard him reply, sounding more than a little suspicious.

"Hey," Lily said as they stepped out of the basement, into the school where Xander and Andrew were waiting for them- Xander looking less than happy to have been stuck with the geek, "It's Christmas" She commented, noting the tinsel decorating the halls.

"Oh yeah..." Buffy nodded, "I hadn't even noticed. Maybe we should decorate the rubble when we get home"

"Has potential," Xander agreed as they all began to walk out.

"Joking aside, maybe we should do something," Lily thought aloud, "Tis the season after all. And I think we could all do with a break"

* * *

Willow was meditating on the dining room table, preparing herself for a locater spell with Tara. The two were both sat on the wooden table, opposite each other, with their legs crossed and holding one another's hands. Their eyes were closed and they were breathing in sync. They were trying to find The First magically, while Buffy and Giles were out trying to find it manually.

Before they had left, Buffy had told Lily that the last time she came up against The First he had been holed up underground near a Christmas tree lot. So she was going back there. Lily offered to go with, power in Slayer numbers and all that, but Buffy had told her to stay at home. They needed one Slayer staying behind and Giles would go with Buffy instead. Plus, he seemed to be pretty knowledgeable on all things Firsty.

Lily drew her eyes away from the spell performance and walked over to her Mom, who was sat on the living room couch alone. She'd been doing that a lot since last night. Spending time alone. Not talking or doing anything, just staring. Lily took a seat beside her.

"Hello," She said simply, piercing the bubble of solitariness presently surrounding Joyce and she looked at her in surprise.

"Oh...hi"

"How you doing in there?" Lily asked with a slight smile, "Been to the outside world lately"

"What? No...I...I'm..." Joyce shook her head and turned away.

"Mom, I know it's hard to deal, but it wasn't the wrong thing to do," Lily told her, choosing to get straight to the heart of the matter, "You know that right?"

"Do I?" Joyce asked, "I keep telling myself it was wrong and evil and twisted and...I'd be better off-"

"Don't say things like that," Lily told her firmly, "It wasn't any of those things. You're not any of those things"

"But that's what I keep saying to me..." Joyce replied and Lily frowned as she realized her Mom's words may something very different than what she'd assumed.

"What do you mean you keep saying it?" She asked, "You mean you keep telling it to yourself? Or another you is telling you?"

Joyce nodded which Lily presumed to mean she was confirming the second idea.

"Mom you have to ignore that...that thing," Lily told her, panic building slightly, "Don't listen to anything it tells you. Anything. It's not you, it's not something good, it's not your subconscious, it's not any of those things. It's evil. It's The First. Please, you _have _to ignore it"

Joyce looked up at Lily, making eye contact for the first time, and she seemed to come out slightly of the horrified daze she had been in ever since the Bringers attacked. But at that exact moment there was an explosion from the dining room and Lily jumped up in surprise, before turning to look.

Willow's hair and eyes had turning completely black while in direct contrast Tara's were both white and gold. They were both struggling with an intense force between them, but while the force seemed to be feeding Willow, it was putting Tara in agony. As Lily ran over, the true form of the First burst out of Willow, glowering before them.

"YOU ONLY MAKE ME STRONGER!" The First said through Willow, it's demonic voice coming through.

Xander reached forward, picked up the bowl of herbs for the spell and smashed it on the floor before The First could do anything about. As quickly as it had appeared, the energy disappeared and both Tara and Willow collapsed, their colorings back to normal. Lily ran forward to check on the both of them. Tara was obviously in pain but recovering, while Willow was shaking from the trauma and fear.

"I feel it..." She trembled to Lily, "It's still in me"

"It's not, it's gone." Lily held her tightly to calm her down, "It's okay"

"I don't wanna hurt anybody. Don't let it make me. Oh god please don't"

"We won't, I promise," Lily assured her, "We won't use magic to fight this thing There are other ways, okay?"

"I can't...I can't..." Willow murmured over and over again.

* * *

Lily had tried to return to see if her Mom was okay, she had just been seeming to reach her when The First had attacked, but she had been so preoccupied with dealing with Willow and Tara and then her aunt, cousin, Watchers etc had turned up for research help they said, and had the Potentials tagging along with them so the chances of Lily getting to have some one on one time with her Mom and/or attempting to cheer her up were slim to none. With the uber crowds though and constant stress, Lily was insistent on one thing. That no matter how Buffy argued- and Lily knew she would- they were going to celebrate Christmas is some way. Maybe a big Christmas shindig for all of them was the key. She'd need to get a start now; there weren't even any decorations up yet! But, looking around at everybody taking over the house, Lily noted that it wasn't like she had a lack of people to help in that department. With this decision made, Lily went in search of Dawn whom she knew would agree with the idea and would know where the decorations were kept. Though Lily strongly suggested it was the basement.

It was the early hours of the morning when the house was finally decorated with the help everyone and now that very everyone had left, leaving just Dawn and Lily in the house. Oh, and Andrew, but he was now asleep and still annoying so the two sisters decided to not count him. Younger Lily was upstairs as was presumably Joyce since she wasn't on the ground floor.

"Looks pretty," Dawn commented, looking at the garlands and tinsel. Dan had even offered his helping hand by driving out in Joyce and Rupert's car and getting a tree which was now decorated. The only downside was the jeep now not only smelt of pine but had needles scattered everywhere over the seats.

The sound of the front door being opened reached their ears and the two sisters turned to see Giles and Buffy trying to sneak into the house quietly, both looking a little worse for wear.

"What happened?" Lily asked as she and Dawn rushed over to them.

"There was..." Buffy trailed off as she looked around, "What happened here?"

"Christmas spirit?" Dawn offered in answer.

"Given what we're all going through right now, I thought we could use a little celebration," Lily added with a self-conscious shrug and Buffy just looked at her.

"That's nice," She said without sincerity, "Now would you like to hear about the vampire that did this to me or not?"

* * *

It was the next day, morning light was pouring through the windows and while Buffy was at work and Dawn was at school and the Potentials were banished to the far corners of the living room, nearly everyone else was gathered in the living room discussing Buffy's discovery of the Turok-Han last night. The Watchers among the group were leading towards blind panic at the thought of the incredibly strong and virtually unbeatable vampire that was previously believed to be a myth. The other Scoobies were left with just being confused and scared.

"Do,do you think that's what The First used Spike for?" Willow asked, holding tightly onto Tara's hand as though it would give her the strength not to be afraid, "To raise this Ubervamp?"

"Possibly," Giles nodded, "We can't be sure, but it seems likely"

"But it's just a vampire right?" Xander asked, "And I mean with two Slayers the odds are on our side right?"

No one replied which gave Xander the answer he was dreading.

"Erm...Dad?" Lily's voice came from the doorway to the kitchen as she walked in.

"Hmm?" Giles looked up from his scribbles and notes, slightly disoriented at having to look around at the real world once more.

"We kinda have a little problem"

"What do you mean? Buffy hasn't-"

"No, it's uh, nothing to do with this," Lily assured him, walking over to the table, "It's just..." She sighed, aware that everyone else in the room was going to hear what she said no matter what, "in the kitchen...Mom's...well...she's kinda...drunk"

"What?" He gasped while Anya smiled widely.

"Seriously?" She asked with a grin, before turning to everyone else, "That's great! I love drunk Joyce" When the non-Scoobies frowned at her, she explained, "She comes out with some amusingly insightful statements," She informed them.

"Why is she...She's in the kitchen?" Giles asked, getting up out of his seat and Lily nodded. He walked past her, out of the room. Lily followed on.

"Rupert!" Joyce exclaimed with a wide grin when the two of them walked into the room. She was sat at the island, slouched slightly on a stool, with a half empty glass of amber colored liquid in her hand. Joyce was not really a lightweight and could handle her drink, so Rupert knew for her to be drunk she would have had to have had a lot of those drinks she was holding.

"Joyce..." He said walking over, "What are you doing?"

Lily opted, for the sake of everything, to just watch the event from the sidelines.

"I..." Joyce told him, "Am having a drink. Several actually." She added with a smile. "Would you like one too?" She held out the glass to him and he took it out of her hand only to place it back on the table. She frowned in displeasure.

At this point, Anya, Willow, Tara and Xander joined Lily in the doorway. The rest, out of politeness, chose to stay in the dining room pretending they couldn't hear anything of what was going on.

"Joyce what on earth do you think you're...you can't act like this. It's not you" Giles said and she frowned at him, before grabbing the remaining drink.

"W-w-why not?" She asked, "I have stuff to to to deal with and...i'm solving it with this" She finished off the drink, "A-a-and, and don't you start with me me about it Rupert," She told him, jabbing the glass in her hand at him for emphasis, "Because I know for a FACT you've dealt with your problems this, this way...many time. Just drinking it all away..." She looked down at the empty glass, before looking up at Giles with a bitter expression, "'Nother thing we have in common I guess." She refilled the glass and held it up to him in toast, "Here's to you. Us. Whatever" She drank, but before she could finish, Giles took it gently yet firmly out of her hands and placed it on the far end of the island out of her reach.

"Joyce, you are not acting like yourself. This isn't..." He sighed, "You're drunk Joyce. Now let's just-"

"No, I am not drunk!" She protested, "I am" She thought about it for a moment, "I am..depressed" That stopped him cold.

"Depressed? Why are you-"

"Why do you think?" She challenged him in annoyance, glaring at him, "I killed someone. _I. _Killed. Someone." She laughed without humor at herself as though actually saying the words amazed her, "Now _that_ isn't me. But I did" She looked at Rupert, before reaching for the glass again despite his protestation, "Guess you'd know all about that though wouldn't you? Randall went the same way didn't he?" She sliced along her neck with her finger, the universal sign for decapitation, "See...maybe we have a lot more in common than we think. You just..." She made the decapitation sign again, but Rupert's face betrayed no emotion at her words. "Lot alike us"

"Yes. We are." Rupert agreed, "But not like that Joyce, not like that. There are no similarities between those two events. You've got to stop thinking of it as killing someone, but as protecting your family. It was a Bringer and...doing what you did...it was no different than killing a vampire"

"Aaah," Joyce said knowledgeably, finishing her drink again before continuing, "But when one does it to a vampire. They turn to dust don't they? Ashes to ashes to ashes... his head just rolled. A person. No matter how evil. He was a person. And I killed him." She poured herself another drink while everyone watched in stunned and emotional silence. Rupert had stopped trying to stop her having more alcohol, "You know...Lily told me...and I I know it was The First talking to me...as me..." She wrinkled her nose in confusion, "Which is, is kinda weird...but maybe she was r-r-right. Better off not...I just seem to do..." She smirked without humor, "Getting kidnapped all the time. Just one great big distraction. With with a penchant for cutting people's heads off. Better for you all if I just wasn't here. Could all just get on with y-y-your lives..."

"That's it." Rupert said, refusing to even reply to the heartbreaking words she was saying as she drank, "I've had enough of this. And you've," He grabbed the glass and tossed it aside so she couldn't reach. It slid off the table and smashed, "had enough of that" He went to grab her hand, but she snatched it away.

"No," She said shaking her head vehemently, "You can't...can't...just treat me like a child l-lit-little wife you can tell-l what to to do. No. I can if I want." She got up off the chair with the intention of getting another glass but she swayed and stumbled as the alcohol fully reached her brain with the movement. But she didn't fall and didn't let it deter her. She continued onto the cupboard containing the glasses, but before she could reach the handle, Rupert grabbed her away and when she effortlessly slapped at him, not quite hitting the mark, he picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, giving him full control and ensuring she couldn't break free. Though it wasn't for lack of trying as she punched and slapped his back with her hands and kicked his chest with her feet and legs. He didn't let it distract or faze him.

"Put me down!" She demanded, practically screaming, "Put me down Rupert!"

"No," He said simply in reply, "You are going upstairs and you are going to lie down until you've gotten this out of your system"

"Like hell," She replied, "I'm not a child! Put me down! Put _me down!_"

The group in the doorway shuffled aside quickly and silently, their eyes at the ground as Rupert carried the still kicking and screaming and very much drunk Joyce through the dining room, ignoring the people at the table as much as they ignored him before carrying Joyce up the stairs.

"Let go of me!" Joyce continued to yell, "Put me down now! You can't just do this! Put me down!"

He walked into their bedroom and while she was still kicking and screaming at him, dropped her down on her back onto the bed. The moment he let go of her, she went to get back up. He grabbed her again and she nudged against him with the full weight of her body to get him off of her, but being drunk had rid her of her equilibrium and instead she toppled into him, knocking them both painfully to the floor. It was barely a second, before she was scrabbling away again, determined to get away from him, but he held onto her waist tightly, keeping her from going anywhere.

Eventually, the energy just suddenly left her and she collapsed into his lap, leaning against his chest and crying.

"It just it hurts so much Rupert," She told him through the sobs, "I can't bear it. I can't take it anymore"

"I know..." He told her softly, holding onto her tightly and warmly and stroking her hair soothingly, "I know"

It wasn't a lie. He knew exactly what she was going through. He just wished she didn't have to.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and everyone was still gathered at the Giles/Summers residence. Buffy had returned home with Dawn to find their Mother was in more of a wreck than when they had left in the morning. Giles had explained them, clearly feeling pained to do so, about how Joyce was feeling, what she was going through due to the events of the night The Bringers had attacked. Which was why she was not downstairs and was remaining in bed.

"Plus," Lily added, "She'll probably be suffering from a killer hangover soon"

"And also...not to add to like the uber distress Buff, but the sun's gonna set pretty soon," Xander said, silently referring to the issue of the Ubervamp.

"In seventeen minutes to be exact," Giles said, looking at his watch.

"Hey junior Slayers," Xander said over to the panicked looking Potentials, "don't look so worried. I mean sure, we may not know where Spike is or how to fight The First o if and when this Super-style vampire is gonna attacks us all. However..." Xander tried to think optimistically but it was Anya who helped him out. Ish.

"But look, tinsel," She pointed out the decorations with a positive smile, "So you know, erm prettiness in the face of death. That's good right?"

"Anya, sometimes, I wish you wouldn't help," Xander said to her not unkindly.

"What?" She asked in confusion, "I was supportive." She looked around at the others, "Right?"

"Maybe w-we should try another spell," Tara suggested, choosing not to answer Anya's question, "To weaken the vampire?"

"No," Willow shook her head, "No more magic with all things The First. No"

"Hey," Kennedy said, stepping forward, "Could we have weapons?"

"No," Buffy and Lily said in synchronization, but Kennedy was not so easily refused.

"Trained fighters. Badness coming. I've heard worse ideas"

"We'll be armed when the Slayer feels we're ready," Annabelle said.

"I do not meen no deezrespect but eef a vampieur attacks, I will get a weapon for mayself whetheur Buffee wishes me to or not" Natasha admitted.

"You're frightened," Annabelle told her, "But you just must learn to control your fear"

"Hey you know what would help with that?" Kennedy looked at Buffy, "Weapons"

"It does kinda make sense," Rachel added, "We're sittin' ducks otherwise. And it's not like this house is standin' strong is it? I keep feelin' it's gonna just crash down around our heads."

"It'll come straight for us won't it?" Annabelle asked, her voice trembling and Buffy sighed, before looking at Giles.

"Better load em up" She walked off and Lily followed on supportively.

"I hate to state the obvious but this sucks"

"It pretty much does," Buffy agreed, "This is the first time I don't know what to do, like actually don't know. I've always had a feeling, an inkling, but this time..." She sighed heavily, "I don't know"

"Guys!" Molly called out to everyone, "Slayer Team guys" Everyone turned to look at her, "Annabelle's done a runner"

* * *

Lily and Buffy ran down the streets together at Slayer speed, wondering where the hell Annabelle could have gone to.

"Buffy," Lily said, coming to an abrupt halt and Buffy stopped beside her.

"What?"

Lily just pointed in answer and Buffy felt sick to the stomach as she saw what her sister had seen. Annabelle's mangled corpse.

Before either of them could fully take in what had happened the two were brutally knocked aside, flying over the concrete slabs and landing on the floor hard. They both looked up to see the Ubervamp before them.

"I'm guessing this is that primeval vamp thing?" Lily checked.

"Yep," Buffy nodded, before leaping up with her sister, both determined to beat this thing. Buffy let loose with a series of powerful roundhouse kicks and when the vampire was just about to get it's bearings, Lily spun round, snapping it's jaw back with a high right kick followed though with another roundhouse. Buffy went to hit forward, but the Vamp smashed her in the stomach with his fist before she could and she went flying back with the force.

Before he could go after her, Lily attacked him, using almost the same moves as Buffy but fearfully finding that the Slayer strong punches and kicks had little effect on him. He blocked her next punch before picking her and tossing her into a pile of concrete which smashed on her impact. She well to the floor with a groan of pain, coughing, blood from her splattering on the floor.

Buffy, a bloodied mouth herself, picked up a concrete brick and swung it at the Ubervamp, causing him to stumble backwards. She grabbed Lily's hand, helping her up, the two of them running off, further into the construction site. The two looked around desperately for weapons and had barely grabbed a metal pipe in time to knock the Vamp in the face violently. It didn't even faze him and he knocked the pipe out of Buffy's hand effortlessly and he backhanded Lily away before heading forward to corner Buffy with a series of powerful punches that hardly ever missed her and bloodied her up bit by bit,putting her on complete defense as she got weaker with every punch. Finally he punched her in the ribs, breaking the bones, before tossing her away. Lily, now recovered from being tossed away herself, now charged the vampire, attacking with all that she had. The Ubervamp didn't even flinch before he caught her leg, swinging her round into the wall. She slammed into it with full force and was stunned by the pain, and barely managed to duck a lethal punch, before she was knocked into a pile of building materials that cashed down upon her right leg, causing some serious damage as she tried to pull herself out from under the weight.

The collapse of materials on Lily gave Buffy an idea though and she ran forward,not to the Ubervamp, but to her sister, pulling her out from the rubble, and as the two ran Buffy pulled a rope down harshly and tons and tons of concrete and splintered wood crashed down upon the vampire and there was silence. Lily and Buffy looked at the pile of debris with a sigh of relief. No creature could have survived that in a million years. They smiled at each other, their brave facade fading slightly before they stumbled away from the scene.

There was the sound of rumbling and twisting metal behind them suddenly and they stopped in their tracks. They slowed turned in the direction the noise was coming from and saw the pile of rubble moving before the unharmed Turok-han broke out of it all, stood strongly before them.

Neither Slayer could believe and pure fear took them over completely and they did the only thing they could. They ran. They were just reaching the edge of the construction site, so close to freedom when the Ubervamp appeared in front of them. He looked at them both, before punching Lily in the stomach, the impact sending her flying back and slamming into one of the unfinished constructs. As she fell to the floor in immense pain she could only watch as the vampire essentially kicked Buffy's ass, each blow causing her major external and internal damage. He caught her best punch effortlessly in his claw, twisting it round, before sending her flying into the same construct Lily had hit before. Buffy fell to the floor lifeless, a few yards away from her as the wood and concrete started to fall on them. Lily managed to reach Buffy just in time to pull her out of the way of a concrete brick that would have crushed her skull, but that mere effort was too much and the same blackness that had enveloped Buffy caught Lily as well and she fell unconscious amongst the rubble.

* * *

She wasn't conscious, her eyes remained closed, but she was distantly aware of heavy weights being lifted off of her and Lily wondered what was going on, but the only thing she could acknowledge was the pain rushing through her body.

"God almighty..." Xander said horror as he looked at the state of the unconscious and bloodied forms of Buffy and Lily.

* * *

Joyce had a banging headache that seemed to reverberate through her entire body and she winced as she took some Advil and she had to move her head slightly to swallow the tablets. She was barely able to acknowledge the other people in the house, her head felt so bad. However, her headache fell completely from her mind as the front door opened and Giles walked in carrying a bloodied, seriously injured and unconscious Lily in his arms and Xander followed carrying Buffy who was in the same state as her sister.

"Oh my god," She gasped, her hand to her mouth, "What happened? My god, are they going to-"

"I don't know," Giles answered tensely and honestly, just as worried as Joyce for the two girls. "We, we need to get them...to get them both upstairs. In bed. Where they can..." He didn't say the word 'heal', because in the most honest part of him he knew that may not happen. That they may not recover from the attack by the ubervampire.

* * *

Lily awoke to the sound of voices. They were quiet and distant and coming from downstairs. She was in her room and there large spots of red on the covers from where she had carried on bleeding after being lay down on the bed. She was still in extreme pain but she refused to stay there, doing nothing. She was a Slayer. She would heal. But she needed to get up. That was the only way.

Pushing herself up off the bed, she stumbled forward a moment, before regaining balance and walked forward slowly, but strongly. One step at a time.

She stopped as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and took in the scene in the dining room. Buffy was speaking to them all. Everyone was there. Everyone except Annabelle.

"From now on we won't just face our worst fears, we will seek them out. We will find them and cut out their hearts, one by one, until The First shows itself for what it is. And I will kill it myself. There's only one thing on this earth more powerful than evil. And that's us"

Buffy looked at them all challengingly.

"Any questions"

"Yeah," Lily said, stepping forward and her parents looked visibly relieved that she was okay, though she saw Joyce wince in hangover worthy pain after moving her head to look at Lily.

"What?" Buffy asked, wondering what the hell she was going to ask.

"Can we have Christmas now?"

* * *

Lily had been right. Buffy had said that they couldn't have a party with everything going on right now, but Lily had argued that was exactly why they needed a party. If they didn't everything would just get worse and worse. They all needed to forget what a little while, rejuvenate to start afresh after. They all needed this, like really needed. Buffy looked around at everyone with a slight smile on her face.

Joyce, hangover gone enough now for her to be well and coherent, while she was staying off any alcoholic beverages offered at the large and cramped party was much better now that the party was allowing her not to focus on what she was currently coming to terms with. She was smiling and laughing easily.

Because she was okay, and also as were Buffy and Lily, Giles was also a lot more relaxed and was apparently enjoying the party atmosphere with friends he hadn't socialized with in such a long time such as Dan, and spending time with his sister and nephew whom he so rarely saw.

Willow was no longer panicked over all things magicky and neither was Tara as the two of them were dancing crazily and good-naturedly to the Christmas songs being played loudly.

Xander and Anya- well they just looked a whole lot more relaxed. They had been in a state of constant tension and stress lately with everything, but now looked perfectly laid back. But that may have had something to do with the pina coladas.

The Potentials had loosened up as had Cassandra and the other Watchers and now longer seemed as annoying as they initially had been. Despite the loss all of them had so very recently faced, they were partying away. For one night, allowing themselves to not think about any of it.

Dawn was getting on very well with Rachel and seemed to be having a fun time with the Potentials and Buffy was just enjoying one responsibility free night and seeing everyone else happy and relaxed. Plus Andrew was still tied to a chair which was all to the good.

And as for Lily, the one not currently being entertained by Jac and Dan, the brilliant mind behind this marvelous plan...Buffy couldn't see her through the party crowd. She headed forward, weaving though everyone to find her. It was only when she walked into the last possible room she could be in and she didn't find her that Buffy realized something. She was gone.


	12. Showtime

g120- Hey, you're back! Hehe. Thanks for the review(s) but yes, Lily has gone back to the future (finally) but I;m really glad you liked her. I'm always worried when creating original characters that they'll be flat and/or unlikable but she seems to be successful generally. haha. And ah yes, there will be a little weirdness dealing with a baby Lily after seeing Big Lily, but I think that's only goiung to be a wig factor for her sisters. Her parents can easily get over that sort of thing, haha. And ah, Lily's final task was simple yet has long term effects which I'm sure will reveal themselves in later chapters...

zigpal- thank you for review and accompnying claps. Yeah, Lily reminded Buffy not to be so Slay-Gal focused. She was like Faith, only she said it nicer. haha. And glad you liked drunk Joyce...she was kinda iffy to write drunk because I just couldn't imagine her wrecked, haha. So took a little inspiration from Band Candy, The Evil that Men Do and...something else...damn, can't remember what. But I thought what I wrote was realistically funny, but hey I'm so obviously biased.

rabidreject- Thanks for review and yeah you're on the right track with Lily's set-things-right task, but to balance everything that means something will end up being sent off wrong...durn durn durn!

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the latitude in update land. Been crazy busy what with Christmas coming to an end and everything going back to normal, hectic hectic. Anyway, this episode does kinda continue the Joyce Consquences arc, but it doesn't fully finish till next chapter. Then I believe we have a Gilesish/Watcher one coming up...oh yeah, I'm going arc crazy. haha. Enjoy!

* * *

Giles lay wide awake in bed. He couldn't fall asleep. His head was too full and overrun by too many worrying thoughts. It had been a few nights since Buffy had been beaten by the Ubervamp and even more nights since the Bringer attacked. Between then and now, Lily and Buffy- after fighting and losing to the Turok-han- Lily had insisted on a Christmas party to cheer them all up and give them time to relax, before she herself had suddenly returned to her own time. 

That had been a shock for sure. She had been with them for so long now, that it had begun to feel as though she should always have been there and ever will be. But that wasn't the case. They already had a Lily in their time. One that wasn't yet a year old and so the older Lily had had to eventually return to her own time. Though what had triggered the return no one was sure. Of course, Xander had suggested that perhaps Lily's greater purpose had been to get them all to party, but Giles didn't buy it. It couldn't be something as simple as that. Whatever it was, he was confident it would reveal itself soon.

In the meantime, Buffy was still healing from the onslaught from the ancient vampire and Giles could only hope that his daughter was getting as much care to her wounds in her time as Buffy was in hers. They had both been in extremely bad shape and Buffy still had bruises and cuts all over her. Joyce seemed to visibly whimper every time she saw her.

The same Joyce who had become extremely reserved in past days. Ever since the Bringers attacked. The others hadn't noticed of course. She had played the role of Mother long enough to be able to put on a strong, brave facade to assure them she was all okay. And she had been a little better ever since the party, but only a little. And it was only Giles who ever saw the facade fall- and it wasn't even intentional on Joyce's part. She didn't even let down the facade for him, just kept constantly assuring him she was fine and she was coming to terms with events. However, when she was asleep, she had no control over her subconscious or conscious mind and the brave cover fell involuntarily.

Giles looked at her beside him. She was tossing and turning slightly, her mind working overtime to clear up her thought processes. At the moment she was still fighting, still fighting to remain in control, but Giles knew that as it had been every previous night she would give in, give up and merely reach for comfort, subconsciously moving closer to him.

He just wished she didn't have to go through it all. He knew the reasons for what she did, and in all honesty could not be more proud of her for committing such an act to protect her family, but he knew why it was plaguing Joyce. That sort of act wasn't in her. Sure, before now she had gone to violent lengths to protect those she loved (He himself loved Buffy's retelling of Joyce hitting Spike on the head with an axe), but never anything so severe as that night. Yes, the Bringers were evil but at the core they were human. Soulless perhaps, but human and that was what mattered to Joyce. He wished more than anything that he could make her pain go away, that he had been the one to swing the weapon and not she.

She shifted beside him, no longer tossing and turning, no longer fighting as she lay beside him, closer than before, tucking herself in against him, searching for protection and comfort which he willingly gave.

* * *

"Hi, Rona, right?" Joyce smiled as Buffy brought in the latest Potential to arrive in Sunnydale.

"Yeah," Rona nodded, shaking Joyce's hand.

"Rona, this is my Mom, Joyce Giles," Buffy introduced her, "And this is her husband R-" She looked at Giles apologetically, "Sorry, I can't say your first name. It sounds funny on my tongue. And saying it makes me laugh"

"Well, thank you very much," Giles' voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Anyway," Buffy said to Rona, choosing to ignore Giles' reply, "This is her husband Giles, erm, Mr. Mr Giles. Her husband, but like not my Dad. He's a Watcher type person. _Anyway_, the others are upstairs- my sister, Dawn- she's like sixteen and then my other sister Lily and she's like baby age...eight months. And, erm everybody, this is Rona. She just got here. And was welcomed to Sunnydale by some dark clothes wearing people if ya catch my drift"

"Yeah," Rona nodded, "These freaky guys with knives and stuff. I was told I was gonna be safe here"

"Oh you are," Giles assured her before adding, "Reasonably. I'm afraid we can only offer you the sofa to sleep, but it is, er, just for the one night"

"Why?" Rona asked, "What happens then?"

"Well, there's this inn place not too far from here where these other Watchers and Potentials are staying." Buffy told her, "And you'll be kinda staying there with them" Rona didn't look too happy so Buffy hurried to assure her, "It's cool. Really. It's like a sleepover. With weapons."

"Weapons?"

"Why don't we get the couch set up for you, huh?" Joyce said, before any more things could be said by either Buffy or Rona.

"Hey! Keep the chatter down in there! I'm trying to sleep!" Andrews voice came from where he was tied up in the dining room. Rona looked over at the boy before looking at the family wide-eyed.

"We also have a hostage," Buffy said, trying to keep her smile.

* * *

Joyce had just helped Rona get settled- or as settled as she could be given she was going to be sleeping in the living room- when she headed into the kitchen where she could hear both Rupert and Buffy were talking.

"The First _knows_ Potentials are coming here Giles. It's sending it's No Eyes Guys to do more than Spike Collection now"

"I'll have to warn the coven to be more cautious," He said.

"Is that the one in England?" Joyce asked, walking over to him and he nodded.

"Yes. Their, uh, their seer is finding Potentials telling us where they are and then sending them here for protection."

"Protect them how?" Buffy asked incredulously and her Mother reprimanded her.

"Buffy"

"No, Mom, the First is always going to be one step ahead of us. I _need_ to know how to stop it-" She paused a moment in consideration before deciding to rephrase, "No, not stop it. Hurt it. I wanna hurt it real bad. Tell me how. Possibly an option where it gets chopped into little pieces"

At this, Joyce visibly seemed to become a little shaken and before things could become any worse, Giles put his arm around supportively as she leant against his chest, and over Joyce's head, he gave Buffy a silent glare. It was only then that Buffy remembered that in recent days her Mother didn't react too well to any mentions of extreme violence. But with everything that was happening at the moment, Buffy hoped she got over this consequential quirk fast.

* * *

"She looks like she's doin' better mate,"

"Hmm?" Giles started a little at the sound of his friend Daniel's voice. He had been previously absorbed in research as regards to the Turok-Han, but Dan's comment drew him out of it, "What?"

"Yer wife,"

"Again, pardon?"

Dan nodded in the direction of Joyce, who was at present, seeing if any Potentials were hungry or wished to have anything while she was making something for Dawn.

"Since the night of the attack. Looks like she's gotten better- gotten over most orit"

"Oh, erm, yes. Quite" Giles nodded, "She's uh, dealing"

"No she isn't"

"What?" Now Giles really was confused, "But you just said--"

"I said she _looked_ like she was doin' better, not that she actually was" Dan pointed out knowingly.

"Ah," Giles now saw where his friend was going with this

"She's goin' through everyday and to be honest me heart goes out to 'er- putting on a brave face an' all that, being the dotin' mum. But it's not how she is inside"

"Since when exactly did you come to the belief that you can read people so well?" Giles asked, putting on a front that the man was clueless, as he wasn't sure Joyce would be entirely happy with the two of them discussing what could only be called her 'situation'.

"Could always read people, mate, just don' like tuh brag, y'know?" Dan grinned, "Besides, it's obvious to any dolt in this case. When we did the meet and greet deal she was, well, a little outta place in that pub- okay, a lot outta place- but she was smiley and lively. A great cure for your bloody brooding-jittery-nervous-don't-talk-to-me-about-my-past attitude. And now she's bleedin' like you. Jumpy all the time, not likin' any reference to violence, even if it's demons, she smiles sure, but y'know, it's just not there. She--"

"I trust you do have a point to be getting to here," Giles cut in, "Besides detailing everything that has recently happened in our lives"

"My _point_ is that she's fallen into the same attitude you have when anyone talks about your bleedin' past only I know for a fact that _she's_ got nothing to be ashamed of. But you're just lettin' her fall into pit of nervous guilt-ridden despair"

"What?" Giles was shocked by that insinuation, "I have not. I've been there for her every step of the way, telling her-"

"Assurances, yeah, sure, I know. But have you actually _talked_ about it? Like _really_ talked? Or are you lendin' her a page from yer own book and lettin' her repress and indulge in the guilt?"

"But I told her- she has nothing to feel guilty about"

"Don't think that's how she feels about it though, tuh be honest"

Giles was about to respond, perhaps even get up to speak to Joyce, when Xander walked into the house with Anya, the latter looking very proud of herself.

"Anya may have come up with a way to find out more about why The First wants us on a demony platter." He paused a moment, "Besides the duh reason"

"Yes, Anya?" Giles prompted.

"Well, we want answers, right?" She asked and when the people listening in- who had slowly become more than just Xander, Giles and Dan- nodded, she continued, "And we want them kinda now. Well- we haven't actually asked any oracles. I mean there are thousands of them out there; one of them must have the answer and be willing to well, give it to us"

"The Turok-Han is so old and, and rooted in myth Anya, it would have to be a very old and powerful oracle for them to have the answers..." Giles replied, though he still seemed to be considering all his options, thinking over what Anya had suggested, "There is one..."

"Then go to that one," Anya cut in with a nod, but her positive smile soon faded when Giles named the option he was considering.

"Beljoxa"

"And this is?" Buffy asked, having heard only a little of the conversation as she had been busy re-bandaging some of her wounds in the bathroom.

"An oracle like creature. May have some of the answers we're searching for. It exist in a dark dimension"

"More like an eternal vortex," Anya added with a grumble, "You can't seriously be thinking of going there. I mean besides being pretty much a risk taker of a lifetime in the fact of it will be your _last_ risk, only demons can open it. And last time I checked no one here is." She paused, "Anymore"

"Anya, you still have friends- well, murderous acquaintances- in the fold"

"Rupert, you can't be seriously considering this," Jacqueline said, looking at her brother in utter disbelief, "Even demons dislike going there. And who's to say he'll even have the answers anyway?"

"How dangerous are we talking here?" Joyce asked warily, looking at Anya and the Watchers as they seemed to be the only people who knew anything about this eye thing.

"No one knows," Cassandra told her honestly, "All we know is that only demons can open it, they highly dislike going there themselves and any human who has gone there has never come back out. Or at least, if they have, it has never been recorded."

"Rupert-" Joyce said worriedly, walking over to him, "I don't want you doing this, if it's, if it's this much risk. I mean, what if you don't come back?"

"I will," He assured her.

"Don't patronize me"

"What?" He spluttered in shock, "I'm not. Why would--"

"You can't know for sure that you're going to come back, in fact, from what I've heard the odds that you _aren't_ are a lot higher and by telling me you are going to come back is patronizing me because you don't know that for a fact and you're just saying it to stop me complaining and worrying."

"Well, then technically that is, uh, pacifying you, not-"

With a small yell of complaint and a hit on Giles' arm, Joyce stormed off, picking up Lily- who had till now been busy being paid attention by the Potentials in the living room- as she headed for the stairs, taking the child up with her.

"Ow," Giles said in reference to his arm, before sighing, "I'm afraid she's very mad. More so than she usually is at me"

"How can you tell?" Anya frowned.

"She took Lily upstairs with her," He pointed out but this only confused the people around him so he was forced to explain further, "When she is extremely mad at me, she seems to believe that Lily shouldn't be allowed in the same vicinity as me. I suppose it's some form of subconscious punishment for me"

"She'll get over it," Buffy said in patiently, "But right now Giles we kinda have more important things to deal with- Botox's Eye."

"Beljoxa," Giles corrected with a patient sigh.

"Okay, but is this going to be a trip made or what?"

"I don't..." Giles answered unsurely, looking in the direction Joyce had headed and Buffy knew he was reconsidering the whole thing.

"She'll get over it." Buffy repeated firmly, "Giles, this is bigger. If we don't find out more about The First, we're all screwed"

Giles knew that, unfortunately, Buffy did have a point. He just hoped that Beljoxa did have the answers they were searching for. And that one of Anya's demon associates would be willing to open a portal for them.

* * *

"Don't the Potentials have somewhere else to erm train?"Joyce asked walking into the living room, "Why does it have to be in _my_ basement? Doesn't the place they're staying at have a basement?"

"It's not that bad Mom," Buffy as she struggled with untying the ropes tying Andrew to a chair. She hadn't realized how tight and intricate she had done the knots. Huh, and she had never even joined the girl scouts.

"Buffy, every time I go down there to get something, they all pause and look at me as though I don't belong here." She pointed out in complaint, "They seem to have forgotten it's my house"

"And therefore, your basement, I know," Buffy nodded in agreement, "But just be thankful they're not living here. Now _that_ would be stressful. Twenty/four seven Kennedy and the British Invasion? Make anyone go insane," Buffy returned her attention to a now untied Andrew, "Okay, listen up Andrew; I don't exactly know what to do with you yet. Except we don't have time to babysit a hostage"

"Especially one that's gotten more than a little ripe" Xander added and in reply both Joyce and Buffy instinctively took a step back from the boy.

"And I kinda need the chair back..." Joyce admitted. Things had been a tight squeeze as it was with everyone constantly coming over to research or train or whatever was required at the time. Joyce barely felt like the house was her own anymore. Sure, Buffy's friends had practically lived here for seven years, but that was different. This time it was people she mostly didn't know and a lot of the time didn't like.

"But I'm here to tell you," Buffy said, leaning in close to Andrew for maximum intimidation, "If you do anything or try to run..." She thought for a moment, "Have you ever seen the movie, Misery?"

"Six times. But the book was scarier 'cause instead of crushing his foot with a sledgehammer, Kathy Bates chopped it off with--" Andrew gulped audibly as he realized the point Buffy was making, "Erm, I'll be good"

"Buffy," Joyce suddenly said, glancing around the room and into the dining room, "Where's Rupert?"

"Oh erm..." It was Buffy's time to do a gulp of her own, "Out. He went out.,,"

Joyce just looked at her, "With Anya..." Buffy added.

"He went to that Oracle thing didn't he?" Joyce demanded and Buffy really hoped the anger was going to be channeled at Giles when he returned, and not at herself. "He just left, without even--" Joyce paused and took a deep breath to calm herself, "Right." She said tightly, "Fine. He's just..."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to shout at him when he gets back," Xander pointed out with a grin.

"Plus, he'll have info on how to stop the Ubervamp..." Buffy added, hoping to subtly reason with her Mother. Although she could understand where she was coming from, Buffy just wished she could see the bigger picture here. Yes, going to the eye thing was a risk for both Anya and Giles, but it was there only hope of finding out how to stop The First. Xander had accepted the fact that Anya had to go (because of her demon contacts) and Buffy wished her Mother could do the same of Giles. Guess, some things never changed though. Which, in the face of all this change and fear and panic, Buffy found kinda nice in it's own weird, god dammit way.

"Guys..." Willow said, walking into the room, "Word from the underground. Another Potential arrived the day before yesterday. She's at the Sunspot Motel, near the highway"

"Day before yesterday?" Xander asked, "Why are we only finding out about this now?"

"Bringers killed her Watcher before he could tell anyone he sent her. If it wasn't for a particular powerful Seer in the coven, we wouldn't even know now"

"Okay," Buffy nodded, "Still a couple of hours of daylight left. You guys should be safe. I'll got get her"

"I'll go with you" Xander said, following on.

"Let's do it," Andrew attempted macho, following on also, but stopped immediately in his tracks when everyone looked at him. He sighed, "Or maybe I'll just go wash up" He left the room.

"We'll be back soon," Buffy said, before she and Xander left the house.

"What's up?" Dawn asked, walked into the room and seeing her Mother's worried expression and that Willow was biting her lip in nervous thought.

"Oh nothing, sweetie," Joyce assured her, pulling her over for a small hug "Just the usual, I-wish-our-lives-were-normal, things. And everyone seems to be leaving today"

"L-leaving?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"They're coming back," Willow told her quickly, "Your Mom just means everyone is off on Danger Missions. Buffy and Xander just left to get another Potential"

"More Potentials?" Dawn asked.

"The more the better I figure," Willow admitted, "We need all the help we can get"

"Help, sure" Dawn sounded very uncertain.

"What is it, hon?" Joyce asked, immediately picking up on it.

"I'm just not sure more scared, Slayer wannabes counts as help"

* * *

It was an hour later and Rupert and Anya were not yet back, but Buffy and Xander were, Buffy bursting in through the front door at a quick panicked pace as rushed straight through the hall, into the kitchen, before pulling the basement door open and tearing down the stairs.

"Buffy, what are you-" Joyce didn't even have a chance to finish her question as Buffy went out of sight down the basement steps, so the woman turned to Xander for answers, "What's going on?"

"Eve," He said in reply, before heading down to the cellar himself, "She's dead"

"What?" Joyce was thoroughly confused, "But she's-"

"That's The First"

At this proclamation Joyce, and Willow, Tara and Dawn who had walked over to see what was going on and so had listened in, headed down the stairs after Xander.

"What's the problem, officer?" 'Eve' was smiling inquisitively.

"Why are you laying into Eve?" Kennedy asked.

"That's not Eve," Said somberly, keeping his eye on the First.

"Eve's dead," Buffy told them, and just like Xander, never taking her eyes off The First Evil.

"I-I don't understand..." The newest Potential to arrive admitted,

"Oops, one more down," The First said, realizing the game was up, "Oh well, can't save 'em all can ya Buffy?" She turned to look at the now terrified Potentials, "Thanks for the slumber party, girls. It's been real fun these past coupla nights. Learned a whole--"

"Shut up and get out," Buffy ordered, her voice low and quiet yet extremely threatening and menacing.

"Or you'll do what?" Eve challenged, knowing full well that there was nothing Buffy or anyone in the room could do. "Oh and Chloe honey," The First turned yet again to face the Potentials, "You don't have to worry about being called to be the Slayer before you're ready. You'll be dead long before that happens. All o' you." She turned back around to look at Buffy, her Mother and sister, Xander, Willow and Tara. "And all o' you too. Even you Buffy. I'm sending a guest over to visit y'all tonight. After the sun goes down 'course. Try to make him feel welcome," She smiled brightly, "Before he rips y'all to pieces." She gave a little girly and cheery wave, "See ya" And blinked out of the basement, as though a television set had just been switched off, leaving everyone in the room stunned into fearful silence.

* * *

"We should run and--," Vi suggested, but was cut off with a glare from Cassandra

"We don't run," She said firmly.

"Well, you don't but we do." Rachel argued, "We're not Slayers. Or even Watchers. We're just a bunch of girls being picked off one by one"

"Still," Jacqueline said patiently, "Running is not how we are to deal with all of this"

"It'll just run after you anyway," Her son, Ted, added, "Run after all of us..."

"We're safer here," Buffy said firmly, "Safer here than outside"

"How can you say that?" Molly asked, "It was here Buffy. In the house. At the inn. Living with us for days..."

"And you didn't even know it" Chloe said in accusatory tone that was aimed at Buffy.

"_None_ of us knew," Joyce pointed out, but had a strong feeling that Chloe was only lashing out of Buffy because of her own fear. After all, it was true. None of them had know it was The First which made everything a lot more dangerous than it had been originally, and that had been deadly enough in itself.

"It could still be here..." Vi said nervously, "It could be anyone of us"

"It can only take the form of someone who has died," Willow reminded the Potentials and then seeing Buffy, Joyce and Dawn across the table from her she faltered, "Okay, so you know, all three of _them_ have died at some point...so,you know, not so sure...but they're solid so it's okay. The First can't touch anything. It can't become, well, you know, corporeal"

"Well, we can't keep asking people to touch objects can we just to check?" Kennedy challenged.

"I mean what if it isn't them one day and we're like talking about stuff we don't want the bad guys to be hearing?" Molly asked.

"I mean maybe we should just not talk in front of them- just in case I mean-"

"Hey!" Buffy yelled out, cutting into the escalating arguments, "Look, I know you're all scared. Me too. But Giles and Anya should be back soon," At this comment she looked over at her Mother and Xander slightly, aware that it was their partners with their lives on the line, "Hopefully with the information we need to stop The First. In the meantime, we have to stick together. We're stronger that way. We can't afford to come apart now."

"She's right!" Andrew suddenly exclaimed forcefully and everyone looked over at him in surprise, Xander even eliciting a little startled jump. "Where would the Justice League be if they hadn't put aside their difference to stop the Imperium and his shapeshifting alien horde?"

"Don't help me," Buffy told him simply.

Daniel Wright was slowly developing a headache as the arguments among everyone quickly started up again. He'd trained Potentials before, more than one at a time at one point but this was something entirely different and something he couldn't and didn't want to deal with. Any moment now he was just going to snap, stand up and scream for them all to shut the hell up whining.

_Dan, you too. Kitchen, now._

Dan jumped in his seat in surprise at the female voice whispering in his head. He looked around in confusion and saw several people going into kitchen, at the very back was Willow giving him a meaningful look. So she had sent the telepathic message. Intrigued, he got up and headed into the kitchen.

When he walked in her found Buffy, Xander, Joyce and Tara there along with Willow.

"_Can we all hear each other?" _He asked in his head and smiled in mild confusion when he got replies from all of them- the tone in each of their voices was so different. Tara and Willow both thought with a confidence in their ability, Buffy was straight to the point, military-like,Xander sounded pleased and intrigued with the concept while Joyce just sounded confused. Understandably so.

"_What's going on?" _She asked silently, clicking on to what was going on enough to know to ask the question in her head and not out load.

"_We're losing them,"_ Buffy said,_ "I need to save Spike from the Neander-vamp, but I need the girls to see me do it._ But_ I need Mom and Lily out of the way first"_

"_What? I can't just-"_

"_Yes you can," _Buffy insisted, "_This vampire isn't regular. It's too dangerous and I can't risk you or my baby sister getting hurt" _She turned to look at the only Watcher in the room, "_Which is where you come in Dan_"

"_I do?"_

"_Yes. We don't know when Giles and Anya will be back so tonight, before the sun starts to set I want you to take Mom and Lily to that hotel all of you have been staying at. The Potentials are here so the vampire won't even head in that direction. Just keep them safe, that's your only job, got it?"_

"_Got it," _He nodded.

"_And don't either of you mention any of this to the others" _Buffy thought pointedly, _"No one can know or they'll figure out what we're up to"_

"_Buffy, I know I can't stop you from facing this thing, no matter how much I want to," _Joyce 'said' and her daughter looked at her sympathetically, understanding, _"But I have to take Dawn with me as well. I can't leave her behind"_

"_You have to," B_uffy insisted and carried on, cutting off any potential arguments,_ "If she goes as well as you three those out there will realize somethings up," _She looked at her Mother earnestly, _"I won't let anything happen to her. I promise. Xander will look after her as well. And Will. And Tara"_

"_Of course," _Tara smiled softly, an instant and unexplainable reassurance.

_"We'll all be there watching her," _Xander added.

* * *

The sun was down, night had fallen, Lily was smiling in Daniel's oblivious to all that was going on in the adult world, while her Mother paced in front of her going from one end of the room to the other.

"Joyce, you're makin' me nauseous," Dan told her, "For the love of god sit down"

"I can't," She told, continuing to pace while waving and wringing her hands nervously in front of her, "If I sit down it allows me the time to think. And I can't think. I can't think of what's happening. I can't-" She sighed in frustration, giving in and taking a seat beside him, "I can't just, just sit here waiting around to see what happens. Knowing what she's fighting and not being able to help..."

"Would you want to be there helping? If you could I mean?" Daniel asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I would They're my children" Joyce looked at him as though he were crazy

"And that would be all of them would it?" He asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Well, not the Potentials..." She smiled, "but yes, I suppose so...yes..." She admitted.

"So, of course you feel an instinctive protectiveness over all of them?" He asked, "An inexplainable need to keep them away from all that they're facing tonight"

"Well of course, who wouldn't want to keep them away from it? They're just kids--"

"Well, Buffy and her friends are all in their twenties now so I think we can safely say they're no longer children, but I understand what yuh saying but-"

"But what?" She asked him challengingly, "What point are you trying to make here?"

"That you can look after them, it's what you feel you have to do, probably how you'll always feel," He smiled slightly, "But when you were last in the fight- properly- you were traumatized and I know it's only been a little time since, but yuh still not over it. No- don't argue. You're not. You're jumpy and nervous and...well, guilt-ridden about it. I can see it in your eyes. But that's the war they're fighting Joyce. Key word: War. There will be losses on both sides, it can't be helped. But you have to take solace in the fact that when you-" He looked hesitant for a moment, as though he wasn't going to say the word for her sake then he seemed to realize that would defeat the objective so he said the word anyway, "killed that Bringer. He was evil, barely human and would have gone on tuh kill many more 'ad his life not been taken. Now I will respect and understand your decision if you realize that that isn't your fight, that your place in all of it is pacifist, but the one that will always be there for them. But personally, correct me if I'm wrong here, I don't think yuh 'appy with that decision"

"What do you-"

"You've done nothing but pace and worry since we got here, goin' on about how you wish you could be there and help, and that kinda contrasts against the original theory don't it?" He looked at her intently, not allowing her to avoid his words or the point he was making, "Not to paraphrase the 60s or 70s or whatever but you've gotta make a choice Joyce: whether to be a mother or a fighter"

"A mother is a fighter," She instantly replied, knowing that gut feeling inside of her telling her that she would do anything to protect her children.

"I agree," He nodded, "But what kinda fight? The fight on the sidelines, the one who protects before and after. Or the one in the center of it all- the one that protects during the event itself." He watched her as she looked down at her lap, clearly thinking deeply about what he was telling her, "Neither's more important than the other. They're just as vital. The only thing that's important is knowing and choosing which is the right one for you"

* * *

"Oh you're alright! Buffy! Oh! Dawn!" The moment they (that is Joyce, Dan and Lily) returned to Revello Drive, the next day when it was broad daylight, Joyce laid eyes on her other two daughters and was ecstatic to find them perfectly safe without a scratch on them- at least in Dawn's case. She hugged them both tightly. Dawn wriggled out of her hug, slightly embarrassed in front of the Potentials, but Buffy gave a warm hug back, seeming to need the reassurance of her survival as much as her Mother did right now.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Vamp is dust and everyone just seemed to decide to crash here last night and-"

"And what honey?"

"Spike's back. I erm...got him out of this cave where The First was keeping him. He's in the basement now...actually...I should probably go check on him..."

"Okay," Joyce nodded with a small smile as Buffy turned and left the room in the direction of the basement door. Once she was gone, and with Dawn hurried out of hugging range, Joyce was able to turn her attention to Giles, who until now had been pretty much ignored.

"And you?" She walked over to him, "You're okay? Nothing happened while you were...wherever you were?"

"Absolutely fine," He assured her with a smile, slipping his arms around her supportively. For a moment though his eyes nervously flitted over to the direction of Anya as he remembered what the two of them had been told by the demon oracle; that Buffy being alive was the reason The First was able to do all this. It was a fact Anya and Giles had both agreed and vowed never to tell anyone, especially Buffy or Joyce, "No trouble at all"

"Good," She smiled back, giving a light kiss on the lips, keeping it minimal as she was aware that there were numerous Potentials and other people around them, "Because if you'd gotten hurt..or died...it would have...been a huge inconvenience for me"

"Well you know how I hate to be ah, inconvenient," He replied, prompting a laugh from Joyce and there was a flicker of her old self there- as the previous nervous state she'd had since The Bringer attack washed away. He looked over at Dan quizzically; what on earth had he said to his wife to cheer her up so much? Curiosity would no doubt force him to ask.


	13. Identity

zigpal- Ah yes, Spike is back But only get a cameo from him this chapter, but more is to come soon. Haha. Thanks for review and obviously the claps

rabidreject- Aw, I'm touched you've been waiting for this. Gives me a happy, haha. And rest assured, you can _always_ say it's awesome. haha. Thank you for the review.

* * *

A/N: End of Joyce Aftermathy arc. And whoa, a reference to Maggic Walsh. haha. Enjoy

* * *

"Instinct. What does it tell you? Well, it tells you absolutely nothing really. Except what you already know," Buffy looked evenly at her audience, "You just don't know it yet"  
"I'm-I'm confused," Vi admitted, raising one hand. The Potentials were all outside sat on the grass in the garden of the Summers/Giles residence. They were listening with rapt attention as Buffy, with machete in hand, paced in front of them and lectured.

"Of course you are," Buffy sighed, "Right now, it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that you listen to me Rachel, Kennedy" As she said their names, Buffy threw the machete without much effort and it spun violently in the air, embedding itself in the tree trunk between Rachel and Kennedy's heads. They jumped a little in surprise, cutting off their conversation as they looked at her, "Don't talk over me" She told them calmly. "Now, any of you here ever taken Psych?"

"Psychologie?" Natasha asked

"P-see what now?" Buffy frowned, "Oh yeah, psychology. Right. Yeah. That. Anyone here ever taken it? High school, college if you're old enough?"

A few of the Potentials raised their hands tentatively.

"I did. In college. I mean it was taught by a crazed scientist who like made this wicked evil demon hybrid thing that made Frankenstein look attractive and the Terminator friendly but she did tell me something about instincts. We all have it- just in our everyday modern lives we've forgotten to listen to it, never mind trust it. But instinct is what keeps a Slayer alive, it tells you what you want, what you need to do to keep going, to be one step ahead. And a Slayer's instinct is better than anybody's; sharper, keener. A Slayer's way more aware of everything in her because she has to be, If she doesn't know herself'; she's dead"

"But w-we're not Slayers yet..." Again Vi spoke up. Buffy kinda liked her. She may not be as sharp or as well adapted as the others, but she wasn't afraid to ask questions to learn and usually her questions were useful ones and were worth the time to answer them, "We don't...I mean, how can we tap into instinct we don't have?"

"You do have it," Buffy told her, "We all do. Yours is more fine-tuned than everyone else's- the Potential is there to be as great as mine. But what I'm telling you is listen. I mean if I pick up this-" Buffy turned and lifted up a heavy throwing axe with extreme ease, "And toss it around in front of you. What do you want to do? What does your instinct tell you to do?"

"To get the hell out of the way before I lose an eye?" Rona asked and Buffy just smiled.

"Exactly. Simplistic? Totally. But instinct? Definitely," She looked at them all, "You have it in you. You have to always remember that"

* * *

"So The First has gone into hiding?" Jac asked, checking over all the information they had gotten together about The First, including the information Anya and Giles had gotten from Beljoxa- albeit they had edited some parts.

"Well, that's good right?" Xander asked from his seat at the dining room table, "A First in hiding gives the Buffymaster General time to get the troops together"

"B-but the First is probably doing the same," Tara told him

"Yes," Giles nodded, Lily on his knee, presently looking inquisitively at all the papers on the table, "We have to presume that while uh, Buffy's slaying of the Turok-han will have undoubtedly set him back a few paces, hiding can only mean a, uh, new plan is forming. One that is more than likely just as deadly"  
"Let's just hope it's better looking..." Xander said and Cassandra threw him a disapproving look.

"Must you joke so often in the face of such serious matters?" She asked him, "Really, Rupert I don't understand how you allowed the Slayer's friends to become involved"

"Hey," Anya protested, "Xander has always been helpful to the group. He goes for snacks and everything," She paused, "And he used to get clothes for people"

This was met with silence.

"He does a lot more than that," Willow assured The Watchers.

"Yes," Giles nodded, "His contribution to the ah, cause as it were, has been very helpful over the years"

Xander gave the table a self-pleased grin and Lily clapped, prompting him to only smile some more.

"Don't take this the wrong way Rupert," Jac said, "But do you think it's really appropriate that your daughter be here while we're talking about all this?"

"Ted is"

"Ted's seventeen," Jac pointed out, "She's just a child. To hear all this--"

"Is something she will no doubt have to deal with her whole life," Giles said, "Besides she's just fine and her Mother's out at the moment"

"Ah yes," Xander nodded knowledgeably, "The Notorious Food Shop with Dawn. Can't wait. Hope they bring back Twinkies"

"Never gonna happen dude," Willow grinned, "You know Buffy's Mom's rule on Twinkies"

"As in be they not allowed?" Xander sulked, "Yeah I know. But I thought if I asked enough she'll slip up"

"Not a chance," Willow smiled.

"I don't suppose it's ever occurred to you to eat at your own house?" Giles suggested mildly to Xander.

"But Joyce can cook..." Xander argued quietly and Anya glared at him.

"I cook," She said to him, "Don't you like my cooking?"

"You can cook pasta, Ahn." He told kindly, "And that's it. A man needs on occasion, more than the foods of Italy. And I freely admit that my own cooking is of the sub par variety"

Tara didn't bother to ask what exactly it was the couple survived on- she had a feeling the question would lead to an extended answer that would make her regret asking in the first place so she just let it be.

* * *

"I need to invest in some PayLess clothing," Buffy grumbled as she walked back into the house that night after meeting the latest Potential to arrive in town and taking her to the inn whee the others were staying, "That way I won't be bothered about blood du bringer splattering over my top. I mean c'mon, it's totally ruined. I really shouldn't have worn white..."

"Oh erm..." Joyce grimaced as she looked at the blood stains on her daughter's top, "I'll see what I can do. I mean I'm sure I can get it out..."

"Thanks," Buffy smiled gratefully, "Who's still here or has everyone gone home now?"

"Well, Willow and Tara are still here...they are um, doing some some spell in your room-"

"My room?" Buffy frowned and her Mother nodded.

"Something to do with position and elements...or something."

"What exactly is the spell supposed to like do?" Buffy asked.

"Find more Potentials?" Joyce asked in answer, "I have no idea. And erm Rupert and Daniel are in the dining room looking over their research. They just won't put it down," She sighed, "They'll probably both be there till the early hours of the morning."

"And find nothing anyway?" Buffy guessed with a slight defeatist smile.

"Perhaps," Joyce smiled back, "Why don't you go upstairs and change-" She remembered that Willow and Tara were in her daughter's room, "-in my room and I'll see what I can do about that top. It shouldn't be too hard"

* * *

"Hmm..." Joyce looked at the white top in disapproval. It still had the blood stains on it, though they were now slightly faded, "It's because it's white..." She murmured to herself. She had done everything. Soaked it in cold water, before putting it in the washing machine. She had done both twice. And yet. It looked like she may have to resort to bleach. She placed the top down on the side and turned to get the needed item from the opposite cupboard and walked right into someone's chest, "Ah!" She sighed with relief when she saw who it was, "Oh Daniel. Hi, sorry about that. But you shouldn't erm, sneak up on people you know?"

"Sorry. Just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Doing?" She asked, eyes wide, "Fine. Perfectly fine"

"Oh." Dan did not sound convinced.

"What? I am." She slid past him to the cupboard holding the bleach.

"Oh you're a lot better than you were last week, yes," He agreed, "You're not uh guilt-tripping yuh way through life that's for sure but..."

"But?" Joyce challenged, turning to face him with one hand on her hip as though daring him to say what he was planning to. He went ahead and did so.

"You're still conflicted" He said, "You haven't made a decision like I told you to"

"Decision?" She frowned.

"On what part of the fight to be involved in." He elaborated, "You're still jumping from one to the other. You need to choose"

"It's not that simple," She sighed, turning away from him and focusing on the task at hand- cleaning Buffy's top. "I can't just _decide_ whether-"

"There is a way you could," Dan told her, cutting her off.

"Really?" She sounded highly skeptical.

"It's just a little thing. That gets yuh to find out what yuh really want"

"And this thing is...?"

"A Vision Quest you could call it. Travel through your subconscious to find out what yuh want. Then you'll know. It'd really help yuh I think and I can do it no problem. Done it many a time"

"And this Vision Quest would involve...magick I suppose?"

"Yes," He nodded, "It's a ritual of sorts...cast on you, 'course. And you go intuh a sleep, once you've found yuh answer yuh wake up"

She looked at him, deeply considering what he was telling her...for two seconds.

"No. Not a chance"

* * *

"Why not?"

"If Joyce has said no, then that means no, Daniel." Giles told him, "You can't come hoping to get a different answer from myself. You're not a child Daniel asking for a toy from your parents for god's sake"

"But I think-"

"But Joyce doesn't. End of"

"I did it for you when you returned to the Council," Dan reminded him, "To help you deal with your past and your present decision. And if I recall, you were begging for me to do the Vision Quest ritual, so desperate were you to make sure everything would be okay and that you'd made the right choice"

"Yes," Giles nodded in agreement, "And if _I _recall I spent the week immediately after that in a constant state of nausea. And it didn't help with any confirmation of decision making on my part"

"That's because you came out of the Quest before you were meant to," Dan argued, "If you'd gone through it all instead of...of...wussing out at an earlier point, things would have been cleared up. But you backed out halfway through- which I told you was a bad idea before began- and that's _more_ than likely the reason for why you threw up constantly for the next week or so"

"Hmm" Giles did not sound convinced or happy of the reminder of the past event.

* * *

Dan was positive he was right. And out of all the reasons, he mostly wanted to do it as a favor to Joyce. He knew that more than anything she was woman who would have been just happy with a typical, normal Californian family life on the west coast with a husband and 2.4 children. The husband no doubt working happily in some business while she was running her own small town gallery- no pressure on her to be the sole supporter of the family. And there would be office parties at her husband's work and she'd happily drink the drink dress the dress and chat the chat. Unfortunately that was not what she had got. Her first daughter turned out to be a Vampire Slayer, the savior and protector of mankind, her second daughter turned out to be some mystical key- at least according to what Giles had told him- she had gotten divorced, only to remarry to someone as equally involved in the supernatural as her daughters, had a third daughter who was doubly involved in the spooky side of things and from what he had been told by the others, Dan gathered that Joyce had had more than her fair share of attacks by the supernatural bad guys. Rupert himself being one of them at one point. And yet here she was, getting on with it despite the dozens of Potentials around along with all the Watchers, appreciating and loving everything she had even if it had never been what she had planned.

So yeah, when he saw that confliction in her eyes and unsurity, yes he wanted to help her. Was that so wrong? And that was exactly why he was going to do the spell anyway.

He had got the appropriate ingredients and had retained the spell from a page in a book at the Magic Box, the store Rupert and Anya co-owned. Everything was ready. He just needed a place to do the spell. Now the requirements of the spell stated that while it was preference to be in the same room as the person whom the spell was being cast upon, but he had to at least be in the same house. Which was why he was 1630 Revello Drive with spell ingredients in his bag, wondering where the hell he could cast the spell and not get caught. There was only one possible answer; the basement. But that presently had a bleach blond London vampire residing in it. How exactly was he going to get rid of him?

"Bugger off"

"What?" Spike looked up in surprise.

"I need the room, and you're in it so...bugger off," Dan explained.

"What? You can't be bleedin' serious," Spike protested, but the look in Dan's eyes told Spike he was. He sighed and with an impatient roll of the eyes got up off his makeshift bed and headed up the basement stairs to the ground level, Daniel was rather surprised the vampire had given in so easily- Spike was stubborn at the best of times apparently.

Deciding to just thank the gods, that the rare grace of Spike was on his side today, Daniel settled down on the basement floor and began preparing the spell. He lit the two candles, each representing one side of Joyce, he mixed the herbs together that would bring about the vision quest. He cast the circle, called the elements and began to chant the words written on the paper in front of him.

"_Duos pectus pectoris sedeo qua sententia-_" He heard the basement door open again- "_shol existo_" people started walking down the stairs towards him, "_tamen unus_" He saw Spike point him out casually to someone before taking his seat back on the bed, "_Is ques_-grah!" Dan yelped as he was hauled up by his collar, coming face to face with Giles. "Why- hello"

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're doing down here?" Giles asked, still holding onto Daniel's collar.

"I may be- garg- off base here but uh...wouldn't be because I'm doin' what you and Joyce told me not tuh?"

"That'd be it," Giles nodded letting him go and his friend stumbled back a few paces, knocking over the candles.

"Look, I just wanted to help okay?" He defended himself as he cleared up the now useless ingredients and props.

"We both told you not this way," Giles reminded him.

"I know but I..." Dan sighed, "Doesn't matter now anyway. You stopped me before I could finish the spell."

"Good," Giles, "Now you are going to clear this up, forget about the entire idea and apologize to Joyce after I've told her what you tried to do"

"Two things. One: Don't tell Joyce. Two: Stop acting as though you're me parents"

"Act like a child Daniel and you'll find yourself treated like one," Giles told him.

"Being a parent has changed you mate," Dan sighed with a shake of the head,

* * *

"Oh Rupert, where've you been?" Joyce asked, walking over to him as he walked back into dining room from the basement, "The guys here think they have realized what we all need to be looking for. First-Wise."

"We have? We? Erm what?" Giles said,slightly thrown by the proclamation and also increasingly distracted that while Joyce had slipped her hand into his when she had reached him, that same hand had started to wander to different places. "A-a-and what, what are they?" He asked the group, trying to ignore the subtle attention Joyce was paying to him.

"The incorporeal...erm ness of The First," Willow said, "Means it can't do anything itself. Like actually him doing it"

"No, I suppose-oh-not"

His sister frowned at him and at his 'oh'.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," He assured her, pulling away from Joyce subtly and while she did look a little thrown and hurt by this she soon sighed in acceptance and flopped into a seat at the dining room table and within a moment began reading the papers of information in front of her, quickly becoming absorbed in it all. Giles was extremely relieved about this as it meant he could fully focus on what he was being told. "Erm carry on"

"Well, that means no matter what The First always needs someone to do it's bidding," Tara continued.

"So basically we're thinking hiding equals well, recruiting," Willow finished.

"So instead of searching for The First and it's plans...the search should be for anyone or events that reflect someone working _for_ the First," Joyce concluded and Giles looked at her in surprise. It was the exact same conclusion he himself was about to announce.

"Y-yes, exactly," He agreed, "But uh, I'm afraid we still wouldn't know where to start"

"Well, we could search newspapers" Anya suggested

"Look up the brawly-places," Xander added.

"Yes. From afar" His wife added.

"Internet search for incidents," Willow contributed.

"Use magick to find negative human activity," Tara added her own thoughts.

"Wow." Joyce said with a impressed smile, "You guys are really good"

"Thanks," Xander said in a way as though he had been an offered an Oscar, "Well, we try" He grinned.

"I know," Joyce acknowledged before standing up and turning to Rupert, "And you...you need to be outside" She told him.

"I do?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes," She nodded, leading him to the kitchen, "Buffy's been trying to train the Potentials. And she's doing really great, but I think beyond the whole 'to slay is to kill demons' angle, I think they would also appreciate a calmer Watcher perspective." They came to a stop just short of the back door, "After all, what's any Slayer without her Watcher?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right," He agreed, "Having Buffy constantly on at them has seemed to put the fear of god in them"

"They'll love you." Joyce assured him, "Kennedy might not," She admitted, "But Vi is definitely going to prefer the bookish, non-pointy objects approach"

"True," He admitted, smiling at her before going to open the kitchen door. She pulled him back though before he could go outside.

"Hey, before you go," She frowned at him in protest before leaning in for a kiss. Rupert presumed the kiss was going to be sweet but brief as he did have something to do and so was surprised when she put her hand to the back of his neck, keeping him to her as she deepened the kiss. Her other hand picking up where she had left off in the dining room. Okay, he thought, hands in new places. Not necessarily bad places however. Eventually the kiss broke, leaving Rupert slightly breathless and he straightened the glasses on his nose.

"Right. Well, erm. Right. Off I go then" He uttered non-sensical things before walking out into the garden, Joyce watching after him with an amused smirk on her face.

* * *

He had been helping train the Potentials barely twenty minutes when he heard Joyce shout his name and he turned to see her in the kitchen doorway. Wearing a long simple brown top, beige slacks with her hair casually tucked behind her ears as she held Lily in her arms, she looked the very image of all things Motherhood. He excused himself from the Potentials for a moment before walking over to her

"What is it?" He asked and noticed she looked unhappy he just wasn't sure about what.  
"Are you sure-" She sighed, "Do you think the back garden is the erm...best place for this?" She asked, gesturing at the training Potentials, "I mean, the neighbors could see or...or...what about Lily or Dawn? They live here. They could get hurt"

"Joyce, I assure you it's-"

"Maybe this should all be kept back at the hotel?" She suggested, "The one they're staying at? Perhaps that would be better? Safer for everyone. Though not for the girls I suppose..." She threw a concerned look in the direction of the Potentials before looking up pleadingly at Giles, "They're just so young Rupert. I don't-"

"Shh, it'll be fine, I promise," He said to her soothingly, putting his arm around her and she leant against him for support, Lily happily between them, "I- that is Buffy and I...and the others, we know what we are doing. We've done it for many years remember? And we will do everything to make sure no one gets hurt. Most especially Lily and Dawn"

"Hey er Rupert?"

The couple turned to look over at Daniel who had just walked in from the dining room.

"A few Potentials are arriving in town in a couple of hours- the coven were just on the phone," Dan told them, "But that's not all. There's Bringers on their way to meet them. And some on their way to meet us"

"The Seer saw this?" Giles asked but Daniel shook his head.

"No, one of the witches; Tara, she can just sense it. She knows. Not sure how mate, but yuh know- not one to doubt"

"No," Giles agreed, "Well, uh if they are heading both ways then I suggest ah, perhaps I should got with ah, Willow and Tara to meet the new Potentials and Buffy uh stay here to make sure, well for safety's sake really." He looked down at Joyce, "Are you okay with that? My leaving I mean. I will be back I assure you, but I understand if-"  
"Whatever you think is best," She assured him, smiling slightly as she looked up at him, "If you think that's the best plan honey...but I can't deny that I'm worried"

He kissed her lightly on the head.

"Perhaps you would ah, like to take Lily some place safer...somewhere you consider safe I mean? Preferably a place The Bringers wouldn't know"

"I do have a lot of work to catch up with at the gallery." She admitted, "I've been so over the place lately with...with everything and a few of my staff have left so we're a little short-handed. I could go there?" She seemed to ask him for confirmation, making sure that was a good choice of place to go.

"That might not be a too bad idea actually," He agreed, "Erm...you should probably go in a little while. I'll erm...I'll take the car to pick up the Potentials and so I'll drop you and Lily off."

"And Dawn," Joyce insisted, "Dawn has to come with me as well. I don't want her a part of this. If I'm honest I don't want any of you to have a part in this, even you"

"I know," He said, taking Lily out of her arms to carry her in his own as he fussed her and paid attention to her. He looked outside into the garden where Buffy was exhausting the Potentials Slayers with a constant training schedule. "The sun's almost setting. I'd rather get you three out of here before the sun completely sets as I'd prefer not to face the risk of vampires on top of everything else"

"Okay," Joyce nodded, "I'll just erm...go get some of Lily's things together," Rupert handed the child back to her, "And could you tell Dawn for me? That we're leaving for the gallery in a moment. She should be in the living room. If not she's probably in her room"

"Of course," He nodded, the two exchanging a brief sweet kiss before walking off to their intended destinations- Giles to the living room and Joyce up the stairs.

* * *

Xander was confused. A little. Okay a lot. He knew that over the years and since finding out Buffy was the Slayer Joyce had slowly become more and more used to the supernatural side of Sunnydale, even to go as far as to contribute towards Slayerette research, but she had never been into any current slayer situations with such gusto as she was now. If anything, Xander thought she seemed to be reveling in it all- enjoying piecing everything together to try and figure out The First's plan. Sure, the less Joyce worried about everything was happening the happier Buffy was at it was one less thing to deal with but...in Xander's opinion this was just plain weird.

Plus her body language was completely different. There were no maternal hands on the shoulder making sure everything was okay for each of them, and her hand movements and actions had become very flamboyant, all remains of self-consciousness melted away.

And despite the fact that the entire concept gave him the wig, he couldn't deny the fact that he believed he pretty much knew what Joyce had been sneakily up to with Giles when he had been in the room earlier on and had suddenly dived away from her.

Xander turned his attention away from her and looked out the dining room window at the slowly setting sun. He had barely looked outside for ten seconds when the newly repaired windows were suddenly smashed through and glass shattered over them all. Seconds later numerous Bringers, though not as many as on the previous attack thankfully, climbed into the house in full on attack.

"Why are they here Tara?" Xander asked before throwing a punch.

"I don't know," She told him as she ducked for cover from an attack, "I just knew they were coming"

"Joyce, they're already here" Giles exclaimed up the stairs to his wife, but noticed she was in fact in the dining room. Minus one daughter. "Where's Lily?"

"She's safe," Joyce replied, just as a Bringer dove for her. Giles went to help and intervene on her behalf but before he could, using some very Tai Chi-esque movements she used the Bringer's own weight against him as she grabbed him by the wrist and the waist and flung him onto his back, letting out a little 'woo!' of success as she did so. He looked at her and she grinned broadly back. "Need to guard the stairs," She told him, "That's why they're here."

"What?" He frowned.

"Lily. She's a Potential. And because she's so young, defenseless, she's an easy target" She explained and his eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Right" He agreed before leading the way towards the stairs, the two of them working efficiently together against any of the Bringers that attacked, both putting complete trust in Buffy to protect the Potentials outside.

Giles was surprised, after the events of the previous attack and how much trauma it had caused Joyce, at how much she was willingly involving herself in the fight- and doing, even more surprisingly, exceptionally well. It was all very surreal.

Strangely enough it was within minutes when all the Bringers were either dead or had escaped with their lives. As the entire group came together, Buffy bringing in the Potentials from the back yard, all looking more than a little exhausted, everyone felt that it had been almost a little too easy. Too quick and simple.

"It was a diversion..." Joyce suddenly said.

"What?" Anya frowned, but Buffy instantly knew what her Mother was talking about.

"There must be new Potentials coming into town. They've gone for them while keeping us here" She went to leave but Cassandra stopped her.

"No, we'll go," She said referring to the other Watchers, "You need to stay here in case there's another attack"

Buffy accepted that, however reluctantly, and nodded, and the Watchers left. She turned to the Potentials.

"Why don't you guys go crash in the living room till they get back?" She suggested, "I'm not big on the whole you going back to the hotel thing without like slayer and watcher entourage"

Terrified from the recent attack, none of the Potentials argued and merely nodded, mumbled an agreement, and like a flock of sheep, herded themselves into the living room where they all took seats on any available surface.

"Right, we're ready to go..." Joyce said, her voice drifting off as she came down the stairs and took in the disaster scene, "Oh my god. Buffy, what happened here?"

The group was thrown into entire silence. As two Joyces wearing almost identical outfits in color but with one wearing an outfit comprising of slacks and a long top clearly for practicality, while the other had settled on fitted pants and sleeveless top obviously going for looks and style over everything else. The practical Joyce held Lily in her arms.

"Oh my god..." Buffy gasped, "Why are there two Moms?"

"Wait, I know this," Xander grinned, "They're both Joyce!"

"Well, of course," Both Joyces said in synchronization.

"Hold on a moment," Giles said, "You both ah you knew there were two of you?"

"Yes," The non-Lily holding Joyce said, "You guys...erm didn't?"

"To know this would be insane," Anya stated.

"Erm what exactly is going on?" Willow asked.

"Daniel," Giles grumbled in answer, "I knew that spell would have done something! It's created..." He cried out in frustration.

"Honey, calm down," Practical Joyce told him, "Getting frustrated doesn't help the situation"

"Well at least this does answer a few questions..." Xander said.

"Like what?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I kept thinking your Mom was acting weird, but I just thought it was you know...I don't know adaptation. She was way into all things Slay-related"

"Oh that would be me!" Sleeveless top wearing Joyce said, raising a hand boldly.

"Giles, what spell is it Daniel cast? What was it meant to do?" Tara asked, wondering whether that would help them fix it.

"It was to help uh Joyce make a decision. About how she wished to involve herself in the battle. To be on the sidelines or in the foray. I knew it would backfire" He murmured in complaint.

"But it didn't," The more outgoing of the two Joyce's assured him.

"How?" Giles asked, "For one you're split in two which in my opinion is a flaw. And secondly, no matter who I came across until just now neither of you, while you had different levels of enthusiasm admittedly, purposely and actively involved yourself in the fight it just happened. I just don't understand how the decision is made this way"

"Because this clears things up so much," The Joyce nearest to him said.

"No it doesn't," The other, the one holding Lily protested, "It doesn't clear up things at all. Magic, supernatural, everything- it only makes it more confusing. I don't like any of this...I just wish..." She sighed. "Why can't everything just be normal?"

"Ah, there's Mom from the good ole days of High School," Buffy said semi-wistfully, "The one who continually came out with the 'get anyone to replace Buffy as the Slayer' theme"

"No sweetie," The other Joyce said, "That wasn't me. She-" She pointed at the more responsible Joyce, "was the one who wanted the normalcy. Who wanted you to be free of it all. Me? I admired you What you did, everything you took on; it amazed me. I just wanted you to be happy, but I was rooting for you the whole time. I just was upset you hadn't told me sooner. I wanted to be involved in it all so much"

"Okay, see you sound nothing like Mom," Buffy said, "I mean even when you got involved through Giles you were still relucto-gal. You're nothing like Mom"

Again this Joyce shook her head.

"No, I am. I'm just the side that she doesn't let come out and play often enough," She explained with a slight grin at Giles, "I'm everything _she_ constantly represses. Desires, wishes, passion, fun, just doing what I want to. All of she keeps stopping me from giving into because it wouldn't be 'proper'. I think everything about this-" She gestured at the evidence of Slayers and Watchers that was abundant in the dining room, "-is just amazing. I love it. It's the sort of thing I use to dream and imagine about as a kid. It's just...I wanna be so much more involved than I am. To cross that final line. But she always stops me."

"But uh, Joyce," Giles said, "She's still you...I mean you're merely split in half." Giles couldn't believe he'd just used the word merely, "You're still one and the same. You can't be ah, put on pause so to speak by the other."

"No I can. And she does," Joyce One insisted. She pointed at the other Joyce, "She is all about impressions and responsibility and expectations and respect, but not me okay?" She looked at Giles earnestly, "I want to be daring and free, to have fun, to be as involved as you all are. To just indulge. And you know occasionally have a life. I mean you have no idea how repressive that woman is." She looked at the group, "I know you say I have a gift for denial, well it's all down to her. I mean I have the merest smallest thought of something slightly inappropriate and she's horrified" She looked across at the other Joyce, "Just because I happen to be attracted to her boyfriend does not mean I'm going to make a move. We can appreciate what's there you know. We _do_ have good taste"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Buffy said, "Who's boyfriend are we talking about here?"

"No one's," The conservative Joyce said, "It doesn't matter. It's not important"

"Angel," The other Joyce said defiantly, "Oh come on Buffy- I have eyes. And yeah, the first time I saw him my initial thought was that you had an eye for good looking men. It wasn't as though I was going to jump the boy. It'd be just nice not to repressed all the time."

"Oh my god..." Willow gasped, "I know what this is"

"You do?" Xander raised an eyebrow, "Well, two points for the Willster here. So spill"

"She's the Id."

"Excuse me?" Anya asked.

"This Joyce," She pointed at the one wearing the sleeveless top, "She's the Id. The one to do with all the desires and wants. It doesn't grow up or learn just knows what it sees, likes and wants and wishes to take it. But she," She pointed at the other Joyce, "Is the super-ego. The control factor. The one that keeps this one" She jabbed a thumb at Id Joyce, "from getting out of control"

"She never lets me have any fun," Id Joyce sulked.

"And it's these two uh _sides_ that are fighting over what decision to make," Giles concluded, "Daniel was right; she was conflicted"

"Wouldn't be if she started to see sense," Id Joyce said.

"I am the one seeing sense," Ego Joyce protested, hoisting Lily, who had been previously slipping out of her grasp, properly onto her hip, "They are risking their lives everyday against god only knows what. They need some stability. They need someone to be there for them. We need to look after them, if we're not there to do that then everything falls apart"

"We would be looking after them, just in a more active fashion."

"And our more active fashion is what exactly?" Ego Joyce challenged, "Getting hurt? Or killed? Leaving them behind? Or maybe kidnapped- that's a running theme for us isn't it?"

"For you," Id countered, "I could handle myself fine if you'd just let go"

"I-" The Ego Joyce sighed in defeat, "I just want everyone to be safe and normal. I...I don't want anyone getting hurt. I can't...I can't take it. And what if my being there all the time distracts them or makes things worse? People could die just because we thought we could help when we couldn't"

"Okay...this is just too weird..." Buffy said, confused and wigged by the scene before her, "I'm gonna go upstairs. And check on Dawn" Buffy bailed, running up the stairs.

"But we can help. We can be helpful," Id Joyce continued the conversation with herself, not even noting Buffy's departure.

"Fine." Ego Joyce, "Maybe we can. Maybe we could be helpful...uh fighting, but honestly I don't think that's what either of us wants to do"

"You would think that" Id Joyce countered, "C'mon, just give into me a little bit"

The two stepped towards one another, almost daring the other to give into their point of view. They at each other intently, never breaking eye contact, trying to read the other when suddenly it happened.

It wasn't as though anything blinding or painful happened, or even something loud but the group found themselves instinctively looking away from the Joyces, keeping their eyes tightly closed, Anya even covering hers dramatically with her hands. When they looked back one very dazed Joyce was left in the dining room and Giles caught her around the middle before she fell.

"Erm...whoa..." She said, "Headache...a-and...dizzy..."

* * *

"So everything's back to normal?" Buffy asked Giles in the kitchen later that same night, "No more parent trap with a B cup?"

Giles frowned at her for the crude pop culture reference.

"What?" She asked innocently, "It was."

"Well,erm yes, it's all back to normal. Joyce is ah...singular." He told her, "In bed with a terrible headache mind, but that's to be expected"

"Well I for one didn't like it," Buffy said, "Two Moms? It's like everybody's nightmare. Plus, Mom Number Two was a little too out there for my liking. So when should I kill Dan?"

"As much as I agree with suggestion Buffy, I'm afraid to say never," Giles smiled, "Though rest assured his remaining time here in Sunnydale will assuredly become a difficult one"

"That's what I like to here," Buffy smiled, "So why Dan did the spell..."

"Yes..."

"Did it sort things out?" Buffy asked, "Is Mom all non-conflicty now?"

"I think so," He nodded, "Yes. Despite the fact she was complaining of feeling as though her entire head was being split open, she did seem happier in herself. But ah...I'm afraid she hasn't told me anything specific"

"Well as long as she never mentions checkin' on Angel again, I'm cool with any decision she makes"

"Agreed" Giles said with a grim expression.


	14. Potential

zigpal- Thanks for the review and claps and as for the 'having anya-like thoughts' about the two Joyces, I have only to say one word; minx. But yes, I agree, Xander was probably having similar thoughts. He gets quite intrigued this episode when Joyce calls him attractive. Who knows, maybe next season they'll be a big twist in the Cocorificverse and the two will have a torrid affair behind Giles' back. Okay, maybe not but wouldn't that be an interesting yet amusing storyline? Haha.

Rabidreject- Thanks for the review and glad you liked my B-Cup Parent Trap joke. I was quite proud of that one so happy you found it funny, hehe. And 'true excellence' huh? I like that opinion a lot. I approve. Haha. Thank you!

* * *

A/N: And so another arc begins though it's starting off rather small and subtle.

* * *

Curtains drawn. Candles lit. Romantic music playing. His arms around her waist. Hers around his neck. Lip-locking of a serious form as the couple made the most of their one night alone in a long while. The wine bottle and accompanying filled glasses were left on the coffee table,presently forgotten as the two indulged in ministrations that they had been deprived of in past weeks due to the ever increasing numbers spending time at the house. And now finally, they had the time to themselves.

"Are you guys gonna be much longer coz Dawn's book's behind you and Dawn said I could like borrow it and you know read it" Andrew's whining broke into the romantic moment and the couple broke slowly apart to look at him, "Because I have nothing to do except be erm a hostage and so I need something to do...so I thought reading would be a good thing to do but you're like sat in front of it and so I can't get it"

With a sigh, Joyce reached over for the book, grabbing it in one hand and handed it to the waiting boy.

"Knock yourself out," She smiled as he ran off with the prize.

"Please," Giles added with a tight smile, but Andrew, having already exited the room hurriedly, didn't hear him.

"Now where were we?" Joyce asked with a grin, before the two began kissing again, picking up exactly where they had left off.

It was as Rupert started kissing down the length of her neck whilst holding onto her waist to allow her to slide onto his knee that they heard the noise of someone falling over. Followed by an ow. Assuming it was Andrew, the two ignored him and carried on as though the fall had never occurred. Just as things were about get horizontal on the sofa (again), another voice accompanied the person who had said 'ow'.

The couple sighed, reluctantly breaking the kiss slowly, looking at one another a moment before both simultaneously turned their heads to see what the cause of the noise was.

"Andrew, Buffy told you can't use the crossbow." Kennedy was pointing at the fallen boy aggressively.

"Why not?" He asked, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Because...well,you break things," Vi told him.

"It's not fair," He whined, "I need to learn how to defend myself as much as you guys...girls. More coz I'm not all Potential Karate Kid"

"Andrew, I thought you were going to read a book," Joyce brought herself into the conversation.

"Well, I was but then she took it," He pointed out Vi and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Vi why did you take his book?"

"Because he was reading it out loud right where we were training!" She exclaimed in explanation, clearing at the end of her tether, but immediately after snapping she realized she was shouting at an adult and so became shy again "sir, ...miss" She trailed off.

"Vi give him the book back," Joyce sighed, "Andrew, stop using the weapons. You're going to break one of our good lamps"

"Hey, this authority mode's the kick whatever, but could ya do it like erm sat up?" Kennedy asked straight-forwardly, "I mean jeez, get a room or get over it or whatever. You're like fifty"

"Forty-five," Joyce immediately corrected at the same time Giles said "Forty-Eight"

"Whatever," Kennedy said, "Just not here alright?"

"I could say the same for you," Joyce immediately retorted, sitting up straighter to look at her.

"Yes," Giles agreed, "Why exactly are you and Vi and the others still here? Shouldn't you have gone home by now?"

"Buffy wants us to er train as much as we can...er sir..." Vi said, "I don't know when we're going to be allowed to leave..."

"I don't think we are going home tonight," Kennedy contributed, looking quite happy about this fact. Rupert and Joyce, on the other hand, were another matter.

The two looked at one another, both knowing they were thinking the same thing before they got up off of the sofa and marched over to the basement door, before walking down the stairs to where they indeed found the Potentials hard at work as Buffy trained them. Buffy did not turn to see her Mother or Giles but presumed it was Kennedy and Vi returning with the stolen crossbow.

"'Bout time," She said, "Took long enough. Now get over there and-" As she said this she turned around to see her parents, biological or otherwise, stood on the stairs looking at her with their arms folded across their chests, "-hi."

"Buffy," Joyce said in a tone her daughter knew all too well.

"What? I'm just training them. You know for The First"

"It's eleven o clock at night and I think you've trained them enough for one day don't you?"

"Well, I think-" Buffy began to say, but her Mother cut her off.

"I wasn't asking Buffy. You've pushed them too hard for too long today. They're going home"

The Potentials looked apprehensive, not sure which woman they should listen to.

"Girls, get your things," Joyce told them calmly, "You've done enough for one night. We'll have Jacqueline pick some of you up and Rupert can take the rest of you home."

The girls in question looked at one another for a moment before choosing to see a get-out where there was one as they grabbed their coats and rushed up the stairs past Buffy, Rupert and Joyce.

"You just totally undermined my authority Mom," Buffy complained.

"Some things just never change, hon," Joyce replied with a smile, before turning to head back up to the kitchen.

"Mom. You can't do that," Buffy carried on, "They're Potentials. They need to learn. And I'm the Slayer which makes me...well their boss...person...woman...thingy..."

"Well, Mom trumps Slayer, ask anyone," Joyce replied before carrying on walking up the stairs. When Buffy looked at Giles as her next target he just shrugged at her helplessly.

"You know, you used to try and stand up to her a lot more before you started dating her," Buffy complained, pushing past him and heading up the basement stairs also.

"I certainly did not," Giles replied, following after her, "I've always been terrified of your Mother"

"Hmm..." Buffy said disapprovingly just as her Mom hung up the phone in the kitchen.

"Jacqueline's on her way here," She said, "The car should be able to fit most of them in. She could it in two goes, or Rupert or me could take some of them"

"Wouldn't have to if Dan or Cassandra were here," Buffy said, "One of them could drive the rest home. Why did you send Dan to Shanghai anyway?"

"Because the seer said there was a Potential there that's why" Giles explained with a sigh.

"Yeah, but I thought we agreed on punishment city for him after him splitting Mom in two but instead he gets a business trip to China. What gives?"

"He may have a trip to China but he doesn't speak Chinese," Giles smiled at the mere image of Daniel walking around Shanghai in utter confusion as he tried to figure out what the people were saying to him. No doubt he was lost the moment he got off the plane.

"But erm...won't that mean he won't find the girl?" Buffy asked, "If he won't understand directions?"

"Cassandra is fluent in the language," Giles told her, "She's there for...back-up I suppose you could say. So as to prevent any International Incidents due to a language barrier on Daniel's part"

* * *

Drinks were picked up again, music switched back on, candles re-lit, and kissing resumed. It was two hours from when they had started, but better late than never and they were both equally determined to have their one night together in a long time. Especially since Anya and Xander were looking after Lily for the night.

"Finally..." Rupert murmured in her ear, before teasing it with his tongue, nibbling the lobe.

"Mmhmm..." She agreed, before claiming his mouth with her own. For a brief moment Giles' eyes blinked open as he tried to lift her onto him as before, but the person in his peripheral vision made me stop, breaking the kiss abruptly.

"What?" Joyce smiled, presuming he'd almost slipped off the couch again, but he continued to stare right past her. She frowned as she followed his line of vision and saw nothing. "What is it?"

He slowly turned to face her, dragging his eyes away from the sight.

"Nothing," He assured her, "I just thought for a moment I saw Andrew"

"Oh," Joyce said, going to kiss him again, but stopped moments before she did so with a sigh, "Oh forget it. The night's over anyway. So much for our alone time," She smiled tiredly at him, "I'm going to go to bed." She got up off the sofa and walked off, but paused in the archway to look back at him, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "erm...yes. I'm just going to...to uh clear all this up first. I'll be there in a moment"

"Okay," She nodded with another tired smile before heading up the stairs leaving Rupert with his thoughts.

For he hadn't thought he'd seen Andrew a few minutes ago. He hadn't thought anything. But he had clearly seen his past love, Jenny Calendar, watching them both.

* * *

"Girls, if you'd just stop getting so excited for just one minute, maybe-" Joyce broke off with an exasperated sigh. It was the basement and within it dozens of the Potentials that had arrived in Sunnydale were arguing and/or chatting amongst one another. "Go to work Buffy, I said. They'll be fine without you I said. It's only a couple of hours I said..." She murmured to herself, cursing herself for her own naivety. Down four Watchers (Dan and Cassandra in Shanghai and Jacqueline and Ted in L.A today collecting another) and up several more Potentials with Buffy at work, Dawn at school and Rupert being the only one presently able to research more information on The First as their most recent data was in Ancient Sumerian, Willow and Tara working on locater spells and Anya at the recently neglected Magic Box that meant that this particular day at this particular time there was only Joyce and Xander left free to deal with the Potentials. And Xander was panicking in the face of so much estrogen and so was huddled to the bottom of the steps. Joyce looked over ar him, eyes silently pleading for help.

"What do you want me to do with them?" He asked.

"You're a man. Young. Attractive. And they're girls aged fourteen to nineteen. That's power" She grabbed him by the arm, "More power than Mom is getting right now"

"Attractive?" Xander raised his eyebrow in amusement, clearly only joking in the moment to try and put off having to deal with the Potentials.

"If I were twenty years younger Xander" She smirked, before nudging him towards the group.

"Erm..."

"Xander, could you tell Vi to stop hogging the crossbow?"

"But Xander could you help me with this over here? It's jammed"

"Xander, have you ever staked a vampire? Was it hard?"

"Buffy said about demons. Have you seen a demon?"

"Did you fight a demon?"

"Did you kill a demon?"

"Uh..." Xander looked back at Joyce, "This was your plan huh?"

"I panicked. It seemed good at that moment"

"Well, do something," He told her, "I'm worried they're gonna start groping me. And erm...kinda excited about that fact as well. Which is more worrying"

"Girls, stop- stop talking," Joyce said, standing in front of them all, but they carried on chattering, "Now! Please!" The group fell silent at her raised voice, "Thank you. Now, now I know you're anxious for Buffy to get back teach you...whatever it is she's presently teaching you but-"

"But, she's at work," Xander contributed, "Her other work. And other people are busy little worker bees. So basically you've got us"

"You a Watcher?" Kennedy asked Xander and he looked slightly thrown and taken aback by the challenging tone to her voice.

"No. N-no. I'm not," He eventually replied, "Just an ordinary guy. With a lot of experience. With demons I mean! Not with...well, I mean I _have_ but not...really appropriate here so...erm..." He trailed off, "No. Not a Watcher no"

"But you're a Watcher right?" Kennedy turned to Joyce and she seemed even more thrown by that suggestion than Xander had been.

"What? No, what on earth gave you that idea?"

"Just you're always doing like research stuff. And you're the Slayer's Mom. And you're married to _he_rWatcher," Kennedy reasoned, "Just figured you know you got together at like Watcher College or wherever it is they learn how to be pompous asses"

"Rupert is _not _pompous-" They all looked at her silently, including Xander, "Okay, maybe he is sometimes," She amended, "But only in a friendly...endearing and-"

"Annoying way," Xander finished with a grin and Joyce whacked him on the shoulder. "Okay ow. Why do the women in my life think thats the way to make a point with me?" He asked no one in particular, "Anya, Dawn, Buffy, Willow, you..."

"So how did you and Mr Giles meet?" Molly asked bluntly.

"What? Well, uh, I..."

"Yeah?" Rachel prompted.

"Why are you all so interested how Rupert and me met?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because we're obviously not gonna get to weapons till Buffy's back," Kennedy said, "Might as well hear about something interesting,"

"Well we met when I was in hospital from a vampire bite"

"But she thought it was because of a BBQ fork," Xander grinned then when everyone frowned he explained, "She erm didn't know about the Slaying gig then"

"And then we rarely saw each other for two years," Joyce finished, "Happy? Good" She walked off.

"Hey, that's not how you met met," Gina added, "That's just how you met"

"Well erm...met met is a much funnier story that you will not get to hear" As goes with most of her first dates, she realized. "If you want a story ask how Anya came into Xander's life"

And on that note she hurried up the basement stairs and out of the room, leaving Xander to deal with the onslaught of questions.

* * *

"Andrew stop that, whatever it is you're doing," Giles said, not looking up from the text he was studying but seeing Andrew prancing in his peripheral vision.

"I'm doing a Kata," Andrew replied dramatically, "I am fighting against an imaginary yet choreographed opponent to hone my skills in time for the battle against The First"

Giles sighed, taking his glasses off and dropping them down onto the desk in front of him to turn and look at Andrew.

"Andrew, you have _no _skills," He pointed out in exasperation, "Therefore what on earth are you honing and for God's sake that is not a Kata. And what did we say about Lily?"

Andrew stopped his 'practiced' movements and looked over at the young child sat in her chair happily yet at the same time watching Andrew warily.

"Always stay at least five yards away from her..." Andrew murmured quietly in reply, "Though don't you think it'd be more efficient to tell me in meters? Coz hello? No one uses yards anymore"

"Andrew, just please, get out of my sight. Go" Giles ordered him in exasperation as he got up to see to Lily who while not exactly begging for the attention, he still wished to give her some.

As Andrew trailed out of the room, head hung low, Joyce walked past him, glancing at him with a puzzled frown.

"What's wrong with Andrew?" She asked as Rupert cooed to Lily in a way Joyce had seen many times but she knew he tried to keep out of sight of the others. Must keep that stiff upper lip image after all.

"A remarkably good yet forever unanswered question I assure you," Giles replied, as Lily, having been cooed at enough, settled against his chest, one small arm attempting to go around his neck lovingly, but as she was too tiny, it barely made it round a quarter of the way.

"Very glib," Joyce smiled, walking over giving Lily a kiss on the cheek first before giving Rupert a light kiss on the lips.

"I thought so," He smiled before said smile became a frown, "Aren't you supposed to be with the Potentials?"

"For the record, I'm not supposed to _be_ anywhere. In fact if anything I should be at the gallery, which I'm presently not due to everything going on around here. And secondly, I left them with Xander. They seemed quite happy in his company"

"I'm sure..." Giles murmured.

"And personally, I'm choosing to take this as my opportunity to get out of this house for a little while. I should really get to the gallery, we're slightly short-staffed and there's a lot of inventory to go through. You okay with Lily?"

"Joyce, I think I can handle my own daughter just fine thank you"

"You won't be saying that when she's sixteen," She smirked and Giles' eyes widened in horror, "Ah, that thought hadn't occurred to you had it? Yes, this sweet little for-the-moment-silent child will one day become no doubt the third incarnation of Buffy. 'Popular Culture Teens' are a family trait I'm afraid sweetie," She laughed slightly, "Well, I'll see you in a little while" She kissed Rupert again before fussing Lily, making the girl giggle as she tickled her neck and kissing her on her head and heading out of the room and out the front door.

Giles watched her go before turning to the woman who had been stood beside him for the past minute.

"Would you go away?" He asked The First in the form of Jenny Calendar.

"You don't want me to," She pointed out.

Rupert didn't reply. He returned his attention to Lily.

* * *

Dawn was peckish. Peckish. Molly had gotten her into a habit of saying that. But that's what Dawn presently was. Despite the fact it was night time and she'd only an hour ago had her dinner. So she wandered into the kitchen, intending to look for some leftovers in the fridge, only to come across the majority of Potentials cramped into the kitchen around the weapons piled on the kitchen island. Molly was presently wielding a crossbow.

"Whoa," Dawn held up her hands in mock surrender, "Okay we're not pointing the weapons in the kitchen"

"It's not loaded," Vi informed her helpfully.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed sarcastically, "That's always the lead quote under the headline, "Household crossbow accident claims teen""

"Yeah, we gotta get used to them though ain't we?" Molly asked, "The Slayer said"

"Well, the Slayer's Mom also says no pointing weapons in the kitchen," Joyce said, walking into the room, and gently placed a hand on Molly's arm until she slowly placed the weapon back on the island, "Honey did you want something?" She asked Dawn

"Yeah...erm food actually"

"Well, maybe it would be uh best to get it after the girls have left." Joyce suggested, "They'll be room to actually reach the fridge then"

"Yeah, we should be gone soon" Kennedy said and Dawn nodded.

"Oh yeah, your little Group Patrol"

"It's more than that," Vi said with pride, "It's an 'outing'"

"I'm thinking tonight? We might actually get to kill things," Kennedy said excitedly.

"I've killed stuff sometimes..." Dawn muttered lamely, but only her Mother heard her. And an understanding kiss on the top of the head accompanied by motherly hair stroking wasn't exactly the same as getting a 'wow really' from the Potentials.

"I am not begging," Andrew said following Buffy into the kitchen.

"You're like a little dog dancing for Snausages," Buffy argued

"You don't want me to come along because you think I'm evil..." He sulked, folding his arms across his chest in full-on petulant child mode.

"He doesn't seem evil exactly..." Vi said as she looked at him

"He's not evil," Buffy agreed, "But when he gets too close to it he picks up it's flavor like a mushroom or something"

"But has he actually ever done anything evil?" Rona asked and for a moment Buffy was stumped.

"Ooh! Ooh!" She suddenly said, "He kidnapped Mom. And Willow"

"Wait- hey that's right," Andrew said as he remembered and he looked over at Joyce, trying to seem intimidating to her, "I did kidnap you. We held you hostage. You should have fear of me from that traumatic experience."

"That experience wasn't traumatic Andrew," Joyce told him, "Just...annoying"

"Okay," Andrew quietly accepted, looking very disgruntled by this fact, "But I'm different now! I'm good. I've changed. I'm like Vagita from Dragon Ball Z. I used to be a pure Sayan but now I fight on the side of Goku"

"I can't even pretend to know what you're talking about, I'm sorry," Joyce sighed with a shake of the head and Andrew stomped his foot in frustration. In his time tied to a chair he had watched everything and had come to the conclusion that Joyce, apparently being the most compassionate one in the inner circle, would be the weak link or rather his key to being involved in the Scoobies. And now that she'd said no he'd ran out of options.

"It's not fair," He complained to Buffy, "Spike killed people and he gets to go"

"Spike had free will" Buffy countered

"Oh, I hate my free will," Andrew sulked just as the vampire in question walked into the kitchen.

"This where you're all hidin'?"

"Hey guys," Kennedy said, "We fit three more people in here and we can call the Guinness Book people"

"We ready to go or what?" Spike asked.

"Ready," Buffy confirmed and she, Spike and the Potentials trailed out of the kitchen one after the other leaving Joyce, Dawn and Andrew behind in a now relatively empty kitchen.

"Wanna play Dragon Ball Z?" Andrew asked the other two.

Joyce left the room.

* * *

"A Potential actually already residing in Sunnydale..." Giles mused aloud, "It is rather a startling concept isn't it?"

"Yeah," Anya agreed, "Especially when you've been sending people to Shanghai for 'em"

"And this spell Tara..." Xander said, "This will lead us to said Potential?"

"It should make her glow, revealing to us which girl she is," Tara explained.

"We like pretty spells," Willow added with a grin.

"Are we sure this will work though?" Joyce asked sounding unsure from where she sat next to Rupert on the couch with their daughter, "I mean...what about if it just leads to Lily?" As seemed to be a recent thing adopted by the child, the moment she heard her name she laughed and clapped her hands together. Xander disliked this. Not so much because of Lily- as he thought the child incredibly cute and adorable especially for a baby who should have major issues considering all the demons that attacked and the fact she was born during an apocalypse- but because whenever she did this cute thing Anya got that look in her eyes. That Look. The one that clearly said 'I want one' and right now Xander knew for sure he didn't. He could only babysit Lily one night at a time before he started to panic and was desperate to hand her back to her parents.

"That won't be a problem," Tara assured her, "The spell is to find an unidentified Potential in Sunnydale and we already know about Lily, so it should skip right by her" She turned to Willow, the two holding hands as they began the spell.

"To light the aura of the new; Skin of snake and chrysalis too. To indicate the fresh reborn; tumbleweed and rosebush thorn." As they chanted the two witches threw the mentioned ingredients into the fire that was burning in the grate and Dawn winced in grossed-outness when they threw in the snake skin, "An egg that means the life to come. Take this O spirits and my spell is done"

As they finished this last verse, Willow threw a hard boiled egg into the fire and the room began to fill with an orange and yellow smoke. That smelt awful.

Immediately the entire group reacted and backed away from the smelly smoke circle.

"Dear Lord, that's awful," Giles complained, covering his mouth and nose with his hand, everyone around him mimicking the action, including Lily though as it didn't work entirely, just merely muted the smell, the eight month old burst into tears adding to the distress of the smelly situation.

"Shush baby...it's okay..." Joyce tried to calm her down, but could barely talk due to the smell that was assaulting everyone.

"Good god what is that smell?" Xander asked.

"I'm fairly sure that's the smell of throwing a hard-boiled egg into a fire," Anya replied, coughing and spluttering as she accidentally breathed in.

"The smell _and_ the glowy thing will lead us to the Potential," Willow said confidently, but the ball of smoke didn't move, it just started to for want of a better word, shimmy.

"I'm afraid to ask but...should that be doing that?" Joyce asked warily.

"Um...I'm not sure..." Tara admitted, "I don't think so..."

"Oh sure the fun dancey part is wrong, but the smell, that's just-" Anya broke off as she saw both Tara and Willow's hurt expressions that their spell had failed, "Oh look," She said, pointing at the cloud as a distraction, "Pretty"

"I don't understand why it didn't work," Tara thought aloud, "Our energies were working together correctly. I could feel it. I could _see_ it"

"That leftover juice real handy huh?" Anya asked skeptically.

"Usually," Tara admitted looking fully perplexed.

"Maybe we can figure something out on the computer," Willow suggested.

"Better plan" Dawn nodded, "Computers, last time I checked, don't smell this bad. I'll go open the front door. Air this place out"

"Good call," Her Mother nodded, moving into the hall away from the offending smell. Lily was still crying.

"I just don't understand why it didn't work..." Tara said helplessly and Xander put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The orange, yellow and presently glittery blob of smoke seemed to increase in density and almost buzzed with intensity before it began to move.

"What's it doing...?" Willow frowned, following it's path with her eyes, "Dawn look out!" She yelled in warning and the teenager turned just in time to see the glowing ball of smoke hit her directly in the stomach, sending her flying into the front door. When she stood up straight again she was glowing the same color as the smoke had been. Everyone looked on in shock.

"I think it worked," Willow gasped

"Oh my god, Dawn are you okay?" Joyce asked as she rushed over, handing Lily over to Giles in one fluid motion as she did so. Dawn didn't answer her though, but instead spoke directly to Willow and Tara.

"Did you do it wrong? Was it ambiguous in anyway? Did you maybe ask about potential 'sailors' cause I do love the water-"

"We did it right Dawn," Tara said calmly.

"Wow" Xander said, "She's...you're...you're a Potential. You could be the next Slayer"

"No." Joyce shook her head, "No. No she's not. She's not. She's not- not as well. She can't be. I don't want her to be. She can't...I won't let her get sucked into all this...this...training a-and fighting and m-monster and everything and...I just won't. She's _not_ a Potential. Tara, you did the spell wrong"

"We didn't-" Willow began but Joyce cut her off.

"Do it again. You have to be wrong. You _have_ to be. She's _not_ a Potential. She's not...she's..." She was close to break down and/or becoming hysterical. Not one of the group was sure which.

"Joyce, love-" Giles began stepping towards her but she backed away.

"Don't 'Joyce, love' me. I wanted Dawn out of all...and with Lily...and this. It's all my fault" And with that, unable to deal with the situation any longer, she ran up the stairs.

"Okay, anyone else thinking that rates pretty high on the Weird-o-meter?" Xander asked everyone.

"Makes sense she'd freak," Anya reasoned, "I mean three daughters and not _one_ of them has a high chance to live past twenty five? That's gotta suck"

"Anya," Giles said tiredly but she just looked at him with wide-eyes.

"What? I'm just saying the woman has good reasons. I mean being a Slayer may be cool while alive, but the expiry date doesn't ever look too good does it?"

"What did she mean this was her fault?" Willow asked, "How is it her fault?"

Giles sighed as he took a seat in the living room exhaustedly, Lily on his lap.

"Because she knows the Slayer gene is inherited through the female line..." He told them and he could sense their eyebrows rising in surprise and intrigue.

"What?" Willow asked, "Buffy and Lily and...Dawn are like Slayers because they get it from Joyce? I don't...what?"

"That is not to say Joyce is a Potential herself. She's not. But the gene- the Potential to be a Potential so to speak- is passed down the females in the family until it reaches an active generation. Where any girls born by that previous generation, in this case Joyce, would immediately qualify as a Potential with one even, perhaps, becoming the actual Slayer. Which has happened in this case. Twice if you count Lily. We presumed Dawn would be spared this due to her rather unconventional means of coming into existence"

"Oh..." Anya nodded, "Now I really get why she's near breakdown. Her daughters' lives are sucky and short because of her"

"Ahn," Xander reprimanded, "That's not it at all. It isn't her fault" He looked at Giles, "It's not is it?"

"No, but I'm afraid Joyce doesn't believe that" He sighed, "I'd best..."

"Go do the caring husband number?" Willow asked in understanding and he nodded, before getting up and heading up the stairs with Lily.

"Joyce?" He asked cautiously as he walked into their room and found her pacing back and forth with the cordless phone in her hands. She had just hung up a call.

"She didn't take her cell phone with her," She complained to him, even though technically he had no idea who she had just called but he heavily suspected it was Buffy, "I just heard it. Ringing in her room! Doesn't she take her cell with her anymore? Isn't that what phones are for? For communication? She needs to know, she could, sh-she could fix this..."

"How exactly?"

"I...she'd prove Willow and Tara wrong." Joyce sounded incredibly helpless, "She can't be a Potential, Rupert, she just can't"

"Look, it' not as bad as you think," He assured her as he took a seat beside her on the bed.

"It's not as bad?" She looked at him as though he was insane.

"What I meant to say is that at this point this uh...revelation doesn't really mean anything. For Dawn or any of us. Right now we just have to focus on keeping her safe, but beyond that nothing is especially necessary. She's a Potential, not an actual Slayer, which technically means she is not obligated to fill the same duties the others are currently." He looked at her, "Not if you don't wish her to"

"It's not as simple as that and you know it," She countered, "You think one word of No from Mom and Dawn's going to agree and accept? She's going to want to get involved Rupert. She has always wanted to anyway and now she has an excuse"

"This is not about womanly power," Anya's voice trailed up from the living room, "This about how Dawn just bought herself an early death"

Joyce whimpered.

"We should probably...I think we should tell Buffy," Willow suggested now that Dawn was upstairs and presumably out of earshot.

"Dawn said not to though..." Tara reminded her.

"Plus, Joyce is probably up there calling her now," Anya added, "What?" She asked, looking at everyone's silent expressions, "You think she went up there to sleep on this?"

"Dawn's afraid that Buffy is just gonna treat her like all the others" Xander said, "Or worse. Single her out. She's wanted this power for so long and now she has it...I don't think she knows how to deal. And more to the point, she knows how Buffy's gonna deal. As in she's not gonna like it. I mean we know what this gig means"

"Short brutal life, sharp knives," Anya said, "I covered this"

"Dawn's been chosen for this," Xander defended this, "The Big Guys know she can handle this and so do I"

"Dawn's gone,"

The group turned to see Joyce stood on one of the last few steps of the stairs, her expression worried and panicked. Giles, now Lily-less, was next to her.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"I just went to check on her, before I came down, in her room." Joyce explained, panic obviously mounting, "But she, she was gone. Where would she go?"

"We need to get Buffy," Xander said.

"We can't get hold of her. She didn't take her cell," Joyce told him and Andrew nodded in approval.

"Secret Agent gal. Leaves no trail, no ties, no-" Anya slapped him round the head causing him to cut off, "Ow"

"Well she took the Potentials on a field trip right?" Xander checked, "That's probably a cemetery?"

"Restfield's the most likely place," Willow added. They all started to head out in force.

"I'm coming too," Joyce said, heading down the final few steps and grabbing her coat off the stands, "I need to." She said in explanation when she saw the group's expressions of uncertainty, "It's Dawn. I need to find her myself. I need to see she's okay"

They nodded in understanding and acceptance but Willow had a question.

"But...who's gonna look after Lily? It's your call but I don't really trust her with Andrew"

"Oh erm..." Joyce struggled for an answer.

"I'll stay," Giles said, "I'll stay behind and look after her"

"Thank you," Joyce smiled a smile of pure gratitude, knowing that as much as he loved Lily it wasn't in his nature to be one to stay behind, but he was doing just so she could know Dawn was okay herself. She walked over and gave him a quick kiss, before following out the front door with the others. As she closed the door behind her, a figure stood in front of the entrance way looking at Giles.

"Alone at last," Jenny smiled.

* * *

"Simultaneous Portable Locater Spells are so cool," Willow grinned as she worked on finding Dawn as they walked and Tara worked on locating Buffy.

"Buffy is at Restfield," Tara said as she completed the spell, "Near the center mausoleum."

"And Dawn's..." Willow frowned, "At the High School"

"At Hellmouth Central?" Xander asked with a shake of the head, "That girl has gotta find better hang-outs"

"And we've got to find her," Joyce said, already walking off in the direction of the school, but Xander grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to get Dawn..." She explained as though talking to an idiot as she tugged her arm away from him.

"No," He said, "Bringers could turn up. We need to get Buffy first. We need her"

"Bringers could come before then. Going getting Buffy is wasting time. I need to get to Dawn"

Xander went to counter that point and Willow, sensing a full-blown argument in the middle of the street between the two, cut in before he could respond.

"Look, you two and Anya go to the school and get Dawn," She told them, "And Tara and I will go get Buffy and Spike from Restfield. Okay? Okay"

That settled the two groups headed off in their assigned destinations.

* * *

"Dawn?" Joyce called out the moment they entered the darkened and supposedly empty school building. She received no reply, no answer of 'Mom?' but the entire group heard the sound of something being smashed followed by the sound of two girls screaming. They immediately headed in that direction, rushing along the empty corridors until they came to the bottom of a stairwell where the sounds of fighting became more audible. "Dawn?"

"Joyce don't go...and she's going up the stairs," Xander sighed in exasperation as Joyce didn't even stand still long enough to listen to his advice as she headed up the stairs in the direction of Dawn's yells.

"She's very determined," Anya commented simplicity.

"It seems to be a thing with the Summers women. Determination...running off..." Xander said wryly before following after Joyce, Anya with him.

"Amanda!" Dawn yelled,a flagpole behind held in her hand as a makeshift weapon.

"Who are these-"

"Amanda, listen to me," Dawn said to her firmly, "You know how you said I was special? Well, I'm not"

"You're..."

"But the thing is, you are," Dawn insisted, "This is your battle Amanda"

"No, I can't...I can't..." Amanda was close to tears, she was so terrified.

"You can. You've got to," Dawn told her, looking at her pointedly. "I got your back but this is something you can do. It's something you were born to do"

"Dawn!"

"Mom?" Dawn turned around in surprise, her mentor moment temporarily stopped, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Joyce replied, not believing Dawn didn't know, "Looking for you. The Bringers-"

"Aren't after me," Dawn finished quietly, "I'm not the Potential." She looked over at Amanda, "She is"

"Your Mom does this stuff too?" Amanda asked warily.

"That's kind of a loaded question," Dawn answered with a weak, yet brave smile as she handed the improvised weapon to Amanda. "Here. This belongs to you"

As she took the makeshift stake, Amanda looked even more terrified than before but as she turned to face the oncoming Bringers, holding the flagpole like a fighting staff, a look of determination came across her. She convinced herself she was ready. Or ready as she was ever gonna be.

As Amanda began the fight, slamming one end of the pole into a Bringer's face while using the other end to stab another in the stomach, winding him, Joyce grabbed Dawn tightly by the hand and pulled her out of the way of the crossfire, onto the stairwell and right into Buffy and Spike.

"Fight now. Talk later," Buffy said as she saw Spike and her Mom go to say hello to one another. She rushed past her Mom and Dawn, Spike on her heels as she hurried over to help Amanda, who was doing amazingly well for a newbie.

"You do this too?" Amanda asked incredulously as her eyes landed on Buffy, "Is it like a family business"

"This is my _other_ job," Buffy told her before the two of them and Spike resumed fighting. When Amanda dusted the vampire after brilliantly deflecting his initial attack the fight was over. "Hi Amanda," Buffy smiled, "And yeah, you're right. I am a little weird."

"Yeah. A little weird." Amanda agreed, "Okay. One minute I'm in Swing Choir, and the next..." She began to get worked up, the recent events all being too much for her, "What the hell's going on?" Buffy clearly didn't know where to start, but that wasn't a problem as Amanda didn't even give her time to answer, "You say to come to you with problems. Turns out a vampire attacked me. Problem. So I go to your house, only when I get there this orange cloud  
hits me -- "

"She was at the doorway," Dawn explained to the people there who had been at the house when Willow and Tara cast the spell.

"-- and I don't know if you're into "the drugs" but that's not my deal," Amanda was still talking, or rambling as it were, "all right? That cloud hit me and I got all... dizzy... and discombobulated..."

"She's the Potential..." Dawn explained quietly.

* * *

"...I saw you last night. I see you working here today. You're not special Dawn, you're extraordinary."

As Dawn began to well up at Xander incredibly moving and touching, he reached over and kissed her lovingly on the forehead.

"Maybe that's your power," She said as he went to leave the room, and the emotion she was feeling almost choked up her words, "Seeing. Knowing"

"Maybe it is," Xander smiled warmly and understandingly, "Maybe I should get a cape"

"Cape is good"

"Yeah"

The smile they shared between one another was as sad as it was strong, both sharing this moment, this feeling that no one else could. Eventually, Xander slowly stepped out of the room.

"That was lovely. What you just said," Joyce had been listening in to the entire thing from where she stood in the hall.

"You heard all that huh?" He looked down at the floor, feeling too vulnerable and embarrassed to make eye contact.

"Pretty much from where you said Buffy would never understand either  
"Ah"

"It was wonderful what you said, you know? More so because I know you meant every word"

"Well she is," He said, "She is extraordinary."

"I agree," Joyce smiled, "More than she knows" She stood up straight and began to head for the stairs, "But don't sell yourself short either" She said as she passed him.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Dawn's right. You do see things the rest of us don't. But you never give yourself a chance to see you do you?"

"I-"

"There's a lot to be found you know," She told him kindly, before walking up the stairs, leaving Xander alone with his thoughts. As he stood there, he could hear Giles talking in the kitchen and as he knew no one else was in there, it would appear that he was talking to himself.

"First sign of sanity," Xander smirked with a shake of the head.

* * *

In the kitchen Jenny Calendar smiled and laughed as she found Rupert Giles falling into a conversation with her as he put away the clean dishes and washed the dirty ones. 


	15. How to Save a Life

zigpal- Ooh so much cooler? Really? .::blushes::. thanks! Haha. And I'm glad you love it so very much and ooh, there's plenty Giles/Jenny storylineness coming here. Though you'll probably hate me after it. Haha. Thanks for claps and review!

g120- Yes, and no. Yes, he's after Giles, but still after Joyce and technically after neither of them. Confused? You will be. And yes, lots more Robia/Jenny. Teehee. And I really appreciate your [As usual well written and very very far from the ol' "character X survuvives so now everything goes way easy"-fic. comment; it meant a lot as I am trying to not make things predictably fanfic and stay true to the series. Of course this means in this chapter and the coming ones I'm slightly chaneling Joss as far as cruelty to characters and disastrous relationships go...but hopefully you'll stick with me. .::smiles broadly::. (There's comedy coming in First Date! I promise!) Thank you very much for review

rabidreject- The First is a nasty tricky little thing, yes. And Joyce's insecurites get blown outta the water here as you will see. Thanks a lot for the review.

* * *

A/N: More tragic speedbumps in the Joyce/Giles relationship. You will probably all hate me. Please stick with me? Hehe. 

A/N2: I have friends with even more time on their hands than I do. She enjoys my fic (refuses to review of course the bitca) and is Graphics Queen and hey, look what she made me! I squealed. I have no idea who the actress is she has as Lily, but my friend is English so I'm presuming it's an English Actress? Any UK readers know her? Either way, she just seems perfect. She's like a cross between Joyce and Buffy oddly enough. Very cool. (And remember to replace 'dot' with an actual '.' if you're going to have a look haha) But I just had to share! haha

http://i115.photobucket dot com/albums/n309/FinolaFan/COCORIFIC7FAMILYPIPETTE dot jpg

* * *

"Don't look back at me" 

"Why not?"

"Because it's a trust game, Ahn"

"But I'm afraid you're gonna drop me or not catch me," Anya said, turning to Xander with a sigh.

"That's why it's called a 'trust game'. Did we miss something here?"

"When I asked what the Potentials were doing, I didn't want a demonstration Xander. Especially one directly involving me"

"Well, we are," He said simply reply, "Now turn round, close your eyes and just fall back. I'll catch you"

Anya was not convinced.

* * *

"Are you sure we really need this many weapons?" Jacqueline asked as all the pointy objects were packed into the boot of the car. 

"It's Sunnydale. And you're driving to the desert with a bunch of Potentials," Buffy pointed, "Trust me, you're gonna need all the weapons you can fit in"

"Maybe you have a point," Jac admitted as she and Buffy walked back into the house.

"Plus, you may end up wanting to kill a girl or two while you're there,"

Jacqueline and Cassandra were taking all the Potentials for a two day trip to the same place where Buffy had had her own Slayer vision quest. Then however it had just been her and Giles and so minimal stress, but this time it was two Watchers with an array of chatty, over-excited and sometimes obnoxious girls who had yet, in Buffy's opinion, to even actually contemplate what a Slayer is. All in all, she believed Cassandra and Jacqueline would be driven mad by the end of the trip.

"So are you all set?" Joyce asked, walking over from the living room as the two came back into the hall.

"Reasonably so," Jac replied, "But ah, the girls are already arguing about who is uh sitting where. Cassandra is trying to calm them down"

"Good luck," Joyce smiled, "They're as bad as Dawn on a sugar rush"

"Do we have to bring that up at every available moment?" Dawn asked as she walked past them. Buffy and Joyce's matching expression clearly said 'yes' in reply.

"Personally, I think the Potentials are going to break your sister and Cassandra," Jenny said to Giles in the kitchen doorway as they watched the tableau before them, "That many pimply young things all vying for attention? It's going to drive her insane"

Giles did not reply and remained silent, just putting all his focus into watching the scene in front of him play out.

"Not in a talking mood, huh?" Jenny asked, "But you know as well as I do that I'll just keep talking until you give in. I mean, I remember that time- I think it was our second date- when I surprised you by taking you to monster trucks?" Jenny laughed, "God, you wouldn't talk to me at all for the first twenty minutes from the moment you arrived. But I kept talking, acting as though you weren't ignoring me. And then eventually, eventually I made you laugh didn't I?" She smiled warmly, "And you gave up didn't you? Gave in. And bless you, you did _try_ to enjoy the date, even if the entire event just seemed to horrify you. Made you look even cuter. Do you remember that though?"

"Yes," Giles found himself answering automatically and Jenny smiled in amused triumph.

"Aha! I knew you couldn't ignore me for too long," She laughed.

"You're not her." He said firmly, turning to look at her beside him, "You're not really Jenny"

"But that's what makes this even more interesting isn't it?" Jenny asked in reply, "You know I'm not Jenny, you know who I really am and yet you still...can't bear to send me away. Maybe you're not as happy with your current life as you thought Rupert"

At that point, Joyce walked over to them with a smile.

"No girls traipsing all over my house for two whole days," She squealed excitedly, okay maybe not squealed, but it was close enough, "The kitchen will actually be empty. And the basement. I can take laundry down without getting funny looks from seventeen girls. Plus," She smiled at him suggestively, "It means...more alone time for us," Her fingers danced softly over his chest, "I mean I'm sure I could convince Anya to take Lily for a night..." She reached up to kiss him but he seemed awkward and ill at ease so the kiss seemed detached and ended quickly. Joyce frowned at him a moment as though trying to see what was the better and he gave her his best attempt at an innocent expression. She sighed and seemed to push the concern aside as she carried on past him into the kitchen.

"Couldn't kiss her in front of me?" Jenny asked, "How thoughtful of you"

"Leave. Go away"

"Only when you mean those words," Jenny smiled, "And right now I'm not seeing any conviction in them. It's okay, I understand. I know how you feel." She shushed him soothingly, even though he said no words, it was as though she were soothing his unvoiced emotions, "But you don't have to worry. It'll all be okay, I promise"

* * *

There hadn't much to happen between Joyce and Rupert that night, despite the fact Anya and Xander were babysitting Lily as Joyce had suggested and there was no one else in the house, due to Buffy patrolling with Spike, the Potentials off in the desert with the Watchers and Dawn sleeping over at a friends. The night had started out with promises of passion but had gone out with little more than a fizzle. Rupert just seeming elsewhere and away and Joyce not having the patience to talk him around what she believed to be one of his moods had given up. So the two were just sleeping, backs turned to one another in bed, perhaps subconscious body language. On Giles' part it had been due to worry that Jenny was watching over the two of them and for Joyce it was her subconscious response to his inexplainable offness he had retained all day. 

"You know you're right..." Jenny/The First whispered in Joyce's ear as she slept, kneeling down beside her, "Your fears aren't irrational. You know inside of you that they're justified. His heart lies with another. And worse, you know who that another is," Her words entered Joyce's dreamscape, but didn't wake her as consciously Joyce could not hear her and if she woke up she would not be able to see her either. "He's going to betray you. Like all the others did. It's a Summers thing isn't it? All the women in your family doomed to badness. None of you will ever have a man you can trust, doomed to betrayal. You saw you and Hank in Buffy and Riley didn't you? But you hoped it would turn out differently. But it didn't. Just like this isn't going to turn out differently for you either. Rupert- he's no different than Hank. Always wanting something new and exciting. Or perhaps the real worry here is that it's something old he wants this time. Either way it's not you they're searching for and yet again, you just don't cut it do you?"

Joyce tossed and turned in her sleep as her nightmarish dreams played out in her mind.

* * *

"I'm just glad the girls are gonna be gone as in out of our kitchen for two days," Buffy confided to Spike whilst the two of them sat in the basement. 

"It's like a bloody war zone up there," He replied, "And not in a fun way"

"I mean do you see what they do to the kitchen when they're here?"

"Honestly? I'm just trying to stay out of their way"

"I noticed," Buffy nodded solemnly.

"This is better," He insisted seriously, "Believe me, Slayer"

"Okay" She nodded, "But you've been fine. In close contact with the girls"

"With you at my side yeah," He reasoned somberly, "You'd never let me hurt one of 'em. And that's how it's gonna be until we're sure The First is done making me it's bitch. We're together or I'm on a leash"

"So we find a way to make sure the trigger is deactivated-" Buffy said, hope building in her voice, "We've got a couple of days. Lack of pitter-patter and all. Maybe-"

"Buffy..." He said quietly, cutting her off.

"Spike? What is it?"

"Ow" He said softly.

"What?"

"Ow. Ow" His ows became more anguished as the pain increased and he fell back onto the bed, his hand clutching his forehead in pain. "Aughhhhh!"

* * *

"I hate to be frustratingly obvious, but I really don't think this can be good," Joyce said with a grimace as she took the bloodied cloth from Buffy who had just returned from the basement. 

"How is he?" Willow asked.

"In the 'goes' part of comes and goes," Buffy replied.

"But why is it setting off?" Joyce asked, "I uh I mean I though the chip was only meant to go off when he...you know" She shrugged before pulling a silent expression that Buffy presumed to mean 'violence' or 'attack'.

"Me too." Buffy sighed, "And he swears he's not-"

"Is nothing ever simple around here anymore?" Jenny asked with a sigh as Giles attempted to listen to the conversation about Spike, "Remember when vampires were vampires? And there were no chips. I mean, Buffy would have staked Spike in a heartbeat. And with the chip going off all willy-nilly, maybe she still should"

"No." Giles replied firmly, "He has a soul now"

"What?" Buffy frowned as she, her Mom and Willow paused in their conversation to look at Giles.

"I u-uh was just thinking," He stuttered, "That maybe his having a soul is causing the ah chip to malfunction"

"Maybe," Buffy sighed in frustration, "But how can we know for sure? I mean we don't know anything beside the fact it was some stupid government conspiracy that shoved that thing in there. You sure you can't try and find out some stuff on this Will?"

"I could try," Willow replied, "But I don't know...government stuff sounds pretty destroy evidencey."

"You know if things had gone differently earlier on, you wouldn't have to deal with any of this," Jenny sighed sadly, "None of us would..."

"What do you mean?" Giles asked, making sure to keep his voice low so the others would not yet again hear him.

"Ah, so you're interested then?" Jenny smiled knowingly. That smile was so familiar to him and brought back years-old memories. Happy memories.

"No," He insisted, "I just wish to know what exactly you're getting at"

"Follow me," She told him, "Away from prying ears"

She headed out of the living room and Giles stood there for a moment debating his options before he excused himself from the other three women and followed on after Jenny.

Out of earshot apparently meant upstairs as Jenny only stopped walking once they were both on the landing. She came to a stop outside one of the bedroom doors and turned to face him.

"You know, there is a way."

"Pardon?"

"A way for things to be different," When he frowned at her she rolled her eyes in exasperation, "C'mon, my power isn't just being able to turn into dead people you know"

At that reference, Giles seemed to snap out of his obsession and backed away, realizing he was in fact listening to The First Evil and not the ghost of Jenny, a belief which he had found himself to begin to believe in.

"Okay, maybe that was the wrong thing to say," She said hurriedly, realizing where his thoughts were headed, "What I'm trying to say is- I don't have to be your last connection to Jenny. You could have the real thing"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I have a lot of power, let's not be all high and mighty and deny it. I do. I have a hell of a lot," Jenny smiled, "And I could use some of that to alter an event or two. Change a few things here and there and you get just what you've always wanted"

"Really?" Giles tone of voice revealed how skeptical he was of this entire concept, "And if you can change events so freely, then wouldn't you just wipe out Buffy? Erase her birth completely." He laughed in disbelief, "Or even the actual creation of The First Slayer if you're that powerful"

"You don't get it," Jenny said, shaking her head, "I can't directly change births. I can influence and tweak events but I can't just say 'there will be no Buffy' and poof my problems are over. You have watched too many sci-fi movies Rupert," She grinned at him in lovable amusement that was disarming for Giles, "It would be too big a thing. I may be over the whole good and evil mortal coil thing but there are active rules. Ones that won't break no matter how much I try. Whole Grand Design Agreement. It's a whole big thing. But I _can_ change one little thing. Maybe Jenny finished the re-ensoulement spell at home? Instead of at the school? Angelus would not have been able to get in then would he?" Jenny stepped towards him, incredibly close so she was speaking intimately in a whisper to him, "He wouldn't have had the opportunity to break her poor, small, neck. She'd be alive the wouldn't she? And the spell would have been completed. Angel would have been re-ensouled without Buffy ever having to send him to hell. She wouldn't have ran away to L.A and you and Jenny would be together. Happy." She looked at him intensely, "I could do all that just by changing one tiny event." She smiled a sly smile as she looked up at him, "Interested?"

"What about Joyce? And Lily?" He countered, feeling an elation of happiness within himself that he hadn't given in entirely; that he had remembered what was important.

"That isn't what I asked," The First posing as Jenny replied knowingly. "Look, I'll show you first okay?"

"Show me?" Giles frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, sure," She nodded, "It'll be like A Christmas Carol but with a better light show"

* * *

The change in light was what he noticed first. No longer bright sunshine pouring through wide windows out into the landing at Revello Drive, now thick curtains were closed, house lights were on and a warm winter glow was about a place that seemed familiar to Giles but at the same time was completely new territory. 

He stepped slowly around the perimeter of the place, taking every detail in, trying to figure out where he was. Where had The First sent him? Speaking of, where _was_ The First? He looked around in puzzlement and as if on cue, Jenny walked towards him through the open door to the room.

"Hi," She smiled, "I just got back," She headed towards him and Giles expected her to stop just short of him as always, but instead she embraced him in a slight hug before kissing him on the lips. She was corporeal.

"J-jenny?" He gasped as she pulled away.

"So they tell me," She laughed slightly, "What's the matter with you? You look as though you've seen a ghost-" She paused as she herself paled, "Wait, you haven't have you?" She asked, looking around nervously for any ghostly presences.

"Not in the s-strictest sense uh uh no," He managed to reply, still staring at her in shock.

"Well, where are the kids?" She asked and he almost choked on air.

"Gh-K-k-kids?" He spluttered.

"Rupert, what's the matter with you?" She asked, her voice and gaze filled with concern, "You're acting a little odd...er than usual. Is this about Buffy?"

"Buffy?"

"Look, if you're that concerned about how she's doing; call her. See how she's doing with the Potentials. I'm sure she wouldn't mind _that_ interruption" She walked over to a side table and picked up a cordless phone and handed it to him, "Call her," She insisted with a smile that suggested she knew him all too well, before she left the room, leaving him to have a private phone call.

He looked down at the phone in his hand. Calling Buffy. Yes, that didn't seem like a bad idea. Maybe he could even talk directly to Joyce. See what the hell was going on. Surely, The First didn't have so much power as to be able to do this. He dialed his home number and the ringing tone immediately began. Within a minute Buffy had answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Buffy. It's Giles," He told her, "Could you ah, could you get your Mother for me? I uh, I need to speak to her about something"

"Is that some kind of joke?" Buffy's voice was cold and unamused.

"Pardon?" He frowned, though she couldn't possibly see that, "Of course it's not. Put your Mother on the phone Buffy"

"Giles," Her voice had softened slightly, "My Mom's been dead two years. You know that." Her voice now turned to worry, "Has something happened to you? A memory spell? A demon?"

Giles hung up the phone in shock while Buffy was still asking questions about his wellbeing.

He turned and saw Buffy was stood beside him. Or more accurately, The First was stood beside him. Seeing the look in his eyes she sighed in frustration.

"Oh don't tell me _that's_ what's gonna change your mind about this. This offer isn't on condition about what _Joyce_ thinks or how it effects _her, _I'm just simply asking if you want it"

"Joyce is dead in this reality," He replied, "So no, that is not something I would want I-"

"Look," Buffy said, cutting him off, "If I changed that little factor would that make it better? Keep Joyce alive." She laughed, "I could even work with some connections I have- and get Jenny's _soul_ put in Joyce's _body._" She smirked, "Now _that_ would be an interesting option to see" She laughed.

"Why would you even offer me any of this?" Giles asked the question that had been plaguing his mind ever since The First had introduced this concept.

"Oh there's nothing evil about it," She assured him, "Not much anyway. Just that the nicer, deserved family lifestyle gets you out of my way a lot more in the coming battle. Leaves the little redheaded witch to do all the research by herself. And I'm thinking that's gonna make things go suitably slowly," She smiled.

"Still, no." He shook his head, "In this reality there's no Joyce. No Lily. I can't have that"

"Yeah, but that aside who do you want?" Buffy asked, "The world that has your lost love, your soul mate Jenny or the world with Mom?"

"Don't attempt to affect things like that," He told her, "Joyce and I love one another."

"Do you?" Buffy frowned, genuinely questioning this apparent fact, "Or were you both just convenient for one another? Come on," She sighed, "You were both lonely, had similar interests and thanks to some magical drug, you both knew you found each other at least mildly attractive so there was less chance of rejection. And you both admit that it only started out to be a little bit of fun, nothing serious. And you're only this far because, well, let's face it; things got a little out of control. Rushed on by all those pesky little apocalypses. Without Jenny there, Mom just happened to be handy. And believe it or not, she felt the same way about you too." She began to pace, looking so much like Buffy when she's on a rant, "Oh sure. She always claims to be this strong, independent woman, a woman of the twenty first century, but even _I_ know that deep down she's always been one to believe in a strong family structure; that her daughters should have a father figure to look up to. And without Dad around anymore...well, she found you..." Buffy seemed to search around for the appropriate word, "convenient." She smiled, "She treats you no differently than she did Dad."

"And how exactly is that?" He challenged, arms folded across his chest.

"An accessory to complete The Family Unit Pack," Buffy said as though it were obvious just as Jenny came back into the room, presuming the sound of him talking was him talking on the phone.

* * *

No one could figure out a way to stop Spike's spasms of pain. Willow had researched as much as she could, but just as she had predicted there was no information to be found on the government chip. Tara had tried a few of her own brand of spells along with a few ancient non-English ones, but they only seemed to work for a moment before the chip would soon malfunction again. And Spike's nosebleeds were getting worse and worse. 

Joyce had left the others with him, while she went to the bathroom to get more towels, the others ones already having become blood-soaked.

"Can I come look?" Dawn asked from her bedroom and Joyce paused long enough to peer in at her and give her a look that said 'do you need to ask that question?', "Please?"

"There's only one way I can put this Dawn," Her Mother replied, "No," She walked off in the direction of the bathroom. Knocking on the door out of habit, before remembering the girls were gone and so she just walked in only to find someone actually was in there. Someone that was long dead and had been powerful and terrifying when she'd been alive.

"Hey," Glory grinned from where she appeared to be resting on the sink, "Pink towels..." She grimaced, "So cute it makes me ill. Anyway, it totally doesn't matter" She smiled once more at Joyce in a disarming and crazy manner, "Wanna know what's keeping Watcher man huh?"

Joyce was too shocked by this appearance to actually reply.

* * *

"Come on, I could show you know," Buffy whispered in Giles' ear while he was trying to listen to what Jenny was saying to him. Jenny. Here in front of him. Alive. "What she was like with Dad" Buffy elaborated, "How it's just exactly the same way. A means to an end so to speak. I'll prove it" 

"Oh my god...what's going on...?" Joyce asked as she saw the scene before her, the scene she had been taken to by Glory, but it was only Glory that could hear her words, the two being invisible to Giles and Jenny.

"Well you see he got given a choice," Glory explained, "Change one event change it all, people back to life... She sighed tiredly as she look at Joyce, "It's like a whole big thing."

They both looked across at Jenny and Giles talking at one another and Giles seemed to find himself smiling and laughing slightly at something she said, some joke she cracked.

"Oh," Glory said sounding sympathetic at the same time as sounding gleeful as she turned to Joyce, "Guess you were second choice after all huh?" She grinned.

* * *

When The First had said she'd show him, Giles soon found that yet again she hadn't meant it metaphorically as he found himself on a sunny street outside, with no sign of The First/Buffy at all. He looked to where a moment ago Jenny had been stood. So close, touchable. And for so short a time. The merest glimpse of what he could have had. 

Forcing himself to shake these thoughts aside, he looked around, taking in his surrounding and tried to figure out once more where he was. Noting the car registration plates and a sign for a superstore just down the street he realized he was in L.A. Wonderful.

He gazed around in confusion, trying to get his bearings, when he heard a familiar voice carry over to him.

"Hank, there's one little space there- in the far corner. Just put the bag there."

"You know it's all going to get squashed you know?"

"It'll be fine if-" He heard Joyce sigh, "Buffy please, would you not do that? You're going to get hurt"

Giles followed the sound of the voice, until the family unit came into view. Joyce and Hank, presently a happy married couple, were piling shopping bags into the trunk of their car, while Buffy who could not have been more than eleven was swinging from the bars used for setting up bikes, swinging her entire body round like a gymnast.

"Buffy, if you fall..." Joyce warned her as she picked up another bag.

"Buffy, we both know this is going to end badly," Hank added, heading towards his daughter to get her off the bars.

As Giles watched this tableau with almost morbid fascination, he found himself admitting that the way Hank and Joyce were acting toward one another was just the same way he and Joyce were in the present. Coupley, family-worthy, both parental roles- occasional kissing in between. But after what The First had said to him, he found himself wondering now whether this comparison should be taken as a good thing or a bad thing.

"See," Buffy/The First said, stepping up beside him, "She's using you in the exact same way" She shook her head as though in disgust, "What a bitch. I mean inconsiderate much?" She looked at him, his eyes were still fixed firmly on the family, "So, how about making your choice now?" When he didn't reply she carried on talking, convincing him, "I mean sure Mom cares about you in that father-figure to my children way, but Ms Calendar loved you Giles. _Loved_ you"

Giles still did not reply, he just continued to watch. Which was why he saw Joyce stumble slightly with an over-packed bag and she dropped the paper bag of shopping, and numerous items of fruit started rolling away down the street and she desperately tried to collect them all together. Instinctively, Giles rushed over to help her despite The First's protests.

As he headed over he picked up some of the escaping oranges smoothly and walked over to hand them to her. From afar he had known it was Joyce, but up close it kind of threw him. It was Joyce unquestionably, but now he saw how much younger she was. This was a long time ago and Joyce didn't look to be even thirty yet. In fact, if his maths served him then she was twenty-eight.

"Here," He said, holding up the escaped fruit to put back in the brown bag she was carrying.

"Thanks," She smiled, looking quite shy and he realized for one shocking moment the possible reason why; he was a much older man to her here and this younger Joyce was probably a little embarrassed, "I can be such a clutz some times," She smiled, actually looking up at him this time.

"No, you're not," He instantly replied without thinking, "You just get very occupied with other things"

"I do?" She laughed, "I'll erm use that excuse next time my husband points out my clumsiness"

They paused a moment before Giles realized he still needed to put the oranges in the bag.

"O-oh uh, ah, here," He said, and she held open the bag for him, but as he dropped the oranges in their hands inadvertently brushed across one another. The feeling it caused was one nicely familiar to Giles, but with his recent confusion and misgivings the feeling was also relief, confirmation. The emotion there from that one touch confirmed everything, erased all doubts. He looked at Joyce and saw she must have felt the same thing, but having, at this point in her life, technically never met him before she looked rather startled by the feeling. Looking at her hand a moment before looking back up at him. Once they made eye contact she quickly averted her gaze.

"W-well, well uh, I uh thanks. Thank you" She stuttered, smiling at him slightly , before turning from him and walking back over to her family, the bag in her arms now safely containing all items. He watched as she walked back over and for one brief moment she looked back over her shoulder at him, an expression of confusion on her face that was so familiar and recognizable to Giles it actually made him want to laugh.

"Joyce, what was he saying to you?" He heard Hank ask from afar.

"What?" Joyce frowned, "Him?" She waved her hand in Giles' direction.

"Well, you weren't speaking to anyone else Joyce"

"Oh, he didn't really say anything. Just helped get all those things together I dropped." She replied, "He was very helpful"

"I'm sure he was," Hank said suspiciously and his wife immediately picked up on the tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She laughed.

"I saw him...leering at you"

She laughed a short, sharp laugh of disbelief.

"Leering? I doubt it. He was just very helpful"

"Must be at least twenty years older than you..." He carried on, "Shouldn't be going after young women like that and-"

"Going after? He picked up some items of food, I'd hardly call that going after," She smiled, "Honestly, you do over-react some times dear"

"Over-react?" He scoffed, "I do not over-react. I- don't smile at me like that Joyce," He said when she just smiled knowingly at him, before closing the trunk. She walked over to Buffy taking her hand.

"Come on sweetie, let's get back in the car now,"

"Mom don't hold my hand, I'm not a baby" Buffy whined as her Mother led her to the open car door and as Buffy clambered in, she spared another glance in Giles' direction as though she wasn't quite sure what to make of him.

Smiling, knowing his decision was made- in fact realizing there never was a decision to make, he turned around to tell The First no. Whatever it had to offer Jenny wise, the answer was still no.

But as he turned around to look at The First he instead saw Joyce stood across from him, looking absolutely heartbroken.


	16. Weatherman

* * *

Zigpal- Thank you for the review, and naturally, my claps. And I've finally clicked about why Joyce always seems to get the bad stuff. Giles is kind of a hard guy to directly hurt (I mean this is the man who doesn't give under torture and can contain his emotions for Britain) but Joyce is the person he cares about most, or one of the people anyway, and in a way she's an extension of him. Joyce gets hurt and so does Giles, particularly if he believes he's the one who has caused it. Which this time round, he has. Tut tut.

Rabidreject- Intense? Ooh, I must be something right. And yes, Joyce and Rupert do tend to have beaucoup d'issues. Like Xander said though; it's a hellmouth and therefore impossible to have a normal happy relationship. There's bound to be issues...but I have faith in this couple. Wonder on earth why...haha

* * *

A/N: Fairly short chapter as it's just a continuation of the last, just going into the aftermath. This is also a bit heavy, but I plan to have humor in First Date. Willow is going to be casting a spell. What could possibly go wrong with that I wonder? Haha

* * *

"Can you hear voices?" Anya asked with a frown as she and Xander sat in the living room with Willow and Tara while Buffy was in the basement seeing to Spike. "Upstairs?"

"Giles and Joyce are up there," Xander shrugged in answer.

"But they're shouting Xander," Anya said as though the concept of the couple shouting at one another was completely unbelievable.

"Probably about Spike," He shrugged again, "Giles'll be opting to kill him and Joyce will be...well, saying no"

"It does seem to a be a running theme with them two," Willow added with a smile, "Some couples have a constant argument over who takes the sheets. They argue about the welfare of a vampire." She grinned, "It's kinda cute"

* * *

"Oh my god, I am second choice aren't I?" Joyce asked, horrified as the two argued in the bedroom. It couldn't be really called an argument as neither one was mad at the other, rather it should be classed as an 'upset'.

"No, of course not, I-" He tried to say, but Joyce talked over him and he wasn't sure whether she was talking to him or to herself.

"I thought it was just me. Me over-worrying. After everything that's happened be, before you I thought, I thought I was just being paranoid, but..." Her voice broke ever so slightly as she looked at him, "But it is true isn't it? I _was_ just convenient"

"Joyce you're being ridiculous,"

"Do not tell me I am being ridiculous when you're the one who has just been having a lovely trip down alternate memory lane"

"But if anything that proved how much you _weren't_ just 'convenient'," He insisted, taking hold of her arm so she would stop pacing and turning away from him, "When I...when I saw you. In L.A. And I handed you back the food you'd dropped. When our hands touched- even though it was just for a split second- I knew. It's you. Only you"

"It doesn't matter," She shook her head sadly, not even bothering to pull her arm away from him, "It doesn't matter that you know that now. What matters is that you even had to consider those choices at all"

"What? Joyce, I-"

"If you loved me as much as you said you did," She continued sadly, "You would have known anyway Rupert. You wouldn't have had to," She laughed without amusement, "had to check"

"I do love you that much. I'm not perfect, far from it in fact, and I never give illusion to be. I-" He sighed, "I made a mistake I know but...but it wasn't to, to see if there was something better. I don't know why it was. Maybe to see if it was all circumstance? I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking, but not for one moment did the thought ever cross my mind to consider you second best or convenient. Not once. I know I love you"

"You know now that you have evidence," She sighed, looking up at him, "And I'm sorry, but that's...that's not what a relationship should be built on. There's no trust in, well maybe not each other, but there's no trust in the actual relationship. It's a one where one half sees more in it than the other and I won't- I _can't_- go through that sort of relationship. I just can't." She gently pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"What are you saying?" He asked, worry crossing his features.

"I...I don't know what I'm saying," She admitted, "I just..." She sighed and Rupert was sure she was blinking away tears though they were gone too sure for him to be completely positive, "I think I need some time. Alone. I just need to be alone. Think...to myself." She turned and left the room. Giles soon followed after her.

The group were still sat in the living when saw Joyce rush down the stairs and head directly for the front door, grabbing her coat off the side quickly. Giles was hot on her heels.

"Please, don't try and come after me Rupert. Please," She asked simply and a little desperately, before walking out the front door, closing it behind her and leaving Giles stood there in the hall, looking completely dejected and shocked.

* * *

When Dawn had come home the only person in the house was Giles. And Andrew. Buffy had taken Spike somewhere to sort out his apparently misfiring chip. No one was sure exactly where she had gone, but it had been generally suspected that she had gone to where the old Initiative lab had been based. The Potentials were obviously away with two of the Watchers on some quest so they weren't hanging around the house like normal and the others had gone back to that place they sometimes remembered; their home. And her Mom was out.

Several hours later and her Mom was still out and Dawn realized she didn't eve know where. She hadn't even asked. She had just assumed she was out, perhaps at work, and would be back at some point, but now it was starting to reach ten pm and Dawn was growing concerned.

She tossed the magazine she had been reading aside, and climbed up off of her bed deciding to ask the one person who would know where her Mother was.

"Giles?" She called out as she walked along the hall, checking if he was in the bedroom. Peering in she saw that he was. He was sat on the bed, but didn't seem to acknowledge or hear her. "Giles?" She asked again, calling his attention and he looked up over at her.

"Uh, yes Dawn?"

"Where's Mom?" She asked, "I thought she was at the gallery. But she'd be home by now...so where is she?"

"I uh..." Giles threatened to go into stutter mode as she struggled over how to answer that unintentionally loaded question, "I uh that is...I ah...I don't actually know Dawn"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dawn frowned, "What about her cell? She can't have just..." Dawn trailed off as regrettably Giles' silence spoke horrific volumes to her. "What's going on? Something's happened hasn't it? Where's Mom?"

"It's...complicated Dawn," Giles said tiredly but the teenager wouldn't accept that answer.

"Where's Mom?" She asked more insistently and more firm, demanding an answer. "What happened?"

"As I said, it's a little too complicated to go into right now Dawn-"

"I don't care from complicated!" Dawn burst out, anxiety and mounting worry coming out in anger, "What the hell is going on Giles?"

He still didn't answer and he still didn't look her quite in the eye. Dawn knew something was wrong and she tried to sense what it was. She was usually good at reading body language and could sometimes figure out an entire situation without the people involved ever saying a word. But right now she couldn't be sure, she just wanted to know where her Mom was. But why wouldn't Giles know? She wouldn't just leave without telling him.

"Oh my god..." She gasped as it dawned on her, "You two...you're splitting up aren't you?"

"What?" Giles asked quickly, eyes wide, "No, of course not. Where on earth did you get that idea from? Of course we're not. We just...we had a little falling out is all. We-"

"No," Dawn shook her head as she backed away slowly, "No. You are. I can tell. This is just how it goes...it's how it went with Dad. Everything was perfect and then suddenly Mom was out...and then it was separations..."

"Dawn," He said, getting up and going towards her but she stepped away, back towards the door.

"No...I-I can't believe you'd do this," Dawn looked on the verge of breaking down, "Both of you..."

"Dawn, I assure you, your Mother and I-"

"No," She shook her head again as she backed out of the room, "I'm going...I'm going staying over at Xander's" She suddenly decided, turning and running to her room to pack her things into a duffel as quickly as possible.

"Dawn," Giles said, following her, "You can't leave now. How are you going to get there?"

"I'll walk," She shrugged in reply, stuffing her pajamas into the bag followed by a spare t-shirt for the next day, "It's not that far"

"Dawn, don't be ridiculous," He sighed, "It's dark out. You can't walk around to Xander and Anya's at this time"

"Well, I'm not staying here,"

The harsh reply threw Giles for a moment which is what he considered to be the only possible reason that he didn't stop Dawn leaving her bedroom. When he heard her begin to walk down the stairs though, he snapped out of the mild shock and headed after her.

"Dawn. Your Mother wouldn't want you going out alone at this time, it's not safe"

"Well, Mom's not here is she?" Dawn retorted, pulling open the front door and rushing outside before Giles could stop her.

"Dawn!" He yelled, running outside after her, but he came to a halt at the end of the drive as he saw Dawn running around the corner far up ahead. She was gone. Feeling helpless, hopeless and dejected Giles turned back to the house with a sigh and slowly headed inside, glancing a moment up at the sky to see a few dark clouds scattered across the night sky. How fitting.

* * *

There was a persistent knocking at the door. Persistent and loud. Anya and Xander, who had been sat on the sofa, curled up together watching a Meg Ryan movie at Anya's request turned and frowned at one another as though that questioning look was going to tell them who was at the door.

"Who could that be?" Xander frowned

"I don't know," Anya shrugged, "But you'd better answer it. The knocking is annoying and it's not going away"

With a sigh Xander clambered up off of the sofa and shuffled over to the front door, pulling it open just enough to see who it was but not enough to let that person in. Just in case. This was Sunnydale after all and you could never be too careful.

Once he saw who it was though and that he knew her, he pulled the door open wide.

"Dawn," He said taking in her appearance. She was disheveled, carrying a duffel and her face was tear stained, "What happened? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"No..." Dawn shook her head sadly and her eyes furiously tried to blink away tears that were threatening to come before she rushed into Xander hugging him tightly, "It's all going wrong..." She sobbed, her voice muffled in his shirt.

"What?" Xander asked.

"It's all going wrong and horrible..." She spoke into his top again.

"What's gone wrong?" Xander asked kindly.

* * *

"And Giles isn't here now either so it's not like I can ask him what's going on," Buffy said as she talked to Xander and Anya in the dining room while Dawn was asleep upstairs in her room.

After Dawn had cried out what was going on to Xander and that she wanted to stay over, Xander had immediately drove her, with Anya, back to Buffy's to find out what exactly was going on and to hopefully fix it. However when they had arrived they had found not only was Joyce still not back yet, but Giles was now also missing. Buffy was back though, with a recently fixed Spike.

Dawn had been too upset to tell Buffy was going on, so Buffy had convinced to go to bed and get some sleep, while she talked about the situation with Xander and Anya.

"I know," Xander nodded, "I just...I wish we knew what exactly was going on. I mean Dawn's the only one with any clue and she's too much of a wreck to actually tell us anything"

"Well, she's always been a more dependent on Mom and Giles' relationship," Buffy reasoned, "I mean she was like twelve when they got together. It's understandable that she'd be more effected by them...god, I just don't buy it!" She suddenly burst out, "Why would they be splitting up? They were happy. Really happy. I-don't-want-to-go-past-their-bedroom-door-when-they're-in-there-together kind of happy. It doesn't make any sense"

"Well the only ones who _can_ make any sense of it are your Mom and Giles and they're both missing," Anya simply, "So till they come back we can't do anything"

"That's another thing," Buffy said, "Where the hell are they both?"

* * *

She didn't know why she ended up here. In point of fact, she didn't know _how_ she had ended up here. L.A was a fair way away from Sunnydale. But when she'd gotten in the car, she had just wanted to keep driving. And that's exactly what she had done. Drove and drove until she had found herself here.

The place of her and Hank's first date. Given the circumstances she would have thought her subconscious would have drove her to her and Rupert's first date. But maybe that wasn't where the problem lay. Maybe the problem lay here.

A slippery slope from Hank. Slippery slope all the way down to betrayal zone. She sighed, unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

She hated anyone being self-pitying and yet here she was doing exactly that. What was the matter with her? She had daughters at home, a home full stop. She shouldn't be here indulging in...feelings. She wasn't even sure what exactly her feelings were. She was so confused and conflicted she wasn't even positive about what had gotten her so upset.

It was wrong how Rupert had even considered that their life might not be what he wanted. It was wrong for her to drive away when she had so many responsibilities. It was wrong to be here. And what was even more wrong was that while she was upset and heartbroken by Rupert at the exact same time, in all bluntness, she wanted to go home and screw him senseless. Now there was some complicated sexual tension for you. Freud would no doubt have a field day.

With a world-heavy sigh she settled down into one of the small park's picnic benches trying to ignore the fact that an array of chewed gum was likely to be stuck underneath the wooden table.

Why was she here? Why wasn't she at home? Why did things keep happening to her to make her want to run away? Things never used to be this sucky, she was sure of it.

How could she be even sure what she saw? What she heard? How could Rupert be sure either? In all their rising emotions and turmoil they both seem to have neglected the fact that it was The First that had spoken to both of them.

But he had still considered it though...and god, this was so frustrating! What on earth was she supposed to do? What was she doing? It wasn't liked he'd cheated on her for crying out loud.

No, he'd just, if even just for a moment, considered their life together to be second best.

Or had he? Did she even know the full story? God, she just didn't know anymore and she was just so tired, exhausted by all of it.

_

* * *

It was the house. But it wasn't quite right. It seemed empty, But she knew there must be somebody in. She walked though the hall, toward the kitchen._

_In the kitchen there were people. All people she knew. There was Lily, but Lily when she was older. Lily the same age that had visited them. Buffy. And Jenny._

_Jenny was stood in the far corner of the kitchen, crying into her hands. Looking over she saw Lily was comforting her._

"_Why are you doing that?" She found herself asking._

"_The dead can do no wrong," Lily answered calmly as though it should have been obvious._

"_Just because a heart isn't beating doesn't mean it can't break," Buffy said calmly. She was sat at the island drinking coffee. "And just because it's broken doesn't mean it can't carry on beating"_

_Jenny continued to cry._

* * *

It was getting on for the early hours of the morning when Giles finally returned and it was still dark outside and the clouds Giles had seen a little before were now gathering strongly in the sky, preparing themselves for South California's once in a while downpour.

At the sound of the front door being open the group sat talking at the dining room table craned their necks to look over with keen interest, to see if Joyce was with him. She wasn't.

"Is...er Joyce hasn't come back yet has she?" He asked.

"No," Buffy shook her head, getting up from her seat and the table and walking over to him, "She hasn't. Giles, what's going on?"

"To be perfectly honest Buffy, I'm not entirely sure," He admitted.

"Well something must have happened," She retorted, knowing he was keeping something from them.

"Yes, I just would rather not go into it right now," He said firmly, "Okay?"

Buffy looked for a moment as though she were going to say a lot more, but it died and she sighed in frustration, shaking her head.

"Fine," She said tightly, "Well, just so you know Lily's tucked away asleep and thankfully unaware of both yours and Mom's sudden disappearance" Giles paled as he realized he had left without fully considering Lily and the look Buffy was currently giving him showed she knew that, "Just...stop obsessing and get over it. There are more important things going right now than some...spat" She shook her head in slight disgust, "Both of you just...grow up"

On that note, Buffy turned her back on him and headed up the stairs to bed leaving behind a very awkward atmosphere for Anya and Xander.

"Well, we'd uh...better get going too," Xander announced, clearing his throat nervously. "I mean we just came to to uh to drop Dawn back off here. She's upstairs in bed"

"Right," Giles nodded, only just about taking in the information.

"So we're going to...just go...now..." Anya trailed off, grabbing Xander's arm, "Come on Xander let's go"

The two quickly exited, leaving Giles stood in the hall alone. He'd done that a lot in the past twenty four hours. Stood alone. He sighed, another thing he had done a lot, and turned to close the front door as both Anya and Xander had neglected to do so. When he looked though, Joyce was stood in the doorway, looking anxious.

"Joyce," The surprised and hopeful tone in his voice was palpable as he went over to her.

"Hi," She breathed anxiously, a split second before Rupert kissed her, totally throwing her a curve ball. She wasn't quite sure how to respond at first, but she gave in, indulging in the kiss, savoring the taste before she eventually and reluctantly pulled away, the two of them still remaining close together, only centimeters apart. "We need to talk," She said to him, her tone heavy.

* * *

The clouds that had been threatening all the past day, finally opened on them as morning came,the sheets of rain slamming down onto the concrete outside.

"_It's just one more day, no one said there would be rain again. Won't blame it on myself, oh no, I'll blame it on the weatherman"_

Dawn knew what was happening and felt that same sickening feeling in her stomach that she had had when her Dad had said he was 'moving out for a while'. She knew what was happening when she saw her Mom helping Giles make up the bed on the sofa. That's where he was going to be sleeping.

"_Get away, for a while. Here I am out on my own again. Won't blame it on myself. Yeah, I'll blame it on the weatherman"_

As Joyce looked outside the kitchen window, she just wished the rain would stop. It seemed to be never-ending and was turning the grass in the garden into mud. It also meant no one was leaving the house and everyone was essentially locked inside. All wanting to ask questions they knew wouldn't be answered. They all knew what was going on.

"_Only clouds will see, tears are in my eyes, empty like my heart. Why'd you sa goodbye?"_

They'd talked last night. After the kiss, Giles had presumed, hoped, that everything was going to work out. That despite the obvious issues, they were going to be together to work past them, that everything would turn out alright. But that wasn't it at all. Joyce had told him how she believed it just wasn't working. She wished to god it was, but it wasn't. He had told her he loved her. She told him love wasn't always enough.

"_The rain goes on. On and on again. The rain goes on"_

Her Mom and Giles had had problems before, Buffy knew. The first time had been in her first year of college, and the next had been shortly after she had been brought back to life by Willow. Both times they had gotten through it. But both times they had been mad at each other. Or rather her Mom had been mad at Giles. Buffy smiled to herself as she realized how she believed it impossible for Giles to get actually mad at her Mom. But this time...this time, her Mom wasn't mad. Just resigned and accepting. And that's what made this situation all too real. It wasn't some drama, it just was. And that was what worried Buffy. That maybe they wouldn't come back from this one. She looked out her bedroom window at the pouring rain.

"_Maybe I can't pray. Maybe I can't wait. Maybe I can't blame the weatherman"_


	17. First Date

zigpal- Yay, my claps. Hehe. And well, First Date is comedic don't worry, it's own twisted willow-cast-another-spell way. And you're welcome about the splainy. ;-) Thank you fo the review and enjoy.

rabidreject- I love leaving you on the edge of your seat. Your seat edge is a good place to be. And here is the next chapter, hehe. Thank you for the review.

* * *

A/N: You may laugh at this, you may wig at this, you may do a little of both. The impotant thing is to enjoy.

* * *

"I don't like this," Buffy stated, "This is official non-like"

She was speaking quietly so as not to be heard by her Mom, who was in the kitchen, and Giles, who was in the living room. She was in the dining room talking to Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander and Dawn.

"But they've been through stuff before," Xander reasoned, "They'll pull through it again right?"

"I don't know..." Tara seemed unsure, "This time it seems..."

"Different?" Buffy filled in the word, "I know. It is. I mean it feels..."

"Real," Dawn finished her sentence, "I mean they're way too calm about it. It's like they accept it or something"

"I don't get why they are like this anyway," Anya said simply, "I mean we all know it was The First messing with them so they should just get over it"

"I don't think it's that simple, Ahn," Xander said, "The problems are still there..."

"That's what I don't get," Buffy said, "Why was The First so bothered about them two anyway? Evil, evil plans ahead yet it has time to split up a married couple? It doesn't make any sense"

"Sure it does," Willow said, "Look how it's effected us. It's like_ all _of our parents divorcing rolled into one. I mean, we're not exactly active on the winning the war front right now are we?"

"So should we...get back to work then...?" Dawn asked slowly and they all looked to one another for the answer.

"I guess so..." Buffy agreed but then she sighed as she flopped her head down on the table, "But I don't wanna!" She whined before looking back up at them all, "I wanna fix Mom and Giles" She paused, "I can't believe I just said that." She smiled in a self-pleased way, "Wow. I must be growing up"

"Congrats," Xander said distractedly, "But how exactly do we fix them? I mean Giles is 'my business is my business' guy and your Mom...well, she can be more stubborn than you"

"I know I just-" Buffy broke off as her Mom came into the room looking for something.  
"Oh please don't stop talking on my account," She told them as she walked over to one of the cupboards, "But I would appreciate it if you stopped discussing my marriage"

The group wore a universal look of guilt. Busted.

* * *

"He asked you out for dinner?" Willow gasped as Buffy told her her Principal-Wood-Asked-Me-Out story.

"Yeah, isn't that weird?" Buffy scrunched up her nose, "He's a principal. A young hot principal with earrings, but a principal. Why do you suppose he asked me out?"

"Well I assume it's not because he likes your company," Willow said as she flicked through more pages of useless research. She paused as she felt Buffy shoot her a look, "I mean uh, unless it is"

"I don't know..." Buffy shrugged, "I mean when he looks at me it's intense you know? There's eye contact with all four of our eyes. He could be interested right?"

"Sure," Willow nodded, "You're a frisky vixen"

"Or it could be work related," She proposed another possibility, "Maybe I'm being promoted for doing such a good job"

Willow burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. The concept of Buffy being promoted for doing such a good job as school councilor was too hilarious. However, with another look from Buffy she cleared her throat, changing the obvious laughter into a cough.

"Oh right. That, that would make sense too"

"Or maybe he knows I suspect he's up to something," Buffy came up with another option. There seemed to be no end to them, "and he's taking me out to kill me"

"You'll have to dress for the ambiguity,"

"It's not even his behavior that's suspicious," Buffy continued, "Except for the whole carrying a shovel thing. But there he is, right over the Hellmouth every day. It's gotta be like being showered by evil, only from underneath"

"Not really a shower then," Willow smiled.

"Okay, then a bidet," Buffy replied, "A bidet of evil"

"Can we go back to the eye contact?" Her friend asked, glad for a distraction from the boring, long, eye-hurting research, "Buff, I mean if he really is interested in you...are you interested back?"

"Hey, it's a shame Mom and Giles can't remember their first date. Like actively remember," Buffy thought aloud, "I mean then they could totally get over this whole betrayal thing which isn't _reall_y a betrayal in my opinion. I mean come on, nothing happened. They should just move on. I mean why would they have gone on a first date in the first place if their first feelings hadn't been their first"

"I'm gonna wait for that sentence to come around again before I jump on board," Willow smiled, "And you're avoiding my question"

* * *

"Hey, there's a few here that need hanging up too," Joyce said, as she crossed the garden with three red items of clothing in her hands. Giles was currently pegging out the rest of the washing. Ah, how she had trained him to do domestic house things. As she reached him she dropped the items into the laundry basket.

"I just though I should warn you that the kids are currently dreaming up schemes to get us back together," She told him, "So watch out huh?"

"Accept no potentially spiked potion teas from Willow," He nodded.

"And no ominous invitations out from Xander," She added.

"I wouldn't accept that anyway," He joked.

"Good point...oh hello Mrs Thompson" Joyce waved as she saw the next door neighbor's wife watching the two of them from her own garden. The woman was about Joyce's age, possibly younger, but she dressed as though she were in her sixties. She didn't work and stayed in her home all day, her only activity being to gossip and nosy about the other neighbors.

"Hello" Mrs Thompson half-smiled back, "Are you two okay?"

"Yes," Joyce replied, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh I just...I thought I heard the two of you arguing last night is all..." She replied, attempting to sound casual but her her busybody attitude shone through clearly.

"Oh no, we're just fine Mrs Thompson," Joyce smiled brightly back, "Just a lover's tiff. I'm sure you know how it is"

Mrs Thompson sniffed in disinterest and shuffled back into her house.

"Officious toad" Giles muttered as the woman went back into her house.

"Mmm..." Joyce nodded in agreement, "Well, are you okay here?"

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine"

"Good," She nodded and headed back inside.

Giles watched as she walked out of his sight and sighed. He wished what she'd said to Mrs Thompson were true. That it was all just fine. What was making this...this whatever it was oh so much harder was the fact that neither of them were avoiding each other. As just now, Joyce had walked over to him, had a conversation, shared a joke, a laugh and yet he couldn't kiss her no matter how much he wanted to. It was all part of the 'break-up' package. He hated it almost as much as he hated Mrs Thompson.

* * *

Something Buffy had said to her earlier that day had stuck with Willow. About Giles and Joyce needing to remember their first date. That was why, as Tara slept soundly, Willow sneaked out of their bedroom and into the bathroom where she had the appropriate spell supplies stored.

She didn't tell Tara what she was doing as she knew the fellow witch would disapprove of any love spell, but Willow felt these were desperate circumstances and so an exception had to made. And all she was going to do was allow the couple to remember those first exciting feelings they had between one another.

She lit a circle of red candles around herself and settled down, cross-legged in the center. Before she had Adam and Eve root, garnet and several oils. Alongside was a mortar and pestle and a box of matches.

She placed the Adam and Eve root into the bowl and began pouring jasmine, rose and ylang ylang oils onto the plant as she called on the deities Aphrodite and Diana to aid her in her spell. She then began to crush the plant, the oils spilling into it as she began to chant for the couple to remember what brought them here in the first place. She placed the garnet on top of it all and took up the box of matches, taking one out and striking it against the side. Once it lit up she threw it into the bowl and the fire blazed as the contents burned.

"For once their eyes see, it will as be seeing the other for the first time

Aphrodite allow this recognition of love to grow and Diana, I ask that you bless it..."

* * *

New morning, new day, more Potentials. Joyce missed the days when she could just get up and hell, go to the kitchen in her night gown and actually just have Saturday breakfast without an array of teenagers and Watchers in the house. Even Buffy's friends always waited till after eleven.

Heading down the stairs she actually bumped into one of aforementioned friends.

"Oh Xander, hi." She frowned at him, "What are you doing here so early?"

"What else?" He asked, "Fixing windows. I'm on the last one in the dining room now. Should be finished soon."

"Oh good," Joyce nodded, but just as he was about to continue upstairs, she took his arm stopping him, "Thank you by the way," She told him, "I realize we don't actually say that, we just seem to presume you'll do it, but you don't really have to"

"Course I do," Xander smiled, "I'm the fixing-windows guy"

"Well, thanks anyway" She told him again, but continuing down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found, not the Potentials but Buffy, Willow and Tara. "Willow, hi" She smiled, "Are all of Buffy's friends here this morning?"

"Pre-Potential arrival bliss," Buffy informed her Mom knowingly.

"Ah of course" She nodded just as Giles came in from the garden.

"Oh, ah, morning Joyce"

"Morning," She smiled back, before excusing past him so she could get to the cupboards. Willow watched the two eagerly but though they had set their eyes on one another neither seemed to be getting lovey-dovey about the other. She sighed; apparently her spell had been a total bust.

"What's the matter honey?" Tara asked kindly, noting Willow's sudden deflation.

"Oh nothing..." Willow sighed, "It doesn't matter"

"So it's your date with Principal Wood tonight isn't it Buffy?"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, "It is..."

"Honestly, I don't know how you could even consider the concept of dates at a time like this," Giles shook his head in disbelief.

"Rupert, they need a break. Buffy can't be expected to be the Slayer 24/7 without imploding. Lily even said that before she left, remember?"

"Hmm..." Giles seemed reluctant to admit this.

"Anyway it might not be a date," Buffy said, "I have this whole theory about a promotion. Or that he's evil"

"_Or_ he might just like you," Joyce smiled.

* * *

"Mrs Thompson again, it's always such a pleasure," Giles smiled as he caught sight of the neighbor just as he was headed inside with one of the latest Potentials he'd just picked up from the airport.

"Hello, Mr Giles"

"Why don't you go inside Fiona?" He asked the girl, "I'll be along in a moment"

The girl nodded with a small smile and headed up to the front path to the front door. In contrast, Giles headed in the opposite direction to his home and instead walked over to Mrs Thompson.

"Who was that then?" She asked nosily.

"Oh Fiona?" He asked, and when she nodded he searched around for an explanation, "Oh she's uh...my niece. Just arrived here for a visit today"

"Oh," Mrs Thompson nodded, "Aren't you going to see her in?"

"Well, she knows the others," He reasoned, "And I'm sure Joyce will see to her. And right now I seem to be busy having a delightful conversation with you, don't I?"

This comment caused Mrs Thompson to have the briefest of smiles.

* * *

After successfully finishing the final window, Xander headed upstairs to the bathroom. He was covered in sawdust and numerous other materials and desperately needed a shower. He had asked Buffy and she had said it was perfectly fine since she'd had hers earlier and wouldn't need to throw him out of there during her pre-date frenzy, which, well, Xander was pretty glad about. On his way to the bathroom, a sound reached his ears, catching his attention. It sounded like...crying. He stopped, trying to listen for where it was coming from and realized it was coming from Joyce and Giles' room. Stepping forward cautiously, he knocked on the door lightly a moment before gently pushing open the door. Joyce was sat on the bed and she looked up as he came in, her slightly tear-stained face revealing her to be the one who had been crying.

"Oh, I uh...well, I just heard...you want me to go?"

"I wish you wouldn't," She sniffled.

"O...kay," He said, "Are...erm..is everything...I actually don't know what to ask here," He admitted as he took a seat beside her. He was being perfectly honest. He had _no_ idea what to do here. If it was Buffy or Willow crying he'd know exactly what to do, but this was just...out of his range. She wasn't Buffy or Willow yet she was crying and he cared about her in the same way. But it was just different. And weird. Maybe adults weren't supposed to cry.

"It's nothing," She sniffled again, "I'm just...I'm being silly"

"I'm betting you're not," He smiled, "This is about Giles right?"

She nodded sadly in admittance.

"Then why aren't you crying to him?" He asked, and then backtracked, "Not that I meant that in a go away sense or deal with it sense or any sense..."

"Xander I know what you meant," She laughed.

"I just meant that maybe if you were crying with him...or just with him you wouldn't be crying..."

"You're always trying to make people feel better aren't you Xander?" She asked taking his right hand, which had been resting across his lap uselessly, in her own and giving it a thankful squeeze, "It means a lot, you know that?" She sighed, but didn't let go of his hand and Xander, despite the way his hand was being held at odd angles, worried that tugging it away would be seen as an offense, "But I'm afraid it's just not that simple..." She sighed, crying a little once again and seemed to naturally find herself leant against his shoulder sadly. Unsure of what to do Xander warily patted her back sympathetically with his left hand.

He really wished she and Giles would make up already; his male psyche couldn't take the pressure of all these emotions.

* * *

Downstairs Willow, Tara, Dawn, Anya and all the Watchers except for Giles (who was currently AWOL) were listening in to Andrew who was wired up while talking to The First. He had told them earlier on that day that The First had come to him in the form of Jonathon. He wanted him to kill all the Potentials. When Andrew had asked how, especially since he didn't like blood, Jonathon had told him to get a gun. For the purposes of the sting Xander had given him the decorative one he had used in the Initiative a few years back. Hopefully The First didn't have power specific enough to smell out a fake gun.

Over the line they could hear Andrew attempting to be super casual as he asked about The First's plans.

"So uh...yeah when do we like kill Buffy?" He asked and they could hear him rustling the bag that held the 'gun'.

"He's going to get us all killed," Cassandra surmised in almost disbelief.

"No..shush," Willow urged her, "He can do it...He's already got us some information about Spike."

"Are you wearing a wire?" She heard The First asked before a painful screech roared through the equipment causing them all to jump away in pain.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"The First...it screamed..." Willow explained, "I think it knows about the wire"

"You think this was smart?" The First's voice echoed over all of them, "You think you can trick me women?"

"Hey," Daniel protested, "Not a woman"

"You only hear what I want you to hear. You only see what I want you to see"

They all screamed in fright as Jonathon, with his flesh decomposing and melting away, appeared in front of them,

"Go away!" Anya yelled at him.

"So many dead girls..." He said hauntingly, "There will be so many..."

He faded from their sight leaving them all stood there in horror.

* * *

"Are you a little bit better now?" Xander asked, aware that Joyce had stopped crying though his back patting had eventually relaxed into a slight hug. It was kinda like hugging and comforting his Mom. If his Mom was, you know, someone he'd want to hug. Either way it was slightly less weird.

"Mm-hmm..." She nodded though she didn't move out of the hug. She craned her neck to look at him, "Thank you." She smiled with a slight laugh, "How many times have I said that to you today?"

"Enough"

"Well I am. Thankful." Her eyes were searching his face, looking across every feature and he started to get that nervous feeling again. This feeling was confirmed as not-paranoia when she went to kiss him.  
"Whoa!" He said pulling away just in time before their lips met, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," She replied simply, though she seemed slightly nervous.

"Th-that's...haha...that's what I thought," He laughed nervously, shuffling along the bed a little more when she slid up to him again. She went to kiss him again and the shock that their lips might actually meet made Xander move away so abruptly he fell off the end of the bed, landing with a painful thump.

"Oh god, are you okay?" She asked, though she was biting back a laugh, as she went to see to him.

"I'm I'm fine," He said, backing away in panic, but he backed himself into her vanity mirror. "Okay, ow. Look I'm fine, but you're you're not...something is going on here...and no! Don't try to kiss me again"

"But I-"

"No" He said firmly, scrabbling to stand up, feeling slightly less vulnerable to Joyce-Assault that way.

"Look, Xander...I know this may seem strange but-"

"Strange is so much an understatement right now"

"-and sudden but it's just...you're so kind...and you're always looking out for me-"

"I look out for everybody. Really."

"But it means a lot to me...and I guess I just never thought about you in this way...till today. When I saw you on the stairs this morning...I just thought...I never realized I _could_ look at you in that way..."

"See, see that there?" He pointed out, "That's love spell talk. And love spells we can fix. I mean it's not like any of us haven't been under one before. It can be fixed plain and simple." He went to hurriedly walk past her, but she took his hand, stopping him, "Look." He said, trying to reason with her, "This would be as weird as...Anya and Giles kissing. It's just not done and we're not gonna-" She kissed him and he practically sighed in exasperation mid-kiss as he realized she hadn't paid any attention to a word he'd said. She was actually a really good- okay, stop. Stop now. He pulled away, realizing where this was headed. "Okay, what did I say?"

"That you're the guy who fixes windows?"

"Nice avoidance tactic," He nodded, "Come on," He said, taking her hand which he tried to ignore gave her a little pleased smile, "We're going downstairs to Willow and Tara. They can fix this"

"But there's nothing to fix..." Joyce protested as she led her out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

"You know you should let me rip it off fast," Dawn said as she slowly pulled off the tape that had been holding the recording device to Andrew's chest.

"Oh no, I hate that"

"So let me get this straight," Spike said, "You tried to record the Ultimate Evil. Why? Just to royally piss it off?"

"We succeeded pretty good huh?" Anya asked just as Xander came down the stairs with Joyce.

"We have a problem," He announced, coming to a halt in the room and Joyce held his one hand that had led her downstairs with both of hers.

"What?" Willow asked distractedly.

"Why is Mom holding your hand?" Dawn frowned.

"Oh, ho, that would be the problem," He nodded, before looking over at Willow and Tara, "You two wouldn't happen to know why Joyce would be coming onto me would you? Or, more importantly, how to stop it?"

Willow froze.

"Wh-what's happening?" She asked innocently.

"Joyce, trying to make with the smooching with yours truly"

"What?" Dawn grimaced, "Ewww! Mom!"

"Oh, oops..." Willow bit her lip nervously.

"Willow what did you do?" Tara asked, looking directly at her lover and Willow could only cringed under her gaze.

"I may have cast like a teeny weeny love spell"

"Please tell me this wasn't your intention," Xander begged as he tried to push Joyce away from him, who was coming onto him again.

"No it was just...that when Joyce and Giles saw each other they would remember how they felt about each other at the beginning"

"Then how did it backfire _this_ badly?" Anya asked, looking over warily at how Joyce was being with Xander. The only thing stopping her from dragging the woman away from him was the fact that Xander was constantly pushing her away anyway. Not that this was making Joyce give up. "I mean why did she fall for Xander instead?  
"Because I was the first person she saw..." Xander said in realization, "We bumped into each other on the stairs just as she got up..."

"Wait, where's Giles?" Dawn asked, "I mean if Mom saw Xander first...then who did Giles see first?"

"Well he was already out in the garden when we got here..." Tara said, "And Buffy wasn't up yet so it couldn't have been her or Dawn..."

"Oh my god," Dawn gasped, ripping off the tape in shock and Andrew cried out in pain "The next door neighbor."

"What?" Xander frowned.

"Mrs Thompson next door; that's who he saw first" And with that Dawn ran out the front door. The group immediately followed on and Xander sighed when Joyce kept a hold of his hand.

"You _know_ this isn't convenient right?" He asked with a sigh.

* * *

"Mrs Thompson! Mrs Thompson!" Dawn called out, banging on the front door incessantly, "Please answer the door Mrs Thompson!"

"Maybe you got it wrong Dawn," Anya suggested, "I mean Mr Thompson's car isn't here so maybe they went out together"

"That or she's using her husband being out as an opportunity to do badness with Giles," Willow suggested with a grimace. As Dawn continued to knock, Willow looked sidewards at Joyce and Xander, "You two haven't...I mean you-"

"No." Xander said firmly, "How could you ask...NO."

"And y-you haven't kissed right?"

"No," Xander said at the exact same time Joyce said yes and at Willow's expression Xander hurried explain, "Okay yes, she kissed me, but I was not, _was_ not kissing her"  
Finally the door opened and a disheveled looking Mrs Thompson appeared in the entrance.

"Erm yes?"

"Hey, is Giles in there?" Dawn asked bluntly. She tried to peer past but the woman purposely blocked her way.

"Who wants to know?" The woman asked.

"Stepdaughter," Dawn explained pointing at herself and then pointed at her Mom, "And wife, Is he there?"

"Oh for God's sakes," Anya rolled her eyes, "Excuse me," She forced her way past Mrs Thompson before she could do anything,

"Giles? Are you in here?" She walked into the living room and saw Giles sat on the couch, slightly disheveled himself and wearing a self-satisfied smile. "There you are. Come on, you're under a spell of Willow's, let's go"

"Anya, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Giles, we need to get you and Joyce de-love-spelled," Xander added as he and the rest of the group had followed Anya into the house, Joyce still leaning inappropriately against him. It didn't help that he used to have a crush on the woman. Still did if he was honest.

"Look, I can fix it here," Willow said and before anyone could stop her she began to chant, "_Let the spell that has passed, work it's way as it was cast"_

"That was _really_ shoddy wording" Anya commented and Willow hit her.

"Yeah, but it worked didn't it?" She replied as she saw Joyce let go of Xander's hand, looking slightly embarrassed. Xander shrugged to let her know it was okay.

"Joyce," Giles said getting up off of the sofa and walking over to her.

"Rupert," The two began kissing.

"Hmm...interesting anti-love spell," Anya nodded, pointing out in a round-about way that the spell had done nothing but transfer the attention. "If we don't get them back to the house or fix this soon, those two might just end up having sex right here and now"

"Whoa..." Andrew commented, only just now alerting everyone to the fact that he had gone along with them, "Welcome to America's Weirdest Home Videos"

"Okay, who's for shoving the love monkeys back to the house eh?" Spike asked, keeping his eyes semi-closed so he didn't have to see anything up close as he parted the couple enough to get them walking in the direction of the front door to the house.

"It was uh nice to meet you..." Tara smiled nervously at Mrs Thompson as they all left the house. Mrs Thompson was much too stunned to respond.

* * *

"I gotta say, if them two are still getting divorced...it's the most friendly divorce I've ever seen" Anya noted as while the group worked on fixing the spell, Joyce and Rupert were upstairs doing what none of them actually cared to literally say.

"Well at least the spell's working how it was meant to now," Willow smiled nervously.

"You meant to turn them into a couple doing it like bunnies then?" Spike asked bluntly with raised eyebrows and Willow flushed.

"What have I told you sweetie?" Tara said to her, "No casting of love spells"

"Seconded," Xander agreed, "Love spells are bad, bad things"

"Don't worry," Tara assured him, "I know how to reverse the effects"

"And yet the memories are still there..."

"I can't believe you kissed Buffy's Mom," Anya grumbled just as Buffy walked back into the house.

"Hey everybody, Robin isn't evil" She announced as she walked into the living and Xander jumped up out of his seat.

"I didn't kiss your Mom!" He yelled out.

"See, that's why he always loses at poker," Willow grinned.

"Okay...what's going on?" Buffy asked suspiciously as she stepped further into the room.

"Well see Willow cast a spell to try and fix Mr and Mrs Giles but it backfired causing Mr Giles to fall for the next door neighbor Mrs Thompson wherein I believe at least some action was had, while Mrs Giles began coming onto Xander culminating in one successful kiss," Andrew explained like a school boy reciting his times tables to a teacher. "And now because of _another_ spell Willow cast they're upstairs boinking," He finished.

"Okay..._what?!"_ Was all Buffy managed to ask.

"So..." Willow said, faux-casual "How was your date?"

Buffy was saved having to answer by the mini magical explosion Tara's spell caused as she successfully cast it. There was the sound of a surprised yelp from upstairs followed by the sound of someone falling on the floor.

"Guess it worked..." Tara smiled.

For the next quarter of an hour the group cleared up the spell debris and updated Buffy on everything that had been going on while she was gone- both the backfired love spell and the things regarding The First.

"I was only gone a couple of hours," She said in exasperation just as she heard her Mom and Giles come down the stairs.

"Well, erm, that was pleasant," Joyce smiled at him, "I've been under worse spells"

"Mm-hmm," He nodded, "Oh, I uh," He realized he was holding something he shouldn't be holding, "I believe this is yours," He handed back her underwear.

"Oh thank you. Well goodnight Rupert," She said to him and he smiled in reply.

"Goodnight Joyce"

As she went to go back upstairs she saw the group looking at the both of them, her daughters looking especially wigged by the underwear exchange.

"Blame Willow. She cast the spell," She said, tucking the panties out of sight as she headed up the stairs.

"Aren't you guys embarrassed?" Anya asked.

"It's happened too many times..." Giles replied simply as he went to his makeshift bed on the couch.

* * *

"So the original spell was to...get Rupert and I back together"

"Yes..." Willow admitted with her head hung low.

After the events of the previous night, Giles and Joyce had called what could only be seen as a family meeting. This consisted of the couple in question, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander. Even Lily was presently there though she was fast asleep in Dawn's lap.

"Willow," Joyce sighed, "Why exactly...no, don't bother answering that. Why did you think that was the way to go about things?"

"It wasn't to like make you stay together..." Willow explained, "I just wanted you to kinda realize that you wanted to be"

"Willow, that's not what I needed reminding of," Joyce smiled.

"It's not?"

"No," Giles shook his head, "It's other things"

"Exactly," Joyce agreed, "And to try and effect us like that...I appreciate the thought Willow, but that's...that's not the way to go about things."

"Then what is it?" Dawn suddenly asked and her Mother frowned in puzzlement at her.

"Pardon?"

"If that's not what you needed reminding of...then what's the deal? I don't..." She sighed in frustration, "I don't get it"

Joyce really wished she hadn't asked that question. She really wasn't in the mood to bare her feelings for all to hear.

"I...it's complicated Dawn"

"I am so sick and tired of hearing that," The only thing that stopped Dawn raising her voice was the fact she was the one presently holding the sleeping Lily, "If it's complicated then simplify it. Just tell me...tell us...what the hell the deal is here"

"Dawn," Giles reprimanded sharply.

"What?"Dawn glared at him, "This effects us all. So I think we have a right to know"

"Dawn, I love Rupert," Joyce finally answered, "I am in love with him in fact. But sometimes..."

"Love isn't enough," Buffy finished, looking down at the table a moment before looking up to make eye contact with her Mom, a lifetime of understanding in her green eyes.

"No," Joyce agreed, "No, it's not" She looked at everyone, "But I don't see why this should effect you so greatly. It's not as though we're being bitter or anything...we're still friends Rupert and I...I just think being...a couple doesn't always work out for us"

"You could be orgasm friends," Anya supplied in what she thought was a helpful manner.

"Er..." Joyce looked across the table at Giles but all he did was shake his head in disbelief at Anya's bluntness, "Thank you...Anya. I'll erm...yes." She looked to Xander, "By the way, I'm terribly sorry for yesterday"

"Erm, no probs," He assured her not quite convincingly, "You were under a spell. Thankfully. I mean if you hadn't been _then _there would have been a problem. But you were. So there isn't" Everyone was looking at him, "Shutting up now"

"But we are agreed?" Giles asked the group as a whole, "No more spells on either myself or Joyce, please. If it happens, it happens. But please don't enforce it upon us"

"Is it likely to though?" Willow asked hopefully, "Happen I mean"

"Well, erm..." Joyce smiled slightly, "Stranger things have happened around here"

And the fact that the spell sex last night had been extremely good had absolutely nothing to do with that answer. Nothing at all.


	18. Get it Done

g120- Thanks for the reviews and the comments about this being well written (Oh yes, I picked up on that haha) and that you liked the Weatherman quotes. The song just seemed to fit. hehe. And well, Joyce and Rupert's 'rough patch' gets some progression in a good way...

zigpal- Been waiting on the Xoyles action have ya? haha. (Noticed you read 'Comfort'...hehe). Thank you for the reviews and, obviously, the claps.

* * *

A/N: Now, I reach out to you all about...season 8. Yay or nay peeps? Shalt I go on after season 7 into season 8? I_ have_ already got plans for it, but just wanted to check you would want to read that. I mean I have a whole 16-chapter thing planned that would happen during in Angel season 5 (Yes, we'd get crossovers you crossover lovers out there hehe) but before Buffy Season 8 (As that was meant to occur post Angel Finale) which ends up very Lily centered (Young Lily, not older Lily) and sees how Joyce ends up in Watcherdom...so you game guys?

* * *

"Oh!"

"Right...well, uh..."

"This is a bit of a tangle isn't it?"

Tangle was a very apt word for the situation. Joyce, multi-tasking once again, had been looking over statements from the gallery at the same time as putting away the now dry and clean dishes. She had been so absorbed in the information on the papers that she hadn't even seen Rupert stood in front of her reaching forward to get a mug out of one of the high cupboards. Walking into him, awkwardness had ensued as the two, being especially careful not to border on accidental naughty touching, tried to go their way without bumping into one another again. But as Joyce had ducked under his arm he had gone to move it, meaning she just ended up where she started. So he had moved. Just as she had moved. And now he had one hand on the cupboard door and she was reaching around his waist to keep hold of the papers she had loosely placed on the side before the tangle, and she was slightly trapped in the corner by his body.

"Er...yes...maybe if I..." Giles started to maneuver to free Joyce when the ex-couple began to hear the sound of quiet childish titters from beyond the kitchen doorway.

"Honestly, you're like giggling fairies," Joyce tutted as she and Giles untangled themselves and saw Willow and Dawn in the doorway.

* * *

"...And so the Potentials stay with all the Watcher people. But mostly they're here. Training," Buffy explained as she let Robin Wood into the house.

"And these Watchers are the only ones left?"

"Pretty much," Buffy nodded, "The few that are here only survived because they believed and listened to what Giles and Lily tried to tell them"

"Uh-huh," Wood nodded, "I thought Lily was that...that baby I met a while back. Your baby sister?"

"Oh she is," Buffy nodded and at his look of confusion hurried to explain, "Oh she came back from the future. To help us with some stuff. It was a whole big thing. But she's gone now. We just have baby Lily now. So you don't have to worry about being confused"

"Too late," Wood smiled.

"Anyway, this is it; command central"

"Where the hell have you been?" Andrew demanded, stomping into the living room wearing oven mitts, "This funnel cake is kicking my ass"

"This is Andrew-"

"Andrew, have you been in the kitchen again?" Joyce asked, walking into the room after him, "It smells like an array of not-cooked ingredients. And give me my oven mitts back"

"-And you've met my Mother" Buffy finished with a small smile.

"Yes," Robin smiled offering his hand for Joyce to shake, "Always a pleasure"

"Likewise," She smiled, shaking his hand momentarily before returning her attention to Andrew.

"Fine, I'll go see to the cake..." He grumbled, going to stomp off, but Robin's question stopped him.

"Erm...who exactly is he?"

"Hello, I'm Andrew..." Andrew smiled girlishly, "Nice to meet you"

"Erm...yeah..." Wood agreed, before looking at Buffy questioningly.

"Andrew's our...well, hostage"

"I prefer the term 'guestage'," Andrew said, making quote marks with his hands but with a look from Joyce he hurried back into the kitchen.

"You'll have to excuse Andrew," Buffy said, "Or not. Your call. Wanna see the Potentials hard at work?"

"Lead the way"

"Is Rupert out there with them?" Joyce asked nonchalantly and Buffy smirked at her.

"Why?"

"No reason," She replied, "I'd just like to know is all."

"Look," Buffy sighed, "You two are driving me _insane_. This has become pointless. I get that you're hurt. And I get that you're fed up of being hurt. But this...this is just craziness. If you want to see him, see him. If you want to get back together, get back together stop...being all...avoidy"

And with that Buffy walked off with Robin.

"What was _that_ all about?" He asked.

"Mom and Giles were together. They broke up. Now they kinda wanna get back together but won't. And for the audience at home it's very annoying."

"Ah"

"And here are our Potential Forces..." Buffy announced, pushing open the back door to reveal several dozens of young girls being led in a training schedule by Kennedy who was being advised and guided by Giles. Truly, it was an impressive sight.

"Left palm- right hook- huh!" Kennedy yelled at them all, "Over cross, under- huh!"

All the Potentials punched out in perfect synchronization. All but one. A fairly new girl, called Chloe. Kennedy immediately spotted her and picked her out.

"Hold it!" She called out, storming over to the the timid girl, "What the hell yoi call that 'Potential'? Try that in the field, you are dead! Drop and give me twenty!"

"Tw-twenty what?"

"Push-ups maggot!"

"Hey!" Joyce protested at the same time as Giles said 'Now, hang on'. "You can't speak to her like that. She's still just a girl" Joyce headed over to the young red-head, and Giles joined her.

"They _need_ to be prepared and this is the way I'm doing it so-"

"Don't push me Kennedy," Joyce warned her, before returning her attention to Chloe. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked kindly and Chloe nodded, clearly upset.

Kennedy turned to Giles in frustration.

"We can't molly-coddle them like this. If we do, they'll die"

"And you can't treat them so terribly Kennedy," He replied, "I said you could help train them. Not treat them...as though they work for you. As though they are less than what they are"

"Do you wanna go inside?" Joyce asked Chloe softly and the girl shook her head, eyes on the ground, "You're sure?" Joyce seemed reluctant to accept this for a moment, before she nodded, "Okay" She sighed, "But only if you're happy...if you're sure"

"I am...Miss" Chloe nodded nervously and Joyce had no choice to accept this decision. Sparing a moment to give a warning look to Kennedy, she headed back into the house.

"As you can see everything's going along smoothly," Buffy said as she looked to Robin with a forced smile.

* * *

"My god, we thought this was long lost," Giles gasped taking in the Slayer Emergency Kit before him. Buffy had explained that Robin had had it all these years as when his Mother died he hadn't been able to part with it.

"I still can't believe you're Nikki Wood's son," Daniel added, scrutinizing Wood intensely. "Never met the woman, but I heard she was a wonderful Slayer. One of the best"

"I believe she was," Wood nodded.

"Yes, this rather a surreal occurrence," Cassandra agreed.

"So what's in the bag then?" Buffy asked bluntly, "Some Pick 'n' Mix candies?"

"We're not actually told," Jacqueline admitted. For once her son Ted was with her. In recent weeks she had had him staying far away from the events of the house, allowing him to research and study back at the inn well out of harm's way. "You only truly find out once it's your Slayer who has the box"

"Guess that's you mate," Dan grinned at Giles.

"Actually it's kinda all of us," Dawn said, "I mean unless you like all avert your eyes when Buffy opens the bag...well you're all gonna see what's inside"

Buffy opened the bag and peered inside for a moment, as though checking for creepy crawlies, before she began hauling out the contents

"Weapons..." She listed, pulling out the pointy objects and dropping them on the sofa, "Trinkety goodness..." They also got dumped on the couch, "One huge ass textbook," She opened it a moment to see it was all in a very foreign language, before she held it out to the group, "Anyone who wants to start work on that feel free" Both Cassandra and Dawn grabbed for it eagerly. The two women looked at one another, silently communicating before they seemed to decide they could work together on it. "And ooh, a big box"

Buffy was just about to open the box when she was interrupted by a scream. The scream was undeniably her Mother's and it was coming from upstairs. Buffy dashed for the staircase with Giles close behind her. Dawn left Cassandra with the book and headed up also. After a moment's thought the others ran after them also.

"Mom?" Buffy called out as she hurriedly walked along the landing and saw her Mom backed against the wall opposite to the bathroom in horror, "What is it- oh my god..." She gasped as she saw what her Mom had seen.

Chloe. Hanging from the ceiling. Dead.

"Dawn." Buffy said, her voice betraying no emotion, "Get a knife. I'm cutting her down"

"Joyce are you okay?" Giles asked and she nodded weakly before hugging him tightly for support. He immediately returned the embrace, stroking her hair as he comforted her.

"Course she's okay," Chloe's voice, "It's Chloe who's not"

Everyone looked over to see The First in the form of Chloe stood beside Chloe's hanging body.

"You're not Chloe," Buffy said adamantly.

"Well neither is she anymore," Chloe/First replied, "Now she's just...'Chloe's Body'"

"What did you do to her?" Joyce asked in horror.

"Nothing," Chloe shrugged, "We just talked. Like you and Glory talked. Like your lover and Jenny talked. How are two working out by the way? Still issues over the 'other woman'?"

"Don't listen to it," Buffy ordered, "Any of you"

"Oh don't bother. Chloe only offed herself because she knew what you're not getting. I'm coming, you're going. All this? It's almost over"

"We'll be here" Was all Buffy said in reply.

"All of you?" Chloe questioned 'innocently', "But I thought-" Suddenly her voice changed to that of Buffy's, though she stayed in Chloe's form, "They're not all gonna make it. Some of them will die. Nothing I can do will stop that" Her voice switched back to Chloe's once more, "Hey, _I_ didn't say that. Be seeing you all. One by one. T.T.F.N!" And with that, The First blinked out, leaving Chloe's body hanging there.

"T.T.FN?" Cassandra questioned, "I- uh what is that?"

"I don't know..." Buffy answered honestly.

"It's a Tigger thing," Dawn answered weakly, "Ta ta for now. It's something he says..."

"Dawn." Buffy said once again, "Where's that knife?"

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the living room. In fact there was so much everyone that they spilled out into the hall, the stairs, the kitchen doorway, there was barely room to breathe there was so many crowded in there. They were silent and their was a somber tone hanging in the air, everyone was mourning for Chloe.

Buffy came back in, holding a shovel, having finished burying Chloe's body outside next to Annabelle's.

"Everybody here?" She asked and Kennedy nodded in reply.

"All accounted for"

"Anyone like to say a few words about Chloe?" She asked and when no one answered she herself continued, "Alright, then I will. Chloe was an idiot"

"Buffy," Joyce said in shock.

"Chloe was stupid. She was weak. And anyone else who's in a rush to be the next dead body I bury, it's easy. Just think of Chloe. Do what she did. And I'll make room for you next to her, and Annabelle. I'm the Slayer" She said quietly to all of them and saw every last one of them had their eyes down to the ground, "The one with the power. And The First has me using that power to dig our graves!" As her voice raised angrily she threw the shovel aside and it clattered loudly against the wall. "I've been carrying you," Buffy continued, "All of you, too far, too long. Ride's over"

"You're out of line" Kennedy said, standing up and clearly unable to put up with Buffy anymore.

"She's not," Dawn countered quietly, "Buffy's right. I mean seriously, have you or any of the Potentials actually done anything without Buffy as back-up?"

Kennedy had nothing to say in reply. Almost.

"If she gave us a chance I'm betting we'd do just as good without her around"

Buffy walked over to the girl getting quietly yet intensely in her face.

"You're new here. And you're wrong. I have the power here, not you. The rest of you are just waiting for me"

"Well, yeah but only because you kinda told us to," Xander spoke up, "You're our leader Buffy, as in 'follow the'"

"Yeah, well from now I'm your leader as in 'do what I say'"

"Buffy," Joyce reprimanded her again, "You can't talk to him like that. In case you've forgotten it isn't troops here...or or soldiers...or even all Potentials here. It's your friends, your family." She made eye contact with Buffy across the room, trying to read her, "Or had you actually forgotten that?"

"She's right Buff," Xander agreed, "We're your friends here. We're here coz we wanna help you. Not cause we got drafted"

"Well, you are now," Buffy countered, "We are getting ready for a war here, and if you aren't prepared to fall in line then you are useless to the cause"

"Come on Buffy," Willow reasoned, "You know everyone here is doing the best they can"

"And The First isn't impressed. It already knows us. Knows everything we can do. And it's laughing," Buffy looked around at each and everyone of them, "You want to surprise the enemy? Surprise yourselves. Force yourselves to do what can't be done otherwise we're not an army. Just a bunch of girls waiting to be picked off and buried"

Spike got up and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" Buffy demanded.

"Out." He answered, "Since I'm neither a girl nor waiting all this speechifying doesn't really apply to me does it?"

"Take a cell phone," Buffy told him, "That way if I need someone to get weepy or wailed on, I can call you"

"If you've got something to say-"

"Just said it," Buffy said abruptly cutting him off.

"I don't have to be here," Spike said, forcing himself to remain calm, though everyone in the room could sense he was quickly losing his patience.

"Keep holding back Spike and you might as well walk out that door," Buffy told him simply as though daring him to do so.

"Holding back?" Spike scoffed in disbelief, not believing what she was saying, "You're blind. I've been here, right in it. Fighting, scrapping"

"Since you got your soul back?" She challenged.

"Matter of fact," He admitted, "I'm just not relishing the kill the way I used to"

"You were a better fighter then"

"I did this for you!" Spike yelled out in retort, his emotions running so high he was beginning to become unaware of the large audience around them, listening to every word that was being said, "The soul, the changes- it's what you wanted!"

"What I _want_ is the Spike who's dangerous. The one who tried to kill me when we met"

"Buffy, stop it!" Her Mother cried out, "You're being...Buffy, this is insane," She said, grabbing her daughter by the shoulders once she reached her, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing is the matter with me," Buffy replied sharply, shaking off her Mother's hands roughly, "What is the matter is there is not one person in this room that can defend themselves against what's coming"

"And shouting's going to make that all better is it?" Joyce challenged, "Buffy you have to stop this...whatever it is that you think you're doing"

"I'm being the Slayer," Buffy retorted, "That's what a Slayer is. A general, someone who leads the troops"

"And it is cutting you off from reality"

"This is reality Mom! Or have you _still_ not gotten that yet?"

"Your reality is the people who've been with you from the start Buffy. The people who care about you and love you. And you seem to have forgotten they're even there"

Silence reigned.

"Dawn, get the emergency kit," Buffy ordered, not even taking her eyes off her Mom.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Dawn asked.

"I'm declaring an emergency"

* * *

The room had been cleared. All the Potentials had been sent home. Ted had also been sent back to the inn, while his Mother and the other Watchers were present alongside Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Willow, Spike, Tara, Joyce, Giles and Principal Wood. All of them gathered around the Slayer Emergency Kit. Lily seemed to be attempting to peep, but essentially locked in her portable pen, she could do nothing but try to stand and look over. The standing wasn't going spectacularly well and she kept thunking back down on her butt. After worrying over the first five times, her parents eventually realized this wasn't bothering her or hurting her and they ceased running over to check her each time.

"We thought you'd wanna be here," Buffy said to Wood, "And not go with the others"

"You thought right," He nodded.

"The stuff in this bag though," Xander said as he poked through the contents, "Books, weapons...it's all stuff we've seen before"

"Not this we haven't," Anya said, pointing at the wooden box that looked extremely heavy, but Buffy lifted out with ease. "What's inside it?"

"We're never told," Giles admitted.

"And I don't know either," Wood added, "It's not been opened since-" Buffy broke off the metal lock with a snap, "Well, since now"

The group as a whole peered inside and Buffy reached in to pull out the contents, handing them to the nearest person handy which happened to be her Mother. The contents were covered in dust and other such aging stuff and Joyce grimaced, quickly handing them to Giles. There was a copper turntable, a lamp and several-

"Puppets?" Xander frowned, "That's it! The First hates puppets! Now if we can just airlift Kermit, Fozzi and Miss Piggy into town – The First'll be a runnin"

"Those are Muppets," Willow informed him simplistically.

"Damn," Xander cursed, his seriously tone prompting a smile of amusement from Tara.

"I- that is we- Dawn and I we came across these in the textbook," Cassandra said.

"Yeah," Dawn nodded in agreement picking up the ancient book and opening it to the appropriate page.

"They're...shadow casters. According to this you put them in motion, they tell you a story. It says you can't just 'watch' you have to 'see'"

"Not watch, but see?" Joyce frowned, "What does that mean?"

"It's cryptic," Xander said, "I don't like it. Every time instructions get cryptic, somebody gets hurt." He paused in momentary thought, "Usually me" He went to put the Shadow Casters back in the box, but Buffy gently but firmly stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You can't watch, you have to see?" Buffy asked, "See what?"

"Well apparently it is something to do with the Origin Myth," Cassandra explained.

"The Origin Myth?" Buffy frowned.

"What?" Dan gasped, snatching the book out of Dawn's hands, "It can't be about that"

"Hello?" Buffy waved, "Still needing back story here?"

"It's the story of the First Slayer Buffy," Giles explained, "And ah, how she came to be"

"I saw her," Buffy said suddenly.

"You saw The First Slayer?" Wood sounded confused and a little skeptical.

"Yeah, in a dream. Last night. It's got to mean something. We gotta find out what," She looked over at Xander, "Time for a puppet show"

"Erm...there's some assembly required"

* * *

"I really don't like this idea..." Joyce admitted once everything was set up for the light show of shadow puppets.

"Seconded," Xander raised his hand, "I'm with the woman who chooses life" He paused, "Not with with, in the sense of withing." He decided to quit talking while he was ahead. Ever since the events of last week where Joyce, under an unfortunate misfired love spell by Willow, had come onto him and actually succeeded in at the very least kissing him he had been rather on edge about any slight, accidental, insinuation of coupledom between the two of them. It seemed to him that Joyce had quickly gotten over it, but then again, he reminded himself she was the queen of all things repression and denial worthy.

"Well tough," Buffy said, breaking into his thoughts, "We're doing it" She turned to Cassandra and Dawn who were looking over the book that contained the instructions.

"Erm...I think, according to this, you gotta add the puppet guys on one by one," Dawn told her.

"In the order it dictates here," Cassandra added. "Through that the Shadow casters tell a story"

Xander nodded and spun the turntable device on which the now lit lantern sat.

"First there is the Earth" Dawn read and Xander clicked in the caster that was the image of hills and grass and a crescent moon. The shadows cast themselves on the wall, looking larger than life. Suddenly the faint yet steady sound of drums picked up, sounding like something out of a voodoo ritual and the group looked around in fearful confusion.

"So far so creepy," Xander commented, using humor to hide his growing fear.

"Then there came the demons" Cassandra read next.

Xander clicked the demons into place and although the turntable was not moving the shadows on the walls began to move as the demons chased in the hills under the moon and a demonic roar could be heard along with the drums.

"After demons there, there came men," Dawn stuttered, beginning to be frightened by the images.

As Xander added the 'men' shadow caster the images started to pick up pace and the sound of chanting was heard amongst the other sourceless sounds. With all the lights off except for the one on the turntable it made the group feel as if they were in the center of a voodoo ritual and were about to be sacrifice to a petra loa. Glancing around everyone Willow saw matching expression of fear and noted that Giles had his arm around Joyce who had leant against him, subconsciously holding his shirt slightly. Willow had given up on guessing whether the two were together or not anymore.

"The men then found a girl," Cassandra shouted over the chanting and Xander added the girl caster to the collection.

The scream of the girl, the scream of the First Slayer, could be heard above all the other sounds as the turntable began spinning of it's own accord, picking up pace every second.

"The men took...they took the girl to fight the demons. They...they chained her to the earth" Dawn struggled to read the text just as Lily began crying in fright at all the noise and chaos and her parents quickly moved away from the turntable to see to her. "And then-" Dawn threw the book into Cassandra's hands, "I can't read this!"

"Well my Sumerian isn't exactly up to scratch either," Cassandra retorted, the collaboration of terrifying sounds making her panic, "Something about 'darkness'..."

"What about darkness?" Buffy asked frantically as she watched the shadows re-enact the events.

"It says you cannot be shown, you cannot just watch but you must see- see for yourself. But only if you are willing to make the exchange"

"I thought you said your Sumerian wasn't up to scratch," Jacqueline pointed out and Cass held the book up for her to see.

"It's not in Sumerian anymore..."

The blending images of the shadows suddenly began to spin out of control, seemingly being sucked into the light before there was an entire explosion and the turntable was suddenly replaced by a large portal of shimmering blue light about the size of a normal door, it's supernatural light pouring on everyone and lighting up the entire room.

Joyce and Giles looked at one another with similar 'huh' expressions before slowly placing Lily gently back in her pen and walking over to get a close-up look at the portal.

"What does it mean?" Xander asked and Buffy was the one who supplied the answer.

"Means I have to go in there"

"What?" Joyce yelped, "What? No. Buffy where on earth did you get that idea? You are not- you don't even know what's going to happen when you go through. Where you'll end up"

"That's the whole point," Buffy replied.

"Buffy, if you go through there we don't even know how to get you back!" Willow pointed out and Buffy looked over at her before turning her gaze to Tara.

"Tara can do it. She'll know how" She replied and before anyone else could respond, grab her or in anyway try and stop her from leaving, she jumped through the rapidly close portal and when the blinding light blinked away Buffy was no longer in the room, leaving only silence behind.

"Buffy?" Joyce asked timidly though she knew there would be no answer.

As though sensing the badness that had just occurred Lily looked on at the Buffy-less group a moment before bursting into tears, loud sobs that seemed to echo around the entire living room and Giles rushed over to pick her up and comfort her, shushing her softly.

"What was that it said about an exchange?" Anya asked warily.

As if in answer there was a flash of light, something a lot smaller than the last, accompanied by a sharp blast of wind that forced them all to fall back and few paces. This left room for the thing that suddenly appeared in front of them. A demon. A big, scary, tusking, drooling demon that very much looked like it could crush Dawn with his pinkie.

The gang only had a second to register it's presence before it smacked back Xander with a single punch, sending the man smashing into the fireplace, Joyce just barely moving out of the way in time.

Giles quickly moved Lily far out of the way. He wished to take her upstairs, thus completely out of the way, but with the demon attacking he couldn't risk walking with her in case anything happened as he was making the journey an he daren't risk that even slightly. He had barely stepped away from the child when he felt the demon grab him by the shoulders tightly, lift him up off the ground and throw him in the direction of the foyer. He fell into the stairs, smashing the banister and landed with a thump on the floor, unconscious.

"Rupert," Joyce gasped, going to head over but she was stopped by a hand on her arm and she turned to see Wood holding onto her.

"C'mon," He said, "We need to get you and your daughters out of the way. Fast"

Joyce just frowned at him in annoyance, said "I'm fine", before tugging her arm out of his grasp and continuing on her way towards the unconscious Rupert.

"First rule of this here house," Xander said, getting up unsteadily from where he had been thrown by the demon, "Never try and protect her," He pointed at Joyce, "Dawn or Buffy unless they specifically ask you to. Ever. This will just piss them off" Xander informed him before diving out of the way of another attack by the demon and he landed on the sofa with almost perfect precision.

"You guys get out of it's way!" Spike, who had remained silent until now, shouted out, "All of you!" He ducked a blow from the demon and swung to kick it in it's back. The demon barely stumbled backwards. And even had time to throw Cassandra into Jacqueline, the two of them falling backward and landing harshly on the floor.

"What are you gonna do?" Dawn asked frantically and he grinned in reply.

"What I do best"

Spike did not spare even a moment long enough for Dawn to ask what exactly that was before he launched himself at the demon, his full strength and weight behind the attack. He grabbed the demon roughly bad the head and charged into the wall, smashing it into the plaster. He continued to do this again and again as the demon growled and cried out in pain; Spike was actually doing some damage to it. However just as moments ago he had had the upper hand, suddenly the demon, apparently having had enough with being smashed into a wall, pulled easily out of Spike's hold on him, spun around, grabbed the vampire in both hands so as to lift him off his feet as though he were no more than a piece of plywood. And then threw him through the ceiling. Through. The. Ceiling. The entire group could only look on in silent shock and horror at the Spike-sized hole that had been created.

With everyone else essentially defeated and seeing no one else to challenge, the demon tossed Dawn out of the way and charged past everyone and through the front door.

"Ah," Daniel nodded, looking up at the hole in the ceiling which Spike had been shot through, "So that's what Spike does best, eh? Getting thrown through ceilings?"

"I'll go check he's okay," Dawn said, running off towards the stairs, but she stopped as she reached the hall, remembering what had happened to Giles. He was still unconscious and her Mom was beside him trying to wake him up gently. Eventually, she seemed to get fed up with this method.

"Wake up," She snapped, giving him a harsh slap on the cheek.

"Whoa Mom," Dawn said, interrupting her, "Repressed anger much?"

"What?" She frowned and Dawn nodded at the hand that had just slapped him, "Oh...well, he shouldn't get knocked unconscious so much"

"Right..." Dawn nodded slowly, slightly confused, but she didn't comment as she continued on up the stairs to see if Spike was alright.

Joyce watched her go, before resuming the slapping of Rupert. However, before her hand made contact with his cheek again, he grabbed her wrist to stop her just in time.

"Oh. You're awake," She said, sounding slightly disappointed as though she had been looking forward to slapping him again.

"Yes..." He said shaking his head to clear it, "Is Lily okay?"

"She's fine," Joyce assured him, "She was out of harm's way"

"And the demon?"

"Gone," Anya answered, "Leaving a smashed wall, smashed door, smashed staircase and oh- a big hole in your ceiling"

"I think we've got bigger problems than house repair right now," Xander said and Wood nodded in agreement.

"Demon loose, no Slayer"

"We need Buffy," Willow said.

"We gotta get her back," Xander stated the blatantly obvious as he turned to Tara, "Thing you can work it?"

"I can probably open the portal," She admitted, "But with what the text said about an exchange I'm not sure I could get Buffy through it...through it without-"

"Without the demon being put back through," Giles finished as he stumbled over with Joyce.

"Exactly," Tara nodded, "So..."

"So we need the demon," Robin surmised and the others nodded in agreement, "Well I hate to be the negative police but that very demon just left the house for god knows where and not one of us had the strength to break it's finger never mind stop it, drag it back here and throw it through a portal it might not want to go back through"

"What about the book?" Joyce asked and Cassandra, having gotten up from where she had been thrown, and brushing herself off as though the fall had caused no more problem for her than wrinkling her skirt, headed over to the text.

"Well...oh," She frowned as she looked at the pages.

"What?" Giles asked, "What's the matter?"

"Well...erm...you see..." Cassandra said as Jacqueline looked over her should at the pages, and immediately wore the same expression as the other Watcher.

"It's become slightly harder to read," Jac explained.

"Harder how?" Daniel asked and Cass held the book up for all of them to see. The pages were now blank. "Oh."

"Right, well that's okay," Xander said, trying to remain positive, "We'll just start with what we know"

"And that would be what exactly?" His wife challenged him, "Besides a big lump of zero?"

"Well, Tara said something about the exchange mentioned in the book," Joyce reminded her as she walked back up to the group, Lily now in her arms, and stood beside Giles with her.

"But if I do open a portal- which not to sound egotistic- but I definitely can...I can't be sure it'll lead to where Buffy is..." Tara said.

As the group discussed how to go about things, Jacqueline watched her brother who was presently stood with his child and his wife that was technically not his wife anymore if the two were as deadly serious about the separation as they appeared to me. However, despite this the two of them seemed quite in harmony with one another as they dealt with Lily. Making a snap decision, she walked over to the couple and lifted Lily out of Joyce's arms only to immediately place her in Giles' hands.

"Can I speak with you a moment Joyce?" She asked.

"Well, I uh-" She was tugged away from the group by her sister-in-law without being given a choice in the matter.

"Can I ask you what exactly it is you're trying to prove?" Jacqueline asked once the two of them were in the kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

"You clearly still love the man and he practically worships you. The two of you are getting along just fine and yet you insist the two of you are not going to be together anymore," Jac elaborated, "Forgive me for thinking that is slightly insane"

"It's more-"

"If you say complicated one more time in reference to this situation Joyce, I may have to hit you," Jacqueline interrupted her with a warning, "Now I'm going to ask you something and I want an honest answer. Do you really want the two of you to separate? Completely I mean, such as divorce"

"I..." Joyce sighed, "No," She answered honestly.

"Then what the hell are you playing at?" Jacqueline asked of her in exasperation.

"I-"

"Now I know you're stubborn-"

"I am-"

"-and hurt and put those two things together and you're not going to want to initially change your mind over this-"

"Jacqueline, I-"

"-but considering what is going on in all our lives lately, I don't believe any of us have the luxury to allow our love lives to become 'complicated'-"

"Well, I don't think I h-"

"-Joyce, stop trying to interrupt me."

"I-" She went to interrupt again and then took a breath as she stopped herself, "Okay," She agreed quietly.

"I have lost my husband in this battle, killed by The Bringers and...he's gone. He's," She took a deep breath as though trying to control her emotions, prevent herself from crying where she stood, "He's not coming back. And before he...before he was killed. The two of us had an argument...nothing overtly huge, a silly thing really, but I was petty enough about it to walk off on him. I...Joyce, I never saw him alive again"

"Oh god, I didn't- I am so sorry, I-"

"You and Rupert may have your whole lives ahead of you, or you may only have tomorrow." Jac told her honestly, "But if you think, even for one minute, that you want the two of you to be together at that end- whenever it comes- then please, do so. Just stop whatever it is the two of you are doing and work through it. Please"

* * *

"Got 'im right here," Spike announced a little while later as he came back in though the front door, dragging the now dead demon. "Get with the portal openin' Tara"

"Right," The witch nodded before turning to stand to face the center of the room. She closed her eyes, palms open and spread wide at her side and as she stood in silence she seemed to be gathering all the energy she could within her self before her eyes suddenly blinked wide open and she jutted her palms forward, seemingly causing a rip in reality as the portal burst open in white light.  
"My girlfriend's so wicca powery," Willow smiled giddily, watching her, "She's so hot"

"The white magic from the books last year does come in handy," Tara admitted with a sweet, wry smile before looking over at Spike, "The demon?" She prompted and Spike nodded as he picked up the demon easily in his arms.  
"Right," He tossed the dead demon though the portal which caused another blinding flash. When the portal blinked away Buffy was left standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh Buffy!" Joyce exclaimed happily at the sight of her, drawing her daughter into a tight hug of immense relief.

"Are you alright?" Giles asked in concern and Buffy looked over at him.

"I'm fine," She assured her, but her expression revealed to him she had something deadly serious on her mind.

* * *

"Well, there you go." Joyce said after she and Giles had re-set up his bed on the sofa, "I...we'll have to get something more appropriate soon" She said.

"Yes," He agreed, "Though I am growing accustomed to waking with sofa imprints on my neck"

At this Joyce barely stopped a laugh escaping and she covered her mouth with her hand almost immediately.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just...I found that amusing"

"Hmm" He smirked in mock-disapproval.

"Well..." She found the two of them stood incredibly close and wondered how that had come to be. Had she stepped toward him or had he moved closer to her? Damn, this close she could smell him. Not that he smelt smelt, he just smelled of...him. Rupert. It was certain aroma that was his cologne mixed with...him. What made him Rupert. And god dammit that smell was intoxicating.

"Joyce..." He murmured becoming just as acutely aware of how close they were. Their noses were almost touching now.

"Rupert..." Joyce's voice went up helplessly at the end as though pleading him to let her stop whatever it was the two of them were doing right now, but then, a moment later her lips were on gently upon his and the two were kissing one another softly. He gradually put his arm gently almost, carefully, around her waist and her arm instinctively draped around his neck.


	19. Storyteller

g120- Yes, neckation was had. And as for denial...well, there's a little a bit of that but mostly they're just confused! hehe. Thank you for the review.

zigpal- Thank you for the review and, no duh, the claps. And glad you liked this chapter; I love it when you guys say you prefer it to the original. Lets me know I'm doing something right, hehe.

rabidreject- 'On the way' is key in that comment. Hehe. Thank you for the review

* * *

A/N: Since you all seemed to respond so positively to my last author's note about season 8 etc I guess I will go alone and write it :-D. Jeez, I'm gonna be writing this into little old ladyhood ain't I? hehe

* * *

It was early morning, but late enough for the sun to have already risen considerably. The two people on the sofa stirred as the signs of morning reached them and they began to wake up.

Joyce and Rupert had fallen asleep together on the sofa, both still fully clothed in their outfits of the previous day. After the kiss last night the two had sat on the sofa together, before gradually, as tiredness of the night's event with Buffy and the portal overtook them, falling asleep side by side on the couch. Which was exactly how they woke up now.

"Mmm..." Joyce murmured happily as she shifted a little where she lay, enjoying how warm and cosy Rupert, and consequently the arms he seemed to have naturally wrapped around, was making her.

"Morning," He said quietly with a half smile, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"Er...what time is it?" She asked reply and Rupert shifted a little so he could look at his watch.

"Just after ten," He replied, "Why?"

"The Potentials...your sister, the others..." Joyce said, eyes widening, "They're going to be here in-"

They heard the sound of the front door opening as Watchers and Potentials entered into the house. Joyce immediately scrabbled away from Rupert, jumping up off of the sofa just in time for Kennedy walking into the room. By the time the huge amount of others came into sight Giles was sat up straight on the sofa.

"Where's Buffy?" Kennedy asked, "She said we were gonna be lookin' at crossbows today"

"I...uh..I think she's in the, the basement. With, uh, with Spike," Joyce replied, patting her hair and clothes down, feeling very self-conscious that they would give away the fact that she had slept downstairs on the sofa. "I'm just going to..." She didn't finish the sentence before she slipped past the group and up the stairs.

Jacqueline watched her go with a look of curiosity on her face before she turned to look at Rupert with a questioning expression. He didn't say anything in reply, but rather he avoided her gaze, got up and walked out of the room. If that reaction wasn't enough to make his sister suspect anything, she was also almost sure that both Rupert and Joyce were wearing the same clothes they had on the night before...

* * *

"Hey who ate all the non-fat milk?" Rona demanded.

"Well, maybe that wouldn't be an issue if you ate at the inn like everyone else," Joyce said, a smile on her face but it was decidedly fixed.

"Yes, Rona," Buffy agreed, "We're not stocking in for you ya know"

"Hello? Is it my fault they dragged me out before I ate"

"The rest of us were up at seven," Kennedy told her with a smirk.  
"Right. Like that's a human time"

"Hey, girls, less with the fighty chit chat, more with the passing Xander the peanut butter," Xander told them, indicating with his hand for one of them to pass over the jar.

"It's morning in Sunnydale," Andrew began to narrate as he filmed the entire, packed busy kitchen scene, "and the women of command central take time to fortify themselves for the day ahead"

"Hey," Both Dan and Xander protested in synchronization against the 'women' title.

"Women and Xander and Daniel," Andrew amended, turning the camera in their direction "I was gonna do a special intro for you guys later. Xander, the heart of the Slayer machine. And Daniel, the foreign calm amongst this raging storm"

"Really?" Xander smiled, flattered, "The heart"

"Calm amongst the storm eh?" Daniel repeated and when Andrew nodded in confirmation he grinned to himself.

"Things are tense in command central this morning," Andrew continued, doing his own version of a tracking shot across the kitchen, "Buffy is clearly concerned about some unknown danger, and the air is filled with foreboding"

"Buffy, have you seen my car keys?" Joyce asked, "I can't seem to find them"

"That's probably not the unknown danger..." Andrew reasoned half-heartedly.

"Did you check your handbag?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow and Joyce's expression told Buffy her Mother hadn't even thought of that.

"Look at this place," Spike grumbled, walking into the room, "Damn girls' dorm s'what it is" He lit up a cigarette and as the smoke plumed everywhere the girls groaned in distaste around him.

"Great," Dawn coughed, "Second-hand stinkiness"

Spike went to retort but before he could, Joyce plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out in a make-shift ashtray (that was actually a dish) on the side.

"If you're going to smoke Spike do it outside," She told him on her way out of the room, "I'm not having my kitchen smell of nicotine"

"Well it's definitely crowded in here isn't it, gentle viewers?" Andrew spoke to the camera, putting himself in the shot, "I think it's time for some introductions..."

* * *

"What was that last night?" Rupert's question froze Joyce on her way along the landing towards the bathroom. She turned around to look at him.

"I...I don't know," She answered honestly, "I don't know what it was...and to be perfectly honest, I don't know what it means either"

"Can't it just mean...?" He stepped toward and while she didn't step away, she protested against his advances.

"Rupert, please...I can't..."

"Can't what?" He asked softly.

"Go through this again" She answered honestly, looking up at him. He continued to stand there, looking at her with the puppy-dog expression that she knew he didn't know he was actually doing, yet there it was. Tearing into her, making her want to...she sighed, putting both her hands on his chest to push him away, but the movement lacked effort and a split second later she drew him to her and began kissing him passionately, the two of them pressed up against the landing wall.

Just as the kiss became even more deeper and passionate and threatened to go places Joyce wasn't sure she was ready to go yet, she broke it off abruptly.

"Oh god," She breathed, "What am I doing?" She looked at him, "Stop confusing me"

"What, I-"

"Making eyes at me and then making me think when I don't think. But you're making me think I think so I think maybe I do think and so I'm confused!"

"You're not the only one," He replied honestly, having absolutely no idea how to translate what she had just said to him.

She pushed him a little further away from her so she could move away and carry on walking in the direction she had been previously headed. She had barely walked away two paces though when she turned back and began kissing him again. He was initially thrown but it didn't take him very long at all to give into the kiss and soon the two were kissing with the same amount of passion they had moments before.

Joyce tore away from him again.

"Dammit," She cursed as she walked into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her and locking it so there was no possibility for either of them to go after the other, leaving Rupert laughing quietly at her.

* * *

"Tara MaClay, a sorceress with immense power that no other could match. But this is no wicked goddess, gentle viewers, oh no; Tara is a witch of pure light and goodness using her glorious power and feminine wiles to help the Slayer in keeping the evil at bay" Andrew narrated dramatically as Tara was knelt under the dining room table trying to reach a pen she had dropped and had rolled to an awkward corner of a chair leg.

"Nyeh!" Willow said, just reaching her foot under enough to give the pen a kick in her girlfriend's direction, "You got it?"

"And where would she be without her shining star, her one true love. The dark to her light and the other half of her soul. As Tara has continuously used her magickal power for that of good, Willow was once corrupted by all that the power had to offer almost culminating in the end of our world. And it was only the love of the beautiful, flawless Tara that brought Willow back into the loving open arms of her family. So," Andrew turned the camera so now it was on both witches, "how do you two feel about the coming battle?"

"Andrew, stop filming us," Willow complained, "It's getting kinda creepy" She informed him in a quiet voice.

"But I wish to share the tale of the two lover Wiccas who have passed insurmountable o-"

"Andrew, please?" Tara asked kindly, "We're researching some new things here and we kinda need to concentrate. So, not right now okay?"

"Sure," Andrew agreed, for how could he argue against the gentile Tara? He instead left the dining room, looking for more of those he could document on film and came across one of the Watchers crossing the living room. "Ah, here we have one of the fine Watchers helping with the war to come"

"Hmm?" Cassandra, at the sound of Andrew's narration, looked over at him in puzzlement. When she saw the camera she sighed, "Are you filming again? I uh, I thought Rupert told you categorically not to do that"

"Well, see, I kinda think he was just exaggerating. It's kind of his thing, Dawn said. Exaggerating. So I figured..."

"You're still not filming me," She insisted, "I refuse to be documented like some animal at a zoo now please desist pointing that thing at me  
"But...I was gonna do a whole thing on you. Like a piece," He explained, "How out of all the Watchers to arrive you are the most unlikely. No relation or direct connection to Mr Giles or any of the others and yet you are here, fighting the good fight, doing the right thing no matter the cost, even developing an unlikely friendship with the Slayer's younger sister Dawn. A true hero amongst your peers"

"A...a true hero?" Cassandra became a bit flustered by this description of her and Andrew nodded in enthusiastic agreement, "Well...I suppose I could, uh, I could do a little interview. I-I suppose..."

"We shall convene another time," Andrew told her as he heard people coming down the stairs and Cassandra nodded in shy agreement before leaving the room in the direction of the kitchen.

At the sound of whispered voices on the stairway Andrew stayed in the living room but used the camera to peer around the archway to see who was there. The magic of the zoom button allowed him to get a clear close shot of the two people.

"Rupert not here..."

"Oh, well then somewhere else then?"

"Don't be...whatever it is you're being. Not here, not anywhere" The two were stood incredibly close together and continued to speak in whispered tones.

"Joyce I..."

"Rupert, please, this...you're confusing me." Joyce pleaded with him, "And I would prefer my head to remain clear so..."

"The tension between these two is palpable," Andrew whispered to the camera, "Brought together by a magical act of mayhem the two went through an almost whirlwind romance that neither could have ever predicted, even having a daughter together- the young Potential Slayer, Lily, who...erm...is asleep.- only terrible circumstances orchestrated by The First tore them apart. However, those versed in the reading of people, such as I myself am, suspect love may once again be on the horizon" He looked back over at the staircase and so the two were no longer stood there, "Oh. They're gone" He sulked, "Never fear we shall catch up with them later gentle viewers"

* * *

"Andrew go film someone else if you don't want that bloody contraption broken,"

"But I need to film your portion of the documentary," Andrew protested and Giles sighed.

"I have no desire to have a part in this...whatever it is you're doing"

"Recording the saving of the world for future generations," Andrew explained.

"Well, right now, I'm emptying laundry which isn't exactly world-saving, so go find someone else to bother" Giles replied.

"But you're the head Watcher," Andrew said, "We have many Watchers here but you are what one could refer to as 'official Watcher'. The others turn to you for advice, guidance, they follow your lead-"

"I assure you my sister in no way has ever or will ever follow my lead," Giles interrupted, almost laughing out loud at the concept.

"C'mon," Andrew eventually resorted to whining, "Just a mini interview?"

Giles sighed.

"Will it get you off my back and allow you to leave me in peace?" He asked and Andrew nodded emphatically and enthusiastically.

"Completely. No problemo"

"Fine, ask away"

"Do you believe your relationship with Mrs Giles is being rekindled slowly through the hardships of this war to come?"

Giles just glared at the boy in response and Andrew felt he shouldn't have dived in with the heavy questions first. He should have asked him a simple one; like his favorite Star Wars character. That would have broken the ice for them.

* * *

"Joyce, Joyce, Joyce," Andrew said, shaking his head with a smile, the expression of caring disbelief. However when Joyce looked over at him with raised eyebrows from where she was washing the dishes, he quickly stood up straight and amended his tone as well as the way he referred to her, "Uh, Mrs Giles, I...mean"

"Andrew, what do you want?" Joyce asked simply, resuming her task of washing the dishes left over from breakfast.

"Just a small, unassuming interview with the woman that keeps the Slayer stronghold together. The one normal factor amongst the super and a mother figure to all that have the grace to enter her home"

"Andrew, that flattery may work with others, but I'm afraid it's not how you'll get around me"

"Ah yes," Andrew nodded knowingly as though he had known this fact all along, "Of course. Yet again adding to your simple, natural and compassionate nature"

"Still not working," She smiled, almost laughing a little at his efforts. Over the past few days she had heard and seen him compliment his way to several unexpected interviews, become privy to information they would have unlikely ever told him otherwise and wangled his way onto patrol with Buffy.

Andrew stomped his foot a little.

"Why are you and Mr Giles so hard to convince?" He asked in frustration and Joyce paused, looking over at him.

"You've spoken with Rupert?" She asked and Andrew immediately saw an opening as he plastered on a smile.

"Why, yes, yes I have," He nodded and he saw that Joyce's interest was definitely peaked.

"About what?"

"Just general things." He replied, "The Potentials, Buffy, The First, the other Watchers, you..."

"Me?" She asked, "He spoke to you about me?"

"Oh just a little," Andrew waxed casual.

"Well...I mean, what did- did he...what did he say?" She asked, dishes completely forgotten now.

"Oh just some things about the two of you, how he felt about you, the current status of your relationship" He looked at Joyce, "Care to add comment yourself?"

"Nothing that I'd want recorded on camera, no," She replied.

"What about without the camera?" He asked, placing the camcorder on the island and made as if he had switched it off record mode. He had not.

"Without the camera..." She sighed, "I still wouldn't say it to you"

"C'mon. Maybe you need to" When she looked at him as if to say 'you what?' he shifted on his feet nervously as he explained, "Coz you're not talking to Buffy about it...or Dawn...or anyone..."

"Because there's nothing to discuss with them. This is between me and Rupert. Not them"

"Nothing you want to share? No, no feelings you want off your chest?"

"My feelings for Rupert are staying where they are," She told him, "Mine and private." When he looked a little hurt by the sharp response, she relented slightly, "Look, things...emotions are a little tense for me about this subject okay? And I'm not quite comfortable with you asking these questions"

"Because you want to break up?"

"No...because I _don't_ want to break up," She replied, "That's what makes it hard. If I wanted us to split up, none of this would be an issue for me. I'd just go along with it. But the fact that I still want to be with him is what makes this so difficult for me" She smiled slightly, almost laughing at herself, "I'm not sure whether to follow my heart or my head"

"Is that how you feel Joyce?" Rupert asked, having been stood unnoticed in the kitchen doorway and so he'd heard the entire thing.

* * *

"So you two would say you're still friends?" Andrew asked the couple, having finally scored the interview with the two of them. They were sat on the couch together in the living room and Andrew was filming them with the camera on a tripod as he asked them questions.

"What? Yeah, of course" Joyce replied, surprised by the question and Giles nodded in agreement.

"Especially with Lily-" He began to say but Andrew spoke over him, nodding knowingly.

"Ah yes, Lily. The youngest Potential and the unexpected daughter of the equally unexpected couple" When they both looked at him Andrew quickly shifted topic, "So this, friendship you two now share; do you believe it could ever go back to what it was?"

"I..." Joyce looked at Rupert before looking down at her lap, "I...don't..."

"It's..." Giles was equally without answers.

"Hmm, interesting," Andrew noted their responses. "But the two of you still love one another then?"

"Yes," Joyce was the one to reply and Giles turned to look at her with an expression of almost mild surprise.

"You do?" He asked and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Of course I do," She told them, "That's not what changed. I never said I stopped loving you. I just..." She sighed, looking down momentarily before making eye contact with him once again, "I couldn't handle anymore hurt. And every time we're together it never seems to be long before I get hurt again. I don't mean the physical stuff Rupert," She said before he could say anything, "I mean emotional. And after this last time...with The First...I just I didn't know whether I could take it anymore. You hurting me."  
"Joyce, I...that's never intentional you know that"

"Yes," She accepted, "But it still continues to happen"

"God, Joyce, you know I'd-"

At that moment Rupert's heartfelt reply was cut off as Buffy walked into the living room with Wood, the two having just returned from the high school basement.

"We just spent the whole day keeping a lid on a riot," Wood told them all and neither he nor Buffy noticed how Joyce and Giles, previously having moved very close to one another as they spoke, had now reverted back to awkwardness with a distance between them on the couch.

"Ooh," Andrew exclaimed, "That would have been very exciting on tape"

"Put down the camera Andrew," Buffy told him firmly, "You're not just watching anymore. You're right in the middle of this"

* * *

"They should be back by now" Joyce said, pacing the living room. Since Buffy and Wood had quizzed Andrew on what he knew about the seal in the Sunnydale High basement the two had taken him to see if he could solve the problem. Giles, being resident knowledge/watcher guy had gone along with. And Joyce was left at home with a few of the others, pacing.

"You know if you keep walking that same bloody space duck, you're gonna wear out t'rug," Daniel commented.

"They left almost two hours ago. Where are they?" She asked, "I mean Buffy wasn't even clear on the details of what she planned to do. She just left. Taking Rupert with her. Anything could happen"

"I'm sure they're fine Mom," Dawn said, "It's Buffy. She never comes away losing. She hates losing. It's why she cheats at Life"

"She cheats?" Joyce frowned, wondering how she'd ever missed that. She always caught the two sisters at any other game they were cheating at. Dawn just sighed in response.

"I'm sure they're fine," Tara assured the woman, "Buffy's a Slayer and Giles is very good at this sort of thing, right?"

"Except when he gets knocked unconscious," Willow added quietly and her girlfriend elbowed her, "What?" She asked, "He does do it a lot"

"It can't be very good for his brain," Anya contributed, "One day he'll fall into an unexpected coma"

"God, he was so stupid to go along with them," Joyce complained, showing signs of not even having heard what Anya had said, but whether this was just a matter of selective hearing or not was unclear, "I wish he'd get impaled in the arm by one of those rioting students," She looked out of the window for any sign of him or her daughter and saw none, "Oh, I hope's he okay"

"I thought you wanted him to be impaled," Ted frowned at his aunt's sudden change in tone and his Mother, Jacqueline, threw him a reprimanding look from where she was sat.

"Her emotions are interchangeable yet intense," Anya explained simply.

"Well, ah, pacing isn't going to cause them to arrive home any sooner, so maybe you should try and sit down to wait," Cassandra pointed out and Xander nodded in agreement.

"Plus you're making me kinda dizzy"

At the moment Joyce went to reply, possibly with a sharp retort, the front door opened and the woman rushed over to see Buffy walk in.

"Oh Buffy, thank god, are you okay?" She asked after hugging her tightly.

"Yeah I'm fine," She assured her, "The choir and the band may never go back to their simpler rivalry but otherwise everything's of the good. We shut the seal down. For now anyway"

"Where's Rupert?"

"He's following on. He got knocked out at one point so he's walking a little..." Buffy trailed off as her Mother, having spotted Giles walking up the garden path, rushed out the door leaving her daughter's conversation hanging in mid-air.

Giles, making his way up the front path behind Wood, was not expecting anything random or unpredictable to happen. He especially wasn't expecting a woman to dive into his arms. He also wasn't expecting said woman to be Joyce.

"Rupert," She said, before kissing him forcefully on the lips, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Despite his initial surprise, Rupert immediately gave into the kiss, slipping his arms around her waist to hold her tightly to him, but with the way she was clinging to him, that really wasn't an issue. "Thank god you're okay," She breathed after breaking the kiss, but still holding onto him tightly, "I was so worried"

"Worried?" He asked, "Joyce, I've done things like this before...worse thing even"

"I know," She agreed, "But it felt different this time...scarier," She kissed him again, "And I didn't want you not to come back and the two of us still not..." She looked at him intently, "I can't- I don't want us to not be together, Rupert"

"But I thought you said, what with everything..." Giles reminded her but she cut him off.

"I don't want this all to be going on around us, not knowing who's gonna be still here tomorrow, and not be with you. I don't want it to end not together," She paused, "Well, if I'm honest I don't want it to end full stop. Because dying is not something I intend for a long time and-"

* * *

"Think they're back together again?" Dawn asked Buffy as the two of them glanced down the garden path at their Mother smoochifying with Giles.

"That or they're having the best break-up I've ever seen," Buffy replied, heading into the living room and her sister followed on.

"Hey," Xander said as the two sister walked into the room, "Did I glimpse right?" He asked.

"Glimpse right what?" Buffy frowned.

"You Mom. Giles," He explained, "Falling into the category 'item' again?"

Before either Buffy or Dawn could reply, the couple in question came in from the garden, not even pausing to say hello to the group in the living room, before continuing quickly on up the stairs, holding hands.

"I think that can be taken as an affirmative yes," Anya concluded.

* * *

"Maybe we're just always going to act like this" Joyce thought aloud as she and Rupert lay contentedly in bed together later on that night. They were both lay on their sides and he had his arms around her and she curled in against him, her back to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"All the drama and everything," She explained, before wriggling around where she lay so she was now turned to face him, "And then just getting back together like this. With the very good make-up sex," She smiled at him, "Maybe we can't help it"

"Why?" He asked, curious as to where she was going with this.

"Well, maybe because we got together as teenagers we're just destined to act like teenagers all the time" He looked at her and she elaborated, "With one another anyway, I mean"

"So you think I act like a teenager around you, do you?" He teased.

"Well you do let down your hair a little," She smiled, running her fingers through his short cut, "Figuratively speaking anyway"

"Just a little?" He asked in an almost challenging tone and before Joyce had time to react he had swung the two of them round under the covers so he was now lay astride her and she grinned up at him.

"Just a little," She repeated, just before he leant towards her crushing her mouth with his own and instantly feeling herself respond she wrapped her arms tightly around his body, her legs reaching up around him. Just as she felt she was losing herself in the moment he tugged a little to the left and the two fell on their sides beside one another. "See," She laughed slightly, "You get silly too"

"Oh isn't this just wonderful?" A voice made the two of them immediately stop what they were doing. They both sat up quickly, pulling the covers up to the appropriate height to cover what needed covering to see who was in the room with them and saw Glory perched on Joyce's vanity dresser, "The two lovers back together. It's so cute I can't stand it"

"What do you want?" Giles asked straightforwardly.

"What do I want?" Glory laughed, "Sweetie, I'm here to ask about what you want"

"If you're here to pull the Jenny card again you can save your breath" Joyce told her, causing Giles to look at her in surprise.

"No breath to save," Glory grinned, "And not sure I'd be a wastin' it anyway"

"You would," Joyce assured her.

"Please," Glory scoffed, "Like it isn't still on your mind that he's thinking about her"

"It's not," Joyce replied calmly, a tone that revealed she wasn't lying, that in fact this was how she really felt, "It's really not"

Giles put his arm around her supportively, visually unifying their stand against The First.

"You sure about that?" Glory challenged.

"She's sure," Giles said, holding Joyce a little tighter, "We're both sure"

She looked up at him with a small, small smile and in reply he kissed her head fondly before kissing her on the lips just as gently.

When the two pulled apart only a few moments later, they found The First was gone.


	20. Lies My Parents Told me

g120- Next fifty years. Right. Got it. Haha. Thank you for the review

zigpal- gets dizzy from dancing I'm guessing you're happy if you're doing the box step, haha. Thank you for the review

rabidreject- Thank you for the review and as for all those storylines you just threw in there, well you're just going to have to see how things play out

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been over a week since an update guys but things have been very, very hectic. Anyway this chapter sees a mini, mini Angel crossover andI believe a snippet of a storyline that comes into play in season 8. Oh yeah baby. haha. Enjoy.

* * *

"Come on, Lily, please, please co-operate," Jacqueline begged as she attempted to feed her young niece. However, every time the spoon of food came anywhere near the little girl's mouth, she shoved it away forcefully with her small hand and just shook her head emphatically with a wide grin. "Your mother entrusted me to look after you this morning and I believe that involved getting you to eat so please..." She tried again and failed just as Daniel walked in to see how she was doing.

"Still trying to get her to eat?" He asked in amusement, "I thought you told Joyce and Rupes you could handle it"

"And I can," Jac insisted, "It just seems she's not in the mood to eat. Are you?" She looked at the little girl who merely grinned almost devilishly in response. "Makes sense I suppose"

"How?" He asked.

"Well Mum said Rupert was always a terror this young. Hell he was a terror at the age of five, six, seven..."

"Still think it's weird, him havin' a kid," Daniel commented with a shake of the head, "Then again; never thought the guy'd get a girl either"

"I know..." Jac said softly in agreement as she watched her niece look between the two of them as though trying to decipher what they were saying to one another, "I mean, last time we visited he and Joyce stated firmly that in no way were they ever going to have children. Next time I come by they've got a baby girl"

"Yeah, it's not like it were planned though is it?" Dan grinned, ruffling the soft hair on Lily's hair. In response she tried to slap him.

"Yes," Jac agreed with an expression of disapproval, "I truly don't wish to know the full story there"

"Good point"

"I still can't believe he planned never to tell any of us," Jacqueline shook her head in disbelief, "His family!"

"Yeah, well, guess he din't want her getting recruited intuh Watcher's School eh?" Dan guessed correctly, "I mean after what they put Rupert...and a lot of us through, makes sense he'd want his daughter out of it all as much as possible"

"Yes, but- Dad. Dad didn't even know he had another grandchild and now..." Jacqueline started to cry as she reminded herself of the fact her Father along with her husband and hundreds of friends and colleagues were now dead, "I'm sorry," She managed to apologize through the tears, "It's just when I think...and now he'll never ever know and won't meet Lily because he's gone...and Ted's Father's gone too...and..." She choked back sobs and Daniel stood beside, a hand on her shoulder in understanding. He knew exactly how she felt. Everyone they had known, grown up with, loved was gone. They were the only surviving few and that could make a person feel very much alone.

Lily frowned at Jacqueline crying for a moment before outstretching her arms towards her, making nonsensical noises to grab her attention and her aunt looked over at her, blinking away tears so she could see her clearly.

"Oh sweetie," She managed to smile a watery one as she reached forward and picked up the child, holding her in her arms and Lily held her as tightly as was possible for a nine month old and Jacqueline was truly grateful for it.

* * *

"Oh it's not that bad," Joyce assured him. They were at the library in the new Sunnydale High. Joyce was on her way to work, having left Jacqueline to take care of Lily, but Rupert-before going to the Magic Box to see how Anya was doing running the store practically one-handedly lately- wished to stop by the school, feeling that now they knew Robin, that he would be able to be in closer contact to the Hellmouth and it's activities. And, after being librarian at the previous school he had wished to see the new library facilities, apparently intending to look through any arcane texts Robin might have put there for further information about the Seal and The First. Joyce, due to some inexplainable instinct, had decided to go in with him.

What Giles had come face to face with horrified him. The library was larger than the last and had a lot more modern look in comparison to the olde worlde look the previous one had carried. But most horrifically the room was filled, completely filled, with computers. Computer after computer after computer while the books retained a small area in the back.

"Not that bad?" Giles looked at his wife as though she were insane.

"Well, I'm sure the books are scanned and saved _onto_ the computers so..." She winced as she realized that had been the absolutely wrong thing to say.

"We have to speak to Wood about this." He said, his tone firm and his attitude adamant. He turned swiftly out of the room and started heading down the corridor.

"Are you sure honey?" Joyce asked, rushing to keep up with his quick and steady, determined pace. "I mean-"

"Of course I'm sure"

"But Robin- He's the Principal and I'm not sure he'll think it's appropriate to have those sort of books in a public school library. Especially after what happened last week"

"Well, I'll just have to reason with him won't I?" Giles replied before pushing the door open into Robin's office where both he and Buffy were stood.

"Everything's terrible," Giles announced his entrance.

"I think that's exaggerating just a little..." Joyce told him.

"It's a catastrophe," Giles continued.

"What is?" Buffy asked, frowning, "What's wrong?"

"It seems Rupert has a little issue with the current state of the library" Joyce explained tentatively.

"What's wrong with it?" Wood asked, in full-on Principal mode.

"It's nothing but computers!" Giles exclaimed, in a tone that seemed to say that Robin should have known that answer anyway. "There's not a book to be seen"

"Well, there was that little rack of...okay," Joyce began to say but trailed off when Giles threw her a look.

"We should go before the school board"

"Pardon?" Robin asked, confused.

"I can have my back up library sent from home in the meantime. It isn't much but-"

"Giles," Buffy sounded like a teenager who was being embarrassed by a parent in front of a date.

"Knowledge comes from crafted bindings and pages Buffy," He replied, "Not ones and zeroes."

"Is there another reason why you're here?" Buffy asked, hand on her hip.

"Yes"

"There is?" Joyce asked, "I thought you just wanted to see if everything was okay?"

"I always wish to talk to Buffy"

"About what?" Buffy asked.

"Spike" He replied, "And the removal of his chip. Now, I've been thinking this over-"

"Not that again," Joyce rolled her eyes, "We can trust Spike"

"_No,_" Giles corrected her, "_You_ can trust Spike"

"And therefore by extension so should you"

"He's a vampire. One controlled by The First no less"

"Everyone's been messed with by The First- us included. And he has a soul; shouldn't that mean something?"

"You've always favored him, Joyce, before the soul. Before the chip!"

"Well, he always seemed perfect amiable and-"

"Amiable?" Giles scoffed, "Before he came to see you a couple of years ago, he had just devoured a shopkeeper!"

"That was just..." Joyce searched around for the appropriate term, "...survival"

"Oh yes of course," Giles agreed without sincerity.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"I thought these two had gotten back together..." Robin frowned at Buffy in confusion, "Have they broken up again?"

"No..." Buffy replied, "This is actually how they act when they _are_ together. Especially when they're talking about Spike. Giles is against, Mom is for. They're not _really_ arguing. Just...having a heated debate."

"We are not," Giles and Joyce protested in synchronization.

"See?"

"Look, my point is with this...uh trigger that The First has implanted in Spike we cannot ever really trust him Buffy," Giles said, "He may snap at any moment, switching temperaments; begin killing again at a moment's command"

"It's not random Giles," Buffy protested, "It's to do with that song he was singing before he attacked Andrew"

"Yes," Giles agreed, "But he has no memory of it. Is there any part of it you can remember?"

"I dunno..." Buffy shrugged, "Not like it had a catchy hook or anything like 'I'm comin' up so you'd better get this party started'. It was boring, English, old, just like yo-" Giles glowered at her while her Mother merely raised her eyebrows as though daring her to finish the sentence and she quickly changed course, "-ul Brynner. Yul Brynner. A British Yul Brynner"

"That aside," Giles let the comment drop, "It is this lack of knowledge over the trigger that prompted me to do a little research into triggers of a supernatural variety"

"And?"

"And it appears the occurrence is not as rare as you may believe." He informed her, "Also, I discovered a spell that should be reasonably easy for Tara to cast."

"A spell that'll do what exactly?" Buffy asked, her voice weighted with suspicion.

"Well...alert Spike to what the trigger is," He explained, "Allowing him to...disarm it"

* * *

They were all the basement, gathered around Spike. All being Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Joyce, Giles and Wood. Dawn had been forced by her mother to stay upstairs with the others- Cassandra was keeping her company- and Jac and Daniel were looking after Lily while the Potentials seemingly caused havoc in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked Wood, "Come to see the show?"

"Thought you might need the support," Wood smiled tightly.

The tension in Wood's voice was palpable.

"Hey can we leave the testosterone display _outside_?" Anya asked "It's going to be dangerous enough when this spell makes Spike go crazy without you adding to the tension"

"Right, let's get this over with," Spike sighed, "What're you gonna do?"

"It's just a spell," Tara explained, "Should relax your mind, take you to whatever memory holds the...key to your trigger"

"And what if it don't work?" Spike challenged.

"As long as you're open to the memories, shouldn't be a problem," Willow assured him and the vampire sighed with a nod.

"Fine...chant away..."

"_Kun'ati belek sup'sion." Tara began to chant powerfully and solemnly from the text in ancient looking book, "Bok'vata im kele'beshus. Ta'li ta'li ek'vota. Mor'osh boota'ke..."_

"What exactly is it going to do?" Joyce asked Giles in a whisper as Tara chanted, but before Giles could reply, blinding light almost as though it were directly from the sun poured over them and everyone had to put a hand up to their eyes to block the light. When it cleared and they pulled their hands away they saw they were no longer in the basement. Well, Buffy, Tara, Joyce and Giles weren't. The others were no where to be seen.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked, looking around at the room they were stood in which had a distinctly antiquarian look to it, "Where are the others?"

"I don't know," Tara admitted, "We were all the nearest to Spike so maybe we're the only ones effected..."

"Her eyes balls of honey..." A familiar voice reached their ears, but what threw them was the lack of a cockney accent. This was pure upper crust. "Angel's harps her laugh..." The group slowly followed the sound of the voice until they came into another, more open room in which an old Victorian lady was sat upon the sofa listening to...

"Spike?!" Buffy yelped in absolute shock when she saw the vampire as his human self, bearing an uncanny resemblance to...well, Giles. After this exclamation, Buffy threw her hands to her mouth, worried that the vamp in question would look over.

"Don't worry," Tara assured her, "I don't think they can hear us"

"Who's that he's talking to?" Joyce asked, walking over and Giles for a brief moment panicked that while they couldn't be heard, they were visible, but neither Spike nor the old woman took any notice of her. "Is that his Mother?"

"It would seem so," Giles said, joining her.

"Is...is he reading poetry?" Buffy asked in disbelief, "And his hair...it's brown..."

"Please tell me you didn't believe that hair color to be natural," Giles begged, referring to Spike's bleached locks of the future.

"Hark the lark," Spike, or rather William continued, "Her name it hath spake. 'Cecily' it discharges. From twixt it's wee beak"

"God, that was bloody awful," Giles commented once the poem was over and Buffy hit him.

"It wasn't that bad," She said in defense, "It was sweet" She watched the pre-vampire intensely, "I never knew Spike could be like this..."  
"Well technically he isn't Spike yet," Giles pointed out, "This...is William"

"Oh yes, you've a rare gift," His Mother was presently telling him in a warm tone causing Buffy to smile. She had never seen this side of Spike before and to do so now...well, it made her smile.

"Would that certain publishers thought as you," William replied shyly.

"Well, you mustn't be disheartened..." His Mother continued to encourage him.

"We're...we're not stuck here are we?" Joyce turned to Giles worriedly, who in turn looked at Tara.

"I don't believe so..." Giles replied, "Or at least I hope not"

"Hope isn't good to go on Giles," Buffy said, tuning into the conversation.

"Well, if push comes to shove Tara can always reverse the spell, can't you?" He turned to the witch and she nodded, holding up the text in her hand a little.

"Well, I still have the spellbook"

"I'd just rather we not reverse the spell till we have a chance to discover Spike's trigger," Giles continued.

"It's to do with his Mom...?" Buffy asked, sounding like the Queen of Skeptic Town.

As if in answer they all heard William's Mother, Anne, begin to sing softly to her son.

"Early one morning, just as the sun was rising, I hear a maid singing..."

"That's it!" Buffy exclaimed, "That's the song I heard him singing to himself before he attacked Andrew!"

As if suddenly hit with a violent, brute force the four felt themselves thrown backwards away from the scene as the Victorian living room flickered from sight and the basement came back into view. Amazingly, despite the force they'd just felt and having walked around Spike's original home they were all stood exactly where they had been before Tara had cast the spell. Except now they all felt nauseous and dizziness caused them to stumble a little.

None of them really had time to fully embrace the dizzies however as Spike suddenly vamped and began loudly trying to attack them at the same time there was the sound of smashing glass upstairs followed by the sounds of screams and chaos.

No one knew quite which direction to head. Giles was already heading up the basement stairs though with Joyce right behind him. Anya and Xander looked momentarily over at Spike before turning to follow the couple on up the stairs. Willow and Tara stayed behind to try and help Buffy and Wood with controlling the suddenly ferocious vampire.

"What's going on?" Giles asked as he came into the kitchen and saw chaos before him. The kitchen door had been knocked off it's hinges and lay flat on the floor, the glass panes shattered and there were several men, all bald, tall, their faces and hands entirely red with black pupiless eyes and wearing brick red robes, in the room. Giles' sister was presently trying to tear one such man off her arm, knocking him away into the kitchen side desperately. Dan just thumped another, though it didn't knock the man out it sent him backwards enough. Several Potentials, including Kennedy, were also trying to help and the fight had spilled out in the dining room.

"Who are they?" Anya asked frantically, diving out of the way of one, "What did they want?!"

"I think-" Dan battered away another robed man as he tried to get over to the group who were presently too confused to do anything beyond duck the chaos, "They're after Lily"

"What?" Joyce yelped.

"Well, they seem to keep heading toward her"

"Where is she?" Giles asking, seeing that his daughter wasn't in the kitchen.

"Cassandra. Just took her. I don't know where"

Giles turned to his wife, but saw she was already gone, weaving her way through the fight, out of the room, to find where Cassandra had gone with Lily.

"Joyce!" Giles shouted, before trying to follow on after her, elbowing one of the robed men in the face to do so.

"Hey don't leave us here!!" Anya protested and Xander took her hand, leading to back against the door to the basement.

"Now we can either stay here and fight psychotic robe guys. Or go downstairs and face psychotic vampire" He offered and Anya looked at him in disbelief.

"Isn't there an option that doesn't involve the word 'psychotic'?"

"Not in our lives"

"Joyce!" Giles continued to shout heading over to her through the chaos of Potentials attempting to fight the unfamiliar robed men. He finally spotted her going to head upstairs, he guessed presuming Cassandra would be up there with Lily as that would generally make sense unless the Watcher had opted to take the child out of the house completely but with the Robed Men coming in from every entry that wasn't likely. However, before Joyce had stepped up to the second step she was grabbed by one of the robed men and they pulled her back down the step by her hair. She tried to fight them off, but as Giles found out when another one pulled him by the shoulders, they were incredibly strong. He tried to rip out of the man's grasp but he held on tightly so Giles backed up as much as he could until they hit a wall. The collision caused the robed man to let go in pain and Giles got free, before turning around and decking him.

He then able to once again return his attention to Joyce, who he saw had gotten the man to let go of her hair, but she was kicking and slapping him away as he still had hold of her arm. She was telling him to let go in an almost comical fashion as though that mere command would give the man or demon as it may very well be incentive to do so. She eventually pushed him away completely, but he grabbed her again as she went to dash off, throwing her round and she banged into the wall, before falling down to the floor unconscious.

Giles barely had time to be worried, outraged or all of the above as one of the robed men slammed a chair into his face and within seconds his own world went black also.

* * *

"I can't believe you _both_ got knocked out this time," Willow shook her head in disbelief as she and Tara were seeing to the adults' head wounds. Dawn, Anya and Xander were seeing to any injured potentials in the dining room.

Both Joyce and Giles were sat dejectedly on stools in the kitchen, looking very much self-conscious that the two of them had been knocked out and that Tara and Willow were seeing to their injuries in an almost mothering way.

"Ow, Willow," Giles complained as she pulled another splinter out from just above his eye. Along with several scratches and a slight bruise the chair KO had caused him to have several splinters on his face which Willow wanted to laugh at but didn't for knowing he would be inclined to attack her if she did so.

"Don't be such a baby," She told him, "It's just a splinter. I just hope when Lily grows up she doesn't inherit your guys' unconscious tendencies coz that would _not_ be good"

"This doesn't look too bad," Tara commented as she finished cleaning the half-bruise half-scrape on the side of Joyce's head. It was fairly near her hairline and Tara suspected that once she let out the bits she'd pinned back to see to the wound, it wouldn't be very much visible at all. "Might be a little sore though. I could put one of those little band-aid stitches on if you want-"

"_No_" Joyce said adamantly,taking the slide out of her hair immediately as though worried that Tara would attempt to apply one anyway. She brushed her hair with her fingers so it fell over the injury, covering most of it. "Who were those men anyway? Why were they after Lily?"

"I don't know." Giles replied, "I've never come across them before. They weren't at all familiar to me"

"Kennedy is having her first interrogation with one of them upstairs in Buffy's room," Willow told them, "Daniel's helping.

"Oh Lord..." Giles put a hand to his head before getting up, "Those two working together could be cataclysmic." He left the room, presumably after Dan and Kennedy.

"Did you say Cassandra put Lily to bed?" Joyce asked the two witches and they nodded causing Joyce to leave the room also, but she was in search of her daughter.

"I will not tell you a thing," The demonic monk guy continued to repeat to Daniel and Kennedy.

"Do you think we should hit him again?" She asked.

"I don't think it's making a difference"

"I didn't say it was," Kennedy replied and the Watcher raised his eyebrows in interest. If the girl ever became the Slayer he very much wanted to be her Watcher. She had a very similar attitude to his own and the fire she had over slaying demons entertained him to no end.

"Maybe we should move onto some classical torture..." Dan thought aloud.

"It matters not what you do," The demon monk told him, "My brethren all went free from here tonight and they shall return. And I shall leave here with them and the child"

"Why are you so interested in Lily?" Daniel asked just as Giles came into the room.

"The child holds the key. No matter how many cities are overthrown, she can bring us back to power"

"Bring you back to power?" Kennedy frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The child is predestined. Though many have tried to prevent her from coming into being, we knew she would always come to pass. And now we take what is rightfully ours"

"I highly disagree," Giles seemed to speak calmly but there was a quiet venom in his voice, "And I'm sure her Mother would feel the same. Try to take Lily again and you and your 'brethren' shall find yourselves somewhat eviscerated. Now," He took a further few steps into the room, "Where exactly are you from?"

"A place you have no ability unless we wish it, cow" The monk replied angrily, "Pylea shall once again rid itself of you scum with the child in our hands"

"Pylea?" Daniel frowned, looking to Giles, "Isn't that a-"

"Demon dimension?" Giles nodded, "And a decidedly unpleasant one at that." He looked at both Daniel and Kennedy, "Keep an eye on him. Torture him if you wish. Buffy's weapons have a varied choice. Any further information you can get out of him as regards to Lily would be very much appreciated," He left the room, and went to go to Lily where he found Joyce already was.

"Is she okay?" He asked as she picked her up out of her bed.

"She's fine," Joyce smiled warmly with relief as she held onto the child tightly, "Just a little..."

"Frazzled?"

"Yes," She smiled a little at his choice of words, "Frazzled." They both fussed the young child in silence for a few moments, before Joyce broke it with a question, "Have you found out anything about the men who attacked? Are they...are they something else to do with The First?"

"I suspect not," He replied, "He has revealed himself to be from a demon dimension actually. He and his brethren seem to be viewing Lily as some kind of savior for their demonic priesthood"

"What?" Joyce was understandably horrified, "No it can't...no...she's not...she's-"

"Something very special," He completed, "So much so that Evil wish to have their hands on her. Which isn't going to happen"

"No," Joyce shook her head, taking deep comfort in Rupert's words.

* * *

It was much later on that same day and night had fallen as Buffy and Wood still stood guard over Spike trying to get him to work through his memories so as to cure him of his trigger while Kennedy and Dan continued to torture the demonic monk upstairs. The others were researching into the Pylea demon while several of the Potentials kept an eye out in case the rest of them decided to attack again.

"There's nothing in here specifically about them or any reference to why they would want Lily," Giles said in exclamation, slamming the book he had researching in closed.

"It isn't gonna be another Key thing is it?" Xander asked, "They wanna use her to get him back to this Pie...ayah...place"

"Pylea," Giles corrected patiently, "And I don't believe so" He considered his answer, "Or rather I hope not. Either way, no matter what they wish to use her for; it isn't going to happen"

"I concur," Xander nodded with a serious expression, whilst retaining his trademark levity.

"They're going to come back you know," Joyce said to them. She wasn't researching. She was pacing. "They want Lily...and that _thing _is still here"

"Well if they do, we'll be ready for them," Giles assured her.

"How?" She challenged, "By getting knocked out again?"

"Well, uh,I-"

"Guys?" Rachel, one of the Potentials, called out, "Hate to break the Fluster Brigade but we got company"

"It's DuffMan right?" Xander asked and Rachel threw him a look.

"Yeah, and all of Moe's Tavern" She stepped aside from the window so Giles could have a look. "I'd say there's about fifteen of your robe guys"

"Damn," Giles cursed, "They don't seem to be making a move yet"

"No," Xander agreed, looking outside also, "Just surrounding us. We need to get Buffy"

"She's too busy keeping control of Schitzo Vamp," Anya said.

"Well Schitzo Vamp will have to wait," Giles said and then rolled his eyes as he realized what he had just said, "I did _not_ just say that"

"I'll go get her," Xander left the room to get Buffy from the basement.

"Rupert, what do we do?" Joyce asked worriedly, not knowing whether it was safer to leave Lily upstairs where she was or whether she could go to her- or would that just lead them directly to her daughter, she just didn't know.

"We have a fairly strong force here," He reasoned, "As long as we keep any of them from getting upstairs everything should be okay. I promise"

"I don't believe you!" Joyce exclaimed as at that exact moment one of the robed demons came smashing through the window landing in a neat tuck and roll as though he were a human canon ball. When he stood upright in the center of the living room,in the middle of all of them, they saw he was wielding what looked to be some kind of ceremonial sword. He sliced it through the air threateningly as though telling them what he was going to do to each of them and the next moment the rest of his brethren charged in.

"I'm here!" Buffy told everyone as she ran into the room just as the chaos began. She had left Wood to look after Spike. "Okay, you guys are really ugly" She said as one of the robed demons came at her. She grabbed him by the wrists and twisted both arms right ground causing him to flip round and land painfully on his back on the dining room table, "Haven't you ever heard of a facial?" She thumped in the face, before tossing him off the table into one of the side cabinets, "Or sun tan lotion?" Another one was coming from behind her and without even glancing to see where he was she ducked and swung round with her right leg outstretched high and her foot connected loudly with the demon's jawline and as something in him snapped he stumbled back in pain. "Maybe if you spent less time attacking my little sister" She grabbed the one she had thrown into the cabinet and tossed him at two coming toward her, knocking them all down like bowling pins, "And more time on self-image, a facial here, a make-over there" She snapped the weapon out of one of the recovering demon's hands and swung it round easily like a baton, "You'd wouldn't have this whole red skin issue thing going on" She impaled all three at the same time with the long sword through their abdomen and they collapsed back onto the floor and Buffy moved further on into the fight. She reached the living room where she saw both Vi and her Mom were being backed into a corner. Vi, points to her, was attempting to fight back but was unfortunately not doing very well while Joyce was mainly just focusing on not getting hit and therefore not getting knocked out. Again.

She just took a step forward to help them when the front door open and she turned to attack whatever was coming through only to see two semi-familiar faces. She couldn't remember their names very well though. Her Mom, who fell back into the wall beside the three suddenly, answered her question when, after gathering her balance again she looked at the newcomers with a look of confused shock before saying-

"Fred? Lorne?"

"Hi sweetie," Lorne smiled back, just ducking a flying knife, "When you and your hubby said back here was hectic you weren't kidding were ya?" He asked, looking around at the chaotic fight.

"Oh no..." Fred shook her head, fiercely not liking what she was seeing, "No...No...no..."

"What? What is it?" Buffy asked and Fred pointed out the robed demons to Lorne.

"Lorne...it's...from..."

"Guess getting run out didn't get them killed," Lorne attempted to joke but there was real fear in his voice and expression.

"Who are they?" Joyce asked, "They're after Lily"  
"Well, I warned you about this didn't I?"

"You said keep her away from Wolfram and Hart," Joyce protested and Lorne looked at her in exasperation.

"They _are_ the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart"

"_What!?"_

"We need weapons!" Fred said, looking around in panic at all the demons, "Chest. Over there" Buffy pointed out and Fred immediately ran over and Buffy soon followed on into the fight also.

"I think we'll just sit out of the way duck,don't you-" Lorne began to say to Joyce who he knew- a lot from when she sang- was just as non-violence inclined as he was. However when he turned to look at her as he talked he saw she had ran off in the direction of the stairs which one of the demons were heading up. She pulled at the demon's arm but it did nothing so she did a much more effective thing- she tripped him up. He fell all the way back down to the stairs where, once he landed on the floor, Fred killed him with one lethal slice and dice blow from the Hunga Munga she was wielding.

"Now there's three of you left..." Buffy said looking around at all the dismembered and dead demon monks, "And only one of me...plus Fred who seems to have some mad skills...and then we've got Giles who you know is pretty handy with a sword and then Mom who gets all mad whenever family's threatened plus a few Potentials I'd say you're pretty much numbered guys"

* * *

"So, these monks...these ah, demons, you say they are...were connected to the law firm in L.A?" Giles asked Fred. Lorne, who had been cut across his arm in the crossfire was currently being seen to be Joyce while Fred answered the question.

"They're from Pylea," She answered, "It was the demon dimension I was trapped in...for a long time. Those...priests or whatever they were meant to be were the guys running the deal...keeping the humans down and the demons up"

"'Cept yours truly," Lorne cut in, "My distaste over maiming made me part of the unpopular crowd"

"You said they were Wolfram and Hart," Joyce pointed out as she finished bandaging his cut, "But...they didn't look at all like the members we've come across before"

"Wolfram and Hart is a multi-dimensional law firm," Fred explained, "It has law firms in every dimension you can think of and recruits people or demons from each of those dimensions. The one in our world employs humans, the one in Pylea..."

"Employs demons," Giles finished, "But why were they here? And why are they after Lily?"

"Guys got themselves exiled when Cordy did a little overthrow," Lorne explained as he pulled his jacket sleeved back over his now bandaged would.

"Cordelia?" Joyce frowned. "What has she got to do with any of this?"

"Turned out 'princess' actually is one in their world. Some prophecy of a human girl with the Sight." Lorne shook his head, waving his hand as though to brush away that matter deeming it far too confusing, "Anyway the new Prince of Pylea being somewhat human and pure of heart yadda yadda yadda made a little democracy in Pylea and the demon priest guys your lot just decapitated got thrown out"

"B-but what has Lily got to do with all of this?" Joyce looked thoroughly confused by the notion and Lorne believed he never met anyone who could so visually express confusion.

"They've got a thing about prophecies," He explained, "Any person involved in one has power in them for the mere fact that they have a bigger plan, a bigger purpose. Her Slayer half has all the physical strength that appeals to them and since these guys feed on knowledge the Watcher side of her would also be appealing. She was a perfect choice"

"Choice for what?" Giles asked.

"Sacrifice, worship?" Lorne shrugged, "Who knows? Anything that would allow them to use her to get their power back in Pylea" He looked at Lily's parents, trying to explain the situation kindly, "Look, I can't tell you everything. Not just coz it'd be breaking the house rules but because I don't know it all anyway. But Lily was meant to come about...if not through you two then by someone else but you were the two who were the lucky two. But she's meant for big things. A good big thing. Which means no matter what something evil is gonna try and use her for big bad things. I'm sorry"

"I hate prophecies," Joyce finally said, "And I hate magick. And I hate all the demons and vampires and...I just want it all to stop."

"There's something else," Fred said and when Joyce and Giles looked even more worried if that were possible she hurried to explain, "No it's not about Lily. It's about why we're here and all. We didn't just have perfect timin' ya know"  
"Oh yes," Giles said in realization, "I'm afraid in all the chaos I'd rather forgotten as to whether there was a reason for your being here"

"We kinda need Willow." Fred explained, "For a spell. Back in L.A. Cordy and Wes says she's the only one who can do it"

"Do what?" Giles asked and it was Lorne who replied in the rare use of his somber tone.

"Restore Angel's soul"

* * *

Fred and Lorne had gone back to L.A, taking Willow with them so she could perform the Spell of Restoration on Angelus. Tara had accompanied them at Willow's request. Just in case she got out of control with the magics.

Buffy had had a worse time curing Spike then any who had remained upstairs realized. Apparently Robin had had some unresolved issues with the vampire on account of Spike had killed his Mother. Buffy had returned to the basement from helping to fight off the demon Pylean priests to find wood attempting to kill a triggered Spike. Luckily things weren't any worse than the fact both were a little worse for wear. Plus it seemed Spike had made peace with his memories allowing him to make the trigger redundant.

And now there was a peaceful emptiness and silence reigning over 1630 Revello Drive as it was well on into the night and all residents were asleep. While most anyway. Both Joyce and Rupert were wide awake and stood in the doorway to the small room in which Lily was sleeping as though continuously making sure she was still there.

"Are things always going to be after her?" Joyce asked quietly and Giles sighed.

"No more than things are after any of us, I just believe they may have a greater impact," He sighed again, "I can't deny it's going to be hard"

"I knew that," She replied, "Raising a child is always hard. But I thought it was going to be hard because she didn't like Kindergarten, because we wouldn't let her watch her favorite show 24/7...because she wanted a certain dress for a dance...not because demonic factions are after her constantly since she's meant for some big thing that none of us have a clue about"

"Well she seemed to cope with it rather well," Giles pointed out softly, putting his arm around and she leant into him naturally, slipping her arm around his waist.

"She _was_ constantly chipper..." Joyce admitted and Giles groaned slightly. She looked at him in mild puzzlement, "What?"

"A 'chipper' daughter. I'm not quite sure I could deal with that" He told her and she smirked at him.

"You're calm in the face of prophecies but peppy teenagers frighten you?"

"I was there when Buffy wished to be a cheerleader remember?" He reminded her, "When a lot of young girls wanted to be so actually. And it involved several cheerleaders having curses put on them. So yes 'peppy' frightens me. Frightens me quite a bit"


	21. Dirty Girls

zigpal- So. Much. Better. Than. Joss'. ::collapses in shock from this comment:: thank you by the way for the review and the claps.

rabidreject- Thanks for the review and as for seeing more of Wolfram and Hart I couldn't possibly say. Yet.

* * *

"Wh-how, b-but...what?"

"I'm the only left still working here Joyce," Carole replied as the two stood in the empty gallery except for the art and unpacked crates around them.

"B-but what about the others?" Joyce was having a major case of the confusies, "I had...there were three others...I mean I know a few people had left...but there were three, three others"

"And they've gone too," Carole told her, "A lot of people are leaving Sunnydale now...I'm not sure why, but something just doesn't seem right."

"Not right?"

"To be honest I'm getting itchy feet myself," Carole admitted, "Maybe there's gonna be a big earthquake or something and we can feel it I don't know...but the hot thing right now seems to be to leave town"

"You're leaving too aren't you?" Joyce asked sadly, finally understanding what Carole was getting at.

"I don't want to, Joyce, you know that," Carole replied, "But you know I've got a family to think about and if something's going to happen here...I want them as far away as possible..." She sighed, "Look, I'm staying till the end of the week so I'll keep up here till then. But we're moving out on Sunday. We're gonna stay at his sister's for a little while before we have somewhere to stay ourselves. I'm sorry"

"No, it's fine." Joyce assured her, "I mean it's not fine but...well, I guess it'll have to be huh?"

"You should think about leaving yourself. You, your daughters and Rupert. Get out of here while everything's still standing you know"

"I don't think Buffy would approve," Joyce said grimly not bothering to explain herself in reply to Carole's puzzled expression.

"Look I'll just start unloading the crates in the back," Carole offered at a loss of anything else to say to her friend and soon to be not-boss, before leaving the room. Once Joyce was left alone in the main part of the gallery she sighed.

"Sure. _Now_ they decide to notice something's wrong in Sunnydale," What was she going to do? With everyone leaving she could barely keep the gallery running herself not to mention there would soon be no people to play the part of customers. She was going to have to close it down wasn't she? But she didn't want to. Everything else in Sunnydale seemed to belong to Rupert or Buffy or Dawn or Lily or Willow or...anyone but her. This, this was her. The small slither of Sunnydale that belonged to completely to her and no one else. And she didn't want to loose it. Losing it would feel like losing part of herself and that everything was getting absorbed by The First and all this...war entailed.

* * *

"I just thought I'd always have it..." Joyce said as she relayed the days events at the gallery to Rupert as the two of them sat together on the sofa with Lily between them. "I mean I remember moving here and getting set up and being so excited about it all going well..." She looked at him with a sigh, "I don't want to lose it now. I was planning on it going for a very long time. I was working on manipulating Dawn of carrying on with it- she seems to love her art class at school. I saw potential"

"Well there's still a chance," Giles told her, "I mean after Buffy...after whatever happens with The First it is possible things will return to normal...people returning and the like..."

"Maybe..." Joyce half-agreed, not sounding entirely convinced, "I don't know...why do you think so many people are leaving anyway? I mean it's never happened before. Everyone has remained completely oblivious"

"This is a battle much bigger than previous ones I'm afraid," Giles admitted, "Perhaps people can't help but feel it's effects even if they don't know the cause"

"I know what it is they're feeling," Joyce said, not looking him in the eye as she did so but rather playing with Lily's bare feet. The little girl giggled, as her Mom's fingers tickled her soles, holding onto the miniature doll she had in her hand even tighter as though she was trying to ignore the tickle sensation. The doll was a gift from Anya and had become a recent favorite of the child. It was a stuffed toy, small, in the shape of a barbie-esque woman in a pink dress and holding wads of money. Joyce had been concerned that it was a doll version of Madonna. Anya was just thrilled that Lily had taken a liking to a money wielding doll. Giles had just refused to comment.

"And what is that?" Giles asked, also fussing Lily rather than looking at Joyce so the two of them weren't really looking at one another as they spoke.

"An uncontrollable urge to get everything together. I want to pack everything away and send it away from here...somewhere safe or something...as though I'm afraid everything here is going to get destroyed by some terrible event involving people without eyes and vampires that come in without an invite."

"Well then do" Giles replied and Joyce's eyes immediately flickered up to look at him.

"What?"

"We have little or no idea what is going to happen in the coming weeks, even the coming days so...packing away valuable things...jewelery, ornaments, items that have been passed down through the family, photos...pack them away. Send them somewhere safe. Your Mother's perhaps. Or your sister. A friend who lives outside of Sunnydale?"

"I have a few friends in L.A..." Joyce told him, "I mean I haven't spoken to them in a little while...I haven't had time to call them but..."

"Then do," Giles told her, "Anything you don't want to risk send to them for temporary safe keeping...essentials such as clothes though I advise remain here," He added with a smile and she laughed a little in reply.

"I might just do that"

The two were drawn out of their thoughts when they heard someone come in though the front door.

"Buffy?" Joyce called out to check.

"It's me," Buffy replied, closing the door, "And we have a new house guest" She led the guest into the living room. Spike was with the two of them.

"Faith" Joyce nodded. Willow and Tara had called from L.A to tell them that they were bringing back the other Slayer with them.

"Hey Mrs S, first smile I got since I got here. Half smile anyway"

"Well, I'm sure you can understand why our welcome is a little less than warm, Faith" Giles replied, "Considering what happened last time you were here"

"And it's not 'Mrs S'," Buffy told her and the fellow Slayer frowned. She looked over at Joyce in confusion and the woman held up her left hand slightly in reply revealing a wedding ring there.

"No way!" Faith couldn't help herself exclaiming in disbelief, "You guys did the deal? You got hitched- no way." It was then that she caught sight of Lily who was presently toying with the material on her Mom's blouse whilst using her Dad's hand to hold her upright to do so. In short, she looked very cute, "Hey now..." Faith almost laughed, "But the sprog's not yours right?"

"Like I said Faith," Buffy said to her, "Things have changed a lot since last time you were here"

"Yeah I can see that," Faith agreed, "_Damn_ things never get boring in Sunnydale do they?"

"Well, I suppose we'd best find you somewhere to stay," Joyce smiled a little tightly as she got up, placing Lily in Giles' lap so the girl would let go of her blouse.

"Does she have to stay here?" Someone asked from behind Faith and they turned to see Dawn there, arms folded across her chest, "Cause there are some nice hotels that welcome tried-to-kill-your-sister-and-pretended-to-be-your-Mom types"

"Check it out," Faith grinned, "Brat's all woman sized"

"Guys," Buffy spoke to them all, "We need to get to the hospital. A girl was attacked on her way into town. She may be a-"

"We know." Giles told her, "Tara called and told us. She and Willow are still at the hospital with her"

"They said erm, they said they'll call if she wakes up" Joyce added.

"Oh," Buffy nodded, not sure how to take this we-worked-around-you information, "Right. Well, like Mom said we'd better find you a place to sleep. You'll probably end up on the sofa. I'd say try and get room with the Potentials at the inn place but as much as I can't stand you I don't hate you as much as that"

"Whoa, they must be pretty bad then B"

Buffy did not reply, she merely almost-glared at Faith before going upstairs to get her sheets and pillows.

"So..." Faith said attempting to break the uncomfortable silence Buffy had left in the room, "Anything else happen in SunnyD while I've been gone?"

"Buffy, me and Mom died," Dawn told her, "Then we came back and Willow went Evil"

"Oh"

* * *

"You guys seemed to have changed a lot you know," Faith said the next morning when she caught Joyce on her own. In all honesty the Slayer didn't feel entirely comfortable with the others around. Buffy was judgey, Giles was lookdowny, Dawn was bitter hatredy, Xander wary, Willow quietly afraid and everyone else was just cautious. Joyce, although she wasn't exactly given her the hugs and smiles she had had when they first met, was at least friendly with her.

"It's been three years since you last saw any of us Faith," Joyce pointed out as she tidied up the living room as best she could considering the windows were bordered up again and some random pieces of furniture had been smashed by recent attacks, "A lot can happen in that time"

"Yeah tell me about it," Faith smirked, "I'm still reeling over the whole two sets of peoples being married, one complete with squirt you know?"

"Faith..." Joyce said in an almost-warning told and Faith held up her palms in mock surrender.

"I'm just saying alright? It's a little strange. Anyway, I didn't just mean that"

"Then what did you mean?"

"People. You've actually changed. I mean B's just as much a tight ass as she always was...but Little Sis is all dressed up in big sister's clothes, G's tuned into the casual wear channel and you...you're a little less naive"

"I wasn't naïve," Joyce protested and then at Faith's look relented a little, "Just happily ignorant when I could be. You kidnapping me however was something I couldn't choose to ignore" She ignored the uncomfortable look Faith wore at that remark, "Besides a lot has happened in recent years. It changes you" She sighed, flopping into a seat on the sofa, "But honestly, I really wish it didn't"

"I don't know..." Faith shrugged, "Change can be good sometimes. I've changed right? Not exactly playing for the black hats anymore am I?"

At this a silence fell yet again, the only thing breaking into it being the sound of Andrew's voice drifting from the kitchen. He was narrating to several Potentials.

"I think he's telling your story in there," Joyce said, "Probably incorrectly"

"Ah let him," Faith shrugged it off, "Keeps the newbies entertained and makes me look good," She paused, "He'd better anyway. I need to rebuild my rep"

"I take it you've met the Potentials then?"

"Most anyway," Faith replied, "Seem a little hyped and green to me."

"They're just children," Joyce pointed out but Faith heard more layers in her tone of voice. She wasn't just reasoning their attitude to everything, she was silently arguing their involvement at all.

"So were me and B once," Faith reminded her.

"And that didn't exactly turn out well did it?" Joyce asked her not unkindly and the Slayer shrugged a little.

"We're alive aren't we? So it can't be all bad"

* * *

"I heard you tried to kill Spike"

Wood looked up to see Giles stood in the doorway to his office. He had just fired Buffy and she had left the grounds no more than two minutes ago so obviously the Watcher had been waiting until the girl left to say what he had to say.

"Yes. I did." There was no point in denying it.

"I understand your concern over Spike's presence," Giles told him, "And I also know and understand about your personal vendetta."

"Know, maybe but u-"

"My own Mother was killed by a demon," Giles spoke over him, "Not by a vampire perhaps but by a demon. Caught in the crossfire of a Mm'Fashnik attack"

"Let me guess- you're going to tell me that even so, we can't risk losing Spike, Wood said and Giles smiled a little as he nodded.  
"In conclusion, yes I am. Spike is a strong fighter, almost as strong as Buffy and Faith. And he's proven his worth more than a few times. Particularly in regards to my wife and her daughters. He's saved each of them on numerous occasions"

"So you're in the Pro-Spike party then?" Wood could not keep the bitterness entirely out of his voice.

"Oh quite the contrary, can't stand the vampire. And in the long run I did, when the trigger was still working, feel he was too much of a risk to have in this war." He smirked a little, "But if I so much as breathed a word of that thought pattern and Joyce would see to it that I never considered to act upon it. Summers women seem to have a weakness when it comes to Spike and are almost involuntarily protective of him." He paused in thought, "My daughter seemed relatively immune...I hope it stays that way"

"There is a point to this conversation I presume?" Robin asked, not harshly but rather directly.

"My point is that no matter what we may think of the vampire or how much we may want rid of him or how insane we think those three are for trusting him, I've come to find they're usually right," Giles looked him directly in the eye, "Try anything like that again and you'll probably end up a lot worse than a couple of cuts and bruises" He shook his head in disgusted disbelief, "What the bloody hell did you think you were doing? Purposefully setting off his trigger like that? Trying to kill him? I don't pretend to like Spike nor will I ever but if you ever bloody try something like that again..." He shook his head yet again, "It won't end well. I assure you. Much as I am loathe to admit it; we need Spike"

* * *

"He _fired_ you?" Joyce asked Buffy in disbelief when her daughter came home only an hour after she had set out.

"Turned up to be told to go home," She elaborated, "Said there was bigger things I needed to be focusing on right now. It sucks. The one normal thing in my life. And I liked it. It was fun. I thought I was helping those kids"

"Oh you were sweetie," Joyce assured her and Buffy sighed.

"Guess there was getting less and less point to my job anyway what with nearly every kid having left now."

"Hmm..." Joyce voiced a half-agreement, "Well if it's any consolation I no longer have any work either"

"What? Why?" Buffy frowned, "How? You can't get fired; you're the boss"

"The boss of what exactly?" Joyce almost laughed, "I have one member of staff who hasn't yet left Sunnydale and there isn't anyone to be a customer anymore" She sighed a sigh that almost matched her daughter's, "Thought I might as well cut my losses and close it now. Let Carole go sooner than she was planning. I sent what was left in the gallery on with everything else from here that I sent to Jessica's. You remember her right?"

"Kelly's Mom?" Buffy wagered a guess and her Mom nodded. Kelly used to be a friend of Buffy's at Hemery High and the two Mothers had immediately gotten on, "Right. Is that why everything's looking so bare in this house lately?" Joyce nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sending things bit by bit...valuables, ornaments, photos...Rupert seems to think anything could happen and I don't want to risk losing anything I would miss. A lot"

"I'm so sorry you had to be involved in all this," Buffy apologized sadly, "I mean...your gallery you loved that place...and here's being slowly taken over by...well, everybody-"

"Honey, it doesn't matter," Joyce assured her, sensing the heavy guilt path her daughter was about to stroll down, "It's not as important as knowing you and everyone else is okay. You get me? And don't ever for one minute thing you are to blame for any of this"

"But if I was-"

"No, you're not. It is not your fault," Joyce insisted, "The mess in the kitchen however..."

Buffy winced.

"Oh you saw that huh?"

"Buffy the plate had smashed onto the floor, how could I _not_ notice it?"

"Well I thought-" Buffy was saved giving an excuse as the phone began to ring and her Mother went to answer it, slapping Andrew away as she did so. The boy, in his bid to be a helpful 'guestage' had taken to attempting to answering any phone call and passing the message on to the appropriate person. Buffy quickly realized that this one of the things that could make her usually unflappable Mother agitated and annoyed.

"Yes, Hello?" Joyce said into the receiver once she gained the phone, "Willow hi...is...uh-huh. Tara's with her now...she's...okay, I'll tell her- Willow it's okay, I'll tell her. Willow- I." Joyce sighed at something Willow was adamantly saying, "Okay. I promise. Don't worry"

"What was that?" Buffy asked once her Mom hung up, "Besides Willow I mean"

"The girl at the hospital Buffy," Joyce told her, "Willow said she just woke up."

"I need to get there," Buffy stated almost obviously, reaching out to grab her Mom's car keys on the way to the door. But before she could grasp hold of them another hand swept them out of her reach.

"You think special circumstances mean I let you drive my car?"

"Well, yeah," Buffy said to her Mom as though that answer were somewhat obvious.

"I'd like to keep my car in one piece Buffy," Joyce replied patiently, heading towards the front door and opening it for her daughter, "I'll drive you. It's not like I have a job to go to anymore anyway"

"But I-" Buffy went to protest but her Mother cut her off.

"Do you want me to start the 'you failed the written test' speech again or do you know it by heart now?"

"This is so unfair," Buffy grumbled as they headed out the door, "I'm twenty-one, you so should not be able to overrule me anymore"

"And yet."

* * *

"He was a minister or something," Shannon, the now awake Potential in the hospital explained to Buffy while Tara, Willow and Joyce just looked on listening with sympathetic and slightly curious ears, "Or at least he dressed like one. I thought he was trying to save me...at first"

"Dressed like a minister?" Joyce asked Tara and Willow in a whisper.

"I know," Willow whispered back, "A whole new level of creepy huh?"

"The Bringers were chasing me..." Shannon continued, "He said they were 'his boys'..." She turned away unable to look at any of them, "Before he burned me..."

Slowly she pulled away the bandage on her neck, stretching her neck out so the others could see the symbol that had been burned onto her skin. Caleb's skin.

"Willow?" Buffy asked softly and her friend came forward, pulling out a small digital camera out of her bag as she did so and she took a picture of the scar. Shannon flinched at the flash of light the camera caused.

"He wanted to tell you something..." Shannon continued, "Before he...cut me...he told me to give the Slayer a message"

"What?" Buffy asked softly, trying to control the anger she was feeling at the horror Shannon had been put through.

"He said 'I have something of yours'"

* * *

"You like this plan of Buffy's as much as I do"

"And how much might that be?" Joyce asked, not turning to look at Rupert as she asked, but she continued making their bed- a task which she had been using to busy herself and therefore make her not focus on the fact that Buffy fully intended to take the best of the Potentials to face the 'Preacher' that had just arrived in town and was presently on a research mission with Faith to follow a Bringer and find out where they're all holed up.

"Not a lot," Giles replied.

"You know I only have so much worry," Joyce told him, as she finished neatening the pillows and satisfied with her handiwork she turned to look at him, "At first I worried for Buffy. Then Buffy and Dawn. The Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Willow and anyone else that came along and now on top of that I worry about Lily. And now Buffy's forcing me to worry about a group of girls I barely know but who I know should be at home safe with their parents"

"I know," Giles agreed quietly, "But it's their-"

"If you say destiny I may become violent...or something," Joyce warned him, "It's too dangerous Rupert. Those girls, this preacher-"

"I know, but Buffy is usually right about these things," Giles reasoned, "Besides when she sets her mind to something it's very hard to get her to change it"

"I know," Joyce agreed, "She must get her stubbornness from her Father"

Giles couldn't help but laugh.

"That was an attempt at humor, yes?" He checked and she frowned at him.

"I am not stubborn"

"And the funny keeps on coming," He smiled gently at her.

"I'm not!" She insisted and then suddenly faltered, "Am I?"

"Only in an entirely endearing way I assure you," Giving her a quick kiss as he slipped his arms around her, holding her close to him and she settled into the embrace, resting her head against his chest.

"Sweet talker," She murmured before looking up at him a moment before she kissed him on the lips. As she delved into the kiss, enjoying his response, losing herself temporarily, she felt his right hand wander down from her waist to slowly undo the side zip on her pants. She placed her own hand over his, stopping him half way. "I just made the bed," She told him, knowing exactly what his intentions were and despite the smile it involuntarily brought to her lips, she couldn't deny the fact that while this was the place it most certainly was not the time.

"Thus it's the perfect setting," Rupert replied, "It's just waiting for us," He continued to undo the zipper as he began kissing her once again.

"Now who's been stubborn?" She asked through the kiss, though she no longer tried to stop him undoing her pants and instead responded by slowly unbuttoning the semi-casual pale blue shirt he had been wearing.

* * *

"All right people, let's saddle up" Buffy said, going back into Slayer general mode after a moment of looking at Xander with intense gratitude in her eyes for the speech she had overheard. Everything he said about her had been so heartfelt and it touched her deeply. She was not going to get teary-eyed though, Faith would never let _that_ go if she did. "Where's Giles?" Buffy frowned in confusion, looking around and realizing one of the crew was missing.

"Uh...dunno" Xander shrugged.

"A-actually I've not seen him since you left with Faith," Willow admitted, looking at Tara but her girlfriend shook her head too.

"Me neither..."

"Maybe one of The Bringers got 'im," Anya suggested and when everyone glared at her she looked at them blatantly, "What? Like you weren't all thinking it too"

"Giles?" Buffy called out loudly, leaving the room to do a quick scan of the ground floor of the house. Once she had determined he was in none of those rooms she stood in the hall and called up the stairs, "Giles!"

"Y-yes, Buffy. What is it? I'm here," Giles eventually replied, coming off the hall and down the stairs. He was not in his clothes though; he was wearing a robe of which he was just tying around the middle.

"Well I..." Buffy shook her head in confusion, "Where are you clothes?"

"Clothes?"  
"Yeah, the things we usually fight in"

"Well I uh-" Giles was saved having to reply when Buffy's eyes wandered past him to see her Mother stood at the top of the stairs, also in a nightgown although hers was obviously of a girlier variety. She waved meekly at her daughter and Buffy shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh never mind," She said testily, before looking at Giles, "You know you used to be way more focused before you two got with the togethering."

"Well, I'll just got get r-"

"No, it doesn't matter," Buffy told him not unkindly, "Go be...cuddle monkeys or whatever it is you guys are that is PG rated."

"And what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Faith and I found his hide-out. Old vineyard. We're thinking attack in force"

"Well, I suppose I don't need to tell you to be careful"

"You know me," Buffy almost smiled, "Full of carefullness" And before he could reply or give her an argument she turned around to face the group who were to be heading out with her and Faith. It involved several of their best Potentials included Kennedy and Molly along with Xander, Spike and Anya. "Come on, let's go people"

"It doesn't bother you that while we were reconning Giles and your Mom were boning?" Faith asked Buffy quietly with a smirk and she glared at her in return and when she spoke it was in a bright even tone.

"Shut up"

Faith could only smother a laugh in reply. God, she loved Sunnydale sometimes. Or maybe it was just B's life that was entertaining.

"You think they'll be okay?" Joyce asked, joining Giles on the bottom few stairs.

"Yes." He replied sounded more confident than he felt, "She knows what she's doing. Both she and Faith do. Also Spike should be a helpful contributor."

"Hmm, I wish I could be so sure," Joyce voiced her insecurities and Giles took her hand reassuringly.

"You can be." He told her, "Buffy and the others aren't ones to be kept down easily"

"Still...if only there was a way to get my mind of it all," She said in mock-thought and he grinned at her slightly.

"Are you posing a challenge?"

"Potentially," She replied with a matching smile.

"Hmm," He nodded thoughtfully, "Well I would deem it ungentlemanly to refuse such" He eventually replied before two of them headed back up stairs hand-in-hand in a way that made them unclear as to who was leading who.

Willow who had been presently holding Lily at the time as she had been for the past half hour while everyone packed weapons, now covered the child's eyes with her hands so she could not see her parents before she walked over to the sofa and took a seat.

"Now you see," She told Lily, "Your Mommy and Daddy love each other very very much which can get icky. So we do this-" She covered her own eyes, before uncovering them a moment later to see a grinning Lily. "Now you try it" She covered Lily's eyes for a moment before taking her hand off again. "See? Icky!" Willow covered her own eyes, "Icky gone" She uncovered them. Lily then tried it for herself with her with her own hands, smiling at Willow as though asking for approval that she had done it correctly.

"You're going to be the spoiling aunt," Tara smiled.

"Hey, that's gonna be my job," Dawn protested, walking into the room, "Buffy's gonna be the one who teaches her about boys. I'm the one who's gonna buy her presents with the money from my rich, powerful job"

"A girl with a plan," Willow nodded with approval, "I like it. But it's just so hard not to pay attention to her or spoil her. I mean Anya isn't exactly Miss Generosity and she's bought no less than seven toys for her. Now if that isn't proof that this girl is irresistible I don't know what is"

"She does reset the cute-o-meter," Tara smiled fondly and Willow nodded in further agreement.

"Makes me wonder- do you think Giles was cute at this age? Or Joyce?"

"I bet Giles was either born into the tweed-clad baby category," Dawn theorized, "Or he was of the cheek and hard to control variety"

"I'm thinking that one," Willow smiled in reply as she clapped Lily's hands together playfully. "Ooh, I wanna take her home" She looked at Tara, "Do you think they'll notice? I mean they're upstairs..."

* * *

"_Now it's a simple story, stop me if you've heard it"_

When the group returned to the house it was nothing Giles, Joyce, Willow, Tara or Dawn had been expecting to see. It was horrific. The Potentials were bloody and scratched, beaten to a pulp and Faith was the one leading them into the house. They were the only ones.

"Where's Buffy?" Joyce asked worriedly, getting up out of her seat. Willow noticed something else.

"And Xander?"

"_There was once a woman and she was foul like all women. For Adam's rib was dirty just like Adam himself for what was he, but human? But this woman she was filled with darkness and despair and why? Because she did not know, she did not see."_

Buffy was fine mostly. Just a few bruises. But she had accompanied the injured to the hospital. A few had died and that had shocked everyone. Diane was dead- her neck broken and so was Molly. Joyce remembered Molly very well. She was one of the first to come to Sunnydale. Rupert and Lily had brought her. Sweet and innocent but spunky. And now she was gone.

But there was an injury, a casualty that stared them all hard in the face, shaking every Scooby gang member to the core.

Xander.

Anya was by his side holding onto his hand tightly, Willow held onto the other, sat also at his bed. Tara stood behind her, a hand supportively on her shoulder. His eye was bandaged and damaged beyond repair and he was currently unconscious.

Buffy's face betrayed no emotion though her Mom could sense the pain she was going through. Joyce herself wanted to cry and was glad Rupert was there for support, to stop her from doing so. It wouldn't do to cry right now; it would only make things worse.

"She didn't know the Glory that was coming. That'd be you"

The First as Buffy smiled at Caleb. A quiet smile, one that betrayed no secrets and he continued with his speech, his monologue.

"The Kingdom, the Power and the Glory are yours. Now and Forever. You show up- they'll get in line."

Buffy felt it was all her fault. Her Mom knew why she felt that way and knew no matter what she did she could not convince her otherwise. So she sat on the sofa with her, offering the only comfort she could as Buffy rested her hand on her knee and Joyce stroked her hair soothingly, comforting her in silence.

"_Because they followed her. And all they gotta do is take one more more step...and I'll kill 'em all. See? Told you it had a happy ending"_


	22. Empty Places

Zigpal- Thank you for clappated review and I'm glad you liked it. Joyce and Tara do change how the final scenes play out but- well, you'll see...

rabidreject- I'm getting you geared up for the finale? Ooh, yay! Hehe. Thank you for the review; particularly the words of awesomeness

* * *

"Are these the only things you want from here?" Joyce asked as she and Giles finished loaded things from the now defunct Magic Box into the trunk of their car. While she had no choice in closing her business, Giles had resigned himself to a similar fate due to the mere fact he didn't have time for it anymore what with everything going on in Sunnydale and all. Anya had been forced to admit the same thing and so the store had been permanently closed and now all that remained was for both Giles and Anya to take from the store what they wished to keep. Anya had already practically emptied the store by taking what she wanted and now Giles was just finishing his part in things. Joyce said she would send the things to Jessica along with everything else of hers she had already sent to the friend for temporary safe-keeping.

"Yes," He nodded, "I'm not as dictated by material possession as Anya. I've just taken things that were originally from my own collection."

"Yes, and I think half of them are just disguised new age paperweights"

"Haha, yes, very droll" He replied dryly. She went to reply but was interrupted by the sound of someone shouting her name across the street.

"Joyce!"

The couple looked around for the source of the voice and saw through the pile up of cars as people hurried to exit Sunnydale, that in one of the shinier family cars Carole was waving her friend over. Her husband was in the front passenger seat and their two teenage sons were sat in the back.

"Hi," Joyce managed a slight smile as she walked over with Rupert, "You on your way out of town then?"

"Yeah," Carole nodded, "I'm thinking we should have gone the day you closed the gallery...the rate this traffic is moving we won't be out of the town center till tomorrow" She laughed a little but there was an edge of desperate panic to her voice and Joyce couldn't help but pick up on it. "Oh hi, Rupert" Carole smiled, noticing him for the first time and he said hello back. He didn't sound very focused on the conversation though as he seemed too distracted by the chaos of everyone rushing so desperately out of town. This had never happened in Sunnydale before. "So when are you guys leaving?"

"Leaving?" Joyce frowned and her friend and ex-colleague nodded.

"Sunnydale?" She prompted, "You can't possibly be staying..."

"Well...uh..." Joyce looked uncomfortably from Carole to Giles before answering, "We are...I guess. Buffy...and well...it just isn't practical for us to leave Sunnydale"

"How can it be practical for you to _stay_?" Carole countered.

"It just...isn't," Joyce sighed, "Look we have to...finish sorting out some things...but we'll keep in touch."

"Yeah, of course we will," It was an empty promise, "I mean you have my cell number right?"

"Right,"

"Well..." Carole sighed before smiling almost sympathetically at her friend, "Take care Joyce"

"You too."

As the two walked away Joyce turned to Rupert sadly.

"Everything's falling apart." She said to him, "This place...it was dangerous, yes, but it was home. Home. And now it's just..."

"Empty?" Giles filled in knowingly and she nodded.

"Everything is just seeming to be stripped away...bit by bit"

The traffic eased up a little and the cars began moving again, every Sunnydalian- whether it be born and bred or recent movers- slowly drove their way out of town.

* * *

Tara knew she was a powerful Wicca. Way more powerful than she used to be. Ever since the events of last year where she had had to take in the knowledge of the white magick books- it had been the only way to help Willow- she had felt the intense magicks coursing through her. Always there, always a part of her, ready to be used, to bend to her will. Still didn't mean she wasn't nervous about today.

She and Giles were heading to the police station to get some more information on the so-called Preacher that had recently arrived in town to tear through the ranks with the back-up support of The First's Harbingers. To get this information though Tara was going to have to work a mixture of a glamor and a mind-control spell to convince the police that she and Giles were people who should be given the information. She had to convince them that they were inspectors.

"You nervous baby?" Willow asked as they sat together on the couch at Revello Drive, instantly picking up on why Tara was being so quiet.

"A little" Tara admitted. "I mean if this fails and then they realize we're lying. We could end up in jail. And with everyone pretty much jobless right now I don't think anyone could afford to bail us out"

Willow smiled and laughed lovingly at her girlfriend.

"You think too much sometimes, you know that? You are great and you are beautiful and you are powerful. This kind of spell? This is _beneath_ you. Plus Giles looks inspectory anyway so that should help things along," Willow grinned.

"Speaking of which, I wonder what's keeping him," Tara said, "We were meant to set out twenty minutes ago"  
"He and Buffy's Mom are probably busy having a 'and which disaster are you dealing with today?' conversation," Willow guessed, only half-joking.

* * *

"And you really think this plan of yours and Tara's will work?" Joyce asked sceptically as she and Giles spoke in the kitchen.

"Of course it will," Giles insisted, "Tara is a very capable witch, more than capable in fact and-"

"I didn't mean that," Joyce interrupted him, "I meant how can you be sure the police even _have_ information on Caleb?"

"He's only just begun focusing his sadistic attention on our girls now," Giles replied, "But I don't believe this is something he has just begun. Odds are he's done something of a similar nature to other women...and I find it hard to conceive that there wouldn't be some sort of record of him in the police files"

"Maybe...I hope so," Joyce sighed, "I just...he scares me. More than anything else you and Buffy and the others have ever come across. He's all too human and all too horrific. The things...what he's..." She found herself unable to continue and Giles looked at her sympathetically.

"Are you going to see Xander today?" He asked and she nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I'm driving Buffy and Willow there once you and Tara head out. I erm, I asked if Anya wished to come but she spent all night with him. I don't think she can bare the sight of his injury for even longer."

"How is she coping?" He asked, "I know this must be traumatic...horrible for her. Almost as much as it is for-"

"She's coping," She told him abruptly, "Finding ways to deal. Right now she's trying to make herself useful- teaching the Potentials some things about those...those vampires. The very strong ones? Anything to get her mind off it I suppose...even if it's just for a little bit. She wants to be there when he comes home though"

"Of course" Giles nodded.

"We just have to find out when that is"

* * *

At the hospital Xander was now awake and sat up in his hospital bed. He had heavy bandaging over his damaged eye and had to move his head completely to see each woman sat on either side of his bed. The only one permanently in his line of vision was Buffy who stood opposite him.

"...and you should expect to see some bruising when you remove the bandage," She was presently relaying to him the information the doctor had told her and the others, "Bruising around the...area. The musculature and the bone structure took a heavy hit"

"Buffy..." Joyce said quietly in a slightly pleading tone at how her daughter was being so dreadfully straight forward and clinical about the entire thing.

"It's okay," Xander told her, "Need to know this stuff. Prepare me for looking in the mirror and all that." He joked but his heart wasn't in the punch line.

"Also, the meds may cause you some stomach discomfort," Buffy continued, "So we're gonna have to be, you know, careful about your diet"

"Can't really taste anything anyway," Xander told her, "I keep waiting for all my other senses to improve fifty percent- should kick in any day now"

"And we're looking at a possible release as early as tonight," Buffy informed him, not even able to respond to another of his reflex jokes; she was just too broken.

"Anya's very excited about that," Willow told him with a barely noticeable smile, "Although I think she's also concerned about your depth perception"

"So am I," Xander replied, "If I try and operate heavy machinery again I soon won't be the only guy around who's lost an eye"

"Okay I think you're all caught up," Buffy concluded and she went to leave the room.

"Buffy, where are you going?" Her Mom asked, "We...we just got here..."

"Yeah," Will agreed, "There were gonna be card games..."

"Yeah, I know but I should really get back," Buffy excused herself, "I really need to get to work..stuff on Caleb and stuff..."

"Buffy, it can wait a little while," Her Mom insisted, "I'm sure Rupert and Tara aren't even back at home yet. You could-"

"_No_, Mom," Buffy insisted, "I can't. I really can't" She bailed.

"Guess you're stuck with us two then huh?" Willow gave an attempt at her carefree grin.

"Stuck? No way," Xander shook his head, "With the two of you sat either side of me, each of ya holding one of my hands. Kingly- this is what this is"

"Well a king deserves some cherry-flavored, off-brand gelatin," Willow smiled, "Want some Jello?"

"I'm gonna need a parrot," Xander suddenly said and the two women frowned at him in mild confusion.

"Pardon?" Joyce asked.

"To go with the eye patch," He explained, "You know to complete the look"

"Xander-" Joyce began to say but he spoke over her, afraid that any words she had to say would be sympathetic ones that would cause his facade du cheer to fail.

"I think I still have that outfit from last Halloween," He told her and Willow nodded in agreement, going with it.

"And don't ever underestimate the effect of a peg leg. You the hospital could probably hook you up with a nice one- maybe they have a two-body-parts-for-the-price-of-one deal"

"Oh you know what the best part is?" Xander said to them both, still keeping with his cheery attitude that everyone there seemed to know was false but refused to acknowledge such, "No one will ever make me watch Jaws 3D again!"

"Yeah," Willow agreed, "Plus you'll never have to..." She trailed off; she couldn't keep it up anymore and she began to break down so Xander held her hand so much tighter.

"Please Will," The look in his eyes and the plea in his voice told her that he could only be strong if she was. Her tears could cause him to break to give up.

"Willow, didn't you uh...say something about games?" Joyce asked, picking up on how close everyone was to breakdown, "What have ya got there?" She asked referring to the bag Willow had brought.

"Oh I got cards and...and..portable checkers. And the little traveling magnetic Clue..."

"Well, I hate checkers..." Xander shook his head in distaste, "So it's either Clue or card games Will"

"I can't play card games," Joyce told him with a small smile, "It completely confuses me- I just can't get it. Unless it's snap"

"Card games it is then!" Xander grinned and when Joyce looked at him wide-eyed he explained, "I just wanna see you get all bewildered and confused. Should be fun"

"Don't worry," Willow assured her as she got out the cards, "We'll play Clue later and he gets confused and frustrated with that. We'll mock him"

They continued to pretend.

* * *

She had left Willow and Xander to bicker over which of the two of them were cheating more at poker. She'd told them she was just going to get some coffee- politely asking if they wanted any, an offer that they declined- or something and had left the room. The truth was it was all a little too hard for her and she honestly didn't know how Willow was keeping it up for such a long period of time.

But then Willow had always been used to this sort of thing, what happened in these fights. Sure, Joyce had gotten more involved over the years but never to the same extent that Buffy's friends had or Rupert, obviously. She'd always remained at least slightly on the outside; it wasn't really her world after all. She belonged in the world of normalcy and she was happy with that.

Now though she couldn't avoid it. No amount of denial, smiles or soup was going to make this go away. What had happened to Xander brought everything and everyone back to the harsh reality. A war they might not win and one in which no matter what people were gonna get hurt. Badly. Severely. Mortally.

"Oh god..." She said quietly to herself, realizing she was beginning to cry and she ferociously wiped away at the threatening tears before concentrating on picking a drink from the coffee machine.

"Joyce?"

She turned around to the familiar voice and saw Rupert stood there, holding onto a wide-eyed Lily; she was clearly finding the hospital intriguing.

"Oh Rupert, hi," She managed to smile for a moment before it was taken over by an expression of confusion, "What are you doing here? I thought you were researching into Caleb with Buffy?"

"Well, I've handed her the information to her and she's begun working on it with Faith and Tara. Also-"

"Also what?"

"Dawn's home. Helping them," He told her and then waited for the implication of what this meant to sink in.

"Wait, what? How can she...she should be at school right now" Joyce checked her watch just to be sure. It said one o clock.

"Robin informed us that Sunnydale High School has closed down as has every other school in the area" He explained, "Everybody's left Joyce. I believe we are the only remaining people in Sunnydale..." He looked around, "Well besides the medical staff. They seem to be very loyal..."

"Oh..." Joyce said quietly with a small nod as she looked down at the ground. A moment later she looked up straight, directly at him, "Wait, Dawn's doing _research?_"

"Nothing terrible I assure you," He told, "Just a few files about Caleb- previous places he's lived in that sort of thing..."

"Hmm..."

"How is Xander?" He asked, handing Lily to Joyce as the girl had been squeezing and opening her hands impatiently for her Mom to take her.

"He's okay...when he's winning"

"Pardon?" Now it was Giles' turn to be confused.

"Willow's helping pass the time and the unavoidable depression by playing games," Joyce explained, "I came out here for a little break. Was going to get some coffee but..."

"The stuff that comes pouring out of that machine Joyce is decidedly poisonous," Giles informed her with a look of disdain mixed with wariness aimed at the machine.

"Hence my not getting coffee..." She replied slowly with a small smile. "Come on" She gestured for him to walk with her back to Xander's room, "I think Willow wants to play Clue soon. The magnetic one of Dawn's?"

"You expect me to join in with 'Clue'?" The name was said in contempt.

"If we add 'doh' onto the end of the title will that make you more co-operative?" She asked with a smirk as they reached the room.

"Possibly," He replied, playing along.

"Hi, I brought back company" Joyce smiled at Xander and Willow as they walked in.

"See people leave this room and they multiply Will," Xander said, "One nurse leaves three come back. Joyce leaves and brings back...a family. Ooh amusing child! You know traditionally people bring grapes, balloons..."

"Call it a Giles family special," Joyce smiled at him as she plonked the child happily down on the bed on Xander's knee. She was at the age now where putting her down somewhere didn't cause her to immediately topple over and she could even crawl for small amounts of time. The small amounts of time Joyce didn't believe were down to lack of ability but laziness and the easily bored temperament Lily seemed to have. And it wasn't really crawling anyway so much as she would shuffle around on her butt, using her hands to push her forward. Thank god they had wooden floors at home or Lily would have a permanent carpet burn.

"How are you Xander?" Giles asked in a kindly yet British way.

"Down fifty bucks," He replied, "You know if Will and I were betting with real money instead of the imaginary Monopoly kind"

"Of course," Giles said softly, recognizing Xander's avoidance tactic and accepting it. His daughter however was getting straight to the point as she was staring blatantly at Xander's bandaged eye with a smile at the corner of her lips as though she were confused by the whole thing. After a moment of childish confusion she used her left hand to cover her left eye much in the same way Xander's was. She then smiled at him and everyone around her as though she had done something to be extremely proud of.

"Oh Xander, I'm so sorry," Joyce immediately apologized, gently tugging Lily's hand down as she did so, "She doesn't...she doesn't know-"

"No, it's fine," Xander assured her, "Makes it all kinda cooler" He realized he was lying and it sounded obvious that he was doing so and he sighed in defeat, "Oh so maybe it can't be cool. But she is making it a little more bearable. Kinda like _she_ thinks I'm cool, even if I don't"

"That's coz ya not," Willow told him, "You'll always be a dope"

"Ix nay on the ownput day in front of the ild chay" Xander said, covering Lily's ears, "She thinks I'm cool pirate guy and it stays that way, kapish?" He then picked up the little girl and spun around so she was sat in his lap with her back to him so she could see everyone else, "You're just a ray of amusing sunshine aren't ya?" He asked her with a grin as she continued to sit with one eye covered and both Joyce and Giles looked visibly embarrassed by this, "You're way cooler than your parents."

"Hey," The two in question said in protest.

* * *

"Look I know you're tired," Buffy said, sounding very tired herself as she spoke to all the Potentials who were helping she and Faith research, "But the more of this we get done the closer we are to defeating Caleb"

"But is that even gonna happen? Like ever?" Rona asked sceptically, "I mean he creamed you last time"

That one visibly stung the Slayer.

"I wasn't ready for him. We weren't ready for him. But with this...all this that Tara and Giles got; we will be. Trust me"

The front door opened and Giles and Joyce walked in with Lily.

"You guys are back," Dawn stated simply as though that fact were not obvious to everyone.

"Yeah, erm, Anya just arrived so we left" Joyce explained, "And Willow stayed with him of course. I think she's kinda afraid to leave his side"

This statement was met with understanding silence and Tara returned to the research.

"How far have we come with this?" Giles asked, changing the topic as he joined the others at the table.

"Not very," Faith admitted, "This files are wicked dense."

"Have we obtained nothing from them?" Giles sighed.

"Not much," Dawn replied, becoming acutely aware that her Mother was in the room listening and so knew she had been researching, "Most of these places were hit by run of the mill vandalism. Basic B-and-E, money stolen, sometimes colorful language painted on the doors" She looked at her Mom and Giles, "Did you notice how I kinda threw B-and-E in there? It's a law enforcement term"

"'Go to your room' Have you heard about that term?" Joyce asked with a tight smile.

"Mom, please," Dawn pleaded, "This is only basic research. It's not like I'm looking at dead bodies or anything..." She looked around at the Potentials and pointed out her ex-classmate, "Amanda's researching and she's as old as me"

"I'm not Amanda's Mother, I'm..." Joyce trailed off as something occurred to her, "Where are your parents Amanda? Do they know where you are?"

Amanda shrugged uncomfortably.

"Not in the strictest sense..."

"Amanda you need to call them or go-"

"Well I went by their house the other day and they...they'd kinda left"

"What?" Joyce frowned, "Left?"

"As in left Sunnydale?" Amanda elaborated, "With everyone else?"

"But without..." Joyce turned to look at Giles, "And what about Willow's parents- Sheila she hasn't..."

"I'm afraid so Joyce," Giles told her sadly, "People seemed to have developed a every man for himself mentality"

"That's...but their children...you can't just...that's insane. I could never even dream of leaving Buffy or Dawn or..." She realized her bewildered and upset rant was making things a little worse for those there who's parents had left without them.

"Uh Mrs Giles?" Andrew said, coming out of the kitchen and breaking the awkward silence, "Faith stole the last meatball and mozzarella hot pocket out of the freezer even though I called dibs on it"

"I wish you'd all stop eating out of my fridge..." Joyce mumbled, "Andrew, I'll sort you out" She said, thankful for a distraction as she gave Lily to Giles and followed Andrew into the kitchen. "You know you can't 'call dibs' on things"

"Buffy and Dawn do," He argued.

"They're sisters," She replied, "It's in their nature. Believe me, I know"

"Why?" Andrew asked, switching the weight on his legs; a clear sign he was being nosy, "Do you have a sister?"

"Yes," Joyce replied as she looked in the freezer, "Older. Same age as Rupert. Now let's see if we have-ooh!" She exclaimed in surprise as she pulled out a frozen bottle, "Schnapps." She placed the bottle on the side before continuing her search, "Uh-huh, there we go" She pulled out the actual last hot pocket, "Now that _is_ the last one" She said, handing it to him and he took it in his hands in awe.

"You are a god among men...er...women...er...people"

"Thank you," Joyce half smiled, half frowned before leaving the kitchen and returning to the group.

"What kind of mission are we talking here?" Spike was asking the group at large when Joyce returned to the room.

"Information collecting only," Giles replied.

"Giles, I'm not so sure about Spike going on this...thing...alone," Buffy admitted, "I mean Caleb can kick my ass and if Spike's there alone..."

"He can take Andrew," Giles said as the boy came in the room with his hot pocket.

"Again I say 'If Spike's alone'..."

"Andrew has knowledge of demons," Giles explained, "And he can take that controlling pan pipes thing he has..."

"You're not sending me with Dexter over there!" Spike protested.

"Excuse me, but where are you sending either of them?" Joyce cut into the conversation and Giles explained.

"It's a mission up in Gilroy. Abandoned," He told her, "But look what we found here" He put a magnifying glass to the page and Joyce looked through it to see he had focused on a symbol that was one of the walls of the abandoned room, "A knothole?" She asked and he nodded.

"The same as the mark Caleb branded into Shannon..."

"Oh my god..."

"Hopefully this place will shed some light on our so-called Preacher," Giles concluded, "Spike and Andrew should leave as soon as possible"

"Hello?" Buffy said, "That still not decided"

"Look I'll go," Spike sighed, "Take Nerd Boy here with me. Get him out of ya hair for a while"

"Spike..." Buffy still sounded unsure.

"Look either way this place needs checking out if our boy's been there," The vampire reasoned, "And whether you like it or not you're needed at H bloody Q here so...I'll go"

"Hey!" Andrew said in his familiar childlike whine voice as he raised a hand, "No one gonna ask me if _I_ wanna go?"

"You're always saying you wanna get out of the house," Dawn pointed out.

"Yes, but I meant in a surviving capacity. Maybe like shopping for...supplies...and weapons...and stuff..."

"This'll be perfect for you Andrew, you'll do fine," Giles said but it was obvious through his tone of voice that he was just saying the words and there was no real meaning behind them, "Excellent. Off you go" He gave Andrew a shove in the back so he fell towards Spike. Spike rolled his eyes and walked off. Andrew came back to the table shyly and with an awkwardness that was palpable to everyone in the room, gathered the papers Giles, Dawn, Buffy and Faith had been looking at.

"He's going to need these..." He told them quietly before following on after Spike out the front door.

"He's going to get himself hurt you know," Joyce said uncomfortably as she watched Andrew go.

"Or killed," Faith added

"Or both," Buffy finished.

"Well, sacrifices have to be made," Was all Giles said in reply.

"Yeah," Faith agreed, "But in the mean time, the "troops" here gotta sit and stew, feeling crappier by the minute"

"And what do you suggest?" Buffy challenged as though daring Faith to come up with any idea she disapproved of.

"Well they need to tune out, relax..." Faith reasoned casually, "Bronzing it might be pretty cool. Not like any of them have ever been there before either"

"You think we should take them to The Bronze? In the middle of the apocalypse?" Buffy was looking at Faith as though she were insane and dumb.

"Yeah, especially you B," Faith nodded, "I mean if anyone needs to unwind it's you"

"What? That is so- we can't do that now Faith. We need to be on constant alert. _They_ need to be on constant alert"

"Well the party at Christmas helped didn't it?" Dawn reminded her, "I mean Lily said that if we don't let ourselves loosen up sometimes we'll implode..."

"I don't know..." Buffy still looked unsure.

"C'mon," Dawn smiled, briefly looking over at baby Lily who was currently being held by Tara, "You know she would so agree this is a good idea"

"I wish people would stop using my baby sister as an argument..." Buffy sighed.

"Does that mean yes?" Kennedy asked.

"Buffy go," Joyce insisted with a smile, "You all deserve a little time to be just well, girls"

"What do you mean by 'you all'?" Faith asked, "You and G are coming too"

"We most certainly are not!" Giles immediately protested, "Not only am I sure everyone else would feel decidedly awkward if adults came along, but we will stick out like sore thumbs"

"How so?" Faith asked, "Everyone's left town mostly. The club'll be like ours."

"Well who will look after Lily?" Joyce asked, relieved she had come up with a genuine excuse, "I mean we can't take her there."

"I'll look after her," Tara offered, "I was planning to go join Willow and Anya at the hospital with Xander. I could bring her along"

The looks the couple threw Tara were decidedly venomous and Tara smiled weakly, knowing that they didn't really mean it; they'd just rather not go to The Bronze.

* * *

"Hey!" Faith shouted to Buffy over the loud music being played by the band at The Bronze. Yep, the apocalypse was coming and yet the club was still open and there was a band still playing, "Where did ya rents go?"

"They're not my parents!" Buffy shouted back, but then paused, "Well one of them is."

"You don't think they bailed do ya?"

"Oh with the massive enthusiasm they had for coming here?" Buffy asked sarcastically, "No..."

"Huh. You wanna a drink?" Faith asked, gesturing that she was heading to the bar.

"No, but while you're there stop Amanda ordering one; she's like seventeen"

"Sure," Faith nodded with a grin, "She'll get a nice 7-up"

"Yo- JD for myself!" Faith said as she arrived at the bar, shoving her way onto a stool as she waited for him to come back with the drink. She peered up and down the bar looking for any underage drinkers, spotted Amanda, tried to do a Buffy Glare, semi-succeeded as the girl asked for a coke. "Jeez get a room" Faith mumbled with a roll of the eyes at a couple necking beside her. She was all for the open public loving- if she was the one giving and receiving. Her eyes widened to saucer-like proportions when the couple at the sound of complaint pulled apart slightly to look at her and she saw it was in fact Joyce and Giles. "Holy crap, G" She held up her hands in mock surrender, "Sorry to interrupt. Thought you guys left"

"Yes, well we tried," Giles admitted, "But Kennedy wouldn't allow us to exit the building"

"Yeah, and you're real suffering for it huh?" Faith smirked.

"We are merely making the best of an uncomfortable situation"

"Or at least we _were,_" Joyce mumbled pointedly.

"Hey you do the semi-dirty in public, you're gonna get ogled," Faith shrugged, just as she got her drink served her, "But whatever. Your deal is your deal. I'm off- dance floor's callin'"

"She has a point," Joyce admitted as Faith walked away. "We're the adults meant to be setting a good example"

"They forced us to come here," Giles reminded her, "They suffer the consequences. What do they expect us to do? Dance to that..._music_?" He said music as though he really doubted the band playing knew the meaning of the word.

"Good point"

"I believe Dawn was entirely right when she said she thought the band was one of the signs of the apocalypse"

"Hmm," Joyce smiled a half-amused smile, "Either way...I still feel out of place here. I know it's just the girls but still..." She looked at him, "I'm started to feel as though I wouldn't say no to some band candy. I'd feel more comfortable and at ease here then"

"How about we just don't have the chocolate?" He suggested as he nuzzled her neck, "And pretend we did"

"And how are we going to do that?"

* * *

"Hey, look's like they finally gave into the beat," Dawn grinned as she bobbed her head to the music that was definitely growing on her.

"Who what now?" Buffy frowned, sipping at her fruit cocktail.

"Mom and Giles. Although they're doing the whole smile-and-laugh-and-joke-and-lean-on-each-other-fun-swaying-so-it-doesn't-look-like-dancing thing"

"Next time, take a breath" Buffy told her, but glancing over at her Mom and Giles anyway and saw that they were doing exactly what Dawn had described. It wasn't really dancing- mostly it just seemed to involve Giles breaking out of his stuffy British mold for the mere purpose of making her Mom laugh.

"Okay, now you're being ridiculous," Joyce laughed.

"You said I was too much of a 'music snob' to dance to this and I'm proving you otherwise"  
"Yes but..." Joyce trailed off as something caught her eye. She also stopped letting him dance with her.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to see what she was looking at. Several policeman, surrounding Faith.

"Was wondering what was taking you boys so long," Faith grinned at them, "Where ya been?"

"We're gonna have to ask you to come with us miss," Officer Munroe told her, "Outstanding warrant"

"Yeah or let's try this one on instead," Faith suggested, "Why don't one of you guys buy me a drink and we'll see where the evening takes us"

"Faith..." Giles said warningly.

"What?" She asked, "They're not gonna cuff me. I won't let 'em. I can't let 'em"

They cuffed her roughly.

"Hey!" Dawn protested, going to go forward but her Mom grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.

"Fraid it's not that simple miss," Munroe said, cuffing Faith.

"Officer, I'm sure we can...I'm sure there's a less abrupt way to deal with this," Joyce suggested calmly. It was then that she saw his badge. All their badges. Blacked out with tape so their numbers were covered, "Rupert..."

"I see it." He told her quietly. "Buffy?"

"What?" She asked, not getting it but Faith had.

"I don't think they're gonna give me the right to an attorney if you know what I'm saying B"

Buffy got it then and went to go forward, to help but Munroe and the others all pulled a gun on her.

"I don't think you wanna get involved in this Ma'am,"

"Yeah?" She asked him before kicking him in the face, grabbing the arm holding the gun to swing him round into the man next to him, knocking that officer down. She then snapped her other hand down into his lower arm causing it to snap as it broke. He dropped the gun and she caught it as he fell to the ground next to his colleague in pain. "Well maybe I do" She finished.

Silence reigned for a moment before the other officers, previously aiming their guns at everyone to keep them at bay now pointed them all solely on Buffy. Non-regulation guns. Machine guns.

"Back off all of you" Duncan told them, "While we deal with the chick here"

"You'll have to shoot all of us to get us to do that," Kennedy told him.

"Not a problem," He and the others grinned along with him.

"You can't...you can't just come in here and pass your own...you can't do any of this," Joyce protested.

"I think you'll find we can." Duncan assured her with an unpleasant smile, and Giles pulled her gently back a little away from the officers, not trusting who they were going to fire those guns at.

"No" Amanda said defiantly and the look in Buffy's eyes could only be described as pride.

"You're not in charge here," Buffy added just as Faith used the hold two cops had on her to lift her legs round and wrap them round Duncan's neck, bringing him onto the floor on his back and unconscious.

"We are" She grinned just before a massive fight broke out between the Slayers and Potentials and the Officers.

It was over within a matter of minutes but by then silence had taken over as the band, dumbstruck by the fight, had stopped playing.

"That was kinda cool" Amanda smiled.

* * *

"Well this has just sucked the fun right out of here," Kennedy grumbled as everyone from The Bronze was gathered in the living room for a meeting which was probably going to include another of Buffy's speeches. The meeting had yet to start however as the aforementioned Slayer was waiting for Willow, Tara and Anya to return from the hospital with Lily and Xander.

As if on cue from Kennedy's thoughts, the front door opened and the hospital group walked in. Anya was holding onto Xander's arm tightly guiding him through while Willow was walking carefully on his other side. Tara was carrying the now-asleep Lily.

"Oh god, is this the only welcome I get?" Xander asked seeing the small yellow welcome home banner on the mantelpiece.

"Oh thank you for looking after her Tara," Joyce said as she took her youngest daughter off the twenty-two year old.

"Even the kid's getting more attention than me," He jokingly grumbled.

"Well, we didn't have a lot of time to do much more..." Dawn admitted.

"Just pretend there's a big party," Willow grinned supportively.

"It's great to have you back Xander," Buffy smiled and he returned it.

"Same here..."

"Now that everyone's here," Buffy began before turning to the rest of the group, "I think I can say what needs to be said"

"And that is..?" Dawn asked weakly.

"This. Tonight," She gestured around as though they were still stood in The Bronze, "I know you guys needed a break. You're tired, you're worn out, you're scared, you're lots of things but what happened tonight proved what a bad idea it is. Let your guard down for just a second and things can go wrong, someone could use it against us. From now on it's no more laybacks, no more breaks, we need to spend as much time as we can getting ready"

"Ready for what?" Rona scoffed, "Getting killed?"

Buffy threw her a glare but she spoke in a patient voice.

"No, for winning. If we're gonna beat this, beat Caleb, beat The First, we need to be ready. Constantly." She told them all, "And we need to get the upper hand. And I think I've finally figured out how" She looked around at each and everyone of them, "The wine cellar. We're going back in"

This was met with shocked silence. That is until her Mother broke it.

"What? Buffy you can't be serious"

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but I've been thinking"

"Something that usually leads to something bad," Anya commented.

"Ahn..." Xander sighed.

"What?" She asked, "She wants everybody to go to that place where you lost your eye. It's insane"

"No. No it's not," Buffy insisted, "Look- we spent all this time worrying about the school and the seal right? Shutting it down, keeping things less hellmouthy? Well that's not where the power's at. It's at the vineyard"

"Buffy you don't know that for su-" Giles began but she spoke over him, clearly extremely confident in her opinion.

"The bad guys always go where the power is Giles," Buffy said adamantly, "They're protecting something at the vineyard. I say it's their power and I say it's time we go in and take it from them"

"Or in the alternative...how bout we don't?" Faith challenged, "It's a neat theory B, but I'm not going back in that place not without proof and neither should you and neither should they"

"I'm not saying it's gonna be easy" Buffy replied just as her Mom came back in the room from putting Lily to bed.

"What's going on?" She asked Rupert quietly and he sighed tiredly before replying.

"Buffy wishes to go back to the vineyard"

"Maybe it ends okay the way you wanna play it B, but maybe it doesn't. And right now I don't feel much like playing the odds"

"Did you come here to fight?" Buffy challenged quietly.

"Listen we're all fighters here, but you gotta give me something to fight, something tangible, not-"

"Windmills..." Giles said softly before looking at Buffy, "I'm sorry Buffy but Faith has a point. All you are handing us here is theory and nothing more. And that I'm afraid is not enough to risk lives on"

"I don't understand," Buffy said, looking around at everyone, "For seven years I've kept us safe by doing this. Making the hard decisions, and what? Now suddenly you're all acting like you don't trust me"

"Buffy, I'm sure that's not it," Joyce assured her before looking at Giles, "Is it?"

"Of course not. I just believe we should gather some more tangible proof before we charge in guns blazing"

"That's not trusting my decisions Giles" Buffy challenged evenly, "Look Spike said that right now my instincts are what is gonna get us through this. And that's what I'm doing now. If Spike-"

"You know what?" Rona suddenly spoke up in an aggressive tone, "I am so sick of your deal with this Spike guy. This isn't about him, this is about you. You're being reckless"

"What?" Buffy took a step back in shock.

"You are! I don't even know you and I can tell! You are so obsessed with beating Caleb, you are willing to jump into any plan without thinking!"

Joyce knew she wasn't exactly clued up on all the factors regarding the supernatural situations in Sunnydale but no matter the situation she wasn't about to let anyone speak to her daughter like that and she went to say so. However, before she could someone beat her to it.

"Hey," Tara protested in a much more defensive voice than the others had ever heard her use, "You're gonna back off!"

"Why?" Rona challenged, gesturing at Buffy, "She doesn't. She needs to start listening to us- it's our lives too and she doesn't even care"

"I care" Buffy said through gritted teeth, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well it doesn't feel that way to us," Kennedy told her, "People are dying"

"And that fact makes it automatically Buffy's fault?" Joyce asked, "I know I am admittedly biased in this, but you can't seriously be contemplating blaming Buffy for any losses? If it wasn't for her half of you wouldn't even be alive right now"

"She's right," Willow agreed, "Buffy has saved all of your lives constantly" She looked over at Buffy sadly, "But that doesn't mean that this time you're right"

"Look, I wish this could be a democracy, I really do," Buffy told them all, ""But democracies don't win battles. It's a hard truth but there has to be a single voice. You need someone to issue orders and be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account. You need someone to lead you."

"And that's automatically you?" Anya asked. "You really do think you're better than everyone else"

"What?" Buffy was thrown, "Of course I-"

Anya didn't let her finish as she continued calmly with what she had to say. What threw Buffy more was not once did Xander cut in to defend her.

"But we don't know." Anya continued, "We don't know if you're actually better. I mean, you came into the world with certain advantages, sure. I mean, that's the legacy. But you didn't earn it. You didn't work for it. You've never had anybody come up to you and say you deserve these things more than anyone else. They were just handed to you. So that doesn't make you better than us. It makes you luckier than us."

"It's gotten us this far"

"But not without a price," Xander said sadly and Buffy looked over at him, inadvertently forcing herself to look at the injury to his eye.

"Xander-"

"I'm trying to see your point here, Buff... but I guess it must be a little bit to my left... " He shook his head sadly, as though he really wished he could side with Buffy but he found it impossible to do so, "'cause I just don't."

"Look, I'm willing to talk strategy," Buffy said to them all, desperate for them to see reason, to understand her, "OK, I'll hear suggestions on how to break this down, but this is the plan. We have to be together on this or we will fail again."

"We are clearly demonstrating that we are not together on this" Giles informed her bluntly and his wife looked at him in shock.  
"Rupert"

"Joyce, she is clearly refusing to listen to the opinions of others even when it is the majority"

"Buffy knows what she's doing"

"Does she?" He challenged, "With everything that's happened lately..."

"What?" Buffy cut in, demanding an answer, "With everything that's happened lately, what? I'm still the Slayer"

"And isn't Faith a Slayer too?" Rona said, adding her, in both Joyce and Buffy's opinion, unwanted say.

"What?" Faith was startled by this reference, "No. Whoa, no, no, no. So not what I meant. I'm not in charge chick. I think B here needs to just...chill out for a little bit, take a siesta or something. But I'm not the one you want."

"Maybe we need a vote... to see who wants Faith to have a turn in charge." Kennedy suggested but it came out more a demand.

"Just a second," Joyce cut in, "You're all throwing your opinions at Buffy, saying she's not taking your own thoughts and wishes into account, but you're doing the exact same thing right now. You want to vote Faith in? Faith just said that she didn't wish to lead"

"Yeah, listen to the woman with the head on her shoulders," Faith nodded, "She's right; guys I'm not the leading type."

"Fine," Kennedy agreed, "Then someone else gets voted in. Willow, Watcher guy, one of us...anyone. Anyone else to have a chance"

"I think we all need to calm down," Tara suggested, "We can work through this. There's no need to-"

"Keep on dying because she says so?" Again it was Rona speaking.

"Oh will you please _shut up?" _This exasperated plea came out in stereo as both Buffy and her Mother said it at the exact same time.

"So we vote someone else in" Anya said, as though making the decision for the group, "Anyone who wants to lead can be voted for."

"No wait guys-" Buffy looked around at them all desperately but save for Tara and her Mother none were supportive nor would they meet her eyes, "I can't watch you just throw away everything that— I know I'm right about this. I just need a little— I can't stay here and watch whoever it is you choose to lead you into some disaster"

"Then you can't stay," Dawn said sadly and when her Mom looked at her in shock she shrugged in just as sad a way, "I'm sorry. It's just...we need to be together on this which means she has to leave"

"Dawn this isn't your house. Nor is it anyone's here besides mine," Joyce told her, "And Rupert's." She looked at Dawn, "And therefore I can still, and will, pull rank"

"No," Buffy shook her head, "They want to drum themselves into the Hellmouth. Fine" She turned on her heel and left abruptly.

"Ding dong, the witch is dead" Rona mumbled but both Dawn and Joyce heard it.

"Shut up," Dawn ordered her with quiet venom.

"One more word out of that mouth Rona and you'll find yourself out of this house and vulnerable to any assault" She went to leave.

"Joyce, where are you going?"

"I'm going after my daughter Rupert." She told him just as Faith and Tara joined her. "Now are you coming?"

"Joyce, I don't agree with what s-"

"You're either with me or you're not" She told him in a voice that warned him he should choose wisely. After a moment he sighed in defeat and followed on.

"Honey?" Joyce called out, finding Buffy stood on the porch step looking out onto the street, "Are you okay?" Buffy didn't answer, "Come back inside huh?" Again Buffy didn't answer.

"Look, I didn't know it was gonna go that way" Faith said apologetically.

"They're worried and afraid," Tara added kindly, "It's understandable, but it doesn't mean that they meant what they said. You're needed Buffy"

"They've made their choice," Buffy said quietly, "And I choose to respect it." She turned to Faith with a tear stained face. "Don't be afraid to lead them. Whether you wanted it or not, their lives are yours now. It's only gonna get harder. Protect them, but lead them"

"Buffy-" Joyce began wondering what the hell Buffy was planning on doing.

"I'm gonna get out of here," Buffy answered her Mother's unspoken question, "I might be back. I might not. But right now I'm not needed here. You guys are. Thank you" Leaving her few supporters speechless, she walked off into the night.


	23. Touched

Jason Barnett: You got my long reply to your review.

Zigpal: Thanks for the review and of course the ever pleasing claps. And trust me, Joyce's reaction to the group is going to have an impact.

RabidReject: Intense and wow? I like those two words in relation to my writing haha. And I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Faith. Thank you for the review.

g120: Not seen you for a while...where you at?

* * *

A/N: God, I am so sorry for the late update, but lateness was all in a good cause. I've been busying out an 'episode plan' for Cocorific Season 8. So far I've got 26 episodes...and that's before we get to where the Season 8 comics begin. As season 8 was meant to be set after Angel Season 5, thus making Season 8 technically season 9 and so leaving me with a year gap to fill. Which I have tried to do as best as I can. And when I start posting them dear god I hope you'll like what I've done- It does all directly link to the Official Season 8, and many are based on the original comic series Dark House used to release and it has a big Lily storyline. Lily, baby Lily, not Lily teen Lily. She's not coming back yet as far as I know.

AND THEN after I got CS8 planned out from beginning to end, Issue 12 of Buffy: Season 8 has to come out in which Joss has thrown be the hugest biggest curve ball totally topsy turvying me for CS9. So I've been spending the last few days trying to incorporate Joyce, and by extension Giles, into that particular storyline.

Also, life sorta got in the way. Haha

Anyway, we're back on track now so...

* * *

It was a quiet living room that the group walked back into seconds after their talk with Buffy on the front porch. Everyone was waiting in the house silently in anticipation as the others- that is Joyce, Tara, Giles and Faith- returned.

"H-has Buffy left?" Willow asked quietly, "Or is she just outside? Coz-"

"Get out," Joyce said it so quietly it was barely audible and Willow (and a few others) frowned in mild confusion.

"W-what?" Willow asked, unsure of what Joyce was trying to say, "What do you mean? W-"

"Get out," Joyce repeated, but she was louder this time. Not shouting, but loud enough to be heard and her tone of voice spoke more volumes than if she had bellowed the words, "All of you. Out." No one moved, perhaps too stunned by what she might be asking them to do so, "Now!" That word she did shout and it seemed to kick-start action as everyone jumped out of their seats and began pouring out of the house.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Kennedy asked. Joyce gave her a look that clearly showed she didn't care.

"There's still the inn," Giles told her, "The other Watchers are there right now"

"Look I'm sorry 'bout that, you know?" Faith said once everyone had left besides her and Tara, "I didn't mean it to go that way"

"I know," Joyce said quietly but she didn't meet Faith's eyes.

"Right." Faith nodded, "So I'm gonna..." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of the front door before bailing; the tension was too much in this room and as much as she had tried to support B for once she wasn't gonna stick around for the awkward aftermath.

"I should probably go too," Tara said quietly, "Willow has just...I mean I know she but..."

"I understand," Joyce managed to smile despite the rage inside she was forcing herself to contain, "And Tara?" She said just as the girl was about to leave and she turned around, her hand on the front door handle.

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

Tara smiled in reply and left quietly meaning that now it was only Joyce, Giles and Dawn left in the room.

"Mom-" She began but Joyce cut her off with a raised hand.

"Dawn not now"

"But please, I need you to-"

"I don't want to talk about this" Joyce told her, firmly not looking at her daughter.

"Mom, I-"

"Dawn I can't. I can't explain to you how mad I feel right now and I don't wish to do something I know I would regret," She finally looked at her daughter and Dawn saw they were filled with disappointment, "So, please Dawn just..." She sighed, "Just go to your room"

It was worse than if her Mom had shouted at her. There was disappointment and quiet anger in her voice but more than anything, the thing that stung Dawn the most was the betrayal she heard in her Mother's words. Betrayal.

Sadly, and feeling there was nothing to say to make it better right now, Dawn silently walked past her Mom and Giles and headed up the stairs toward her bedroom.

"Joyce...are...are you okay?" Rupert asked carefully and when she turned to look at him he saw the anger in her eyes had now been replaced with a sadness.

"No," She shook her head, "No I'm not" Her voice almost broke with sadness and upset and he comfortingly drew her into an embrace which she automatically gave into.

"I need to find her Rupert," She told him, resting against his chest, "She could be anywhere. And she's all alone"

"You and I know for a fact that Buffy can take care of herself," Giles pointed out softly, "But right now I think she needs some time alone for her own reasons. If she doesn't come back tonight, we will look for in the morning. How does that sound?"

"It sounds...okay..." Joyce admitted reluctantly and Giles smiled at the fact her voice was muffled due to the fact she was speaking into his shirt- always a clear sign that she was the kind of upset that was mixed with angry. He stroked her hair soothingly with his hand, but found he came to the end of the strands too soon to do it properly. A few weeks after Lily had been born, she had it cut back to a length just a little longer than how she had had it when she first arrived in Sunnydale. It looked good- but then he thought everything looked good on her be it haircut or clothes- but he just preferred when she had it longer. He'd always preferred long hair. Made for good hand-stroking-throughing.

"You should grow your hair long again," He said softly then paused in consideration, "Well, mid-length again anyway"

She pulled away from him slightly, though not out of the embrace, so she could make eye contact with him.

"Is that a failingly subtle way of trying to tell me you don't like my hair?"

"Oh quite the contrary," He assured her, "Just...longer was nice too"

"I'll think about it," She grinned.

"So what do you think the Potentials are going to do about continuing their training?" Giles asked warily, "With Faith do you think?"

"I don't care," She informed, pulling out of his embrace, "I honestly don't care Rupert. After their...their attitude tonight- I just, I don't care, I just don't care. And Willow the way she...and Anya and Xander and..." She clearly went to say 'and Dawn' but stopped herself just in time, aware that thought would upset and anger her too much and at the same time as one another. "I..." She sighed, with something that sounded to Giles almost like defeat, "I'm going to bed." She told him, "Are you coming?"

"In a moment," He told her, "I'll just tidy the mess the...the others left behind down here"

"Okay," She nodded with a small smile at before walking up the stairs as Giles began tidying the living room.

It was just as he was putting the spare cushions on a neat pile beside the sofa- something his wife was inexplicably obsessive about- when all the lights in the living room went out. Along with all the others in the house. He only knew that fact by the fact he heard Joyce scream in surprise followed by the sound of her walking into something, most likely her dresser.

"Joyce?" He called out, walking carefully through the dark to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine," She called back and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw her standing at the top of the landing, "I just was a little surprised and walked into the door a little...what's happened to the lights?"

"It could be a fuse but.." A slight hunch was telling him the answer didn't lie in the fuse box and he went to look out the window in the front door and saw every street lamp and house light was off, "But it seems to be a power cut. Or..." Another thought occurred to him.

"Or?" Joyce prompted but he didn't answer, so she came down a few of the stairs, "Or what?" He still didn't answer so she walked all the way down the stairs to talk to him directly, "You can't say 'Or' and then follow it with silence. My nature makes me likely to panic"

"Oh it's just a thought occurred to me"

"And that thought is?"

"Power may just be gone from Sunnydale. If everyone who worked at the power company has now left" He explained. "Which considering every residents' recent rush to leave this town is a likely situation"

"Oh, I see," Joyce nodded in understand and then her eyes widened in alarm, "You mean we have no electricity?"

"Or any energy at all really..."

"What?" She yelped, "What about the cooker? The fridge? Hot water? Oh my god...the hairdryer. Dawn and Buffy are _not_ going to be happy." She paused, "_I'm_ not happy"

"We will just have to make do," Giles said simply and she looked at him.

"With what? I have about three candles in the draw and a need for a hot shower, not cold"

* * *

The moment Joyce woke up the following morning, the first thing she did was immediately get out of bed and rush to Buffy's room. She pushed the door open hurriedly yet quietly and looked over at the bed. It was still neat, empty and un-slept in. Buffy had not returned home last night.

Feeling almost the exact same feelings she had felt five years ago when she had walked into Buffy's empty room to find scattered clothes and one small note saying sorry, Joyce attempted to reassure herself with the thoughts of how they were going to search for Buffy today. This wasn't like the summer she ran away when they couldn't find her anywhere; Buffy was still in Sunnydale. She had just left for some space. They'd get her back today. They would.

* * *

It was two hours and thirty one minutes later (Joyce had been counting) and they still hadn't set out to find Buffy. The moment she had realized Buffy had not returned, Joyce had woken up Rupert and despite how sleepy he clearly was she had gone on to tell him in no uncertain terms that he was to get up, they were to have breakfast, get dressed and go out and find Buffy. Joyce in her panic had already done everything and was ready to set out while Rupert, ever an island of calm amidst a storm of panic, was getting ready at a normal pace and so wasn't quite done yet. To pass the time while she waited, Joyce paced the kitchen.

Dawn had wandered in at some point in her pink and yellow pajamas and Joyce had found she could barely look at her. She felt betrayed, betrayed by her own daughter. She loved Dawn, that was unquestionable but Joyce knew she was still too upset to play the Mom to her right now. Dawn had obviously sensed that as after making herself a bowl of cereal she had quickly left to eat the food upstairs in her room.

Joyce was still pacing the short length of the kitchen, when she felt a pair of warm hands rest upon her shoulders, stopping her from walking on any further and she craned her neck to see, as expected, Rupert stood behind her.

"Stop pacing," He told her lovingly, "It'll be okay; we'll find her. We'll get her back."

"We said that last time she ran away" Joyce countered.

"She was in L.A in that instance," Giles reminded her, "She hasn't left Sunnydale this time, I'm positive. And Sunnydale is a very small town to look through isn't it?"

"I guess..."

"We'll find her," He promised her before kissing her softly and reassuringly on the lips.

"Can we go now?" She asked desperately, "Please...I can't not know where she is. I need her back here"

"Okay." He nodded understandingly despite feeling that he knew Buffy would be back anyway at some point in the very near future, on her own terms, "We'll go now. Come on"

As quick as anything, Joyce grabbed her car keys off the side and rushed out the kitchen, fully ready to just go outside to the Cherokee. She was in such a rush that when she opened the door she didn't quite have time to stop herself walking into Faith.

"Oh..was just about to knock," Faith said.

"Faith...what...what are you doing here?" Joyce asked in mild confusion as Giles joined the two of them.

"Well the green marines are working up their non-Slayer mojo with the Watchers...so figured I'd be more useful here then hanging around them munching on salsa chips"

"Well we were just about to..uh, go search for Buffy," Giles informed her.

"Why?" Faith seemed generally confused by this suggestion.

"Well, because she's _gone_ Faith, that's why," Joyce replied incredulously but Faith shook her head in argument.

"No, look we invited her back in but B left anyway- it was her own choice. She'll be back. Just on her own terms," She paused in thought, "And knowing her she'll be carrying some sharp pointy object"

"So what? We're supposed to just wait it out?" Joyce asked, not believing that suggestion, "H-"

"That's _exactly_ what we're gonna do," Faith said, "B will come back. Till then we keep things movin'. We get the stuff she'd want done, done"

"But-" Joyce began to protest.

"I think Faith may have a point," Giles told her kindly, "We do what Buffy will need doing. Even if it is without everyone else due to you throwing them all out" That brought a slight smile to her lips, "And that way, we're here when Buffy comes back, aren't we?"

Joyce nodded in reluctant acceptance, knowing deep down that the two had a point. Unable to deal with the strain of it all anymore, she leaned into Rupert for support and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just want her back home, Rupert. Now,"

"I know,"

"Still think it's weird you two being all cuddlies," Faith said, "Was less weird years back you know without the whole commitment deal? Coz then I just figured you two were just screwin'"

"Yes, because that makes things entirely more comfortable," Giles said sarcastically as he and Joyce pulled apart.

"Where's the sprog anyway?" She asked, ignoring Giles' comment.

"Upstairs, sleeping a little...why?" Joyce asked.

"Just wonderin'. Not the type to talk about guttin' in fron' o' kids anymore, am I?" She grinned, "So I was just checkin'"

"Oh," Joyce managed to nod and then realized Faith was still on the doorstep, "Oh, would you like, like to come in?"

"Sure" She turned to look at them both, "So we the only group we got? What's left of the 'Scooby gang'? A Watcher and an Honorary Scooby?"

"I'm afraid so," Giles replied, "Except for Tara. And until Spike and An-...and Spike come back."

"So what do we know?" Faith asked, taking a seat in the living room.

"What do we know?" Giles repeated, "Faith, there are any number of things going on right now so I ask that you please be a little more specific"

"What's the 411 on any evil or apocalypse updates?"

"Besides the fact that everyone seems to have left Sunnydale except us?" Joyce asked in reply and Faith nodded.

"Well, yeah. Speakin' of did your guys' lights go out last night? Like power cut style"

"Yes," Giles nodded, "The power company has shut down...it's employees having vacated the Hellmouth most probably"

"And every single evil in town wants at least one member of my family dead..." Joyce added on and Faith held up her palms in a 'whoa stop' motion.

"Okay, let's not get ahead with the dramatics. We'll just deal with what we got...what is it we're facing?"

"The thing we can't touch..." Joyce replied, "The...The First"

"And Caleb," Giles added, "Who despite being unnaturally strong- even stronger than Buffy apparently- he has a twisted penchant for abusing women"

"Misogynistic bastard," Faith grumbled but then her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her, "The Bringers. They're for the First but they work for Caleb too right?" Giles nodded in confirmation, "They're our weak link," She told them both.

"Are you saying we should think about attacking The Bringers?" Giles asked.

"Maybe..." Faith said, clearly thinking aloud, "Or maybe we should kidnap one"

"Kidnap one?"

"Yeah...torture it, make it talk" Faith elaborated, "Get some information on Caleb and The First that way"

"Yes, with our team of nothing," Joyce spoke up, "Faith, you are the only person here with any real ability. And now you want to kidnap one of these...things?"

"Well me and G can do the actual kidnapping. He can sorta handle himself"

"Well, thank you very much," Giles said dryly in acknowledgment of the backhanded compliment.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Joyce asked Faith, "Wait for you to return home bloodied and...bringerless?"

"Not exactly," Faith informed her, "See, we're gonna have to draw The Bringers out somehow. Which means we kinda need bait..."

* * *

Giles had been even less keen on this plan than Joyce. But with their numbers decidedly down and Faith adamant about someone being bait- and that was either going to be Joyce or Dawn- Joyce had quickly volunteered. No matter how mad she was at Dawn she doubted she'd ever be comfortable with her daughter playing the role of bait. No, not in a million years. She'd much prefer to risk her own life. So they had left Lily under Dawn's care, before setting out to find themselves a Bringer.

Which is how Joyce ended up walking down an alley on her own- something she hadn't done since the night she found out Buffy was the Slayer. Finding out something like that made you stop doing dumb things such as walking down dark alleys on your own.

Suddenly three bringers, apparently each unable to resist the temptation of an easy kill added to the fact of the kill's relation to the Slayer, burst out of different sides of the alley surrounding her and Joyce involuntarily screamed in horror and fear and just a little more than a bit of absolute panic.

The first Bringer, grabbed her from behind, knocking her down to her knees where Bringer one held her as the second Bringer came towards her with a knife that glinted in the moonlight. The knife was upon her throat when the knife-wielding Bringer was pulled away by some unseen force that soon revealed itself to be Faith. Bringer One then went to finish the job on Joyce but was pulled back harshly by Giles, tossing him aside.

Faith and Giles continued to fight off the three Bringers, both trying their very best to keep them completely away from a mostly vulnerable Joyce, who on top of that, after the close account, was looking a little shaky on her legs. Faith rolled away from her Bringer, grabbing the dropped knife before turning to stab the Bringer in the gut with it at the same time Giles choked his to death with a rope.

Faith then grinned at the remaining Bringer before pulling out something she had been carrying; a lasso. It was a little cowboy for her tastes but it really did the trick as she lassoed the Bringer before tying him up completely.

"Are you okay?" Giles asked Joyce now that the danger was over. She answered with her legs giving way and he luckily caught her before she fell to the floor.

"I'm fine, fine," She assured him, using him as a prop to stand herself up steadily once more, "If fine involves a cold draft of paralyzing fear. I just...I'd never done anything like before," She looked at him, "And I never want to do it again"

"I assure you, you won't have to."

"If you don't make sure of it I will," She managed to grin despite the fact she was still decidedly shaky.

"Come on, let's get Daisy back to the house," Faith said, leading the Bringer tightly and roughly by the rope she had wrapped around her hand and tied tightly around his neck and torso.

* * *

Joyce was sat in a seat at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee beside her and Lily on her knee as she tried to focus on the fact Buffy still had not returned. Dawn was still up in her room, clearly sensing the still bad-mood her Mom was in.

Lily was clearly itching to get off her lap and wander around the kitchen. Since being able to get a few steps without holding onto anything for support the little girl had become incredibly eager to be constantly mobile. However, with the Bringer in the house- even if it was in the basement- and all the other dangerous texts Rupert had splayed about, Joyce wasn't going to let Lily wander anywhere right now- even if it was only for a few paces.

Realizing that wriggling constantly wasn't making her Mother let go of her and put her on the floor, Lily moved on to trying to voice her wishes; something she had been attempting to do for the past few weeks. She had yet to say an actual word, but she was making the right sounds and no doubt was going to reach that milestone very soon. Probably in time for her first birthday which was, unbelievably, only a month away.

It was as Joyce was marveling at this thought that Rupert and Faith walked out of the basement, closing the door quietly behind them.

"How'd it go?" Joyce found herself asking them.

"The Bringer's dumb," Giles informed her dejectedly.

"As in he's not going to be excepted to North Western?" Joyce frowned, "Or-"

"He's mute," Giles finished before she had time to ask.

"Someone ripped out his tongue," Faith elaborated bluntly and Joyce instinctively grimaced in reply. Lily saw this and attempted to grimace also which Faith found kinda cute. Which was kinda strange as she'd never viewed kids in a cute way before.

"Hey," A voice not belonging to anyone in the room said coming from the direction of the doorway into the dining room and they turned to see Dawn stood there looking rather sheepish. "I kinda overheard what you were sayin'..."

"Dawn..."

"No, Mom." Dawn cut her off, "I, I think I can help. With the Bringer problem"

"How?" Giles asked.

"I've been reading this old Turkish spell book," She explained, "There's an old conjuration that the Ancient Turks used to communicate with the dying-"

"Ah yes," Giles nodded in recognition, "I believe I read some of the translated text when I was training to become a Watcher"

"There's a _translation_??!" Dawn exclaimed, "I've been reading like two words a night and there's a translation?!" She stopped suddenly and took a deep breath to calm herself, "No, I'm fine. I'm over it. So the spell is for communicating with people who can't talk. Like when a person is dying and can't speak anymore, this spell would allow them to say their goodbyes or y'know gripe about how no one ever came to visit." She looked at Giles, "Do you think it would help with Mr No Tongue"

"We'd have to call Tara over to cast the spell," He replied, "But I don't see any reason why it shouldn't work"

"Great, that's cool," Faith nodded, "Well, while you call Wizadora, we'll-"

"We're ba-a-a-ck!" Andrew singsonged from the foyer and it traveled all the way into the kitchen. A moment later he, followed by a depressed looking Spike, walked into the room.

"You're back," Joyce stated simply, acknowledging the two of them.

"Hi everybody," Andrew grinned widely, as he began talking a mile a minute"I missed you guys a lot. Sorry we took so long getting back from the mission-mission, but we had to well, wait out the sun but I think we had a very successful trip. We rode on Spike's "hog" which was very cool and played some amusing games and oh yeah, we got some useful information but do you know what? I really need to urinate," And with that he promptly left the room.

"Isn't he a blast of fresh air?" Spike asked the group before shaking his head, "Thank God I don't breath. Hey," He said, finally noticing something, "Isn't this house a little more crowded usually? Where is everybody?"

"At the Inn," Giles replied, "Ah, Joyce threw them out"

Spike laughed out loud at that.

"Not that I wasn't expecting it eventually," He grinned, "But why now?"

"Because they threw out Buffy," Joyce replied and Spike's grin immediately fell from his face as he became deadly serious.

"What?"

"The group, everyone," She explained, "Decided they didn't want Buffy around anymore. So they threw her out. Told her to leave. Faith, Tara, Rupert and I told her to come back in, to ignore them but she...she left anyway. We don't...uh, we don't know where though"

"Well, have you tried looking around for her?" He asked.

"I was going to," Joyce replied, "But Faith and Rupert said we should carry on and wait for her here..."

"Fine. You wait here for her," He said, "But I'm going out looking. I'll find her"

"Spike-" Joyce began as he went to leave once more but he cut her off.

"I can leave her on her own Joyce. I've got to find her and I will," He looked at her meaningfully, "I'll bring her back. I will" He left.

"Dawn," Giles said, "Call Tara"

* * *

They were all gathered in the basement. Well, Lily wasn't. Lily getting restless and decidedly over-tired had been put to bed by both Joyce and Rupert just in time for Tara's arrival.

"Kendinizi cok uykulu hissetrneye bashliyorsunuz" Tara chanted directly to the tied up Bringer, "Cok uykulu, cok uykulu. Gozlerinizin onunde sallamak icin cep saatim yok arna sizin de gozleriniz yok. Konusun bizimle"

Once she had finished the spell, Tara closed the book she had been chanting from and waited for it to take action. Absolutely nothing happened.

"Maybe you let me rough him up a little," Andrew suggested.

"Andrew!" Faith exclaimed, "Shut up"

"I don't know," Tara said with uncertainty, "That should have worked..."

"Maybe you should try again," Giles suggested, "A spell as complicated and ancient as this could-"

"I am the drone of the mind that is evil..." Andrew said low and seriously and everyone told him to be quiet as they continued to look intently at the still not speaking Bringer.

"I say, I am part of the great darkness," He continued and Giles looked over at the boy curiously.

"Wait," He said to everyone, "Listen."

"I am only a fragment of The We"

They all got it; Andrew was speaking for the Bringer.

"We work as one to serve The First," He continued.

"What exactly are you doing for The First?" Giles asked.

"We attend to the needs of infinite Evil. We exterminate girls and destroy the legacy of Slayer. We build an arsenal beneath the dirt. We obey the commands of our teacher Caleb. We protect--"

"Wait," Faith said, "What's that about dirt? Go back to that"

"We build weapons for the coming war"

"What dirt?" Faith demanded an answer, "Where?"

"At the farthest edge of town. We are everywhere. We are like the ocean's waves. We watch your efforts and are not scared. We will laugh at you as you die-"

The speech ended abruptly as Giles suddenly grabbed a knife of the side and slit the Bringer's throat, severing it's connection to Andrew.

"What the bananas!" Andrew exclaimed in shock, himself once again. He clutched his throat tightly as he glared at the knife-wielding Giles, "Okay, it is so lucky for you that you didn't just magically decapitate me"

"Well, I say we got something here," Faith said, "Underground. Edge of town"

"We'll grab some maps and start narrowing this down," Giles said, "We need to find a subterranean space with an area large enough for an armory."

They all began to walk back up the basement stairs.

"Are we gonna leave him down there?" Joyce asked Giles, looking briefly back at the dead Bringer, "Call me homey but I'm not too sure about having...dead bodies in my basement"

"We'll move him later," Giles assured her.

"Ugh," Andrew complained, "I feel used and violated and I need a lozenge"

* * *

It was a couple of hours later and the group had been pouring over the maps of Sunnydale in detail. Eventually they came to an answer.

"Isn't that the most likely one?" Tara asked, pointing out a spot.

"Sewer tunnel on the North side's closest," Faith nodded in agreement, "So I guess we'll start there"

"That sounds fine," Giles agreed, "But what exactly is the plan? Time for example?"

"Tomorrow. 'Bout seven," She replied, "You and Tara here are kinda my only crew right now if we stick to B's good side. But-"

"You feel we'll need the Potentials?" Giles finished and Faith nodded, glancing at Joyce uncomfortably.

"We kinda do need them. Fight in force," Faith admitted and Joyce reluctantly nodded. "Okay," Faith said, "So G, Tara and the best Potentials we got- tomorrow we go down into that sewer tunnel. Find what's being kept from us" She got up out of her seat, "I'll go home- the inn. Tell them before hitting the sheets"

"Okay," Giles nodded, getting up also as both Faith and Tara went to leave-taking Andrew with them. "Well thank you for all your help, both of you. That spell was very useful Tara"

"You're welcome," She said quietly.

"Tomorrow," Faith said to Giles as she walked out the door and he nodded.

"Tomorrow then," He closed the door leaving Joyce and Giles alone in the room (Dawn had been sent upstairs by Joyce when time had hit the midnight mark).

"Tomorrow..." Joyce repeated softly, "Do you think Buffy will be back by then. Will Spike have found her?"

"I'm sure of it," He assured her.

"I wish I could be as calm as you right now," She told him.

"I'm not calm," He told her, "I'm as panicked as you are. I'm just a good actor"

She kissed him. When she pulled away he looked every so slightly confused.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Does there have to be a reason?" She replied and as she asked this he realized that no, there did not. He kissed her again, and she immediately matched his intensity. But the passion in her kiss, seemed almost desperate- not just with a need for him, but a need to forget her worry about Buffy, about everything. Just one night without thoughts or worries.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, one hand holding his neck, the other pressed tightly against his back as he slipped his arms around her waist, holding her just that little bit tighter and that little bit closer to him as they continued to kiss.

As the intensity of the kissing (and by now, also groping) continued, the two stumbled together towards the stairs, before Giles pressed Joyce up against the wall. He kissed her on the lips, along her jawline, down her neck, trailing kisses as far down as her buttoned shirt would allow. Then as he reached the cut off, he began undoing the buttons one by one.

"Come on," She murmured, grabbing his hands to stop him, "Upstairs. We're becoming repetitive with having sex in the living room."

And with that the two led one another upstairs, hand in hand, pausing on the stairs frequently for impatient yet passionate smooching before carrying on up to their bedroom.

When they eventually fell into the room, slamming the door closed behind them, Giles picked up Joyce as the two kissed furiously, spinning round to place her on the bed, where she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down towards her.

There he finished off what he had started at the bottom of the stairs by completely unbuttoning her blouse. She wriggled in the material so he could easily peel it off. And as he began unclasping her bra, Joyce's hands wandered down to the bottom of his top and she gathered it in her hands before gradually lifting it up before pulling it up over his head. She threw it aside and they resumed kissing, their mouths seeking out one another after only having broke apart for mere seconds...

Once he had rid her of her bra, she undid the zipper on his jeans and slipped her hand inside, gently teasing his growing erection. When he moaned in pleasure, she smiled at him knowingly and teasingly and in reply he leaned down over her and began kissing down her neckline in a way he knew always sent her into a frenzy. His kisses teased her breasts while his hands moved gradually more and more south, causing her to moan involuntarily in ecstasy.

He continued to caress her entire body, having already gently slid off the pants she had been wearing, just as she had tugged off his trousers.

"Oh god," He murmured in between the kisses, "God, you're beautiful"

Those few words seemed to ignite her passion even more, as she took charge now and rolled over so she was now sat astride him, her hands pressed against his chest, as she teased her fingers through the fine, coarse spread of hairs and he twitched in pleasure at the sensation, causing Joyce to grin.

She then kissed him ferociously on the mouth.

"No playing tonight," She told him, knowing they were both going to instinctively head in that direction, "Just this, just us" She kissed him again, delving her tongue into his mouth with a fiery intensity that caused Giles to buck against her as it increased his arousal.

"No playing..." He grinned, now wanting to get to serious business as much as ever.

She leaned forward again, kissing him as she lowered herself onto his erection and started to wriggle, causing him to groan even louder. She started out ever so slowly, easing herself down upon him with a steady, tantalizing rhythm, whilst they continued to kiss one another with the same constant beat. This pleasure seemed as though it would never end to Giles, she just kept going driving him into a sexual ecstasy that was causing him to lose sense of himself.

Her breathing was coming faster, heavier and more erratic as she reached climax and through his pleasurable daze he heard her cry out as she tightened around his penis, the two of them pressed incredibly close to one another.

While he was still inside her he grabbed her shoulders and used the grip to roll the two of them round so now he was the one on top. She didn't comment or complain about the change but merely grinned even more at him if that were possible.

She was grinning because she recognized that look in his eyes. These were the times when he let Ripper come through, influencing his actions, his directions, his attitude and it excited her. Pure Ripper frightened her, especially since her first hand experience last year but this was different. This was still Rupert, through and through; but he was letting Ripper guide him.

He began to increase the speed and intensity of his thrusts, overriding the slow, steady pace Joyce had set previously and the attention he was paying her was so thrillingly pleasurable it brought her a climax after another in a way that rocked them both.

They were both slipping over now, both in perfect synchronization as they both worked towards their climax as their breathing became quick, erratic and frantic, heavy with the passion that had been constantly increasing between them. Eventually the building pressure became too much for both of them to hold on any longer and they slipped over, both crying out together as they orgasmed with Rupert's final, powerful thrust.

The two collapsed side by side one another, both panting heavily.

He gently ran his hand up and down Joyce's bare arm, feeling the heat radiating from her skin and she shuffled closer to him to the point of almost physically breaking the law of physics that no two objects can occupy the same space.

They fell asleep like that, entangled with one another, the bed covers in disarray around them.

* * *

It was early the following morning; just a little before seven am and Giles, Joyce, Dawn, Andrew, Faith, Tara, Wood, Daniel, Jac, Ted, Cassandra, Kennedy, Rona, Amanda, Vi, Natasha, Rebecca, Rachel were gathered there.

There was very little room and to compensate for the lack of seating space Joyce was sat upon Giles' lap like a teenager. Dawn did not like seeing this; not because she didn't think it was cute but she had quickly discovered that such body language usually meant that the two of them hadn't had much sleep the previous night as in...well, Dawn didn't want to go there.

"So it turned out that all these stone tablets basically said the same thing. The First and Caleb are trying to protect something." Andrew was telling everyone, "We don't know exactly what, but it's something powerful and they don't want the Slayers to get it. I'm thinking it could be a weapon and if we are looking for an arsena-"

"You're not coming," Faith told him bluntly.

"If _one_ is looking for an arsenal," He continued, "Well, what better place to find a-"

"Weapon," Faith nodded, "Got it. Good, good. Good thinking Andrew"  
"It was a pleasure," He informed her, "Back to you Faith"

"Right now, G and the Potentials; you're with me. Same for you Tara; might need a Wicca whammy," Faith said to everyone, "Can't be too careful. The rest of you? Wait by the phone, wait for us, wait for B, just sit tight and wait. We'll be back with whatever Caleb's keeping from us. Now let's do this thing"

"I don't want you to go," Joyce admitted as Giles stood up and therefore forcing her stand up also, "It's not...I don't feel good about this. It's not safe."

"I'll be back soon. I promise," He assured her, kissing her on the lips, "Everything will be okay. Ish. I promise," He kissed her again before following the others out leaving behind an extremely worried Joyce being comforted a bit by his sister.

* * *

After diving into Caleb's hidden chamber, Buffy quickly got to her feet and smiled at what she saw. It was what she had been searching for. She smiled. Before her, embedded in rock was a blood red scythe, a stake on the opposite end. This was hers. She knew it.

* * *

"Is this it?" Giles asked as he, Faith and the others finally got rid of the Bringers and reached the box.

"Probably," Faith said, flinging it open. Her eyes widened as she saw what was inside. Wires. A black box. A timer. A bomb.

7...6...5

"Everybody get down!!!" She yelled, before diving for the floor herself.

4...3...2...


	24. End of Days

Jason Barnett- "Also in the US it's an oven or stove. Not a cooker"- I hadn't even realized I'd used that word! Haha. It's just I hear my husband say it so often (Hmm...so maybe it isn't so far fetched that Joyce would pick it up also...hehe)

Rabidreject- Yes, Faith go boom. Along with everyone else. I can tell you that no one important is wiped from the story here, but there are going to be different effects/tragedies that will affect the final battle. All so I can get everyone who is going to survive in the right place...

And as for whether it's Willow or Tara going to cast the every girl a Slayer spell, well you'll just have to see. Happy you're liking the central Taraness though. 

And the excited funky chicken dance impressed me quiite a bit; made me laugh. And I'm very glad you're excited about me rambling on for 26 chapters. Haha. Thanks for the review.

zigpal- Thank you, glad you liked the way Joyce dealt, and the guys will be banished from the house for a while. But still, needs must...and so they will eventually return. As for punching Kennedy, she's not in this chapter enough to be punched, haha. Thank you for the review and the claps. 

* * *

Tara only saw the bomb a split second after Faith and Giles. The countdown was so near it's end. Could she do anything to stop it? Maybe not stop, maybe lessen it? She had to do something, she had to do it quick.

"GET DOWN!" Faith yelled at everyone, before hitting the dirt herself as the bomb exploded, erupting a fireball that blasted two Potentials miles back, their bodies collapsing on the ground lifelessly. 

* * *

Buffy continued to look at the scythe. It was hers, it belonged to her and she wanted it. As she gazed at the weapon she heard Caleb drop into the room behind her.

"So? You found it" He said and she whirled round to face him, "Not impressed. Because the question now girly girl, is: can you pry that out of solid rock before I-"

Buffy turned back to the weapon and gripped the scythe handle in her handle and tugged it out of the rock as easily as if she were pulling a knife from butter. 

Caleb looked on, stunned and just a little bit fearful as the Slayer, holding a mighty big and sharp weapon, turned to look at him.

"Damn," He cursed.

* * *

Smoke filled the chamber making it hard to see the hand in front of your face. After the blast had hit the first two Potentials, Tara had managed to create a semi-protective bubble against the blast but that hadn't stopped the bomb creating damage. Sure her spell had ensured that most of them hadn't been hit by the fireball that had been caused by the explosion, but the rest of the chamber had been damaged by the blast and large pieces of metal and planks of wood had fallen on top of them, causing unknown amounts of injuries. 

Tara shifted from under a plank of wood that had landed across her. Luckily it had not been too heavy so beyond a few bruises and scratches she was fairly okay.

She stumbled up into a standing position and looked around to see how everyone else was. She turned away in horror as she saw the unblinking eyes of a dead Potential. She hadn't saved everybody. But how could she?

She heard the sound of someone stirring and turned to see Faith pushing several long pieces of metal off of her and stumbling out from under the debris. She looked a wreck but she was alive and standing so that had to be a good thing.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked Tara. 

"I-I think so," She replied, "I m-mean not everyone but...most..."

"Hey!" Faith called about "Anyone! Call out if you're alive!" She ordered bluntly and in reply several groans of pain were heard.

"Moi..." Natasha called out weakly. Her arm had been pinned to a side with a shaft of wood. It looked bloody and painful and Tara hurried over to help her.

"I'm here too," Amanda said, walking over bloodied and bruised.

All around them other Potentials began climbing out of the debris if they were able to move while others called out for help which was immediately seen to as each of the standing Potentials helped. 

"Where's Giles?" Tara asked after Kennedy and Rachel began seeing to Natasha.

"I..." Faith realized she hadn't heard him call out nor had he walked over out of the debris, "I don't know...if..." Her eyes fell on his form, "There" She rushed over with Tara to Giles who was not moving and his eyes were closed. A huge metal piece of the sewer structure was across both his legs.

Faith put two fingers to his neck and felt a pulse.

"He's alive," She told Tara as she looked down at the debris that had fallen across his legs, "He must have passed out from the pain"

"Do you think they're...they're broken?" Tara asked and Faith shook her head.

"I don't know...I don't know"

"We need..." Tara took a deep breath, "We need to get him out of here"

Faith nodded and began lifting up the metal plank off of him slowly and steadily, each movement reminding her of her own currently weakened state. Eventually she lifted it complete off of him and tossed it aside. 

"Guys!" Faith called out the Potentials, "Those of you who're able, I'm gonna need your help over here"

"I think my arm is broken..." Vi replied as Kennedy, Rachel and Amanda went to help Faith. 

"Come on," She ordered, "Help me lift him up. We'll have to carry him out between us"

Just as they gotten it sorted out and were about to head out of the sewers with all the alive Potentials a sound reached all their ears, making them stop in their tracks. A growl echoing in the darkness. 

"Okay, what was that?" Amanda asked.

"It was one of them wasn't?" Kennedy came as close as she ever came to panicking.

"One of what?" Faith asked.

"The Ubervamps," Tara informed her, "Buffy got rid of the last one before you arrived. They're like vampires only-"

"Impossible to kill," Rachel filled in. 

"Well, hard to kill anyway," Tara amended.

"Then let's get the hell out of here," Faith announced, "We're in no state to fight right now" No one moved, perhaps frozen to their places by the concept that a Turok-Han was here, "NOW!"

As a group they began to run as best they could with Faith and the three Potentials being partially slowed down by having to carry an unconscious Giles.

"This isn't the way!" Vi shouted out in panic as they all came to a dead end.

"Yes it is!" Faith argued, pointing out a turn.

"We're heading in the wrong direction!" Rachel yelled as the fear and panic began to build.

"No, it's fine," Faith insisted, pointing to a pile of debris ahead, "Up and over that. Now. Injured first"

Vi started to climb up the pile of destruction, reaching the top just in time to see an UberVamp appear from the other side, it's black eyes glinting at her. She screamed in horror and fell back, landing on the floor at the bottom of the debris.

Faith quickly tried to think of a battle strategy but with so many injured and the rest weakened they didn't stand a chance against something as strong as this. They needed to forget about offense right now and just work on defense.

"Stay together!" She ordered, "Stay close! Nobody panic!"

As she was saying this no one saw the other UberVamp creeping up behind them.

* * *

Andrew had been the one sent to do shopping for everyone. Joyce had initially gone to do it but Jacqueline had made a judgment call when she said she believed Joyce was too worried about Rupert and Buffy to be focused enough to do any form of shopping, never mind the grocery kind. And so Andrew had been sent and now he returned with the goodies. 

He had poured them out onto the kitchen island and now Watchers and the remaining Potentials (That Joyce had reluctantly allowed back into the house since they would be prey to any number of attacks if they were left at the inn unprotected) scrounged over the food like children as they grabbed at their favorite items.

"Andrew...where...how did you get so much food?" Joyce asked.

"Okay, so I may have done a little looting..." He admitted, "Which is technically unethical but these girls need to eat! And, and also there was no one at the store. It was kinda exciting actually. A whole grocery store just abandoned. Food lying around everywhere. The produce was on the way to funky town but the other stuff-"

She held up a hand to stop him rambling on.

"It's fine Andrew." She assured him, before leaning forward and grabbing one of the syrup oat bars that someone had just ripped open.

"Ooh, Jaffa cakes!" Jacqueline said excitedly, reaching for a box greedily. Clearly, everyone had been much more hungry than they realized.

"The apples still look pretty good you know guys..." Andrew reminded everyone as that same everyone was currently binging on junk food, "So you know get 'em while you can...make sure to check those out..."

"Are you okay?" Dan asked Joyce, seeing that she was distractedly picking at the bar she had selected to eat and her mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Buffy hasn't come back yet" She said in reply.

"No, not yet, I know an'-"

"And Rupert and Faith and the others aren't back yet either," She continued, "They should be by now. If nothing had gone wrong they would be. They're not back which means something went wrong"

"Not necessarily," He said, "You can't know exactly what's happened. It just might have taken 'em longer than expected to get what they were lookin' fuh. Doesn't mean they're hurt"

* * *

"Surround the injured!" Faith ordered as she kept her eyes on the UberVamp, "Keep them protected"

"We have to remember our training!" Kennedy shouted just as an Ubervamp jumped on her back. Out of pure instinct she flipped it over and when it landed in front of her on it's back she screamed in horror at the close proximity of the demon.

"There's another one!" Amanda told them all.

"I know, I know" Faith nodded, "Come on! Move up, up!"

"Not that one!" Amanda told her, grabbing her shoulder and swinging her round to see what she was seeing, "_That_ one!"

Faith saw that indeed there were three of the vampires and she suspected more were coming. She really needed to take charge here. She slipped out from helping hold onto Giles, leaving that responsibility entirely to the Potentials as she stepped forward to wards the vampire, grabbing a large shaft of wood as an UberStake on the way.

"Hey!" She shouted, getting the Turok Hans' attention just in case she didn't already have it, "Lookin' for me?"

Faith, though a Slayer, was presently weakened and she had underestimated the strength and agility of these vampires. In one swift and violent movement, the closest one knocked the weapon easily from her hand before backhanding her to the floor. She was back on her feet within a second, but her confidence had been knocked. She was unnerved by the strength these special brand of vampires held.

Suddenly, distracting Slayer, Potentials and vampires alike, a loud crash rebounded through the sewers and a moment later Buffy jumped down from above, landing neatly among them. In her hand was a red blade that glinted viciously while a deadly pointed stake was at the opposite end. She carried it like she had owned it for years.

As though sensing a worthier prey the vampires turned in synchronization to look at Buffy. The first UberVamp charged her with full force and she swung round with the scythe. The blade met his neck and punched right through, dusting him before Buffy had even finished her swing. 

The dust had barely settled when the second and third UberVamps also charged her. She swung the weapon around and punctured the second vamp with the stake end, pushing through his hard plated skin and through to his withered heart. He turned to dust leaving her with only one more vampire to take care of. 

This third one jumped her, grabbing Buffy round the neck, hurling her hard onto the metal grating. She rolled backwards away from him and completely out of his reach and flipped the scythe over in her hand so it was pointing towards the vampire. As he went to jump her again she swung it round, cutting through the air and through his neck. With him dust she immediately got up and headed over to the group.

"Who's injured?" She asked straightforwardly and then her eyes fell on Giles, who was crumpled on the floor due to the fact the girls had been unable to carry him for much longer. "Oh my God, Giles!" She ran towards him and turned to look at Faith, "What happened?"

"Trap. A bomb. Some metal fell on his legs. We think he passed out from the pain"

"We have to get him out of here," Buffy said, starting to lift him up, "Faith help me" Faith did so, "Come on. Grab the wounded. Let's go"

"Is, is there more?" Amanda asked fearfully.

"There's always more"

* * *

Joyce was in the living room with everyone else when the front door burst open. She immediately jumped out of her seat and ran into the foyer. It was Buffy, looking a little worse for wear, but she there. She was here, back.

"Oh Buffy!" She exclaimed, pulling her daughter into a tight hug, "You're back. Oh thank god you're okay!" She noticed Buffy wasn't hugging her back very enthusiastically. She pulled back from her, and looked into her eyes, trying to read her daughter's expression, "Buffy, what is it? What's wrong?"

It was then that the rest of the group came through the door. Faith and Kennedy were carrying Giles.

"Oh my god, Rupert! What happened? Is he okay? How badly is he hurt? How did this happen? Why-"

"Mom, just be quiet," Buffy told her, evidently tense, "Guys, lie him down on the couch for now."

"Is he going to be alright?" Joyce asked desperately, following them into the living room, "He's not conscious. Why is he- will someone tell me what happened, _please_?"

"It was a trap," Faith told her, "A bomb. Giles got knocked down by some of the sewer piping above"

"We have...we have to get him to a hospital"

"There are no hospitals right now Joyce," Daniel said.

"No," Faith agreed, obviously thinking of something, "But there's hospital supplies"

"We'd need practically everything they have," Buffy said, "To fix Giles, the girls. A wheelchair maybe? For Giles in case..."

"We'd need to send someone with a car then"

"You can take mine," Joyce said, "The keys are on the side"

"I'll go," Faith said, "I'll take Tara with me. She's the least injured. You stay here B and call the others here to help with..." She looked around at all the Potentials who had been injured, writing in pain, "All this. I'll be back with supplies in a bit. Come on T" She left the house, grabbing Joyce's car keys on the way out, and Tara followed on.

"He's gonna be okay, be okay, everything's gonna be okay," Buffy repeated as though trying to convince herself more than anything. "I'll...I'll call the others. Guys?" She turned to Andrew and the Watchers since she didn't think her Mom, who was currently holding Giles' hand and presumably staying beside him until he woke, was in any state to help out, "See to the girls as best you can with what we've got?"

Daniel raised his hand like a nervous student in class and Buffy sighed.

"Yes?"

"Erm...it might irrelevant, but what's erm...that you're carrying?"

Buffy looked at what he was pointing to and realized he was looking at the scythe that she held her hand, not having put it down once.

"Yeah, what's with the axe thing?" Andrew asked in agreement.

"Took it from Caleb," She explained, "Figured it might be important. Plus pointy and lethal to vampires on both ends."

"And red and shiny too," Andrew grinned enthusiastically but the smile obediently fell from his face when Buffy just looked at him. 

"Guys. The girls." Buffy said simply, before going to the phone to call all the others that her Mom had banished from the house. Right now she really didn't think she'd care who was in the house, as long as Giles came round and was okay.

* * *

It was much later on and Tara and Faith had returned with an endless supply of supplies. The hospital had been completely abandoned- a fact that Buffy found left her feeling very cold. The hospital was always so supposed to be there, open, a safe haven and now even that was gone- so the two had been able to take their time to grab everything that was there, even taking one of the wheelchairs Buffy had suggested for Giles.

While they were gone, the others had managed to move Giles upstairs to his and Joyce's bed where several people, including Joyce, were gathered around.

"Is he breathing okay?" Buffy asked and Joyce nodded.

"But he's still not conscious though.."

"He will be," Buffy insisted, sounding much more confident than she felt. "Right now though, we need to continue with what we're doing"

"Which is what exactly?" Willow asked nervously, feeling a little uncomfortable around Buffy right now due to their last 'discussion' 

"This," Buffy held the scythe in front of her for all to see, "I think it's some kind of scythe or something...all I know is it made Caleb run off in a hurry"

"So it's true then," Willow grinned, "_Scythe_ matters" She giggled alone at her joke. Then realizing she was alone in the chuckles she cleared her throat and resumed serious face. 

"Looks lethal B," Faith acknowledged checking out the weapon and gripping it tightly, Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Kills strong bodies three ways" 

"And you say you can sense something...when you hold it?" Tara asked and again Buffy nodded.

"Not much, just...it's strong you know?" She said to them all, "I mean I knew it belonged to m-me..." She faltered as she looked over at Faith, "And...well, if it's a Slayer thing...I guess you'd feel it too," Buffy clearly looked uncomfortable about the concept of handing the scythe over to Faith and Faith recognized that and attempted to shrug it off.

"Nah, it's cool B, don't worry about it"

It was this that seemed to convince Buffy otherwise. She held out the scythe to the fellow Slayer.

"Try it"

Faith looked uncertain for a moment before her hand reached out, her fingers wrapping around the center of the weapon before pulling it out Buffy's hands. Once she grasped it in both of hers Faith had a look of awe on her face.

"Whoa, I mean wow. Yeah, I can feel it," She shifted the weight of the weapon in her hand as though really developing a feel for it, "It belongs to me. I can feel that." She stopped and sighed, handing it back to Buffy, "Belongs to the Slayer in charge anyway. Guess that's you"

Giles suddenly started coughing as he awoke painfully.

"Rupert?" Joyce asked, "You're awake. Are you okay?"

"That has yet to be decided," He coughed, "Wh-what happened?"

"There was an accident," Buffy explained, "I mean you're home now, but there erm..."

"There was a bomb," Faith said, "Where we headed- it was trap. The Bringers tried to blow us up. Tara did her best but some didn't make it and you erm...you got pretty badly hurt"

"But I'm still devilishly handsome?" He asked with a weary grin, that merest of efforts obviously causing him immense pain.

"I'll let Mom answer that one," Buffy told him, "But we think you're gonna be okay. I mean we all did the best we could, but...well we're not even sure what the damage is. If we were- Tara could work something, but not knowing well..." She looked over at Tara helplessly.

"Well, without knowing what the exact damage is...working magic to try and heal you could make things worse," Tara explained carefully. 

"What things?" He asked.

"Your legs," Buffy explained quietly, "They were badly hurt in the explosion. We don't know whether they're broken or just injured or...if erm..."

"Paralyzed..." Willow mumbled quietly and as Giles closed his eyes, holding himself together, Joyce held onto his hand just that little bit tighter in support. He squeezed back.

"You know what?" Buffy said, looking over at her Mom and Giles and sensing the two needed some alone couple time, "We got things to do. Get ready for and all that. Look into this scythe thing. We'll all be downstairs if you need us"

"Right," Tara nodded in agreement as everyone filed out of the room, leaving Joyce and Giles alone in their bedroom.

"You're gonna be fine you know," She said to him, trying to put confidence and assurance into her voice. She only just managed it.

"I uh, I hope so," He replied, "I don't much fancy spending my life without my legs"

"If we had a hospital still here in Sunnydale we could have had you sorted out already," She told him, "With casts and things...but there's no one left. Faith and Tara had to raid the, uh, the hospital supplies. They got you a wheelchair," She added with a small smile and he managed to smile back.

"Marvelous...Xander shall be making jokes no doubt"

"Well, you did poke fun at his eye," She reminded him, "'No more fun and games eh Xander?' didn't exactly make him smile."

"No..." He admitted, "Gave me a laugh though"

"Well, that's all that matters then isn't it?" Joyce grinned, the two of them for the moment forgetting the awful situation. "Xander will just make X-men references to you all the time..."

Giles groaned as he realized the truth of her words and Joyce couldn't help but laugh a little at him.

* * *

"You got it?" Buffy asked Xander in the kitchen.

"Well, I've not got to the 'I got it' place yet," He admitted, "I'm still at 'you've got to be kidding'."

"You know it's for the good,"

"It's too many people Buff," He replied, "They ain't all gonna fit in the Xanmobile"

"Take Mom's car then, she won't mind"

"Well if we're taking your Mother's car then _your Mother_ can drive them all," Xander replied, "I'm sure she won't have a problem with that"

"That's not the point," Buffy told him, "I don't just need someone who can drive. I need someone I can trust to keep them all safe- it's my family Xander and there is only one person I can trust with them. That's you"

"But Buffy...if I do this..." He sighed, "That's it for me for this fight?" He looked down for a moment before looking back up at her, "I feel like you're putting me out to pasture"

"Of course I'm not putting you out to pasture...what does that even mean anyway?"

"Well, you know..." Xander searched around for an answer, "It's like when a cow gets old and loses it's eye or it's ability to milk and-"

"Xander, I don't want Dawn in this fight. I don't want Mom and Lily even in the area during this fight. And Giles is too injured to be in this fight. I need them taken some place safe. Somewhere with a hospital for Giles. Please"

"You realize if I do this Anya will come too?" He told her and Buffy nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything else"

"I just feel like the more people you send away..." He sighed, "I feel like there won't be anyone to fight by your side"

"You'll be there Xander, all the way" She told him warmly but he seemed unconvinced.

"Spiritual presence Xander doesn't get to stake any vamp that wants to jump ya"

"Yes he does," He assured him intensely, "You're my strength Xander. You're the reason I made it this far. I never would have been able to do it without you"

Xander tried, unsuccessfully, to hide how much her words moved him.

"Okay," He said quietly.

"Also, you can't shoot a bow and arrow anymore," She told him, "and every time you swing a sword I worry you're gonna break one of our good lamps"

* * *

"I thought you'd be staying up there with Rupert," Jacqueline said when she saw Joyce come into the dining room from upstairs. "Now that he's awake and all"

"I was going to but then Willow and Tara came in with the research about the scythe and now he's delving into that," She sighed as she flopped into a seat on the sofa, "Typical of him to start losing himself in stuffy old books"

"Well you married into a stuffy old book family," Ted told her and then regretted it when his Mother clipped him around the head for the comment.

"I just wish there was a hospital we could take him to," Joyce sighed and her sister-in-law sighed sympathetically. 

"I know, and hopefully when all this is over, we will"

"But when will that be?" Joyce challenged, "Days, weeks, months?"

"You're not going to be here that long," Buffy told her, coming in from the kitchen with Xander and her Mother frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" 

"You, Giles, Lily and Dawn are leaving town tonight. Xander's gonna drive you with Anya" Buffy explained but her Mom continued to frown in confusion.

"Okay...for the moment I'm going to ignore the fact that you've made decisions _for _me like I'm a child and ask why exactly is Xander the one driving us? Can't I drive myself?"

"That was my point," Xander chipped in, raising his hand as he volunteered the information.

"Mom, I..." Buffy sighed, "I can't let you go alone. I need you to go with someone who can look after you all. Make sure you're all safe"

"Getting away from here is as safe as it gets Buffy," Joyce pointed out, "As much as I hate any of you being in this...this fight, I can't help but think Xander's needed more here than he is babysitting...well me. Us."

"Valid points, all," Xander nodded.

"Mom, I-"

"Buffy, I know as well as you do that I'm not meant for this fight. Never _was _meant for this sort of thing," Joyce admitted, "I'm not this kind of fighter- I'm a Mother and well, that's a different kind of fight entirely," She looked at Buffy intensely, forcing her to maintain eye contact, "I can look after my own family Buffy" She sighed, "I just wish that could include you..." She added quietly.

Buffy didn't know how to reply to that heartfelt comment. She couldn't reassure her, because those words would be empty and insincere. Buffy never did know whether she would survive the next day or the next and no matter what, her Mom could never protect her from that. Buffy smiled a little to herself as she realized that fact never stopped her Mom from trying. Trying to get Faith to take over her job in senior year, attempting to send her across the country to Brown University- far far away from any Hellmouths, jumping at any chance of normalcy, heck even the very first time she found out Buffy was the Slayer she had tried to protect her. Buffy just hadn't realized that had been her Mother's intention at the time. If she was realizing that now, then she really had grown up a lot. 

She looked at her Mom and nodded.

"Okay," She said quietly, "You can leave tomorrow. We'll let Giles rest tonight. I guess this means Xander stays here"

* * *

Joyce had just finished up in the kitchen- working by blasted candlelight thanks to the now lack of power throughout the town of Sunnydale- and was about to head upstairs to Rupert when the back door opened and Spike walked in.

"Spike," She said in mild surprise as a form of greeting. 

"Joyce," He replied, before looking around, obviously trying to spot someone.

"Buffy's in the living room talking to Faith," Joyce explained.

"Oh, I'll just.." He went to head in the direction she had pointed out but stopped when Joyce spoke again.

"Did you find her Spike?" She asked, "Before she returned"

There was silence for a moment before he replied.

"Yeah, I found her alright"

"Then, thank you Spike"

"What for?" He asked, "She left. Came here I figure"

"Don't think you didn't have anything to do with that," She told him kindly, "You did"

A little thrown and touched by her words Spike shrugged uncomfortably before leaving the kitchen to find Buffy.

* * *

It was much later on that night and Dawn was looking around for Joyce.

"Where's Mom?" She asked Jacqueline as she came up the stairs. Jac was stood on the upper hallway outside her Mom's room.

"Shush..." Jac told her, putting a finger to her lips, "They're both asleep"

She pushed the door open quietly a little bit so Dawn could see.

"Rupert is naturally very tired and with as much worrying as Joyce does it's no wonder she's exhausted," Jacqueline explained to her step-niece as the the two peered in. Giles was asleep, lay straight out in the only way his injuries would allow while Joyce was curled up against his side, fast asleep also. However she was fully clothed and on top of the covers, suggesting that the two had just been talking when they had both fallen asleep.

* * *

"See?" Buffy said, grinning at Angel after they both looked at the fallen Caleb, "Under control"

"Well at least tell me you're glad to see me," Angel smiled. 

That was all she needed. She dropped the scythe to the side and let him enfold her in his arms and she hugged him tightly back. They stood like that for a moment as Buffy pulled back to look into his deep brown eyes and then their lips brushed one another lightly, initiating a powerful contact that melded into an even more powerful and passionate kiss. 

Unseen and alone, Spike stood to the side watching them both. The First in the form of Buffy stood beside him, watching the couple also. 

"That bitch"


	25. Chosen

* * *

g120- Yay, you're back! I'm so glad that you think this story is still as strong as it was originally, that's always great to know. And I'm really happy you're still loving this story. And hopefully my long overdue update hasn't put you off! Thanks for the review.

zigpal- Yay, my hand claps! Yeah, the Mom Card isn't played often enough and it's always a winner. And actually, there isn't a final fight shown in this chapter I'm afraid...Thanks for the review!

rabidreject- I hadn't forgotten the story! I was just really busy! Haha. Thanks for the review.

* * *

A/N: SO sorry about how long it's been since an update guys, but it's been a mixture of things going on, not being well and writing CS8 (which is A LOT of energy haha). Will you forgive me if I tell you there's one more chapter of Season 7 to come?

* * *

She awoke suddenly and without warning. Flashing images of a men dressed as a preacher and Buffy's bloodied form on a cold stone floor remained imprinted on her brain from a painful nightmare that just wouldn't quit.

She wondered for a moment what that sound was before realizing it was her own heavy and panicked breathing.

"Joyce?"

She realized she had woken Rupert up as she saw him stirring slightly where he lay.

"Shush, it's nothing," She assured him, "Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep"

Clearly exhausted from his injuries, Giles found no problem in doing just that, but Joyce was an entirely different matter. With her mind replaying the dream over and over again she lay wide awake in bed, unable to even close her eyes for fear she would dream it again.

* * *

"So...you really don't need me here then," Angel concluded, silently processing Buffy's cookie speech wondering whether that meant he or Captain Peroxide won, "Well...I'd best get started on that second front. Make sure I don't have to use it."

"Angel!" Buffy called out across the graveyard and he stopped walking, turning back to look at her.

"What?" He asked softly, wondering, hoping that she was going to ask him to stay, to be her champion and wear that amulet Lilah had given him before handing over A.I the L.A branch of Wolfram and Hart. Yep, he was still trying to work that one out.

"There is one thing I need you to do"

"What's that?" He asked, walking back over to her.

"Mom...she's gonna drive Dawn, and Giles and Lily outta town today. Somewhere away from here. We aren't sure where. I haven't really thought beyond 'get them out of here'"

"And you think I can help how?" He asked slowly, not quite sure of the point Buffy was trying to make.

"You can protect them," She told him, "Mom's fully convinced that she can deal herself, but there are some things out there that she most definitely can't...but you can. Could you..." Buffy sighed, "I want you to take them to L.A. Give them a place to stay there till this is all over. Please" She paused, "Mom'll be driving"

"But I drove here in my own car" He pointed out and Buffy wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"You drove here? That kinda ruins the gentleman, champion timeliness of your entrance back there, you know that right?"

"You expected me to walk here from L.A?" He asked incredulously.

"Well you _are_ a vampire," She reminded him, "Endurance and stamina and all that" Silence fell upon them, "I really just said that didn't I?"

"Yep..." Angel nodded uncomfortably.

"So could you?" She eventually asked, "Take them to L.A? They need a place to go until this is over"

"Okay," Angel agreed quietly with a nod, "But they either take my car or they follow on in Joyce's. I'm not leaving mine behind"

"Okay Mr. Vampires-Don't-Need-Material-Possessions" Buffy agreed sarcastically as they began walking back to the house together.

"Wait, why is Giles not staying?" Angel asked, "I always had him down as a 'Fight by Buffy' type..."

"That, Angel, is a very longish story..."

* * *

"You're making us leave?"

"Dawn, we...I..." Joyce sighed as she spoke to her daughter through Dawn's closed bedroom door, "I'm not having you anywhere near here for...for whatever's going to happen. It's not safe"

"It's not fair!" Dawn's muffled voice shouted back.

"Dawn, I'm not really thinking of fair right now," Joyce replied honestly, "But just of keeping you safe. These...vampire...things, whatever they really are and these, these Bringers all of it...could bring the fight here. It's too dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt"

"What about Buffy?" Dawn challenged, "You're letting Buffy stay!"

Exasperated, Joyce put her head forward a little, allowing her forehead to rest against the cool wood of Dawn's bedroom door. Sometimes teenage daughters could be so tiring. No, scratch that. All the time teenage daughters were tiring.

"Buffy doesn't have a choice, you know that Dawn," Joyce replied quietly, the fight in her voice completely gone, "And you also know that if I had any say in the matter she'd be leaving with us too. But that's..." She sighed, "That's just not the case"

There was no reply from Dawn, just silence and Joyce could only presume she had buried her head into her pillow in silent resistance.

"Dawn..." Joyce sighed yet again, "I think I understand why you're upset so I'm going to leave you to it. We won't be leaving for a while yet. So, if you want to stay up here and sulk I won't hold it against you, but it would be nice if you would come downstairs some time tonight"

On that note Joyce turned away from the door and walked down to bottom floor where everyone else was either gathered in the living room or dining room. And Andrew was in the kitchen.

* * *

Most of the Watchers were gathered in the living room with several of the Scoobies, all pouring over various texts and books while the Potentials were gathered in the dining room, munching on various artifacts that had found in the kitchen. There always seemed to be a division between the two groups; Watchers and Scoobies never melded with the Potentials and the Potentials seemed to have formed a pack within themselves, keeping everyone else out. The only person who ever flitted between the two groups was Buffy. And Andrew.

Giles was sat not on the couch or in a chair like everyone else but in the wheelchair Faith and Tara had acquired from the hospital. His legs were severely damaged but there was no one they could take him to to have them seen to. If they were broken, which they most likely were, he really needed to keep his leg straight to prevent further damage but if he wanted to get out of bed and join the land of the living, which he had desperately wanted to, then the legs were going to have to bend.

They had carefully helped him get into the chair, making sure to not risk any further damage and they had successfully done so. It was okay for the most part, the only reminder besides the lack of mobility was Xander's references to X-men and more specifically Xavier. But Giles had eventually got him to back off with a few one-eyed joke retorts.

He just wished they could find more reference to this Scythe Buffy had come across. Willow was searching on the net and had come across a few things, but beyond that there seemed to be no record of the weapon anywhere at all.

He heard someone coming down the stairs and turned to see Joyce walking over looking a little defeated.

"Is everything alright?" He asked carefully.

"Nothing that an hour of sulking won't fix," She replied with a tired smile and he took hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Dawn isn't very happy about us leaving. She feels we're abandoning everyone else"

"Tell her not to be so ridiculous," Daniel said, "Leaving us to die a horrible painful death is not abandoning us; it's common sense"

"I'll be sure to tell her that," Joyce replied, deadpan, dropping onto a seat on the couch next to where Rupert was sat in his wheelchair.

"Well if it's any consolation we're not having much success here ourselves," He told her and Anya nodded in agreement.

"We have nothing, the book of nothing, the net of nothing, we have the_ Cliffs notes _to nothing"

"Hopefully, Buffy's search into the Pagan burial site we found links to will reveal something," Giles said, trying his hardest to remain optimistic in the face of the depressingly overwhelming odds.

As if in answer to Giles' positive thought, the front door opened and in walked Buffy, followed, to the surprise of everyone by Angel.

"What's he doing here?"

"Dawn..." Buffy said patiently yet warningly in answer to her sister's blunt question.

"Hi," Angel said to everyone, looking a little bit self-conscious as the entire group turned to look at him, "I don't know some of you do I?"

"Who's he?" A voice asked from behind him and the two turned around to see Kennedy stood there, having come in from the dining room to weigh Angel up.

"He's a friend," Buffy replied, "Angel, this is one of the Potentials I was telling you about"

"Kennedy," Kennedy told him, "So are you gonna help us fight or what?"

"Not exactly," Though she had asked Angel the question, Buffy was the one who replied. She turned to look at her Mom, "You're gonna head to his place in L.A"

"What?" Joyce yelped, "Why? I was going to head over-"

"No," Buffy shook her head, "This is safer. That way if anything happens, Angel and the others are there to protect you all"

Giles sighed.

"Fine Buffy. Whatever you say," He agreed without feeling in words, and his voice spoke of nothing but defeat. Buffy found she was unable to look at him directly, not wishing to see the effects of what this fight, this war had done to him. "Did you find anything out as regards to the scythe?" He asked and in answer she held the weapon in both hands once again.

"I found out it slices, dices and makes julienne Preacher," She grinned as she waited for the implication of what she'd said to settle in everyone's minds as they came to the realization.

"Well all right!" Willow cheered.

"He had that coming," Anya nodded in approval.

"Party in my eye socket and everyone's invited!" Xander exclaimed and everyone looked at him with awkward silence. He hung his head in shame, "Sometimes I just shouldn't say words"

"And you're not hurt?" Joyce asked, "You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm peachy with a side of keen," She nodded with a reassuringly smile, "I also found out some history on this puppy," She told them all, "I'll fill you in...oh and Angel, erm got some files..." Angel handed Buffy the folder of information which Cassandra then took off of her to share out amongst the other Watchers and researchers, "And..." She held out a ancient looking trinket, "This amulet, supposed to be powerful. We don't know much more"

"You had all this Angel?" Giles asked, "Where did you retrieve it all?"

"From a not very reliable, but powerful source," He replied.

"Then how can we trust it's all true?" He countered and Angel for a moment looked as though he didn't know how to answer.

"Because she had some loyalties to us that we didn't know she had...I don't think even she knew," He finally replied and Buffy looked at him curiously.

"Who was it?"

"An old..." He went to say enemy but after what had happened to her, after what...Cordelia had done to her, what Cordy had been made to do, he found he couldn't say the word, "acquaintance" He turned to look at Giles and Joyce. "Shouldn't we be driving over now? I need to leave while it's night"

"I know my way there, you know" Joyce stated simply, and when Angel could only look at her nonplussed she elaborated, "Just because we're being forced to stay at your...organization, does not mean I cannot drive us there myself. Dawn still isn't ready to go yet, and Lily's sleeping currently and I'd rather wait till morning to drive out. If you don't mind," She added, Joyce's age old habit to be perfectly polite to mostly everyone coming back in at the last moment.

Angel, instead of replying to Joyce, looked to Buffy for confirmation as to whether he should say yes or no. She shrugged with a sigh.

"You might as well," She said, "It's not like driving there is going to be dangerous"

"Don't be so sure," He murmured with a grim smile before turning back to Joyce and nodding, "Fine. I'll go on ahead and tell the others. We'll, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"I guess you will"

With a nod of farewell to everyone and a particularly heated look for Buffy, Angel left the house in silence.

Silence reigned for a moment, before Buffy asked.

"Where's Spike?"

* * *

"Well, isn't this just darling?"

Joyce opened her eyes to find Buffy stood at the foot of the bed. Except it wasn't Buffy, she knew that. She turned and saw Rupert was still asleep.

"Stop looking like my daughter"

"No," The First replied, "I like the hair too much. It's so cute and perky" She patted the do vainly. "But seriously? This" She pointed at the couple, "It's nice that you two can be so optimistic in such dark times. I mean c'mon, all those ones staying behind to fight? They're all gonna die, every last one of them. Including your daughter. And then when that battle's over, the real war's going to begin and I'll be coming for the rest of you" She paused in thought, her head cocked slightly to the side, "You do know his legs aren't broken?" She asked her, "Well, they are...but...that isn't the only problem. Paralyzed," She grinned, "Don't think the two lovers are gonna be loving again...if you survive that is. Which, forgive me for being overconfident, but I don't think you will. Just a hunch," She shrugged with a grin, "But I'm gonna enjoy slaughtering all of your daughters. Every last one of them, gutting them, peeling their skin from th-" Joyce instinctively switched on the bedside light and when the warm glow flooded the room The First was gone and Joyce sighed in relief, letting out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

* * *

It was the following morning, and Joyce and a reluctant Dawn had finished packing various things into the Cherokee. They were now in Joyce and Giles' bedroom where Giles, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Anya, Tara and Xander were also present. Buffy had told them that The First had visited her last night- Joyce didn't own up to the fact that the same thing had happened to her as The First's words were still haunting her too much- and had made her realize something. That they could win. That they would win. And she knew how.

"Well, what do you think?" Buffy asked, after she had told them all the plan.

"Well, that depends," Xander told her, "Are you kidding?"

"You think it's a good idea?" She asked in reply.

"It's pretty radical B," Faith told her, but she said with approval and a touch of admiration.

"It's a lot more than that Buffy." Giles said, "Buffy, what you're talking about flies in the face of everything we've ever...that every generation has ever done in the fight against Evil." He grinned at her proudly, "I think it's bloody well brilliant!"

"But do you really think we can pull this off?" Tara asked, "Me and Will...we're powerful but this something bigger than either of us has ever done. Than any witch has ever done"

"I know you can Tara," Buffy assured her confidently, "When the two of you work together...there's nothing you can't do. And you can do this" She turned to look at the entire group, "We all can"

* * *

"This sucks," Dawn grumbled from where she sat in the back seat of the car, Lily in a children's seat beside her. "I mean...we don't even know what's happening to them"

"I know it sucks Dawn," Joyce nodded, keeping her eyes on the road, "But I'm afraid we haven't got a choice. It's safer for Buffy and for us, if we're not there."

"I never get to fight," Dawn grumbled even more.

"And it stays that way"

"And I don't even like Angel," Her daughter continued, "Spike's way cooler"

"Well, we'll be sure to them both that afterwards," Joyce replied with a roll of the eyes that only Giles saw.

* * *

"What's gonna happen to this place?" Fred asked as numerous boxes were packed one after the other and taking by a Wolfram and Hart moving team to be transferred to their branch in L.A. "I mean we leave...we go live there at the law firm place then what happens to all this"

"I suppose it just stays here," Wesley suggested, "We still own it, and unless someone else wishes to acquire it..."

"No one else is going to acquire it," Angel said, appearing from his small office in the back, "This stays ours. We can't trust this deal with Wolfram and Hart...this is our back-up ops and it stays that way.

"And what about..." Fred trailed off before saying quietly, "What about Cordelia?"

There was tension and awkwardness in the air at this question as no one knew how to react or how to expect Angel to react.

"She's going to get the best medical attention Wolfram and Hart can buy"

"Hello?" A voice called out followed by an "Oh my" and the group looked up to see Joyce had walked in, but upon walking through the doors she had seen one of the Wolfram and Hart moving men- who happened to be a green skinned and scabbed demon, and Joyce in shock and horror had backed up against the wall, looking a little faint as she held a hand to her heart, doubtlessly in an attempt to slow her suddenly increased heart rate down.

"Joyce, it's fine," Wesley assured her, "They work for us"

The demonic moving man carried on with his task, leaving Joyce to stumble away slightly before walking over to the group.

"O-oh, right..." She looked unsure and unconvinced, but seemed to accept the explanation nevertheless, "The others are still in the car. We were going to just get out but then all this was going on and..."

"You weren't sure whether you should come in," Angel said in understanding, "Well Wesley and Gunn can help you"

"Nuh-uh," Gunn shook his head, "I'm watching this demon dudes. I'm not having them go kung fu on us the moment we let our guard down."

"Fine," Angel sighed, "Fred and Wesley can help Joyce"

"Okay," Fred smiled in agreement and Joyce was reminded of why she liked the girl so much. She was so friendly- she was just impossible not to like.

As the three of them headed back out of the hotel, Joyce asked them a question that had popped into her mind the moment she saw the group.

"Where's Cordelia?" She asked, "Shouldn't she be...helping with whatever it is you're doing?" She frowned in confusion, "What is it you're doing?"

"We're moving out," Wesley replied, choosing to answer the question he felt semi-comfortable answering as he definitely did not wish to talk about Cordelia. It was all too painful.

"I'd gathered that," Joyce told him as they reached outside and walked over to her car, "But where to"

"Uh, Wolfram and Hart," Fred told her, "We just got given control of their branch here in L.A?"

"Wolfram and Hart..." Joyce said the name, finding it extremely familiar and then her eyes widened in realization, "The people who kidnapped me?"

"Yeah, but we're not those people," Fred assured her, "We're hoping to change it from the inside  
"Or they're going to try and change us..." Wesley said quietly and somberly, but neither Fred nor Joyce heard him.

"C'mon Dawn." Joyce said, opening the car door, "We can go inside. You can go on ahead if you like...Fred or Wesley will take you"

"No thanks," Dawn said as she climbed out of the car and looked warily around at all the Wolfram and Hart demons and humans, "I'll wait here." Joyce then undid the buckles on Lily's mini seat belts and lifted the child gently out of her car seat, holding her in her arms one-handedly with her settled on her hip as she closed the car door.

"Ooh she's so cute!" Fred exclaimed, grinning widely at the little girl, "I've never seen little Lily"

"Thanks," Joyce smiled back, "Actually...do you mind if you hold her a second?" She asked, "It's just I have to help Rupert...what with...everything that happened recently, you know"

They did know- Angel had briefed them on everything before the Summers/Giles family bar Buffy had arrived.

"Yeah sure," Fred nodded eagerly, before taking the little girl in her arms, "How old is she?" She asked as Joyce opened the car trunk and lifted out the wheelchair Faith had essentially lifted from Sunnydale General.

"She's going to be one...next week" Joyce hadn't realized it was so close. Wait, the world had nearly ended when she had been born and now it was nearly ending again. Had her daughter been born in apocalypse season? She hoped not.

* * *

With everything being so bustly and busy in the main part of the Hyperion, everyone except for Gunn (Who was still keeping his eye on the Wolfram and Hart employees) were in one of the back rooms and now Lorne had joined them. The group had just told Giles, Joyce and Dawn about what had happened to Cordelia as they finally realized they couldn't avoid the topic any longer.

"Oh my god..." Joyce said quietly, "That's so..." She looked up at Wesley, "But she will okay? Eventually, I mean?"

"We...we don't know," Wesley admitted, "We hope so...but we can't be sure of anything"

"We have the best in the Medical business working on it though," Angel said, as though those words alone gave him more hope, more confidence.

"Speaking of.." Lorne said, desperate to change the topic, "How about you?" He said to Giles, "Whether you're liking the wheelchair deal or not I think we need to get him to a hospital fellas,"

"You're right," Angel nodded, "We do"

"And they are the best," Fred assured both Joyce and Giles, "Like the very best. And there's witch doctors too...and healing shamans...you'll be back on your feet in no time" She smiled to herself proudly as she realized she'd made a funny without meaning to, "Huh, literally"

* * *

"_I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here, I hate that there's Evil, that it's growing and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish a whole lot of the time I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either"_

Doctor after doctor and Wolfram and Hart employees from the law firm's medical department came one after the other to test and examine Giles, to see what was wrong and what could be done. No one else was allowed in the room, so Joyce could only watch through the clear glass pane, occasionally stopping her unrelenting and fearful stare to begin pacing. Fred and Wesley and Dawn all sat in chairs nearby, Lily on Fred's lap.

"_But this isn't about wishes, this is about choices. I never had one. I was chosen. And I accept that. I'm not asking you to accept anything. I'm asking you to make your own choice"_

The medical team that had been working on Giles had come to a conclusion. Everything could be fixed, but they could do it one of two ways. The normal way and the Shaman way. The normal way would take him months to recover and the operation was so very delicate that there was always a chance of permanent paralyzation from the waist down- there was a one in seven chance of that occurring. Or they could use the shamans that Wolfram and Hart had to offer. The effects would be almost immediate and even though he would be shaky on his legs for quite a while, he would be healed completely. The only downside was it was undoubtedly dark magicks that would be used to do this and was that really an option they wanted to choose.

Wesley begged Joyce to think carefully about this, but she felt she already knew the answer- whether she liked it or not. She sighed and told the medical team, hoping Rupert would agree with her when he woke up and all of this was behind them.

"_I believe we can beat this Evil. Not when it comes, but now. We're going to open the seal. I'm going to go down into the Hellmouth and we're going to finish this once and for all."_

Angel sat there in his now old and empty office, thinking over what was happening. Buffy would be going into the fight now, doing whatever needed to be done to win. He thought of the amulet, of how she had refused to give it to him. She was going to give it to Spike, he knew it. But he didn't understand how she believed Spike could be a champion, how he could ever save the day. If he caused Buffy to...Angel would make sure he paid for it. But right now, vampire or no, he prayed for Buffy and her safety. And her battle.

"_I've got strong allies; warriors, charms, sorcerors and I'll need them all. But I also need you. Every single one of you. So now you're asking yourself 'What makes this any different? What makes us any more than a bunch of girls getting picked off one by one?'. It's true. None of you have the power that Faith and I have. I think both of us would have to die for a new Slayer to be called, and we're not even sure that girl is in this room. That's the rule. So this is the part where you make a choice"_

All they could do was wait. Wait in the hospital corridor and wait to see if the world ended. Dawn stood up out of her seat the moment she saw her Mom coming around the corridor with Giles. He was minus a wheelchair and walking on his own too feet and had a walking stick to support him. Also to help, Joyce had her arm around him to give that little bit more support. He smiled weakly at them all.

Now they only had to wait to see if the world would end, to see who would survive.

They could have waited at the law firm, A.I's new home, but it didn't feel right. So instead they waited in the now completely barren Hyperion Hotel with either silence or stilted conversation to pass the time. They just waited. Joyce and Giles held hands tightly while they sat on the small couch together and Dawn bit her nails furiously. Lily was silent, utterly so as she sat on her Father's lap.

"_What if you could have that power? Now?"_

They had split off into teams. Buffy and Faith had taken Spike and the Potentials to the seal. Willow and Tara had gone off to perform the spell. Anya and Xander were fighting together at one entrance, Cassandra and Daniel at another, Wood and Jacqueline at the third and and finally Ted and Andrew were at the last. Anya had advised Ted to use Andrew as a human shield when things got tough.

"_In every generation, one Slayer is born. Because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men. These women are more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rules, I say my power should be our power. Tomorrow, Willow and Tara will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny"_

As they cast the spell together, using one hand to hold one another and placing the other on the scythe, Willow became more and more scared. Tara's strength of power came from everything good but Willow had stolen it from everything evil, what if that came through now? What if it corrupted the spell? What if the spell corrupted her? It was such a strong casting, what if it pushed her over the edge? Destroying the spell before she turned on Tara with the dark majiks?

Suddenly those thought flew out of her mind as she saw Tara begin to glow with a golden ethereal light, it surrounding her, pulsating, making her look like the goddess Willow had always known she was. Then suddenly, as the light poured down Tara's arm it carried along Willow's hand, before covering all of her own body, and Willow watched in awe as she saw it travel around her making her glow in the same way as Tara. She felt as though it were cleansing away every last drop of the dark majiks that had remained within it; it all seemed to wash away.

"_From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer, will be a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power will have the power. Can stand up, will stand up"_

Lily seemed to know when it was happening. She became agitated, tugging at Giles' top, and looking around at everyone. She seemed almost excited as though she knew something good was coming, but she didn't know what.

"Rupert..." Joyce said, "I think it's happening now" She could feel it herself, she didn't know why but suspected it had something to do with the fact two of her daughters were a major part of the spell. It was almost as though she were having a vicarious experience. And she just knew it was happening now.

"What's happening?" Angel asked.

"Every Potential..." Giles told him, "In the world...is being made a Slayer"

"_Everyone of you"_

Kennedy felt a rush of power in the cavern of the Hellmouth. And loved it. She grinned, ready to kick the butt of every vamp that headed her way.

"_And girls we've never known..."_

Satsu had just been heading to her locker when she felt dizzy...but in a bad way. She collapsed to the floor in euphoria, her books and papers flying everywhere.

"Satsu?" Her friend asked in worry and confusion.

"_And generations to come"_

"No, it's cool, she's a Slayer too" Lily assured a wide-eyed Buffy who had just seen her youngest sister dust a vamp in front of a friend from school.

"What?" Buffy couldn't believe it, "You know when I was in school we used to come across...you know, normal people"

"_They will have strength they never dreamed of, and more than that, they will have each other"_

Xander watched in awe as hundreds upon hundreds of Slayers worked side by side to fight away the undead that were attacking the castle in Scotland.

"_Slayers, everyone of us."_

A girl nervous about hitting a ball in game, suddenly felt over whelmed with power and strength and confidence. The twelve year old readied herself, wearing a grin of someone who'd fought a thousand battles. And won everytime.

"_Make your choice, are you ready to be strong?"_


	26. Where Do We Go from Here?

zigpal- I liked that you liked my Satsu moment. I just couldn't not include it. As for will I be making her Buffy's girlfriend, well for the mere fact that I think Joyce's reaction would be beyond classic...we'll see. Haha. Thanks for claps, and review.

g120- I again something I like you guys like- the leaving of the non-fighty people. It did seem to fit as basically that is what Buffy tried to do with Dawn and like you said, Joyce would be definitely for that plan. Thank God they had A.I to go to huh? Hehe. And ah who is going to die in this battle? You'll just have to see...

Rabidreject- "Bloody awesome"? Why thank you! And I think you may have clicked onto one of my sneaky plot lines there. And don't worry- you weren't pestering me. Twas nice to know you cared. Haha. Thanks for the review.

NeptuneLost47- Wow, thank you very much. And not to advertise but if you liked this, you should try the other Cocorific stories. Okay...pimpage over. hehe

* * *

A/N: Okay, we come to the end of season 7. I can't believe it's been a year since I started writing CS3. This was meant to be such a small project! Just a bit of Joyce/Gilesyness. And now they're married with kids and any number of things have happened. Talk about getting out of hand! Haha. Anyway, I've nearly finished writing 8.01 so season 8 should be starting in a few days time. Watch this space. Also my brain's a brewing with a seperate futurefic about Lily but don't know whether that will come about...

* * *

Lily wouldn't stop crying. No matter what her parents, her sister, Fred, Lorne, Wesley or Angel (Gunn was maintaining a hands-off approach) did she just wouldn't stop.

"C'mon baby, it's okay, it's okay," Joyce repeatedly said as she walked back and forth along the Hyperion lounge, jiggling her gently in her arms. But she still wouldn't stop crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Gunn asked in complaint, fearing his ears would never be the same again.

"I don't know," Joyce admitted before looking over at Giles, "Do you think it's the spell? I mean I felt it a little...but she must have felt it to the nth term...and maybe the effects too? I mean doesn't this means she's a...well a Slayer now?"

Giles' eyes widened in shock and Joyce realized he hadn't yet considered that little fact.

"Dear God, I hope not," He replied, "How are we supposed to look after a child that becomes increasingly stronger than us day by day?"

"That wasn't really what I was concerned about Rupert," She told him and he frowned.

"Then what?"

"Well, Buffy told me...back when she was first explaining it all to me- it must have been just after the little event with that Nigerian mask..." She said and Giles remembered all too well when zombies had attacked Revello Drive, "And we sat down and she explained everything about being a Slayer...and she told me about how when it first happened it felt strange, like muted pain...I guess it was everything working out inside her I suppose...and at fifteen she could deal, but Lily isn't quite one yet. She's not going to know why this is all how happening and why she feels a certain way. What if she's crying because she's in pain?" Joyce's eyes were filled with worry and panic and Giles hurried to reassure her.

"I'm sure that's not the case, more that everything going on has upset her a little"

"Yeah, I mean once the others get back I'm sure she'll be fine," Fred said, "I used to get like that when I was little and my parents had gone out and Grandma was looking after me but I wouldn't be happy till-" As she spoke Fred animatedly moved her hands and accidentally pressed the on button on the nearby remote and the TV that was positioned high up on the opposte wall, sprung to life, showing a News Channel. The woman was showing shots of a barren landscape...but though there was no life anywhere around, Joyce and Giles both felt the road leading up to the crater looked familiar.

"Is that...?" Giles asked but the news reporter gave him the answer before he could finish his sentence.

"_...the complete destruction of the town of Sunnydale was sudden and shocking, but reports have told us was most likely caused by a high Earthquale centered at the small town, causing the structure underneath to collapse in on itself. Nothing has been left standing, every house, street and store here has been destroyed with very little remains. However, recently hundreds of the Sunnydale residents had vacated the area rendering the small suburban town a Ghost Town so we can be thankful that is unlikely anyone was killed or injured in the collapse. This is all we can report for now, this is Joanna Hepburn speaking, back to you at the studio Phil_"

"O-Oh..." Joyce said weakly

"My..." Giles sounded just as faint, and didn't even manged to complete his statement with 'word'.

"God!" Dawn explained, "What did Buffy do?"

"My home..." Joyce whimpered, "The gallery...my life..."

"The town is completely gone..." Wesley said in disbelief, "All of Sunnydale. The Hellmouth..."

"Does this mean it's open?" Fred asked with uncertainty.

"Or it's closed for business," Angel said the other possibility, "Permanently" He really hoped that was the case because that meant Buffy had won.

"Everyone!! We need help!!"

The group looked up to see Faith burst through the door carrying Buffy, who while conscious looked incredibly weak.

"Oh my god, Buffy!" Joyce explained and Fred took Lily from her mere seconds before she ran over to her eldest daughter, "What happened?"

"Just a little flesh wound," Faith glossed over the actual details, "She'll be fine, she just needs some medical attention"

Joyce then saw the 'flesh wound'.

"Oh my god, Faith she's been..."

"It's nothing okay?" He assured her firmly, "She'll be fine, there's worse happened"

At that moment the dozens and dozens of Slayers and Scoobies came pouring through the door, some limping, some fine, some carrying others that were more severely injured. The poured through the doors, quickly covering every space of the foyer of the hotel and the ones who had been there already immediately swung into action, helping whoever they could.

"Rona needs to get to a hospital now!" Cassandra shouted whilst trying to keep the Slayer awake, "Come on don't..."

"I've called an ambulance," Fred told her, "I've called several"

"Good, you need to keep her conscious," Cass told her before moving on, but as she turned around she walked directly into, "Oh Rupert. We need-"

"Where are the others?" He asked, "Dan...my sister...my nephew..."

"Rupert, I can't really talk about any of it now," She told him, "There's too much, too much to see to, I can't-"

"Talk about it now," Giles insisted, grabbing her arm tightly so she could not hurry away.

"I-I...th-that is, uh is they..." Cassandra stumbled over her words, "They didn't make it Rupert..."

"What?" He gasped in shock, not able to believe the fellow Watcher's words.

"I was fighting by Daniel's side...I saw him...get killed by The Bringers. It was as we were running out of the school...One tried to kill Vi. Daniel dived to save her. He fought off the Bringer long enough for her to escape but it got him. He was slashed through the ribs...he was...he was dead before he hit the ground Rupert"

"And my sister?" Giles asked desperately, fighting back tears at the thought of his friend being left dead on the hallway of Sunnydale High.

"She made it, she survived," Cassandra told her, "But Ted didn't. She didn't want to leave without him...she was still trying to find his body when the school collapsed in on itself...I'm so, so sorry Rupert. I'm sorry," Apologizing profusely for his loss, Cassandra was unable to bear the pain and sorrow anymore and she ran off to help someone who could be helped, desperate to focus her thoughts elsewhere.

Giles was left to stand alone in shock. The pain of the loss not quite hit him completely yet as Joyce, Buffy having been seen to by others more medically able than she was, walked over to him.

"Rupert?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

"They're dead..." He said softly, still in shock, "Daniel...Jaqueline...Ted...all of them gone..."

"Oh god..." Joyce said in horror, putting a hand to her mouth in shock, "They're...oh Rupert, I'm so sorry...I'm so..." She didn't know what else to say. She had grown to love Daniel since she first met him four years ago in the pub in Sunnydale when he had been effected by the Caveman inducing beer and now he was gone. And Jacqueline- a woman who at first had seemed stand-offish was one of the kindest people Joyce could have met. And oh Ted...he was barely Dawn's age...Joyce felt overwhelmed with sadness and loss. She had no idea how much worse this was for Rupert, in all honest she didn't want to. Just thinking of losing her own sister made her feel sick to the stomach.

"So all of these girls...are Slayers now?" Wesley looked around in awe.

"Every single one..." Buffy nodded weakly. Though her injury was bad she had opted not to check in at the hospital. She hadn't lost too much blood and it was already healing. The other Slayers may not be used to injuries and how fast they healed but she was.

"But how was the spell achieved?" He asked, "I'm afraid neither your Mother nor Giles went into much detail."

"We used the Scythe," Willow exclaimed, "This ancient weapon meant for the Slayer. Tara and I used it..."

"To spread the power," Tara smiled, "Among them all. Every single Potential...even..." Tara trailed off and her girlfriend frowned at her.

"What is it baby?"

"Lily. She was a Potential...so that means now sh-she's..."

"A Slayer," Buffy finished in awe, "But she's like one. Oh god- that's gonna be hell for any babysitters"

"But...But...Sunnydale," Wesley interrupted their thoughts and the girls looked at him with a frown, "Could we please stay on topic here?"

"I thought we were," Willow replied and the ex-Watcher/Rouge Demon Hunter sighed.

"About the entire Hellmouth being left a crater in the ground"

"Spike..." Buffy replied quietly, "That was Spike..."

"Spike?" Angel immediately picked up on that, turning around and walking over.

"Buffy, did you say Spike did all..." Joyce gestured in the general direction of the TV where the news was still playing as she and Giles wandered back over to Buffy and the others, "all...this?"

"Spike?" Giles couldn't believe his ears.

"Just in case we need the name clarifying," Willow smiled, "Yes. Spike"

"What, what did he do?" Wesley asked, completely flummoxed as to how a vampire, particularly William the Bloody, could have closed the entire Hellmouth.

"The amulet," Buffy explained, briefly looking over to Angel, "The one you gave me. He wore it and it just seemed to channel...sunlight. Directly through him. It destroyed all the ubervamps, brought the Hellmouth in on itself. At first, I mean, at first he was okay, like he was protected from the sun or something and then..." Buffy trailed off as she looked at the scorch marks on her palm from when she had held hands with Spike till the very last moment. When she had told him that she loved him.

"Dear God there's not enough bandages to keep these gals in one piece!" Lorne explained in exasperation walking over to them with Lily, whom he handed over to Joyce. The little girl had now stopped crying.

"Well, I think Fred called the hospital..." Willow said, "They should be here soon."

"Guys, I need a place! Guys help!" Xander called out over the crowds, and it was only then that the gang realized that well, not all the gang was there. The carnage around them distracting them beyond all other thoughts.

Dawn was the first one to rush toward him from out of the crowd. He was carrying an unconscious Anya and she was draped lifelessly in his arms.

"My God...is she okay?" Dawn asked as the guided him through the crowds next to the sofa Buffy was resting on.

"I-I don't know..." He replied, his voice tense with worry.

"Anya!" Joyce exclaimed in shock as Xander placed his wife gently down on the Hyperion couch next to Buffy. The blonde ex-demon was covered in bloodied cuts and her right arm was definitely broken. Her face was also heavily bruised and dried blood had gathered at one corner of her mouth. She was a mess.

As if coming to Xander's aid alone as he looked upon the bloodied Anya, the sound of ambulance sirens reached all of their ears as the paramedics tore down the road, screeching to a halt outside a moment later. A moment later, dozens of medical staff came running in, taking in the carnage around them with a flick of their eyes, before immediately swinging into action, going to those in most dire need of help first.

"What the hell happened here?" One man asked as he helped Anya onto a stretcher.

"They're survivors...we're survivors..." Dawn explained, "From Sunnydale...an..." She faltered, what she could say, "We don't know what happened..."

"Neither does anyone else miss," The paramedic replied, he then caught sight of the weakened Buffy and his eyes widened as they landed on the bleeding wound in her gut, "Oh my god..." He gasped before shouting out to any colleagues who were free, "We got ourselves another one! Needs to be at the hospital now!"

"No, really, I'm fine," Buffy shook her head, dismissing his concern.

"Sorry Ma'am, but you can't not go into hospital with that wound," He told her.

"No," She shook her head again, "I'm a fast healer. Look-" She stood up to argue properly, but once she did it was as though all the adrenaline that had been minutes ago pulsing through her veins, rushed out of her, knocking her out for the count, and she collasped with Angel barely catching her in time.

"Let's get her out of here..." The paramedic ordered, helping the Slayer onto another stretcher and she was carried out after Anya and the others with her Mother, her sisters, Giles and the others following on worriedly. Lorne stayed behind with Angel. Two people who could not go along, but for entirely different reasons.

* * *

Joyce was waiting in the hall alone. Just pacing, being worried for Buffy. And for the others. Rupert was in an office signing forms. He had Lily with him, mainly because in her state of worry Joyce didn't trust herself with her. Worry made her clumsy. As if subconsciously proving her own thoughts she walked into one of the waiting chairs mid-pace.

"Ow..." She complained out loud, rubbing her ankle, "Stupid..."

"Joyce?"

At the sound of that voice saying her name her entire body stiffened.

"Joyce?" The voice said again and she stood up straight and turned around in the direction it had come from to look at the man behind it.

"Hank." She smiled tightly, trying to mask her surprise. Last she'd heard he had been in Spain with his secretary.

"Joyce I knew it was you...well, I was slightly not sure, but I had a feeling," He told her as he walked over, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well, I'm sure you heard about Sunnydale..." She explained, "...blowing up? And with it our home"

"I just found out about it actually, on the lobby TV," He told her, "What I actually meant was what are you doing here? At the hospital?"

"Oh erm...I-I-I," Joyce stumbled over her words, "Buffy. She's just being tidied up. She got hurt...in Sunnydale"

"Oh my god, is she going to be okay? What room is she in?" Hank Summers oozed concern for his daughter and Joyce found a strange comfort in being able to share that. Yes, Rupert cared deeply about Buffy- loved her like a daughter, but it wasn't the same as this.

"She's going to be fine...they tell me," She assured him, "She's going to be transferred to a room soon. I don't know which one"

"Oh"

Silence. A weird silence.

"So uh..." Joyce eventually said, "What are you doing here then?"

"Oh, a, uh, friend of mine. Just had his appendix removed," Hank explained, "I was just paying him a visit"

"So how's...Trixie?"

"Tracy" He corrected and she feigned apologetic.

"Sorry, right. Tracy." She nodded, "Things still going...well between you two?" She asked tightly, not being able to help thinking that was the woman Hank essentially chose over his daughters. "Enjoy Spain did she?"

"How did you..." He went to ask in shock, but then sighed as he realized he already knew the answer, "Buffy. She always did tell Mom everything" He smiled and Joyce just managed to smile back. "We haven't spoken in such a while Joyce. It'd be nice to catch up, see what's been going on. Perhaps even compare anecdotes?"

She looked at him a moment before asking:

"Did you die Hank?"

Understandably he looked entirely thrown by the question, "What? _No"_

"Oh," She nodded, throwing him a winner's smile, "Then my anecdotes are going to win"

"What?" He asked yet again, "You died?" He then smiled, as though he understood everything and it was Joyce's turn to frown as he continued, "Joyce" He sighed, "There's no need to be bitter you know and play petty tricks. I always thought you were better than that. You were always more mature than me"

"I won't argue with that"

"So," He continued, choosing to ignore her comment, "I wish you wouldn't be so bitter over me and Tracy"

"And you and Janice. And you and Hannah. And you and Vicky..." She listed off.

"Okay, this is exactly what I'm talking about," He pointed out, cutting her off mid-list, "I would think we were past such bitterness now. I mean we both have our own lives. You don't still hold a grudge do you?"

"No, certainly not," She told him, "Especially since-" She stopped. She didn't really want to talk to Hank about her love life. Or any part of her life full stop actually.

"Especially since what?" He prompted and as she went to reply, they heard the sound of a nearby door opening from a couple of paces behind Joyce and she turned to see Rupert walking over with Lily (Dawn was with Willow and Tara).

"All done Joyce. Unbelievable amount of signing," Giles complained. "Almost as though they wanted to test how much we wished Buffy to have medical attention. Hello" He said to Hank, positive he had seen the man before but for the life of him he couldn't remember where. Luckily, Joyce explained as she introduced the two of them.

"Rupert, this is Hank Summers; Buffy and Dawn's Father," She explained, "Hank this is Rupert Giles. My..." She bit her lip self-consciously before looking at Hank directly and finishing her sentence, "My husband"

"Husband?" Hank repeated faintly in an amount of disbelief that Joyce found insulting. What? He thought he was the only man she could ever get?

"Yes," She nodded, "And this is our daughter Lily"

"Daughter?" That faint voice again, "Wow...Joyce. I mean, wow. A whole new family unit? And Dawn has a little sister. Bet she was a bit miffed she was no longer the baby"

"Actually, I believe she found the concept exhilarating," Giles told him, "Being the youngest is such a loathed title when you're in your teens"

"Yes, I suppose so," Hank found himself agreeing.

"Hey Giles, Joyce!" Willow called from down the corridor, "We can go in and see people now! Come on"

"In a moment Willow," Giles told her before he and Joyce turned back to Hank.

"I'm sorry Hank," She apologized, "But we have to go. It was nice seeing you again"

"Yes, er, same here Joyce"

"And I'll tell Buffy and Dawn to...well, about looking you up"

Hank was a little too stunned to reply and instead just watched his ex-wife walk off with her new husband and new daughter towards the red-head, Rupert had called Willow. The moment they reached her, Willow eagerly took Lily and started fawning over her. Then they were joined by another girl, and Dawn. He went to go forward, to talk to his youngest daughter but something stopped him. Maybe it was the way That Rupert but his hand on Hank's daughter's shoulder in a reassuring Fatherly way, or perhaps the way Dawn smiled at this and treated it as normal. Or the way Dawn said something that made Rupert frown and Joyce laugh. Or Rupert gently putting his arm around Joyce and giving her a kiss before gesturing for the group to move on, talking and walking as one.

It was a family scene. And Hank realized he was no longer in it. It was the saddest moment in Hank Summers' life.

* * *

Willow had left the others with Buffy. She wanted to go see Xander. She needed to go see Xander. He needed to be seen.

She found him, on the intensive care corridor looking through a large window at Anya inside the room. She was hooked up to several machines and had any number of wires coming out of her arms, wrists and hands. The heart monitor beeped steadily as Anya slept on, her cuts bandaged and her bruises tended to.

"How is she?" Willow asked quietly, joining him. He didn't take his eyes off Anya as he replied.

"The Doctor's say they've done all they can," He told her, "That it's all up to her now. She's gotta decide to wake up," He looked to Willow with a weak smile, "I'll guess we'll be waiting for forever huh? Anya doesn't like doing things on command"

"She'll be fine Xander," Willow insisted reassuringly, "Anya's a fighter. And she'll be damned if some little Hellmouth fight is gonna keep her down. We just have to be patient. She'll wake up"

"I'm just.." He looked at his best friend, tears blurring his vision, "I don't know...I don't know how to go on without her. I don't know if I could"

"Well, you're not going to have to find out" She said firmly and Xander broke down, bursting into tears and clinging onto his lifelong friend desperately.

"I'm just so scared, Will! I'm so scared..."

* * *

Joyce closed the door behind her and Giles as they carried Lily out of Buffy's room, leaving Dawn to have some much needed alone time with her sister. Buffy was recovering excellently and would be out of the hospital by tomorrow which was a huge relief. Joyce just hoped everyone else recovered as well.

The couple took seats on the corridor chairs and sat in silence, Giles looking into his lap with a sad expression that broke Joyce's heart.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, knowing it was a stupid question but asking it anyway.

"I'm fine.."

"Rupert it's okay," She told him, "It's me you're talking to. You don't have to be...British. I know you're hurting"

It seemed for a moment as though he wasn't going to reply or say anything at all but then he gave in with a sigh.

"It's just I can't believe they're gone...all of them. My sister...my nephew...my friend. All at once. I've always had a big sister Joyce...I mean we may not have always been close but she was always there...always...and now..."

"She's not..." Joyce finished quietly in understanding, "I can't imagine what you're going through Rupert. The thought of losing my own sister tears me up inside, I just...I don't know what to do to make you feel better. I don't know if I can"

"You know Daniel always used to joke about the women I dated?" Giles said with a sad, nostalgic smile, "Said I went for the Quiet yet Deadly ones..." He laughed to himself, "Made him immediately suspicious of you...though he admitted he was quite amazed any woman had managed to tie me down." He shook his head in disbelief with a smirk.

"What?"

"After that he added 'Whether that's literally or figuratively is well, you're game'" He laughed, "He never stopped poking fun at me. Probably afraid I was going to turn into another Travers Follower if he didn't. He was doing his best to keep me grounded." He looked at Joyce, "What am I gonna do without him there?"

"I don't know..." Joyce replied quietly and honestly, thinking on her own memories of Dan- the most prominent being his embarrassment after accidentally drinking the Caveman beer that Buffy had had. Then Jac when she'd had the little 'I'd like us to be friends' talk in the kitchen right before Joyce had accidentally turned them all into teenagers again with leftover Band Candy. And Ted- so young. Barely a chance to live at all. Dawn's age. Just Dawn's age, "I don't know..."

* * *

"Well, I did as you asked," Cassandra said as she walked into the hospital private lobby where Giles, Joyce, Dawn and Tara and several others were gathered. Buffy was sleeping off her injuries, the other Potentials were all together being seen to or supporting those being seen to and Willow was standing by Xander as they waited by Anya's side. The A.I gang were busy making calls to their new contacts organizing temporary yet fantastic rooms for all who had come from Sunnydale. Was the sun set they suspected Angel would immediately go to Buffy. "I called those...numbers of both ah, Xander and Willow's parents"

"And?" Joyce asked.

"Willow's parents are staying with a relative in ah...Phoenix I believe."

"They didn't think to take their daughter with them..." Joyce shook her head in disbelief.

"They expressed mild concern." Cass told her, "I assured them she was perfectly fine and that ah, Mr and Mrs Giles were taking good care of her. It seemed to satisfy them"

"And what about Xander's parents?" Giles asked as he jiggled Lily on his knee, "Were you able to track them down"

"Yes...but I was unable to retrieve much information from them. I'm afraid Mr Harris was in a state of intoxication and Mrs Harris briefly said something about a motel but the line was cut off."

"Hey, how's everybody doin' in here?" Faith asked, walking into the room casually with Wes and Fred, "Just checked on B. She's not exactly five by five but she's good. The other girls are copin' too. But how's the Fielders Brigade here?"

"We're okay," Dawn said quietly, whilst trying to put across confidence.

"Course," Faith nodded, "Lil fighter like ya sis. Just don't go all knifeing on me or nothin'"

"Well despite the chaos of before I believe everything is coming together wonderfully," Wesley told everyone, "We have rooms organized for you all at a local hotel. Five star of course"

Joyce went to say thank you but Cassandra spoke over her.

"Oh my, Wesley?"

Wesley's head turned around so fast it nearly came off of his head.

"Cassandra?"

"I didn't know you were here!"

"Well, things were rather chaotic. I expect we walked right past one another without realizing-"

"You're living in L.A. I-"

"You two know each other then?" Fred guessed, seeming, in Dawn's opinion, very much jealous of the female Watcher.

"Why uh yes," Wesley told them all, "Cassandra and I ah...used to..."

"We uh used to..." She also faltered over the explanation. Faith 'saved' them both.

"You two used to screw?"

"I uh, well ah fuh, huh..." Wesley made a collection of nonsensical sounds before finally taking a deep breath saying. "I used to court Cassandra, yes"

"Then what happened?" Dawn asked bluntly and her Mother reprimanded her, "What? I just wanna know"

"It didn't work out," Cassandra told her, "We had different priorities"

"Meaning?"

"Wesley became rather obsessed over being chosen to Watch the next Slayer...course it never happened"

"It did eventually!" Wesley protested, "After Rupert was fired"

"Well thank you very much," Giles said sarcastically, "And I'll have you know that I_ was _rehired by the Council"

"Besides it didn't work out too well anyway did it?" Cassandra smirked, "During your reign Buffy resigned from our Watch and Faith-" She glanced over at the rogue Slayer, "Well, I don't suppose we should get into that should we?"

"Speaking of which...what is Faith going to do now?" Tara asked, "I mean you are still...well wanted"

"By the state or just in general?" Faith instantly replied causing Tara to blush in a way that made Faith sympathetic and so answer honestly, "I don't know T. Still a wanted fugitive ain't I? And I don't think they let you out early for having saved the world. Lack of belief and all"

"We'll think of something Faith," Giles assured her, "I promise you"

* * *

"Sweetie?"

Buffy looked up from where she lay in bed and saw her Mother in the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course..." Buffy replied as though it was absurd for her Mother to ask that question despite the fact she had thrown her out of her room as much as Dawn back in Sunnydale.

Sunnydale.

"I just saw..." Joyce gave Buffy her nervous smile a moment before continuing, "I just saw Angel leave" She took a seat on Buffy's bed, "Did he come see you?"

"Yes"

"And.."

"It didn't go too well," Buffy told her Mom and she looked at her sympathetically, taking her hand.

"Oh honey. Why not?" Buffy didn't answer, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think I talked too much about Spike," Buffy admitted. "Not the best subject I could have chose but he saved us...he saved the world...how can I ignore that?"

"You can't." Joyce replied softly, "Though I will take a moment to say I told you so"

"You told me so?" Buffy frowned in genuine confusion.

"I always said Spike was worthy of more than you believed. That there was more to him than meets the eye didn't I?"

"Guess it took an apocalypse for me to realize..." Buffy said quietly, her eyes glazing over, clearly reliving Spike's last moments. "There were so many vampires Mom..so many...thousands of those ubervamps just wanting to kill us all...I was so terrified. For one moment I didn't think we'd do it. I thought we were as good as...as good as dead"

"Oh honey..." Joyce gasped, going to hug her daughter but Buffy shook her head.

"Please no Mom. If I do...I don't...I'm not ready to let it all out yet" She said and Joyce nodded sadly. "He just knew what he had to do. He just stood there...letting the amulet do it's job. It was burning him from the inside but he didn't care. He knew it needed to be done. I tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't let me. The building was collapsing...I...I had to. When I finally left he was still stood there, unwavering...just golden"

Joyce reached out a hand to tuck a strand of her daughter's ash blond hair behind her ear, stroking it gently in place before caressing her cheek lovingly. Buffy closed her eyes, falling into the loving gesture, embracing the moment of having someone be stronger than her.

"You're so grown up..." Joyce whispered, a touch of nostalgia to her voice, "More grown up than I've ever been. I'm so proud of you"

"Mom.." Buffy whimpered, sitting up in bed suddenly to wrap her arms tightly around her Mother. It surprised Joyce slightly for a moment, but a second later she put her arms around her daughter, holding her tightly and warmly back as Buffy cried her eyes out on her shoulder.

And Buffy was just a little girl again who needed her Mommy.

* * *

Anya was awake. Awake but incoherent. Awake but pepped on drugs. Awake and having an aggressive reaction to drugs. As in awake but telling Xander to get the hell out of her room as she couldn't stand his hovering. Awake but telling Xander he should have better things to do than drive her nuts.

Xander could not be happier. And as he sat in the huge conference room of the Wolfram and Hart Branch that Angel Investigations now owned, despite being exiled from his wife's hospital by his wife, he had the widest grin on his face.

Everyone was gathered in the large conference room. Absolutely everyone except Anya. They were discussing where to go from here.

"Well, I think first thing is first," Buffy said to everyone, "We need to find these girls. I mean we have Potentials here but there's hundreds and hundreds more out there who are Slayers now too. We need to find them"

"And Watchers," Giles added.

"Yes," Wesley nodded in agreement, "Some must have been hiding. Or perhaps those who are presently retired who may wish to take up the role once again"

"Are you looking for a job Wesley?" Cassandra teased and he immediately became flustered.

"Not at all. I have a job here. But I would be willing to help in anyway I can"

"That would be very much appreciated Wesley," Giles assured him with a grin.

"The problem is," Buffy said, "All those Watchers are from the 'One girl in ever generation' variety and haven't ever come across me. Not sure they're gonna be for the whole Sunnydale Rule of Slayer"

"Well, that's just tough B" Faith said, "We're all Slayers now. They're gonna have to deal"

"These Watchers aren't scary are they?" Vi asked nervously, "I don't wanna be watched by scary men"

"Then don't walk round downtown New York" Kennedy told her.

"Now, as for Council HQ...rebuilding it we're gonna need a new one," Buffy said, "Heck, we're gonna need a Slayer HQ too"

"I believe I may have the answer to that" Giles told her, "There's a secondary Headquarters residing in a small town called Holdsworth in New England"

"Secondary headquarters?" Buffy asked, clearly wanting more information.

"It involves a place for Council meetings, a large block of apartments for Council members- though of course in this case it could also include our ah, new Slayers. And many materials and resources that could...well, come in handy"

"So what? We move to New England?" Dawn asked in disbelief looking from Giles to Buffy.

Buffy maintained eye contact with Giles before telling her sister:

"Yes. Temporarily at least. It's the best option" Buffy sighed, "But we're gonna need some people constantly recruiting Slayers"

"I'll do it," Faith volunteered before quickly explaining herself, "I hate staying in one place too long anyway and somehow I don't think the new HQ is gonna be the place for me"

Buffy thought about this for a moment before nodding with an understanding smile.

"Okay. But you have to be thorough. Only ask to recruit those of age. Those under age, record their ages, their location, give their parents a way to contact us if there's any...problems. Anything at all. See if a Watcher is wanted or needed. Assign where necessary. I want all these girls seen to, on record, everything."

"Cool" Dawn said, "You're making it sound like X-Men." She laughed a little to herself.

"Anyway," Buffy continued, "Kennedy. Vi. Rona. You're also on Slayer Search duty. That's your job. Take a few of the others if you wish. But that's all"

"Okay," Vi nodded, "Sure"

"Right." Buffy thought about what else needed to be done, "Well, as nice as it sounds that place in Massachusetts isn't gonna be enough eventually. We need to find a Slayer HQ. Some place big enough for all of 'em. Like Dawn said- think X-Men. That kinda large. Someone needs to do the boring search of doing that"

"I'll do it" Cassandra volunteered. "I would be honored."

"You're sure?" Buffy asked.

"I've never been more so"

"Wow..okay then. I guess that's settled. Then all that's left is-"

"I'll find the new Watchers," Wesley told her, "From here I'll contact all I can. Get those to contact also. I'll get them to contact you directly for information. I don't wish to risk Wolfram and Hart knowing more than they should"

"Good idea, good point and good help" Buffy told him, "Thank you"

She looked around at everyone. Everyone here was survivor, a fighter no matter what kind and they were all here. Together. It was the end of one era and the beginning of another. The question had been asked before but now Buffy really thought about it; where do we go from here?

**In Memory of**

Jacqueline Giles

Edward "Ted" Giles

Daniel Wright

Amanda Cartman

Natashe D'Arjon

Andrew Wells

Caridad Mayor

Lydia O'Kell

Chao-Ahn

Olivia Swift

Robin Wood

**and **

William

"Spike"


End file.
